Die Dämonenjäger
by Alpenwolf
Summary: Zum Glück erreichte ihre Nachricht die drei bevor sie Naruto trafen, ansonsten hätte es vielleicht übel ausgehen können. Starke Sensorfähigkeiten können auch Nachteile haben, wie sie wusste und dies war eines davon. Sie hoffte, ihre Nachricht könnte ein Disaster beenden bevor es überhaupt begang ... und wie es schien ging ihr Plan auf.
1. Eine unerwartete Begegnung

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto, neither the Story nor the Characters, im only playing with the idea! I own only my own OC´s even if one them slightly resembles one Character of another Manga/Anime, but she is my Character. Hell i just like the Name.

**Die Dämonenjäger  
**

„Normales Reden"

„_Gedanken"_

**Kapitel 1:**

Es ist ein wunderschöner Morgen in Konoha und so langsam stehen alle im Dorf auf und versuchen die Morgensonne zu genießen, unter ihnen ein ist auch ein Blondschopf, der bisher nicht viel Glück im Leben hatte, denn die Dorfbewohner mögen ihn nicht, aber warum weiß der Fünfjährige, der Naruto Uzumaki genannt wird, nicht. Er kann sich nicht daran erinnern den Bewohnern irgendetwas getan zu haben.

„_Außer ein paar Streichen.",_dachte sich Naruto._ „Und die Streiche habe ich ihnen ja auch nur gespielt, gerade weil sie mich hassen, aber irgendwie nur mich ..."_

Und gerade als Naruto auf dem Weg zu Ichiraku, seinem Lieblingsort im Dorf war, wo er meistens zum Essen hingeht, um mal wieder ein paar Schüsseln Ramen zu bestellen, wurde der Blondschopf mit seinen blauen Augen auf eine Gruppe Dorfbewohner aufmerksam, die etwa 20Meter von ihm entfernt standen und blieb interessiert stehen.

„_Hmm …? Warum stehen die denn da so rum? Warten die auf wen? ...Moment mal … der Blick in ihren Augen … so voller Hass und Verachtung … Wen wollen die denn umbringen? … Ich hab irgendwie ein schlechtes Gefühl … Bloß weg von hier!"_, dachte sich Naruto.

Und kaum hatte Naruto sich das gedacht und war gerade dabei sich von dort zu entfernen, als er aus der Richtung, wo die Dorfbewohner standen, jemanden rufen hörte: „ Dort ist der kleine Dämon! Schnappt ihn euch!"

Ohne sich umzudrehen lief Naruto los, denn er hatte schon öfters erlebt, dass die Dorfbewohner ihn Dämon nannte, aber er kapierte einfach nicht wieso. Er dachte sich einfach nur: „_Verdammt, schnell weg von denen und irgendwo verstecken!"_

Aber dafür musste er erst mal etwas Abstand zu der wütenden Meute gewinnen, was nicht unbedingt leicht ist, wenn die Meute so angespornt ist.

* * *

An einem anderen Ort in Konoha fragte sich Erza gerade, welchen Weg sie auf ihrem morgendlichen Spaziergang nehmen sollte (sie steht mitten auf einer Weggabelung), denn bis 10Uhr hatte sie nichts zu tun und es war grade erst kurz nach 8. Um 10Uhr würde sie sich mit ihrem Teamkameraden treffen und danach würde ihre Ninja-Karriere wohl erst richtig beginnen, denn dann würde sie den ersten Missionen zugewiesen, aber vorher hatte sie ein Treffen mit dem Hokage, dem Obersten Ninja des Dorfes Konohagakure um 9Uhr.

„_Verdammt, welchen Weg nehm ich den jetzt? Beide führen mich zum Hokage"_,dachte sich Erza seufzend. _„Ach, ich werfe einfach eine Münze. Bei Kopf geh ich nach rechts und bei Zahl nach __links."_

Kaum hatte sie das Gedacht, warf sie auch schon eine Münze in die Luft und sah ihr mit Interesse dabei zu, wie sie zu Boden fiel.

„Zahl, also nach links, sagt das Schicksal heute", kicherte Erza leicht vor sich hin, während sie die Münze aufhob und den genannten Weg einschlug.

Die 12Jährige Erza, die ein Stirnband mit einem kleinen metallen Abschnitt, in welches ein Symbol, welches einem Blatt ähnelte eingraviert war, trug jenes als eine Art Gürtel um ihre Hüfte. Außerdem trug sie ein hellblaues blaues T-Shirt und darüber eine weiße Weste, eine kurze schwarze Hose trug sie auch noch. Dieses Stirnband ist das Zeichen dafür, dass man ein Ninja ist, in ihrem Falle, ein Konoha-Ninja. Sie ist noch nicht lange ein Genin, ein Neuling im Ninja-Gewerbe, aber genauso verhielt es sich auch mit ihren Teamkameraden, abgesehen von ihrem Lehrer, der auch zu ihrem Team gehörte, der war schon ein alter Hase im Ninja-Gewerbe, ein Jonin.

Erza, mit ihren roten Haaren und ihren durch und durch schwarzen Augen, die fröhlich pfeifend durch die Straßen ging, wusste wer sie war und das machte sie ab und zu traurig, denn sie war die letzte ihres Clans. Ihre Eltern sind vor 5Jahren beim Angriff von Kyuubi, genauso wie der Rest des damals anwesenden Clans, gestorben, aber bevor sie deswegen in Trübsal fallen konnte, hörte sie plötzlich lautes Geschrei näher kommen.

„_Was zum? Wer brüllt denn bitte an einem so schönen Morgen? Haben die Leute nix besseres zu tun?"_, dachte sich Erza etwas genervt. _„Moment mal …. Ich spüre dämonisches Chakra und eine menschliche Präsenz in einem, dass heißt … Naruto … läuft dort lang, aber warum bewegt er sich so schnell?"_

Bevor Erza über diesen komischen Umstand weiter nachdenken konnte, sah sie wie ein wie blonder Junge, den sie auf 5-6Jahre einschätzt, hinter einer Ecke auftaucht und ihre Richtung raste und hinter ihm sah sie eine Gruppe von 20-30 Erwachsenen, deren Augen zornestrunken waren und alle auf den Blondschopf gerichtet waren.

„_Was nun? Dem Jungen, ihm aus den Weg gehen oder der wütenden Meute helfen? … Es sieht nicht so aus, als wären einer von denen grade in der Lage mir irgendwas zu erklären … Wenn die Münze andersherum gefallen wäre, wäre ich jetzt nicht in dieser Situation",_ seufzte Erza.

„_Trotz des dämonischem Chakra, was ich leicht in ihm spüre, kommt er mir nicht vor wie ein Dämon, er sieht für mich eher wie ein hilfloser kleiner Junge aus und wenn ich ihm jetzt nicht helfe, könnte es übel für ihn enden, vor allem da diese Augen der Erwachsenen nur abgrundtiefen Hass ausdrücken."_

Gerade noch rechtzeitig entscheidet sich Erza, denn sie sieht wie Naruto langsam aber sicher die Puste ausgeht. Für die Meute hinter Naruto sieht es aus, als ob Erza nur leicht den Kopf schüttelt, ihre Hände aus den Taschen nimmt und Naruto aus dem Weg geht.

„_Sieht so aus als wolle Sie uns nicht Weg stehen",_ dachten sich einige Personen in der wütenden Meute, ein paar andere dachten: „_Warum hält sie den Dämonenjungen nicht auf?" _Sie sahen das Ninja-Abzeichen von Erza nicht, aber sie sahen ihre nachtschwarzen Augen. Diese Augen halfen der Menge zu verstehen zu welchem Clan sie gehörte und gerade das erhöhte ihre Frustration, da sie dachten, das gerade dieser Clan jagt auf ihn machen würde. Aber das waren eh nur Randgedanken, ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit schenkte die Meute nur dem Dämonenbengel vor ihnen.

Keiner von den Dorfbewohnern hätte Erzas wahren Plan auch nur Ansatzweise erkennen können an ihrem Blick, den sie alle missdeuteten.

Gerade als Naruto versucht an ihr vorbei zu rennen streckt Erza blitzschnell ihre linke Hand aus und packt ihn an seiner orangenen Jacke (was anderes als Orange trägt Naruto ja eh nie =P) und springt mit ihm so schnell sie kann von dort weg, außer Reichweite der Erwachsenen.

„Irgendwann kriegen wir dich noch!", ruft noch einer aus der Meute, bevor er sich auf den Weg nach Hause macht, da er und der Rest nicht wissen, wohin die Rothaarige mit Naruto verschwunden ist. Ein bischen wütend auf die Rothaarige sind sie alle, denn sie hat ihnen ihre sichere Beute gestohlen, _„aber vielleicht wollte sie uns nur die Arbeit abnehmen"_, dachten sich einige hoffnungsvoll, gerade wegen ihrem Clan.

* * *

Am anderen Ende des Dorfes angekommen hatte Erza aber ganz andere Pläne mit Naruto, hoch oben auf einem Dach hatte sie ihn runter gelassen und stand nun ihm gegenüber. Der 5Jährige saß mit dem Kopf nach unten vor ihr. Er hatte sich den ganzen Weg lang nicht gewehrt und hatte sich einfach mitschleppen lassen, denn er dachte sich missmutig: „_Was solls … Hab ich eben heute Pech gehabt ... ich hab keine Kraft mehr mich zu wehren, dann kann ich es auch einfach über mich ergehen lassen."_

„Oh man", seufzte Erza laut, als sie sah, wie er vor ihr saß. „Glaubst du echt, ich hätte dich mitgeschleppt, wenn ich dich jetzt verprügeln oder töten wollte? Hätte ich das gewollt, hätte ich dich einfach der Meute überlassen."

Naruto, als er dies hörte, fing an Hoffnung zu schöpfen und sah zu ihr hoch. „ Ehrlich?"

„Ja natürlich, das wäre sehr viel einfacher."

„Klingt irgendwie logisch, aber warum hast du mir dann überhaupt geholfen?"

„Ich hätte es nicht mit mir verantworten können, wenn ich dich jetzt einfach den Leuten überlassen hätte und außerdem finde dich irgendwie interessant."

„Interessant? Häh? Was soll denn bitte an mir interessant sein?", rief Naruto etwas verwirrt.

Erza seufzte hörbar. „Kannst du nicht leiser sein oder willst du, dass dich irgendwer hier oben bemerkt? Wie heßt du überhaupt?" Das Erza wusste wie er heißt, musste sie ihm ja nicht auf die Nase binden.

„Naruto Uzumaki."

„Naruto? In Ordnung, mein Name ist Erza und wenn du wissen willst, warum ich dich so interessant finde, dass ich dich sogar vor den Leuten gerettet habe, musst du dir das Wissen schon verdienen", meinte die Rothaarige grinsend.

„Menno, warum soll ich mir das denn verdienen? Warum sagst du es mir nicht einfach?", bettelte Naruto.

„Nix da. Alles im Leben hat einen Preis und wenn du dieses Wissen haben willst, musst du nach meinen Regeln spielen. Werde ein Genin und ich verrate es dir."

„Ein Genin? Ich soll ein Ninja werden?"

„Du siehst mir noch so aus, als hättest du die nächsten Jahre was besseres zu tun.", erwiderte Erza schmunzelnd. „Wenn du an der Ninja-Akademie die Ausbildung zum Genin machst, wirst du ein paar Sachen lernen, die dir helfen werden zu überleben. Außerdem schätze ich, dass ein Ninja die einzige Arbeit ist, in der dich die Leute Geld verdienen lassen und dich einigermaßen in Ruhe lassen."

Naruto dachte ein paar Sekunden darüber nach, als Erza ihn gerade fragte: „Schaffst du es alleine hier runter oder muss ich dir helfen?"

„Ich schaff das schon", meinte der Blondschopf selbstbewusst.

„Gut, ich muss nämlich jetzt los. Überleg es dir, denn so oder so, bevor du nicht Genin wirst, werde ich es dir nicht verraten."

Mit diesen Worten ließ die 12Jährige den nachdenklichen 5Jährigen alleine auf dem Dach zurück und machte sich auf dem Weg zum Hokage.

* * *

Soa … das war das erste Kapitel.

Warum Erza zum Hokage soll, werdet ihr erst im nächsten Kapitel erfahren.

Kommentare und so sind erwünscht =P


	2. Gespräch mit dem Hokage

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto, neither the Story nor the Characters, im only playing with the idea! I own only my own OC´s even if one them slightly resembles one Character of another Manga/Anime, but she is my Character. Hell i just like the Name.

* * *

**Kapitel 2:**

„Ihr habt mich rufen lassen Hokage-sama?", fragte Erza.

„In der Tat, ich habe dich rufen lassen, weil es scheint, als wärst du nicht du nicht die letzte deines Clans, aber sicher bin ich mir nicht.", erwiderte Sarutobi nachdenklich.

„Wie jetzt? Wo kommen die anderen den jetzt plötzlich her und wo sind sie jetzt?", fragte Erza etwas verwirrt.

„Wie es scheint hat ein alter Einsiedler sie vor 5Jahren in der Nähe seines Hauses gefunden und sich um die drei gekümmert, aber jetzt ist er laut den drei Kindern tot und hatte zu ihnen gemeint, hier in Konoha würden sie eine neue Heimat und Freunde finden."

„Gefunden? In der Nähe seines Hauses? Moment mal, Sie wollen mir aber jetzt nicht sagen, dass die drei nur 5Jahre alt sind und ich jetzt sozusagen für die drei Verantwortung übernehmen muss oder?"

„Doch, die drei sind 5Jahre alt, aber … ."

„Aber?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ihr drei zu einem Clan gehört."

„Wenn Sie sich nicht sicher sind, warum haben Sie mich dann überhaupt herbestellt?", fragte Erza sichtlich genervt.

„Ganz einfach, wegen ihrer Augen, die sind genauso nachtschwarz wie deine."

„Nacht...schwarze Augen ?."

Darüber musste Erza erst mal nachdenken. _„Nachtschwarze Augen ist ein Merkmal meines Clans, ich kann mich daran erinnern, wie alle Mitglieder meiner Familie solche Augen hatten, aber es gibt da ja noch mehr Merkmale, wie zum Beispiel das Spüren von Chakra." _Als Erza dies dachte fiel ihr Naruto ein, der Junge in dem ein Dämon lebt.

„Verdammt.", meinte Erza etwas lauter als gedacht und dies bekam der Hokage mit.

„Was ist denn los?"

„Wenn die drei wirklich zu meinem Clan gehören, muss ich Vorbereitungen treffen, um einem gewissen Blondschopf das Leben nicht noch schwerer zu machen." Mit diesen Worten nahm Erza ein komplett schwarzes Papier und einen schwarzen Stift aus einer Westentasche heraus und fing an darauf herum zu kritzeln. Der Hokage sah ihr dabei verwundert zu.

„Das kann doch keiner lesen." , meinte Sarutobi etwas verwirrt.

„Wenn sie zu meiner Familie gehören, können sie das lesen, was ich da drauf schreibe." ,erwiderte Erza ernsthaft und hielt das Stück Papier dem Hokage entgegen. „Hokage-sama, lassen sie dies den dreien zukommen, so schnell wie möglich, am besten bevor sie Naruto treffen."

Verwirrt nahm der Hokage das Blatt entgegen. „Was hat dieser Zettel mit Naruto zu tun?"

„Wenn die drei zu meinem Clan gehören, werden sie spüren, was in Naruto drin ist und damit sie ihn nicht meiden, muss ich halt Vorkehrungen treffen und das ist eben die Nachricht auf den Zettel, der nur für die drei bestimmt ist. Zumindest trifft dies zu, wenn sie ihr Kekkai Genkai schon aktiviert haben, aber bei unserem Kekkai Genkai kann man sich nie sicher sein, wann es sich aktiviert, aber meistens macht es sich in sehr frühen Jahren bemerkbar."

Sarutobi verstand, Erza wollte nicht, dass die drei Naruto als Dämon sahen, sondern als Mensch.

„Außerdem bitte ich Sie, Hokage-sama, den dreien nur zu sagen, dass es eine ältere Person gibt, die zu ihrem Clan gehört, aber ich mich den Dreien erst vorstellen werde, wenn sie Genin geworden sind und ich bitte sie darum, dass niemand ihnen den Namen ihres Clans verrät, bevor ich es tue."

Dies ließ den Hokage aufhorchen. „Was bezweckst du damit Erza?"

„Damit gebe ich ihnen ein neues Ziel im Leben, mich zu finden und gleichzeitig einen Wegweiser, wie sie mich finden können, wie sie es schaffen können mehr über ihre Familie herauszufinden und nebenbei bemerkt, gebe ich mir damit auch ein neues Ziel. Das einzige, was ich von den dreien gerne hätte, wären Fotos und Namen."

„Erza, welches neue Ziel gibst du dir denn so?"

„Ich werde versuchen, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt an dem die drei Genin geworden sind, Jonin zu werden und ihr Sensei zu werden, ich fühle mich nicht imstande soviel Verantwortung für die drei zu übernehmen, bis ich Jonin bin und selbst wenn ich es nicht schaffen sollte, bis dahin Jonin zu werden, werde ich den dreien vom Clan erzählen."

„Also gut", seufzte Sarutobi laut. „Ich werde deinem Wunsch stattgeben und eine Kopie ihrer Akten liegt dort drüben auf dem Tisch, die darfst du mitnehmen."

„Vielen Dank Hokage-sama." Mit diesen Worten ging die Rothaarige zum Tisch und nahm die Akten an sich und guckt auf die Uhr und stellt fest, dass es nur noch 3Minuten sind, bis sie sich mit ihren Teamkameraden treffen sollte.

„Wie es scheint, habe ich leider keine Zeit mehr Hokage-sama, ich werde woanders erwartet."

Diese Worte ausgesprochen verließ Erza den Raum, aber nicht ohne sich vorm Hokage zu verbeugen.

* * *

Und Schnitt.

Im nächsten Kapitel werden die drei Neuen vorgestellt und wie sie sich in der neuen Umgebung zurechtfinden.


	3. Neulinge in Konoha

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto, neither the Story nor the Characters, im only playing with the idea! I own only my own OC´s even if one them slightly resembles one Character of another Manga/Anime, but she is my Character. Hell i just like the Name.

Eigentlich sollte dieses Kapitel schon letzten Sonntag rauskommen, aber wegen ein paar unvorhersehbaren Umständen, hat es nicht funktioniert und ich konnte es erst heute rausbringen. Innerhalb der nächsten 24 Stunden wird das nächste Kapitel auch noch hochgeladen.

* * *

**Kapitel 3:**

Am frühen Nachmittag konnte man in der Nähe eines Sees drei kleine Kinder beobachten, wie sie sich sonnten, aber das einzige was die Passanten irgendwie verwirrte, waren die Haarfarben der drei Kinder, zwei von den Haarfarben waren wirklich außergewöhnlich.

Einer hatte pechschwarzes Haar, genauso wie die dunkelste Nacht und wenn die Passanten seine Augen hätten sehen können, hätten sie gesehen, dass seine Augen genau die gleiche Farbe besaßen, aber das konnten sie nicht, da er die Augen, genauso wie seine zwei Freunde die neben ihm lagen, geschlossen hielt und sich einfach in seiner Haut wohlfühlte.

Der zweite Junge im Bunde hatte pinkes Haar, aber nicht durchgehendes pinkes Haar, denn je näher man den Haarspitzen kam, desto heller wurden die Haare, bis sie schließlich an den Haarspitzen weiß sind. Die dritte im Bunde, das einzige Mädchen, hatte genauso wie der zweite Junge Farbunterschiede im Haar, aber im Gegensatz zu ihm, war ihr Haar nicht pink, sondern war hellblau an der Haarwurzel bis es eben zum weiß an den Haarspitzen überging.

Nach ein paar Minuten, wo gerade kein Passant zu sehen war, sagte der Schwarzhaarige mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht: „Wie es scheint haben wir Besuch." Die anderen nickten nur grinsend.

Und tatsächlich erschien gerade in dem Moment, wo der Schwarzhaarige es gesagt hatte, ein Anbu neben ihnen auf dem Gras. Dies verunsicherte den Anbu, was man aber nicht sah, höchstens auf seinem Gesicht, aber das hatte er ja mit einer Tiermaske, wie es jeder Anbu tat, verdeckt.

Die Blauhaarige schlug die Augen auf und sah den Anbu an. „Was gibt es denn so wichtiges, dass du uns beim sonnen störst?"

„Der Hokage hat mich gebeten euch diesen schwarzen Zettel zu geben und außerdem sollt ihr ihm einen Besuch abstatten."

„_Zum Hokage? Was könnte der Hokage von uns wollen?"_, dachten sich die drei 5Jährigen gleichzeitig.

„In Ordnung, wir werden uns zum Hokage begeben, aber vorher gibst du uns erst den schwarzen Zettel", meinte die Blauhaarige etwas schelmisch.

„Hier ist er."

Und gerade als die Blauhaarige den Zettel genommen hatte, verschwand der Anbu, aber nicht ohne sich zu Gedanken zu machen, dass es als Anbu nicht sein darf, dass ihn 5Jährige einfach so bemerken können und schwor sich, an sich zu arbeiten und fragte sich nebenbei, wofür der Zettel gut sein solle, da könne ja zumindest nichts draufstehen.

Er wusste es einfach nicht. Er wusste einfach nicht, dass diese Kinder ohne zu wissen ihr Kekkai Genkai aktiviert hatten und das ermöglicht eben die Wahrnehmung von Person und Chakra, aber die Kinder wussten es auch nicht, woher sie es konnten, sie konnten es einfach.

„So jetzt wo er weg ist, lass mal gucken, ob auf diesem Zettel was drauf steht." Und damit schlugen auch die anderen Zwei endlich die Augen auf, setzten sich auf und starrten auf den Zettel, den die Blauhaarige, die in der Mitte der Gruppe saß, in ihren Händen hielt.

_ Ein Mensch ist ein Mensch solange er wie ein Mensch aussieht und sich wie ein Mensch benimmt, selbst wenn er Chakra eines Dämons in sich hat, also behandelt ihn auch wie einen Menschen und nicht wie ein Dämon. Und per Gesetzt ist es in Konoha zurzeit verboten, demjenigen von seinem Schicksal zu erzählen._

„Häh? Wirst du daraus schlau Xirdon?" , fragte der Pinkhaarige den Schwarzhaarigen leise aber deutlich.

„Ich glaube, die Antwort lässt nicht lange auf sich warten.", meinte Xirdon darauf nur.

Denn gerade, als der Pinkhaarige die Frage stellte, fingen alle drei an, dämonisches Chakra in einer menschlichen Präsenz zu spüren, die sich schnell nähert und als sie in die Richtung guckten, wo die Präsenz herkam, sahen sie einen blonden Jungen, der einen orangen Ganzkörperanzug hatte, und von einer wütenden Meute verfolgt wurde.

Daraufhin sahen sich die drei kleinen nur grimmig an und nickten sich zu, bevor sie alle drei aufstanden.

Xirdon der am nächsten zum Blondschopf wahr, welcher immer noch in ihre Richtung lief, suchte den Blick des Blondschopfs.

„_Verdammt, nicht schon wieder"_, dachte sich Naruto verzweifelt._ „Ich kann bald nicht mehr."_

Da bemerkte er den Schwarzhaarigen vor ihm, der auf den See deutete, was Naruto und die Verfolger nicht sahen, da vor dem See ein zwei Meter hoher Zaun stand, aber nur auf einer Seite des Sees. Auf der anderen Seite des Zauns ging ein Weg entlang, der sich kurz danach wieder ein paar mal gabelt, was auch ein gutes Versteck bieten würde. Und sie alle, Naruto und seine Verfolger, dachten, er würde auf den Weg rechts vom Zaun zeigen.

Als Naruto näher kam, bemerkte er aber, dass der Schwarzhaarige nicht den Weg rechts vom Zaun meinte, sondern den See links vom Zaun. Außerdem sah er, dass noch zwei weitere Personen links von ihm standen, die Verfolger hatten schon vorher bemerkt, dass da drei Personen standen, aber konzentrierten sich vollständig auf Naruto.

„_Warum zeigt der denn auf den See? Na ja, was solls, hab nichts zu verlieren, vielleicht hab ich ja heute nochmal Glück!"_ , dachte sich Naruto, der etwas Hoffnung verspürte.

„_Scheint als hätte er die Botschaft einigermaßen verstanden." ,_dachte sich Xirdon. „_Jetzt heißt es nur noch Anlauf zu nehmen."_ Und damit bewegte sich Xirdon zu einer Stelle, von wo Naruto, auf jeden Fall, egal welchen Weg er nehmen wollte, links an ihm vorbei rennen musste.

Und als Naruto grade 5 Meter vom Zaun entfernt war, hörte man ein ganz lautes Platsch, welches die Verfolger verwirrte und was dazu führte das sie sich kurz um guckten und sich nicht vollständig auf Naruto konzentrierten, aber nur ganz kurz. Die Verfolger hatten den See noch nicht bemerkt.

Diesen Moment nutzte Naruto aus, um seine Geschwindigkeit nochmal kurz zu steigern und gerade als es aus Verfolgersicht so aussah, als ob er den Weg rechts vom Zaun nehmen würde, aber in Wirklichkeit den See anpeilte, lief Xirdon in Narutos Schatten los in Richtung See und zur gleichen Zeit wie Naruto landete auch ein pinkhaariger Junge im See und kurz hinter den beiden landete auch Xirdon im See, so dass man nur zwei laute Platscher hinter einander hörte, obwohl inzwischen 4 Personen im See waren.

Aufgrund dessen lief die wütende Meute den Weg rechts vom Zaun lang und dachte sich, dass der Dämonenjunge sich irgendwo dort im Wirrwarr aus dem Staub gemacht hatte, als sie ihn nicht finden konnten und gingen wieder nach Hause.

„_Das war ganz schön knapp" _, dachte sich Naruto mit einem Seufzer als er aus dem See stieg und sah, dass keiner seiner Verfolger in der Nähe war. Er konnte nur drei Kinder, in etwa seinem Alter, sehen, diejenigen, die ihm geholfen hatten.

„Danke für die Hilfe." , meinte Naruto zu den drei anderen.

„Kein Problem, so wie die dich ansahen, können sie noch nicht mal deine Existenz billigen", sagte der Schwarzhaarige leicht grinsend. „Und egal, was du angerichtet hast, so schlimm kann es gar nicht gewesen, als dass du diesen Blick verdient hättest."

„Ich hab nichts gemacht.", meinte der Blondschopf nur leicht verdutzt.

„Dann war es ja richtig, dir zu helfen." , sagte die Blauhaarige breit grinsend. „Ich bin übrigens Alpina und das mit den pinken Haaren ist mein Zwillingsbruder Alpi und der Schwarzhaarige hier heißt Xirdon."

„Außergewöhnliche Namen, die ihr da habt. Ich bin übrigens Naruto Uzumaki, freut mich euch kennen zu lernen."

„Uns auch", erwiderte Xirdon. „Aber wir müssen jetzt leider los, zum Hokage und man macht sich nicht über die Namen anderer lustig, vor allem dann nicht, wenn diese dir gerade aus der Patsche geholfen haben."

„So war das nicht gemeint." , meinte Naruto leicht bedröppelt.

„War doch nur ein Witz Naruto", erwiderte Xirdon breit grinsend. Dies brachte ein Grinsen auf Narutos Gesicht. „Aber wir müssen jetzt wirklich los." Und schon war das Grinsen wieder weg und machte Platz für Niedergeschlagenheit.

„Nimm es nicht so schwer Naruto, wir werden uns ja wiedersehen." , sagte Alpina.

„Ehrlich? Super, wie wäre es dann morgen früh um 9Uhr bei Ichirakus?"

„Wir werden dort sein.", erwiderte Xirdon.

„Super, dann bis morgen", rief Naruto, der nun voller Energie war und sich auf den Weg nach Hause machte.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten erst mal unsere Wohnung aufsuchen, bevor wir zum Hokage gehen", meinte Alpi, kurz nachdem Naruto außer Hörweite war.

„Warum das denn?" , fragte seine Zwillingsschwester.

„Weil wir vollkommen durchnässt sind und ich mir keine Erkältung holen will."

Das leuchtete ein und so machten sich die drei auf zu ihrer Wohnung, um dort ihre nassen Sachen auszuziehen und sich trockene Sachen anzuziehen, bevor sie sich auf dem Weg zum Hokage machten.

* * *

Und Schnitt.

Nächstes Mal werden die drei den Hokage treffen und etwas über ihre Familie erfahren.

Kommentare und ähnliches sind erwünscht o_O


	4. Die Neulinge und der Hokage

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto, neither the Story nor the Characters, im only playing with the idea! I own only my own OC´s even if one them slightly resembles one Character of another Manga/Anime, but she is my Character. Hell i just like the Name.

* * *

**Kapitel 4:**

Hiruzen Sarutobi stand am späten Nachmittag nachdenklich in seinem Büro und beobachtete das Dorf durch die Fenster seines Büros, als er ein leises Klopfen vernahm.

„Herein.", rief der alte Mann und drehte sich dabei um.

Damit ging die Tür auf und drei Kinder traten ein und stellten sich voller Erwartung vor ihm.

„Ihr habt uns rufen lassen, Hokage-sama?" , fragte Xirdon höflich.

„Das stimmt Xirdon, aber bevor ich den Grund eures Aufenthaltes hier verrate, sagt mir erst mal, ob ihr den schwarzen Zettel lesen konntet."

„Ohne Probleme." , erwiderte Alpina.

„Dann stand auf dem Zettel wirklich etwas drauf? Ich wollte es nicht glauben." ,sagte der Hokage ungläubig. _„Dann scheinen sie ihr Kekkai Genkai aktiviert zu haben, wie Erza vermutet hatte."_

„Moment mal Hokage-sama, Sie meinen damit, dass Sie die Nachricht auf diesem schwarzen Zettel nicht lesen können?" , fragte Alpina, den schwarzen Zettel haltend, etwas verwirrt.

„In der Tat, ich kann es nicht."

„Dann haben Sie die Nachricht auch nicht geschrieben oder?" , schlussfolgerte Xirdon.

„Das hast du richtig geschlussfolgert Xirdon. Ich habe die Nachricht nicht geschrieben und ich bin immer noch etwas geschockt, dass auf dem Zettel wirklich etwas drauf steht. Aber nun gut, jetzt kenne ich vier Personen, die diese Nachricht lesen konnten, die ersten drei seid ihr und die vierte hat sie geschrieben."

„Sie wollen uns aber nicht gerade in die Irre führen oder Hokage-sama?", fragte Alpina.

„Nein, will ich nicht und gerade, dass ihr diese Nachricht lesen konntet, beweist, dass ihr mindestens noch eine weitere lebende Verwandte habt."

„Wie jetzt und warum ist Sie nicht hier?", fragte ein perplexer Xirdon.

Daraufhin seufzte der Hokage hörbar. „Weil Sie gerade auf einer Mission ist und Sie hat mich gebeten euch mitzuteilen, dass Sie euch als Mitglieder ihres Clans akzeptiert, wenn ihr den Text auf dem schwarzen Zettel lesen könnt und den Inhalt zu Herzen nehmt. Weiterhin will Sie euch ihren Namen nicht mitteilen und ich darf euch auch nicht euren Nachnamen mitteilen und sehen will sie euch zurzeit auch nicht."

„Dürfen wir denn überhaupt etwas wissen von ihr?", fragte ein leicht wütender Xirdon.

„Sie ist weiblich und ein paar Jahre älter als ihr drei, ein Genin und sie wird sich euch erst dann offenbaren, wenn ihr es geschafft habt, offizielle Genins von Konoha zu werden. Dann will Sie euch von euren Clan erzählen, egal welchen Rang Sie dann selber hat." ,erwiderte Hiruzen Sarutobi ernst. _„Das sie dann ihr Jonin sein will, sag ich ihnen lieber nicht, weil ich es eh bezweifle, dass sie es in dem Zeitraum schafft."_

„Also, müssen wir nur die Ninja-Akademie abschließen und damit Genin werden, bevor wir etwas über unsere Familie erfahren?", fragte Alpina etwas zerknirscht.

„So sieht es aus."

„Nun gut, dann bleibt uns nichts weiter übrig als ihren Wunsch vorerst zu folgen, aber danach wird sie uns erklären müssen, was das ganze soll.", sagte Alpina leicht wütend. Damit drehten sie sich um und bewegten sich Richtung Ausgang.

„Und vielleicht will Naruto ja auch Ninja werden, dann wären wir wenigstens nicht alleine in der Akademie." , meinte Xirdon zu den Zwillingen kurz vor der Tür.

„Ach, Naruto habt ihr auch schon kennengelernt?" , meinte der Hokage etwas verwundert.

Dies brachte die drei dazu stehen zu bleiben.

„Natürlich kennen wir ihn und wir können uns auch vorstellen, dass sein Leben nicht unbedingt das Beste ist." , meinte Xirdon etwas schelmisch.

Der Hikage stand stocksteif da, als er dies hörte. „Wie kommt ihr denn darauf?"

„Steht im Prinzip alles auf diesem schwarzen Zettel." , meinte Alpina, die mit dem Zettel rumwedelte.

„Würde einer von euch die Güte besitzen mir zu sagen, was auf diesen Zettel eigentlich drauf steht?", fragte der Hokage, der äußerlich ruhig wirkte, aber im Innern anfing zu brodeln und sich vornahm, mit Erza darüber zu sprechen, was sie ihren Clanmitgliedern mitteilt.

„Haben Sie einen weißen leeren Zettel, Hokage-sama?" , beantwortete Xirdon die Frage mit einer Gegenfrage.

Hiruzen Sarutobi wies nur auf eine Ecke seines Schreibtisches, wo ein paar leere weiße Zettel herumlagen. Xirdon ging zum Schreibtisch des Hokages, nahm sich einen der Zettel, schrieb die Nachricht, die auf dem schwarzen Zettel war, auf den weißen Zettel und reichte die Nachricht, die nun für alle Welt lesbar war, dem Hokage und dieser staunte etwas über die Nachricht, die er da drauf lesen konnte.

_ Ein Mensch ist ein Mensch solange er wie ein Mensch aussieht und sich wie ein Mensch benimmt, selbst wenn er Chakra eines Dämons in sich hat, also behandelt ihn auch wie einen Menschen und nicht wie ein Dämon. Und per Gesetzt ist es in Konoha zurzeit verboten, demjenigen von seinem Schicksal zu erzählen._

„Und warum wisst ihr, dass damit Naruto gemeint sein soll?"

„Kurz nachdem wir diese Nachricht erhalten hatten, ist er uns begegnet als er von einer Horde von Leuten verfolgt wurden. Wir haben ihm geholfen, der Meute zu entkommen und inzwischen ist uns auch klar, dass das Chakra innerhalb von Naruto, die Ursache ist für den Hass der Dorfbewohner auf Naruto, auch wenn wir nicht wissen, was und woher dieses Chakra kommt und wir wollen es auch nicht wissen. Das Leben dürfte für uns einfacher sein, wenn wir es nicht wissen." , erklärte Xirdon dem Hokage ihre Schlussfolgerungen. _„Euer Leben ist auch so schon schwer genug und ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, ob Erza überhaupt weiß, wie schwer das Leben ihres Clans wirklich ist." , _dachte sich der Hokage.

„Gibt es sonst noch etwas, was ihr wissen wollt, Hokage-sama, denn wir wurden nun langsam nach Hause gehen, es wird langsam spät." , fragte Alpina.

„Eine Sache noch. Ihr dürft weder Naruto noch den anderen Kindern noch den anderen Dorfbewohner sagen, dass ihr in Naruto dämonisches Chakra spürt. Sein Leben ist auch so schon schwer genug, wie ihr mitgekriegt habt.", meinte der Hokage mitfühlend, als er an Narutos Schicksal dachte.

„Wir werden es beherzigen." ,meinte Xirdon nur, bevor sich die drei auf dem Weg nach Hause macht.

Als die drei aus dem Raum draußen war, dachte sich der Hiruzen Sarutobi mit einem leisen Seufzer nur: „_Und ich weiß immer noch nicht, ob diese Nachricht wirklich auf dem schwarzen Zettel stand oder ob der alte Einsiedler, der sie aufgezogen hatte, ihnen diese Weisheit mitgegeben hatte oder ob Erza es ihnen persönlich gesagt hatte. Letzteres kann ich eigentlich ausschließen, da die drei sonst nicht so sauer gewesen wären, als ich ihnen sagte, das ich ihnen nicht mehr mitteilen dürfte, aber ich werde Erza dazu nochmal befragen müssen."_

* * *

Und Schnitt!

Das nächste Kapitel wird wahrscheinlich das letzte sein, bevor ich einen Zeitsprung mache.


	5. Ein Treffen bei Ichirakus

Disclaimer: Naruto gehört Masashi Kishimoto, mir gehören nur meine OCs und alles weitere was nicht zur aktuellen Geschichte passt.

Moep: Danke für deinen Kommentar zu meinem kleiner Geschichte. Auch wenn es bisher vielleicht so aussehen mag, als ob meine OCs 'Mary-Sue-bzw-Gary-Stu-mäßig' sind , sind sie es nicht. Jeder von ihnen hat seine Schwächen. Ihr Kekkai Genkai verleiht ihnen unter anderem Sensor-Fähigkeiten, aber nicht nur. Mehr Infos über ihr Kekkai Genkai werde ich in den nächsten Kapiteln veröffentlichen und da sich diese Geschichte nicht um eine Person aus dem bekannten Naruto-Universum dreht, habe ich hier viel mehr Spielraum. =P

* * *

**Kapitel 5:**

Am nächsten Tag kurz vor 9 Uhr, saß Naruto schon bei seiner ersten Schüssel Ramen bei Ichirakus und murmelte etwas laut vor sich hin: „Wo bleiben die denn?"

„Wartest du auf wen Naruto?", fragte ihn Teuchi, der Eigentümer von Ichirakus.

„Ja, auf meine neuen Freunde, die ich gestern erst kennengelernt hatte und sie sagten, sie wären um 9Uhr und wir haben gleich soweit und sie sind noch mal in Reichweite.", meinte Naruto etwas schlecht gelaunt, da er glaubt, dass sie ihn sitzen lassen.

„Ach Naruto, wir haben doch erst 8:59, etwas Zeit haben sie ja noch", meinte Teuchi schmunzelnd und gab Naruto seine nächste Schüssel.

Und kaum hatte Teuchi, diese Worte gesagt, tauchten auch schon die drei Gesuchten Im Sichtfeld des Mannes auf, aber er bemerkte sie nicht wirklich, da er gerade mit etwas anderes beschäftigt war und gerade als die Uhr des Nudelshopbesitzers Neun Uhr schlug, saßen sich Xirdon, Alpina und Alpi neben Naruto hin und sagten „Guten Morgen Naruto" in einem Chor.

„Ihr seid spät dran. Ihr nehmt es mit der Zeit nicht genau was?" , meinte der Blondschopf leicht sauer.

„Wieso spät? Wir haben uns genau um Punkt 9Uhr auf die Hocker neben dir gesetzt und du hast gesagt um 9Uhr sollen wir hier sind und hier sind wir." , sagte Xirdon trocken.

„Da muss ich ihm recht geben Naruto, grade als meine Uhr 9 schlug, haben die drei sich hingesetzt.", sagte Teuchi, dem dieses Detail aufgefallen war.

„Na gut.", sagte ein etwas mürrischer Naruto. „Habt ihr dann Lust nachher mit mir zu trainieren?"

„Trainieren? Was denn trainieren?", fragte ihn Alpina.

„Den ganzen Ninjakram eben.", sagte Naruto.

„Und warum sollten wir den ganzen Ninjakram, wie du es nennst, lernen wollen?" , fragte Xirdon etwas schelmisch.

Daraufhin war Naruto etwas bestürzt, aber fing sich gleich wieder. „Wollt ihr etwa keine Ninjas werden? Ich will der Größte aller Hokages werden, das ist mein großer Traum und von allen Leuten im Dorf respektiert werden."

„Meinst du das ehrlich Naruto?", fragte Alpi etwas leise, wobei er seinen Blick etwas hob und Naruto interessiert anguckte. „Glaubst du ehrlich du schaffst das?"

„Ich schaff das solange ich genug Ramen esse und mein Ziel nicht aus den Augen verliere!", meinte ein selbstbewusster Blondschopf.

„Wo du grade vom Ramen essen redest, ich würde gerne Zwei Schüsseln Miso-Ramen bestellen für mich und noch zwei weitere male Miso-Ramen für Xirdon hier und zwei Schüsseln vegetarisches Ramen für meinen Zwillingsbruder.", sagte Alpina leicht grinsend, weil sie wusste, dass Alpi sich nicht gegen die Behandlung wehren würde. Er würde das vegetarische Ramen essen, obwohl er lieber anderes Ramen gegessen hätte.

„Dann nehm ich auch noch mal zwei weitere Schüssel Ramen", sagte Naruto enthusiastisch, wie er eben ist, wenn es um Ramen geht.

* * *

Als sie alle satt waren, griff Naruto das Thema Ninja-Ausbildung nochmal auf. „Also wollt ihr wirklich keine Ninjas werden?"

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, das verneint zu haben, Naruto." , erwiderte Xirdon breit grinsend. „Wir werden die Ninja-Ausbildung machen, auch wenn wir wohl keinen haben, der uns etwas beibringen wird, aber da hilft eben nur hartes Training."

„Was meinst du mit „auch keinen haben, der uns etwas beibringen wird" Xirdon?", fragte ein etwas verwirrt drein blickender Blondschopf.

„Ganz einfach Naruto, wir sind noch neu im Dorf, da wir grade mal 3 Tage hier sind. Wir sind bei einem Einsiedler außerhalb Konohas aufgewachsen und als er starb sind wir hierhin gegangen, da er dauernd sagte, dass Konoha eine schöne Stadt wäre für junge Leute wie uns, aber er zu alt sei für den ganzen Trubel dort. Vom Hokage haben wir dann erfahren, dass es eine Person im Dorf gibt, die zu unserem Clan gehört, auch wenn wir nicht wissen, wie der Clan oder die Person heißt. Man will uns dieses Wissen noch nicht sagen und daher müssen wir uns genau wie du, uns alles selbst beibringen und die Blicke von den Dorfbewohner, entschuldige Teuchi-san, sagen mir, dass sie dich eher töten als trainieren würden und daher schließe ich da drauf, dass du keine Familie mehr hast, ansonsten wärst du nicht so oft in solchen gefährlichen Situationen wie gestern Nachmittag oder?"

Naruto war erstaunt darüber, dass dieser Junge, den er erst seit gestern kannte, ihn wie ein Buch lesen konnte. „Es ist genau wie du es sagst, Xirdon.", sagte Naruto traurig.

„Kopf hoch Naruto. Jetzt sind wir da und werden dir helfen und wir werden natürlich auch mit dir trainieren." , versuchte Alpina ihn aufzumuntern.

Und der Gedanke endlich Freunde gefunden zu haben, munterte den Blondschopf auf. „Super, dann lasst uns direkt loslegen."

Die anderen drei nickten ihm nur zu und folgten Naruto. Teuchi bekam alles mit und freute sich für Naruto und darauf, dass er dank Naruto wohl ein paar neue Stammkunden getroffen hatte.

Und Schnitt.

Nächstes Kapitel, die Genin-Prüfung und die Szene mit Mizuki und Iruka im Wald, leicht abgewandelt.


	6. Die Abschlussprüfung

**Disclaimer:** Naruto gehört mir nicht, Naruto gehört Masashi Kishimoto

So, die frühen Jahre haben wir jetzt hinter uns gelassen und überspringen die Akademie-Jahre bis zum Tag der Abschlussprüfung.

**Kapitel 6:**

7Jahre später an einem Tag an dem Naruto auf keinen Fall verschlafen wollte, verschlief er, wenn auch nur um 15Minuten, aber diese 15Minuten machten sich bemerkbar, da er so zum Frühstuck nur eine und nicht drei Schüsseln Ramen essen konnten, bevor er zur Ninja-Akademie aufbrach und das bedeutete, dass er nicht ganz soviel Energie wie sonst hatte. Er schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig in seinen Klassenraum, bevor Iruka Umino, ein Konoha-Chunin, in den Klassenraum reinkam um ihnen mitzuteilen, wo drin sie ihre finale Prüfung hätten und die müssen die Schüler bestehen, wenn sie Genin werden wollen.

„Wenn ihr in den Prüfungsraum gerufen werdet, verlangen wir von euch eine Verwandlung in einen der Prüfer, in keine andere Person, und außerdem wollen wir von euch eine funktionierende Doppelgänger-Technik sehen, wenn ihr es unbedingt abkürzen wollt, könnt ihr gerne auch beide Techniken verbinden. Das ist alles", sagte Iruka, bevor er den Klassenraum wieder verließ.

Alpi, Alpina und Xirdon guckten Naruto nachdenklich und traurig an, als Iruka den Raum verlassen hatte. Die drei wussten, dass Naruto keine funktionierende Doppelgänger-Technik hinbekam und hatten so eine Vermutung, woran das lag, aber sie durften es ja nicht sagen, aber sie wussten auch nicht wie sie ihm helfen sollten, sie hatten schon einige Sachen probiert, aber es wollte einfach nicht funktionieren.

So war es auch kein Wunder, dass Naruto durch die Prüfung durchfiel, was sich daran bemerkbar machte, dass er nicht wie jeden Tag, wenn er im Dorf ist, bei Ichirakus zu Mittag isst und genau dort warteten Alpi, Alpina und Xirdon, welche die Prüfung bestanden hatten, auf ihren blonden Freund und erklärten auch Teuchi, warum Naruto heute hier wohl nicht auftauchen würde, was er auch nicht tat.

* * *

„_Verdammt, jetzt bin ich schon wieder durch diese Prüfung gefallen und meine Freunde haben sich sogar absichtlich zweimal durchfallen lassen, nur damit ich nicht alleine bin."_, ärgerte Naruto sich über sich selbst, als er bemerkte, dass Mizuki nach ihm rief.

„Sensei Mizuki, was gibt es denn?"

„Naruto, können wir kurz reden?"

* * *

In der Nähe von Narutos Wohnung saßen Mizuki und Naruto auf einem Dach.

„Naruto, Iruka ist eine sehr ernsthafte Person, da seine Eltern gestorben sind als er noch sehr jung war, musste er sich selbst alles beibringen genau wie du."

„Aber warum behandelt er mich dann immer so schlecht?"

„Ich schätze er sieht sich selbst in dir, da ich weiß, dass er früher den Leuten genauso wie du gerne Streiche gespielt hat und auch auf andere Art und Weise nach Aufmerksamkeit gesucht hat und stets gelächelt hatte, obwohl er sich einsam gefühlt hatte. Deswegen will er wahrscheinlich, dass du stark wirst, auf die richtige Art und Weise, ohne dir eine Sonderbehandlung zu geben."

„Aber ich wünschte, ich hätte es trotzdem geschafft, die Schule abzuschließen, genauso wie meine Freunde." , jammerte Naruto leicht.

„Es gäbe da noch einen Weg, wie Iruka dich nachträglich noch die Schule abschließen lassen würde", meinte Mizuki. „Du musst eine bestimmte Schriftrolle aus dem Archiv des Hokage stehlen und alle Techniken, die dort drin stehen meistern, dann kann er gar nicht anders als dich zum Ninja zu befördern."

Als Naruto dies hörte, keimte Hoffnung in ihm auf, dass er seinen Traum doch wahr werden lassen konnte und hörte Mizuki genau zu.

* * *

Später in der Nacht des selben Tages, wurde die Bekanntgabe des Diebstahls einer bestimmten gefährlichen Schriftrolle durch Naruto vom Hokage bekanntgegeben, Iruka hatte dies mitgekriegt und suchte ihn in den nahegelegen Wäldern und dort fand er ihn dann auch.

Naruto war außer Puste, da er lange Zeit trainiert hatte und gerade mal eine Technik schaffte zu lernen, bevor Iruka ihn am nächsten Morgen fand. Der Blondschopf erzählte seinem Lehrer, dass Mizuki ihn von dieser Schriftrolle erzählt hatte und das Iruka ihn dann bestehen lassen müsste. Daraufhin schubste Iruka Naruto aus dem Weg, da er aus dem Augenwinkel wahrnahm, wie ein Kunai auf sie zugeflogen kamen. Alle Kunai trafen Iruka mitten in die Brust, aber er konnte sich noch bewegen und sah Mizuki an, der ein paar Meter von Iruka und Naruto entfernt auf einen Ast stand und die Kunai geworfen hatte. Aber weder Naruto noch Iruka bemerkten, dass hinter dem Baum auf dem Mizuki stand noch eine weitere Person stand.

Mizuki erklärte Naruto, warum er von den Dorfbewohnern so verachtet wurde. Sie hielten ihn für die Wiedergeburt des Fuchsungeheuers, weil in ihm das Fuchsungeheuer versiegelt wurde und das es unter Androhung der Todesstrafe verboten ist, Naruto davon zu berichten. Darauf warf Mizuki einen großen Wurfstern auf Naruto, der von dieser Neuigkeit völlig versteinert war. Iruka warf sich vor Naruto und beschützte ihn so und sagte ihm unter Tränen, dass er verstand, warum Naruto dauernd so viel Unsinn gemacht und wenn er einen besseren Job gemacht hätte, sie jetzt nicht in dieser Situation wären. Aber Naruto hatte so seine Zweifel und verschwand von den beiden Chunins.

Kurz nachdem Mizuki Iruka gesagt hatte, dass Naruto die Augen eines Dämons hatte, was Iruka anders sah, machte sich Mizuki auf die Suche nach Naruto und verwandelte sich dafür, als er außerhalb Irukas Reichweite war, in Iruka und fand einen Naruto, aber dieser stellte sich als der echte Iruka heraus, der immer noch schwer verletzt war. Mizuki sagte Iruka, dass er denkt, dass Naruto genau wie er ist und er würde genau wie das Fuchsungeheuer alle Techniken in der Schriftrolle benutzen, um mehr Macht zu bekommen. Iruka stimmt ihm zu, dass das Fuchsungeheuer das machen würde, aber sagt ihm auch, dass Naruto nicht das Fuchsungeheuer ist, das brachte Mizukis Pläne in Gefahr und daher holte er einen weiteren großen Wurfstern hervor und ist kurz davor Iruka damit zu töten, denn Iruka kann sich aufgrund seiner Verletzung kaum noch bewegen und war somit nicht mehr kampffähig, bevor Naruto wie aus dem Nichts auftaucht und das verhinderte.

Keiner von den beiden wusste, dass Naruto in der Nähe war, als sie die Unterhaltung hatten und daher waren beide erstaunt als Naruto plötzlich anfing Iruka zu beschützen und mit seiner neu gelernten Technik, der Technik der Schattendoppelgänger, Mizuki zu bewusstlos zu schlagen. Daraufhin bat Iruka Naruto zu ihm zu kommen und die Augen zu schließen und als er sie wieder öffnen durfte, hatte Naruto ein Konoha-Stirnband um und Iruka gratulierte ihm zum erfolgreichen Abschluss der Ninja-Akademie als plötzlich zwei Senbons angeflogen kamen und die zwei lähmte.

Mit einem lauten Klatschen trat aus dem Schatten eines Baumes ein Mann, der tiefe Narben im Gesicht hatte, keine Haare mehr auf dem Kopf hatte und ansonsten komplett schwarz angezogen war, abgesehen von seinen Handschuhen, seinem Umhang und den Schuhen, die waren blutrot, genauso wie seine Augen. Außerdem war er ein 1,80m groß und hatte ein Konoha-Stirnband um ein Bein gewickelt.

„Himazu, was machst du denn hier?", fragte ein verwirrter Iruka.

„Was soll ich hier denn schon machen, außer Naruto zu gratulieren, dass er endlich jemanden gefunden, der ihn von Herzen anerkannt hat, obwohl er weiß, was in dir versiegelt wurde. Herzlichen Glückwunsch Naruto." sagte Himazu mit einem bösartigen Grinsen.

Naruto erwiderte nichts und guckte Himazu einfach an, da er keine Ahnung hatte, was er zu dem Gesichtsausdruck erwidern sollte und außer den Augen und den Mund eh gerade nichts bewegen konnte.

„Deswegen bist du doch nicht wirklich hierher gekommen, was hast du wirklich vor?", fragte Iruka Himazu erneut.

„Das ist schon ein Grund warum ich hier bin und der andere war um zu sehen, ob Mizuki seine Arbeit erfolgreich erledigen konnte, aber wie man sieht, hatte er versagt und darum werde ich nun seine Arbeit vollenden und die Schriftrolle zu Meister Orochimaru bringen und euch zwei natürlich so nebenbei mal einfach umbringen."

Kaum ausgesprochen bewegte sich Himazu in Richtung der zwei Gelähmten und kurz bevor er bei den beiden ankam, flog haarscharf eine kleine handliche Axt an ihm vorbei. Dies schockte alle drei und brachte Himazu zum Stillstand und alle drei guckten in die Richtung, aus der die Axt geflogen kam.

Dort stand eine junge Frau, die zwischen 1,70m und 1,80 groß war, geschätzt von Naruto aus der Entfernung, und eine weitere Axt in ihrer linken Hand hielt. Sie hatte nachtschwarze Augen und versteckte ihre Haare, falls sie überhaupt Haare hatte, unter einer schwarzen Kopfbedeckung, die den ganzen Kopf abgesehen von den Augen und der Nase bedeckte. Ein Konoha-Stirnband hatte sie als eine Art Gürtel um ihre Taille gebunden. Weiterhin trug sie eine offene Joninweste und dadrunter konnte man ein silbernes T-Shirt sehen. Als Hose hatte sie sich eine lange blaue ausgesucht. An den Oberarmen und an dem linken Oberschenkel konnte man Verbände sehen, außerdem trug sie rote fingerlose Handschuhe.

„Ich kann das leider nicht zulassen, Himazu.", sagte die Frau wütend und lief auch direkt auf Himazu zu, dieser erkannte, dass er die Frau wohl nicht so einfach so besiegen könne und entfernte sich etwas von den Gelähmten ohne den Blick von der Frau zu nehmen und nahm eine Kampfstellung ein, als die Frau die geworfene Axt aus dem Baum wieder hinauszog.

„Was wirst du nicht zulassen können, meine Teure?",fragte Himazu voller Hohn, da er der Meinung war, dass sie zwar stärker als Mizuki oder Iruka oder Naruto ist, aber nicht stärker als er. Er brauchte nur etwas mehr Freiraum ihm Kampf gegen Sie.

„Ich werde weder zulassen, dass du Naruto oder Iruka tötest noch werde ich zulassen, dass du diese Schriftrolle zu Orochimaru bringst."

„Und wie willst du das bitte anstellen, meine Liebe?"

„Ich werde dich besiegen und kampfunfähig machen." Kaum ausgesprochen lief die Frau auch schon in seine Richtung.

„Das will ich sehen.", meinte Himazu selbstgefällig und voller Spott.

Sie holte mit ihren Äxten kraftvoll aus, aber Himazu wich immer wieder aus und bewegte sich dabei von ihr weg. _„Besser ich lass mich nicht von diesen Äxten treffen."_ , dachte sich Himazu grimmig als er bemerkte, dass die Frau vor ihm einfach mal so ein paar Bäume gefällt hatte und holte dabei zwei kleine Kurzschwerter hervor, die er unter seinem Umhang versteckt hatte und fing an mit den Kurzschwertern ihre Angriffe zu blockieren. Das ging so lange weiter bis sich die Schwerter und die Äxte miteinander verkeilt hatten.

„Scheint als wäre das dein Ende, meine Liebe.", meinte Himazu als er die Äxte der Frau mit Hilfe seiner Schwerter wegschleuderte, aber das Grinsen, was er dann auf dem Gesicht der Frau sah irritierte ihn, bis sein eigener Gesichtsausdruck plötzlich Schmerz ausdrückte.

Da Himazu seine Hände vom Körper abgewandt hatte, als er die Äxte wegschleuderte, war sein Bauch schutzlos und genau dort hatte die Frau ohne zu zögern mit voller Kraft reingeschlagen, als ob Sie gewollt hätte, dass er ihre Äxte wegschleuderte. Daraufhin schlug sie mit voller Kraft zeitgleich auf seine Handgelenke, was Himazu reflexartig dazu brachte die Schwerter fallenzulassen, und trat ihm so gegen das Bein, das er das Gleichgewicht verlor. Himazu spürte nur Schmerz, da die Angriffe der Frau blitzschnell kamen und ihm keine Atempause ließen.

Als Himazu anfing zu fallen nahm die Frau seine beiden Arme, drehte sie hinter seinen Rücken und brach sie beide in einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung, worauf Himazu ihm unbekannten Schmerz verspürte und einen kurzen Schmerzensschrei ausstieß. Die Frau setzte sich ruckartig auf Himazu, so dass dieser keine Luft mehr bekam und zu schreien aufhörte, sie gab ihm noch einen letzten Schlag in den Nacken, wodurch er in Ohnmacht fiel.

Daraufhin nahm sie in hoch und schleppte ihn mit zu Naruto und Iruka. Dort angekommen sah sie, dass Mizuki wohl vor kurzem wieder aufgewacht sein musste und sich entschlossen hatte einfach die Schriftrolle zu nehmen und zu verschwinden, denn sie sah wie er in einiger Entfernung am laufen war.

„_Das gibt es doch nicht."_ , meinte die Frau grimmig und lief hinter ihm, Himazu immer noch tragend und als Sie in Mizukis Hörweite kam, rief Sie laut: „Mizuki, du hast was vergessen!"

Darauf drehte sich Mizuki fragend um und bei dem was er sah, weiteten sich seine Augen vor Schreck. „Was zum … ?" konnte Mizuki grade noch rufen, bevor ein bewusstloser Himazu auf ihm landete. Die Schriftrolle wurde dabei nicht zerquetscht, die flog einfach gegen den nächstbesten Baum und blieb dort liegen.

Und gerade als Mizuki unter Himazu hervor gekrabbelt kam, war die Frau auch schon zur Stelle und schlug ihm den Nacken, so dass er genau wie Himazu in Ohnmacht fiel. Daraufhin band Sie die Bewusstlosen zusammen, verschnürte sie gut, nahm die Schriftrolle an sich und ging zurück zu Naruto und Iruka und schleifte dabei die Verbrecher hinter sich her.

* * *

Zurück bei Naruto und Iruka band sie die zwei Bewusstlosen an einem Baum, bevor sie sich Naruto und Iruka zu wandte.

Erstgenannter sah sie verwirrt an. „Warum hast du mir geholfen?"

„Naruto, ich hab nicht nur dir geholfen, sondern auch Iruka."

„Ja, aber warum? Den meisten bin ich doch total egal.", meinte Naruto immer noch verwirrt. Iruka schwieg.

„Ich kann dich doch nicht einfach sterben lassen, jetzt wo du es endlich geschafft hast ein Genin zu werden." Mit diesen Worten nahm die Frau ihre Kopf- und ihre Gesichtsbedeckung ab und ihre roten Haare, die ihr bis zu den Schultern reichten, traten hervor. „Denn das war ja die Bedingung dafür, dass ich dir verrate, warum ich dich so interessant finde."

Darauf kam Naruto eine Erkenntnis und er fragte etwas unsicher: „Erza?"

„Richtig, Naruto."

„Dann hast du uns nur geholfen, weil du ein Versprechen bei Naruto einlösen wolltest?", mischte sich Iruka nun in das Gespräch ein.

„Natürlich nicht, ich hab Naruto schon vor Jahren als einen der unseren akzeptiert, auch wenn er das wohl nicht wirklich verstanden hatte und ich kann doch nicht einfach einen so vielversprechenden Ninja und einen guten Lehrer einfach umbringen lassen.", erwiderte Erza mit dem Ansatz eines Lächelns auf ihrem Gesicht. „Aber ich wollte Naruto auch eine Chance geben, sich zu beweisen."

Das verwirrte Iruka und Naruto, bis Iruka ein Licht aufging. „ Du warst von Anfang an hier oder wie?"

„Ich bin kurz nach Mizuki und Himazu eingetroffen. Ich hatte gesehen, wie sie mit einem fiesen Gesichtsausdruck in diese Richtung liefen und da ich Mizuki noch nie wirklich getraut hatte, beschloss ich kurzerhand ihnen zu folgen, was sich als euer Glück herausstellte, denn ohne mich wärt ihr jetzt wahrscheinlich tot." Kaum gesagt, hockte sich Erza vor den beiden hin und zog die Senbons endlich aus ihren Körpern heraus. „In ein paar Minuten sollte die Lähmung nachlassen."

„Und was wäre gewesen, wenn ich mit der Schriftrolle abgehauen wäre?", fragte Naruto neugierig.

„Dann wäre ich dir gefolgt und hätte dich einfach bewusstlos geschlagen und hätte mich danach um die Zwei Verbrecher gekümmert und du wärst wohl kein Genin geworden, also kannst du von Glück reden, dass du dich entschieden hast, Iruka und Mizuki kurz zu belauschen." , erklärte Erza breit grinsend, während sie aufstand und in Richtung ihrer Äxte ging, die noch immer dort rumlagen wo sie mit Himazu gekämpft hatte. Erza hob sie hoch und verstaute sie hinter ihrem Rücken, auf der Rückseite ihrer Joninweste. Als sie zurück kam, sah sie wie Naruto schon wieder auf beiden Beinen stand und als dieser Erza sah, sah er sie nur neugierig an und sagte: „Du hast mir immer noch nicht verraten, warum du mich so interessant findest."

„Scharfsinnig was?", meinte Erza lächelnd. „Bei unserer ersten Begegnung, schon bevor du mir deinen Namen genannt hattest, hatte ich das Fuchsungeheuer in dir gespürt. Ich hatte immer gewusst, dass in dir das Chakra eines Dämons steckt."

„Dann hasst du mich also auch, genau wie der Rest der Dorfbewohner und wolltest eben nur warten, bis ich Genin werde um mich zu töten?", fragte Naruto mit traurigen Augen.

„Hätte ich das gewollt, hätte ich dich damals einfach den Dorfbewohnern überlassen, Naruto. Das Fuchsungeheuer mag zwar viele Leute auf dem Gewissen haben, unter anderem auch Teile meine Familie, aber du bist du und nicht das Fuchsungeheuer. Nur weil in dir ein Dämon steckt, macht dich das noch lange nicht selbst zum Dämon. Ich sah dich immer als Mensch und sehe dich immer noch als Mensch, aber einem mit einem schweren Schicksal und ich wollte sehen, wie du mit diesem Schicksal zurechtkommen wirst und du kommst entgegen alles Hasses und was dir sonst noch für Steine in den Weg gelegt worden sind zurecht und das ist etwas worauf du Stolz sein kannst." , erklärte Erza ernsthaft.

Das brachte Naruto zum strahlen und er umarmte Erza dankbar dafür, weil er erkannt hatte, dass Iruka und Erza ihn vollständig akzeptiert hatten, aber zu Iruka hatte er eine engere Bindung, weil der es ihm zuerst gesagt hatte und Naruto ihn auch besser kannte als die Rothaarige.

„Jetzt wird es aber langsam Zeit, wieder ins Dorf zurück zu gehen.", und an Iruka gewandt fragte sie: „ Kannst du gehen?"

Iruka verneinte Erzas Frage.

„Na gut, Naruto würdest du bitte die Schriftrolle nehmen ,während ich Iruka tragen werde und natürlich die zwei Verbrecher ins Dorf schleppe?"

Der Blondschopf nickte nur und ging zur Schriftrolle, während Erza sich zu Iruka runter beugte und ihn auf ihre rechte Schulter legt und ihn dabei leise fragte: „Wann werden die frischen Genins ihren Senseis zugeordnet?" „Morgen", antworte Iruka genauso leise. „Warum fragst du?"

„Das wirst du noch sehen.", antwortete Erza lächelnd.

Und da Iruka spürte, dass er keine befriedigende Antwort von ihr kriegen würde, drang er nicht weiter in sie ein, als das Quintett sich auf dem weg machte ins Dorf zurückzukehren.

* * *

Und Schnitt.

Im nächsten Kapitel werden die Teams zugeteilt und die Genins lernen endlich ihre Senseis kennen.

Review please =P


	7. Teamzusammenstellungen

Disclaimer: Naruto gehört mir nicht ...

**Kapitel 7:**

Am nächsten Morgen in der Ninja-Akademie.

„Naruto, was machst du denn hier?" , fragte Xirdon, als er und die Zwillinge Alpi und Alpina, den Klassenraum betraten und Naruto breit grinsed bemerkten. „Heute treffen sich doch nur diejenigen hier, die die Prüfung bestanden hatten."

„Siehst du das Stirnband nicht? Ich habe bestanden, wenn auch nicht auf die normale Art und Weise", erklärte Naruto geheimnisvoll.

Alle die die Erklärung von Naruto gehört hatten, fragten sich wie Naruto es geschafft die Prüfer zu überreden ihn bestehen zu lassen, aber da sie eh nichts daran ändern konnten gaben sie sich grummelnd damit zufrieden, abgesehen von Xirdon und den Zwillingen, die freute es, dass Naruto es irgendwie geschafft hatte, die Akademie abzuschließen. Sie setzen sich einfach nur auf drei nebeneinander liegende freie Plätze und warteten, etwas abseits von Naruto, in der letzten Reihe auf Iruka, der sie alle hierher bestellt hatte.

* * *

10 Minuten später tauchte auch der letzte aus der Gruppe der Bestandenen auf, Sasuke Uchiha, was die ganzen Mädchen im Raum, abgesehen von Alpina und Hinata Hyuga, dazu brachte ihn abgöttisch anzustarren und zu zujubeln. Sasuke kommentierte das ganze nur mit einem Laut: „Hn." und setzte sich einfach auf seinen Platz und wartete.

Eine Minute nach Sasuke tauchte auch Iruka Umino auf und stellte sich vor die Klasse und während er wartete, dass Ruhe einkehrte dachte er sich: _„Wenn Naruto nicht nachträglich bestanden hätte, hätten wir jetzt nur 29Kandidaten und daraus währen dann wohl sieben 3er und zwei 4er Teams entstanden, aber da Naruto ja auch bestanden hat, wenn auch nachträglich, haben wir jetzt 30 Kandidaten, die können wir in zehn 3er Teams unterbringen, so wie es auch gedacht war."_

Als Ruhe eingekehrt war, erklärte Iruka: „Jeder der hier Anwesenden und dazu gehört auch Naruto, hat die Prüfung bestanden und damit darf ich euch allen 30 gratulieren. Jeder von euch ist nun ein Genin und Genins arbeiten in einem Team, das meistens von einem Jonin geführt wird, der für eure Ausbildung am Anfang zuständig ist und meine letzte Aufgabe ist es, euch mitzuteilen mit wem ihr eine Gruppe bildet und wer euer Jonin ist. Danach werdet ihr hier warten, bis euer zuständiger Jonin kommt und euch holt. Er oder Sie wird euch dann alles weitere erklären."

8 Mädchen im Raum hofften mit Sasuke in einem Team zu kommen. Naruto hoffte er würde, mit Sakura Haruno in ein Team kommen, Hinata Hyuga würde gerne mit Naruto ein Team bilden. Xirdon, Alpi und Alpina flehten innerlich jede ihnen bekannte Macht an, dass sie zusammen ein Team bilden oder Naruto mit zwei von ihnen ein Team bildet.

„ ... Team 7 besteht aus Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki und Sasuke Uchiha und wird von Kakashi Hatake geleitet. Team 8 bestehend aus Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inzuka und Shino Aburame. Euer Team wird von Kurenai Yuhi geleitet. Team 9 besteht noch also geht es weiter mit Team 10, welches aus Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi und Shikamaru Nara besteht und von Asuma Sarutobi geführt wird."

Diese ganzen Teamzusammenstellungen riefen einige Gefühle und Reaktionen hervor. Sakura war froh darüber, dass sie mit Sasuke in einem Team war, aber gleichzeitig mag sie es nicht in einem Team mit Naruto zu sein. Naruto hingegen war froh mit Sakura in einem Team zu sein, aber hatte keine Lust mit Sasuke in einem Team zu sein. Hinata fand es schade, dass sie nicht mit Naruto in einem Team sein konnte. Der Rest der Mädchen, außer Alpina, beneidete Sakura darum in einem Team mit Sasuke zu sein und hätten praktisch alles gemacht um mit ihr tauschen zu können. In Alpina, Alpi und Xirdon wuchs die Hoffnung, dass die drei, die von Kindesbeinen an zusammen waren, auch als Genins in einem Team sein würden.

Kurz bevor Iruka die letzten Namen auf seiner Liste vorlas, als gerade mal wieder Unruhe im Raum herrschte, bemerkte er Erzas Namen auf der Liste. _„Ach, darum hatte sie wohl nachgefragt." _Als es wieder ruhig war, machte er weiter mit der Bekanntgabe der Teams.

„... Und als letztes Team 13. Dieses Team besteht aus Alpina, Alpi und Xirdon und wird von .."

Den Namens des Jonins konnte keiner im Raum verstehen, da der Klang einer Axt, die in die Zimmerwand links von Iruka einschlug, es übertönte. Dieser plötzliche Einschlag einer Axt brachte alle im Raum dazu so still zu sein, dass man praktisch, das Atmen der Wände hätte hören müssen.

Nach ein paar Sekunden des Stillstands begannen alle im Raum nach der Ursache des Axtwurfs zu suchen, aber fanden sie nicht. Iruka hingegen bemerkte, dass an der Axt eine Nachricht montiert war, eine Nachricht an ihn.

_ Iruka, man hat dir verboten diesen Namen auszusprechen, bevor ich es nicht erlaube und Hiruzen Sarutobi hat mir diesen Wunsch gestattet, also zwing mich nicht dazu, dir weh zu tun._

Da erbleichte Iruka etwas, aber fing sich schnell wieder und betrachtete die Klasse. Selbst Sasuke, der sonst immer so selbstsicher und uninteressiert tat, wirkte etwas geschockt vom plötzlichen Einschlagen der Axt, aber er setzte schnell wieder eine emotionslose Maske auf, bevor es jemand außer Iruka merken konnte. Auf den meisten Gesichtern der Klasse spiegelte sich Angst wieder, nur auf Narutos Gesicht spiegelte sich auch etwas Erkenntnis wieder, aber wurde mehr durch Schrecken und Angst übertönt und in diesem Augenblick bemerkte Iruka das drei seiner Schüler fehlen.

„Scheint so als hätte sich ein Jonin schon seine Schüler geschnappt, ohne das wir es gemerkt haben." , seufzte Iruka laut, was alle Genins im Raum nochmal schockte um zu sehen, wer fehlt, bis Sakura sagte: „Xirdon und die Zwillinge fehlen! Also, hat der Jonin für Team 13 seine Genins einfach mal so mitgenommen."

„Nicht nur die Genins, auch die Stühle auf denen sie saßen sind weg!" , ergänzten einige der zurückgebliebenen Genins. Das manche Ninjas sich teleportieren konnten, war den Genins, die aus Ninja-Familien stammten, bekannt, aber das jemand noch Gegenstände dabei mitnehmen konnte, die die betreffenden Personen nicht an hatten, war eher selten. Diejenigen, die nicht aus Ninja-Familien stammten wurden schnell eingeweiht. Somit war allen bewusst, dass der Jonin für Team 13 sehr gut sein musste und nun hofften alle, dass ihre eigenen Jonins mindestens ähnlich gut sind.

„Heißt dass dann, dass die Person, die die Axt geworfen hatte, der Sensei von Team 13 ist?", fragte Ino nach einer Weile.

„Das kann ich euch nicht sagen, denn ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht war es auch nur ein Chunin oder Genin, dem langweilig war und uns ein bischen erschrecken wollte" , meinte Iruka, auch wenn er ganz genau wusste, wer die Axt geworfen hatte, aber das verriet er der Klasse nicht.

* * *

Zur gleichen Zeit auf den Felsengesichter der Hokage, beobachteten Alpi, Alpina und Xirdon Konoha mit einem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Sollten wir nicht eigentlich im Klassenraum sein und Iruka zuhören und nicht hier oben sitzen? Ganz zu schweigen von der Frage wie wir hier her gekommen sind." , fragte Xirdon die Zwillinge.

„Solltet ihr eigentlich." , meinte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Dies erschreckte die drei Genins so sehr, dass sie fast von den Felsengesichtern runter gefallen wären, zumindest trifft dies auf Alpina und Xirdon zu, die gerade noch das Gleichgewicht halten konnten, aber Alpi hatte es nicht mehr geschafft und fiel Richtung Konohas Straßen.

„Verdammt, ich werde nicht gleich einen Toten oder einen schwer verletzten Genin an meinem ersten Tag als Sensei haben" , hörten Alpina und Xirdon nur ganz schwach von einer Stimme, die sie vergessen hatte, als sie sie bemerkten, dass Alpi runterfiel, bevor jemand an ihnen vorbeiging und wie es für die zwei aussah, Alpi in den Tod folgte.

Alpina und Xirdon guckten vorsichtig über den Rand nach unten, um zu sehen, was den beiden Gesprungenen passiert ist und was sie da sahen, ließ sie staunen.

Eine den Zweien unbekannte Person mit roten Haaren rannte den Felsen hinunter und Alpi hinterher. Die Person war deutlich schneller als Alpis freier Fall und so kam es dann auch, dass sie es schaffte, ihn auf halbem Wege nach unten zu fangen und seinen Fall zu stoppen. Nach ein paar Sekunden des Stillstandes drehte sich die Person um und begann langsam den Felsen wieder hoch zu gehen, mit Alpi in ihrem Arm, der wie es schien in Ohnmacht gefallen war.

Alpina und Xirdon fiel ein Stein vom Herzen als sie sahen, dass Alpi in Sicherheit war.

Als ihr Sensei wieder oben ankam, legte sie den Jungen in sichere Entfernung zum Rand auf den Boden und machte den anderen zwei mit Gesten klar, dass sie zu ihr kommen sollten.

„Würde bitte einer von euch ihn wecken, denn ich fürchte, wenn ich ihn wecken würde und er mich als Erstes nach dem Aufwachen sehen würde, würde er einen Schreck kriegen und der mit dem Runterfallen reicht ja schon." , meinte die Rothaarige.

Dies klang in den Ohren der beiden Genins logisch und deshalb setzte sich Alpina daran ihren Zwillingsbruder zu wecken, in dem sie ihn leicht schüttelte und seinen Namen rief.

Als Alpi dann die Augen langsam aufschlug und als erstes seine Schwester sah, fragte er sie, ob sie auch gestorben sei.

„Bruderherz, ich bin nicht gestorben und du bist auch nicht gestorben." , erwiderte seine Zwillingsschwester nur.

„Aber ich bin doch den Hokagefelsen runtergefallen?" , meinte Alpi nur verwirrt.

„Das stimmt schon, aber du bist mitten im freien Fall in Ohnmacht gefallen und hast somit nicht mitbekommen, wie die Person, die dir das eingebrockt hatte, dich auch gerettet hatte." , mischte sich Xirdon nun ein. Die Rothaarige stand im Hintergrund und sagte erst mal nichts, beobachtete die drei nur.

Alpis Erinnerungen kamen langsam zurück und er wurde wütend, was zu seinem Charakter nicht wirklich passte und meinte nur: „Na warte bis ich die Person in die Finger kriege, dann kann sie was erleben."

Das ließ die Rothaarige aufhorchen. „Hier bin ich."

Alpi guckte sich um, als er diese Stimme vernahm und sah hinter Xirdon eine junge Frau mit roten Haaren stehen, die nachtschwarze Augen hatte und fragte sie leise: „Sie sind dafür verantwortlich?"

„Ja, es ist meine Schuld, dass ihr nicht mehr im Klassenraum seid und dass du vorhin fast gestorben wärst. Es tut mir auch verdammt leid." , sagte die Rothaarige sichtlich zerknirscht. „Das war keine meiner besten Ideen."

„Kann man wohl sagen" , meinten Xirdon und Alpina im Chor, Alpi blieb stumm, da er meistens in der Gegenwart ihm unbekannter Personen nichts sagte oder nur ganz leise.

„Wer sind Sie überhaupt, dass Sie uns einfach so aus dem Klassenraum hierher holen, ohne unsere Erlaubnis?" , fragte Alpi leise, aber deutlich vernehmbar, mit Wut in seiner Stimme.

„Das mag euch dreien vielleicht nicht gefallen, aber ich bin euer Sensei. Ich bin die Jonin für Team 13."

Dies sorgte dafür, dass die drei nicht nur Wut verspürten, sondern auch Unglauben. Erza sah sich die drei Genins jetzt erst mal richtig an.

Alle drei hatten die gleichen nachtschwarzen Augen wie sie selbst. Das Mädchen hatte an den Haarwurzel hellblaues Haar, welches in Richtung der Haarspitzen immer heller wurde bis es zu einem völligen weiß überging, welches bei der richtigen Sonneneinstrahlung blenden konnte.

Der erste Junge im Bunde hatte genau wie das Mädchen weiße Haarspitzen, aber im Gegensatz zu ihr, wurde sein Haar nicht in Richtung der Haarwurzel blauer, sondern pinker. Der zweite Junge im Bunde hatte nachtschwarzes Haar. Alle drei trugen kleine Taschen für Kunais und Shuriken an ihrem rechten Bein.

Das Mädchen trägt schwarze Ninja-Schuhe, eine kurze schwarze Hose und ein blaues T-Shirt. Das Konoha-Stirnband hatte sie sich um den rechten Oberarm gewickelt und trägt außerdem silberne fingerlose Handschuhe. Ihre Augen sind ausdrucksstark und selbstsicher, leichte Wut war auch darin zu sehen.

Der schwarzhaarige Junge trägt blaue Ninja-Schuhe, eine kurze blaue Hose, ein weißes T-Shirt und schwarze fingerlose Handschuhe. Sein Konoha-Stirnband hatte er sich um den linken Oberarm gewickelt. Seine Augen sind auch ausdrucksstark und selbstsicher, aber nicht ganz so selbstsicher, wie die Augen des Mädchens, aber die gleiche Wut wie des Mädchens kann man sehen.

Der pinkhaarige Junge trägt schwarze Ninja-Schuhe, eine lange schwarze Hose, ein rotes T-Shirt und trägt an den Unterarmen schwarze Armstulpen. Sein Konoha-Stirnband hatte er sich um die Stirn gebunden und darüber hingen seine Haare, die das Stirnband fast darunter verdeckten. Seine Augen drücken eher Schüchternheit als Entschlossenheit aus, außerdem kann man darin Wut und Angst lesen.

„_Er hat Angst. Hat er Angst um sein Leben, weil ich jetzt sein Sensei bin? Das ist kein guter Start für uns." _, seufzte die Rothaarige als sie ihre Augen schloss.

Diesen Moment nutzte Alpina aus um zwei Kunais geräuschlos und schnell nach der Rothaarigen zu werfen, dafür dass Sie es wagen konnte, ihren kleinen Bruder in Todesangst zu versetzen.

Alpina und Alpi waren zwar Zwillinge und keiner von beiden wusste wirklich wer älter ist, aber da Alpi eher schüchtern und zurückhalten ist, taten beide immer so als wäre Alpina die ältere der Beiden und damit diejenige die die Verantwortung trug. Dies machte Alpina nichts aus, denn schließlich liebte sie ihren Bruder über alles, sie wurde alles tun um ihn zu beschützen. Keiner konnte ihnen sagen, wer von den Zwillingen älter ist, aber die Wahrheit ist, das Alpina wirklich die Ältere der Beiden ist. Xirdon ist am gleichen Tag geboren worden, fast zur gleichen Zeit. Xirdon ist zwar älter als Alpi, aber Alpina ist älter als Xirdon.

Erza spürte die Kunais ankommen und fing sie mit geschlossen Augen. „So früh schon einen Mordanschlag probieren?" , sagte die Rothaarige als Sie die Augen öffnete und in Alpinas Augen sah, die immer noch voller Wut waren. In Alpis Augen verschwand die Wut ein bischen und machte Bewunderung Platz, aber die Angst war immer noch da. In Xirdons Augen konnte die Rothaarige Unglauben lesen. _„Unglauben? Unglauben darüber, dass ich diese Kunais mit Leichtigkeit gefangen habe oder Unglauben darüber, dass das Mädchen die Kunais nach mir geworfen hatte?"_

Und gerade als die Rothaarige etwas sagen wollte, sah Sie etwas was Sie nicht sehen wollte. _„Warum fliegen da ein paar Kunais in diese Richtung? Und so wie meine Schüler sitzen, werden sie die nicht abwehren können."_

„_Warum guckt die auf einmal so grimmig?Und warum nimmt sie plötzlich die Kunais in beide Hände. Verdammt, will sie sich jetzt etwa dafür rächen, dass ich die Kunais nach ihr geworfen haben?"_ , dachte sich die Blauhaarige ängstlich.

Kaum gedacht flogen die Kunais los und an ihr vorbei. _„Puh daneben, Sie wollte mir wohl nur Angst einjagen." _, dachte sich Alpina mit einem Seufzer und schloss kurz die Augen. Und gerade in diesem Moment hörte sie ein Geräusch, dass nur Kunais machen, die sich treffen und gerade als sie sich umdrehen wollte, spürte sie wie jemand sie hochhob und wie unter ihr ein Luftzug herkam.

Da öffnete Alpina die Augen und guckte ins Gesicht der Rothaarigen, aber die guckte nicht sie an sondern sah konzentriert hinter ihr. Aber als Alpina nach hinten guckte konnte sie nichts weiter sehen als Konoha und drehte sich wieder um, wobei sie das Gesicht von Xirdon bemerkte, das erstarrt war. Schnell guckte sie nach ihrem Bruder. Sein Gesicht sah genauso aus. Nach ein paar Sekunden kam Alpina auf die Idee nachzugucken, was die zwei anstarrten und dann sah sie einen Kunai in einem Baum stecken und fragte sich warum die zwei darüber so erstarrt waren. Die Rothaarige bemerkte, dass die Blauhaarige den Kunai im Baum bemerkt hatte, aber sah auch, dass sie nichts kapierte.

„Dieser Kunai dort im Baum, meine Liebe, hätte dich direkt getroffen, wenn ich dich nicht hochgehoben hätte." , hörte Alpina die Rothaarige sagen. „Genauso hätten zwei Kunais deine Freunde fast getroffen, wenn ich sie nicht mit deinen Kunais abgewehrt hätte."

Daraufhin guckten die drei Kindheitsfreunde hinter sich und sahen nach ein paar Sekunden, dass dort vier Kunais lagen, jeweils zu zweit und schräg hinter den Jungs. Da machte es Klick bei den den dreien. Die Rothaarige hatte die drei gerade vor schweren Verletzungen gerettet, wenn nicht glatt vor dem Tod, je nachdem wo die Kunais getroffen hätten.

Die Wut der Drei wich und machte Platz für Bewunderung und für das Wissen, das Alpis Absturz wohl wirklich nur ein Unfall war.

Die Rothaarige fragte sich hingegen: _„Waren die Kunais auf meine Schüler gerichtet, oder wollte __da mich wer treffen? Das gefällt mir nicht. Ich weiß ja, dass auf mich ein großes Kopfgeld ausgesetzt ist, aber mich in meinem Heimatdorf anzugreifen ist lächerlich."_

Nach ein paar Sekunden nahm die Rothaarige den Faden wieder auf.

„Es wird Zeit sich vorzustellen und ich fange am besten an, damit ihr in etwa wisst, was ihr sagen sollt.", sagte die Rothaarige, was dafür sorgte, dass die drei ihr ihre volle Konzentration schenkten. „Also mein Name ist Erza, meinen Nachnamen verrate ich euch noch nicht. In meiner Freizeit trainiere ich gerne meine Waffenkünste, vor allem meine Onojutsus und spiele manchen Leuten ab und zu gerne Streiche, aber keine tödlichen. Meine Ziele für die Zukunft … sind geheim … Mehr werde ich euch fürs erste nicht sagen. Machen wir mit dem Schwarzhaarigen weiter, gehen rüber zum Mädchen und als letzter dann der Pinkhaarige."

„Na gut, meine Name ist Xirdon, meinen Nachnamen werde ich ihnen nicht verraten." , meine der Schwarzhaarige schelmisch. „Meine Hobbys bestehen darin, dass ich gerne mit meinen Freunden zusammen bin, ich genieße es wenn ich mit ihnen zusammen bin und kann es mir gar nicht vorstellen, ohne sie irgendwas zu machen. Mein Zukunftstraum … Ich will mehr über meinen Clan wissen und es wird langsam Zeit, dass die einzige andere Person, die zu unserem Clan gehört uns endlich über unsere Familie aufklärt."

Alpina machte direkt weiter, ohne Pause. „Sein Zukunftstraum stimmt mit meinem überein. Mein Name ist Alpina, mein Nachname ist geheim. Meine Hobbys bestehen darin, sich um meinen Zwillingsbruder zu kümmern und ihn zu beschützen, ansonsten habe ich keine besonderen Hobbys."

„_Anscheinend würde sie für ihren Zwillingsbruder alles tun, nur um ihn vor jeglichen Schaden zu beschützen" _, dachte sich Erza.

Alpi gab sich innerlich einen kleinen Ruck . „Mein Name ist Alpi und ich mag es mit meiner älteren Schwester und Xirdon neue Sachen zu erleben, wobei ich auch ab und zu gerne alleine bin um die Ruhe zu genießen oder die Wolken beobachte, zusammen mit Shikamaru. Mein Zukunftstraum ist der gleiche wie meiner Teamkameraden." , schloss der Pinkhaarige die Vorstellung leise ab.

„Ihr seid ja witzig." , meinte Erza nur grinsend nach ein paar Sekunden, was die drei Freunde nicht verstanden. „Sagt mir, ihr wollt mir euren Nachnamen nicht sagen, dass er sogar geheim ist, wobei ich weiß, dass ihr euren Nachnamen einfach nicht wisst."

„Dann … dann … kennen Sie unsere Nachnamen?" , fragte Xirdon.

„Ja, ich kenne ihn, aber ihr seid noch bereit dafür."

„Aber wir sind doch jetzt Genin." , meinte Alpina verwundert. „Der Hokage hatte uns gesagt, wenn wir Genin sind, wurden man uns über unseren Clan berichten."

„Der Hokage hatte gesagt, wenn ihr offizielle Genins seid, werdet ihr mehr über euren Clan erfahren.", sagte Erza mit deutlicher Betonung auf das Wort 'offiziell'.

„Was soll das denn jetzt wieder bedeuteten? Wir sind doch offizielle Genins oder etwa nicht?" , fragte Alpina verwirrt weiter.

„Das ist der springende Punkt. Noch seid ihr keine offiziellen Genins. Ihr seid nur Genin-Kandidaten. Von den 30 Genin-Kandidaten werden maximal 12 als offizielle Genins nachher anerkannt, der Rest wird wieder zur Schule geschickt." , meinte die Rothaarige lächelnd. „Um offizielle Genins zu werden, müsst ihr noch einen weiteren Test bestehen. Eine Art von Überlebensübung wenn ihr so wollt, aber die werde ich nicht ausführen, obwohl ich die normalerweise stellen müsste. Eure Prüfung wird von Kakashi Hatake gestaltet und ausgeführt."

„Warum der Sensei für Team 7 und nicht Sie, Erza-Sensei?", fragte Alpina, ihr gutes Gedächtnis beweisend.

„Gute Erinnerungsgabe" , lobte Erza Alpina . „Weil er eine Wette verloren hatte und das war eben der Einsatz und ich werde morgen früh dafür sorgen, dass Kakashi Hatake pünktlich kommt, was normalerweise nicht seine Stärke ist."

„Also … wenn wir morgen diese Prüfung bestehen, werden wir offizielle Genins und wir werden etwas über unseren Clan erfahren?", fragte Xirdon, um letzte Zweifel bei Seite zu wischen.

„Wer er es schafft Kakashis Prüfung zu bestehen, hat das Zeug dazu ein richtiger Ninja zu werden und wenn ihr diese Prüfung besteht, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass ihr mehr von eurem Clan erfährt. Also dann, seid morgen um 7Uhr früh auf Trainingsgelände 13." Und damit verschwand Erza und ließ drei junge Kinder zurück, in denen die Hoffnung wuchs, dass sie endlich etwas über ihren Clan erfahren würden.

* * *

**Special: Das Kennenlernen einmal anders!**

Zur gleichen Zeit auf den Felsengesichter der Hokage, beobachteten Alpi, Alpina und Xirdon Konoha mit einem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Sollten wir nicht eigentlich im Klassenraum sein und Iruka zuhören und nicht hier oben sitzen? Ganz zu schweigen von der Frage wie wir hier gekommen sind." , fragte Xirdon die Zwillinge.

„Solltet ihr eigentlich." , meinte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Dies erschreckte die drei Genins so sehr, dass sie fast von den Felsengesichtern runter gefallen wären, zumindest trifft dies auf Alpina und Xirdon zu, die gerade noch das Gleichgewicht halten konnten, aber Alpi hatte es nicht mehr geschafft und fiel Richtung Konohas Straßen.

„Alpi", schrien Alpina und Xirdon als sie sahen, wie er immer weiter fällt.

„Keine Angst." , sagte hinter ihnen wieder eine Stimme, die sie vorhin schon gehört hatten, aber direkt wieder vergessen hatten und drehten sich um und sahen eine junge Frau, mit roten Haaren, nachtschwarzen Augen, einem Konoha-Stirnband als Gürtel.

„Wieso keine Angst?", fragten Alpina und Xirdon gemeinsam, mit großer Angst in ihrer Stimme.

„In ein paar Sekunden sollte er unten aufschlagen." , meinte die Rothaarige nur grinsend, was die zwei Genins in Panik versetzte. „ In 10 … 9 ...8 ...7 ...6 ...5 … 4 ...3"

Und Zack verschwand die Rothaarige und tauchte nach 5 Sekunden wieder auf, mit Alpi in ihrem Arm, der kreideblach war.

„Seht ihr? Es ist nichts passiert, er lebt ja noch." , meinte die Rothaarige, immer noch grinsend.

„**Machen sie das nie wieder!"** , schrien die zwei Genins, die nicht runtergefallen sind, mit voller Lautstärke.

* * *

Und Schnitt.

Diese andere Ausführung von Alpis freiem Fall auf die Straßen Konohas ist mir beim Schreiben eingefallen und ich wollte sie euch nicht vorenthalten.

Ich werde nicht schreiben, wie sie Kakashis Prüfung bestehen werden, sondern ich werde schreiben, was Erza macht um die Zeit zu überbrücken.

Anmerkungen:

Onojutsus – Axttechniken


	8. Team 7 trifft Erza

Disclaimer: Ich bin nicht Masashi Kishimoto und von daher gehört mir auch nicht Naruto...

* * *

**Kapitel 8:**

Am nächsten Morgen um 6:45 am Gedenkstein von Konoha stand ein nicht besonders großer silberhaariger Mann, der sein linkes Auge und linkes Ohr mit einem Konoha-Stirnband verdeckte und der Rest seines Gesichtes bis auf das rechte Auge und das rechte Auge war mit einem Gesichtsschutz verdeckt. Ansonsten trug er nur das normale Outfit der meisten Jonins und die Jonin-Weste. Der Mann guckte traurig und nachdenklich auf den Gedenkstein.

Da tauchte plötzlich eine rothaarige junge Frau hinter ihm in einiger Entfernung auf und beobachtete ihn leise. Sie wartete 14Minuten bis sie endlich sagte: „Es wird Zeit Kakashi. Und wenn ich dich bewusstlos schlagen muss, damit du dort rechtzeitig ankommst, dann werde ich es tun."

Mit diesen Worten ging sie zu dem Mann namens Kakashi und als sie genau hinter ihm stand, drehte er sich zu ihr um, guckte sie an, nickte und beide verschwanden so plötzlich wie die Frau gekommen war.

* * *

Auf dem Trainingsgelände 13 warteten Alpina, Alpi und Xirdon auf denjenigen, der ihre Prüfung gestaltet sollte, seit 6:55 und wurden langsam ungeduldig. Um Punkt 7Uhr tauchte vor ihnen plötzlich eine kleine Rauchwolke. Als die Rauchwolke sich lichtete sahen die die drei zwei Personen Rücken an Rücken stehen. Eine junge Frau mit roten Haaren, die ca. 1.75m groß war und einen silberhaarigen Mann, der etwas größer war als sie.

„Meisterin Erza, sie kommen spät.", meinte Xirdon nur leicht grinsend, wissend dass sie genau pünktlich kam.

„Merk dir eins Xirdon. Ich komme niemals zu spät, es sei denn es lässt sich nicht vermeiden, bei Kakashi hingegen, sieht es meistens anders aus, aber die Gründe, warum er dauernd zu spät kommt, werde ich hier nicht offenbaren. Das ist seine Sache." , erklärte Erza lächelnd.

„Das sind dann wohl diejenigen, die ich prüfen soll, wegen der Wette?" , fragte Kakashi.

„Richtig. Du weißt, wie die Konsequenz aussieht, wenn du es nicht machst" , sagte Erza nur breit grinsend.

Darauf erschauderte Kakashi ganz kurz, aber fing sich schnell wieder, denn daran wollte er nun wirklich nicht denken.

„Dies sind Xirdon und die Zwillinge Alpina und Alpi." , sagte Erza auf die Genins deutend. Kakashi nickte nur, als er sich die Namen merkte. „Und nun noch eine letzte Information, wenn ihr diese Prüfung schafft, werde ich euch sogar meinen Nachnamen nennen."

„Und was werden sie in der Zwischenzeit machen, Meisterin Erza?" , fragte Alpina.

„Ich werde etwas überprüfen." , meinte Erza nur geheimnisvoll und verschwand. Zurück blieben nur die drei Genins und Kakashi Hatake.

„Aufgepasst", versuchte Kakashi sich die Konzentration der Genins zu sichern. „Ich hab hier eine Uhr. Die ist auf 9: 30 gestellt und hier sind zwei Glöckchen. Eure Aufgabe ist es, mir diese Glöckchen bis zum Klingeln abzunehmen …. „

* * *

Am Ort, wo Team 7 seit 7:10 auf Kakashi Hatake warteten, tauchte um 8:05 plötzlich eine Rauchwolke vor ihnen auf. Als Naruto und Sakura gerade: „Zu spät" brüllen wollten, bemerkten sie, das nicht Kakashi vor ihnen steht, sondern eine ihnen unbekannte Frau mit roten Haaren.

„Guten Morgen", grüßte der Neuankömmling fröhlich die überraschten Genins.

„Guten Morgen, aber wer sind Sie?", fragte Sakura die Frau.

„Ich, meine Liebe, bin Erza, die Leiterin von Team 13." , antwortete Erza immer noch fröhlich.

„Team 13? … Dann sind sie die Jonin von Alpina, Alpi und Xirdon?", fragte Sakura.

„Richtig."

„Haben sie dann auch die Äxte gestern geworfen?", fragte Sakura weiter.

„Ertappt. Ja, das war ich auch." , erwiderte Erza fröhlich grinsend.

„Und warum haben sie die Äxte geworfen?" , fragte Sakura, die durch das Grinsen verwirrt wurde.

„Weil ich es zurzeit nicht gestatte, das jemand meinen Nachnamen denjenigen verrät, die ihn nicht kennen, vor allem nicht, solchen die noch so jung seid wie ihr. Deshalb hab ich die Äxte so geworfen, dass der Klang, wie sie in die Wände einschlagen, meinen Namen auf jeden Fall übertönt hätten. Außerdem war an der ersten Axt eine Nachricht für Iruka angebracht, damit er sich an diese Regel erinnert."

„Hat ihr Name irgendwie Dreck am Stecken oder warum, wollen sie ihn nicht sagen", fragte Sasuke, der neugierig geworden war.

„Nein, Sasuke, dein Name hat meiner Meinung nach mehr Dreck am Stecken als meiner, aber das ist Ansichtssache. Es ist einfach gefährliches Wissen meinen Namen zu kennen und zu wissen wo ich stecke."

Sasuke guckte sie nur böse an, aber enthielt sich sonst jeglichen Kommentars.

„Der einzige Grund, warum diese Regel existiert ist, das manche Menschen für dieses Wissen noch nicht bereit sind. Wenn diese Menschen, die ich meine dazu bereit sind, meinen Namen zu erfahren, werde ich ihnen den Namen nennen und ab diesen Zeitpunkt wird eine neue Regel in Kraft treten. Diese neue Regel wird eurem Schutz dienen und ein Teil von euch wird meinen Namen kennenlernen, aber ich werde es nicht wirklich gestatten, dass er laut ausgesprochen wird, auch wenn es dann nicht mehr verboten ist.", erklärte Erza als sie die Genins wissend anguckte.

„Das ist alles schön und gut, Meisterin Erza, aber warum sind Sie hier und nicht Meister Kakashi?", fragte Sakura.

„Kakashi ist noch für eine Weile beschäftigt, wie lange weiß ich nicht, aber bis er hier ankommt, können wir uns ja amüsieren." , erklärte Erza so fies grinsend, dass es die Genins erschaudern ließ, danach wechselte ihr fieses Grinsen zu einem grimmigen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck. „Oder ihr erklärt mir, wo Naruto steckt."

Sakura und Sasuke guckten Naruto in ihrer Mitte kurz an, bis sie sich wieder Erza zu wandten. Auf Narutos Gesicht erschien ein fragender Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich bin doch hier, echt jetzt!"

„Du bist nicht Naruto.", sagte Erza nur.

„Ich BIN Naruto Uzumaki, echt jetzt!"

„Und wenn du es weitere tausend male wiederholst, ich werde dir nicht glauben." , sagte Erza so grimmig wie sie konnte und ballte ihre Fäuste, mit denen sie dann plötzlich hinter sich schlug und in der gleichen Sekunde machte sie einen Vorwärtssalto auf der Stelle. Zeitgleich hörte man drei Schmerzensschreie und zwei Meter hinter Erza, sowohl rechts als auch links, und einen Meter vor ihr materialisierten sich plötzlich drei Personen, die von den unerwarteten Schlägen geschockt waren und unfähig sich zu rühren.

„Ich weiß zwar, dass auf ein mich ein Kopfgeld ausgesetzt ist, aber wenn ihr mich in meinem Heimatdorf angreift, sollte euch bewusst sein, dass ich euch nicht töte, sondern der Anbu aushändigen werde. Aber was mich mehr interessiert ist folgendes: Wo steckt Naruto?" , fragte Erza, ihre Augen immer noch auf Naruto gerichtet.

„Ich weiß nicht wovon sie reden, echt jetzt!"

„Nun gut." , sagte Erza drehte sich um und ging zu den zwei Männern, die hinter ihr lagen, nahm sie hoch und warf sie in einer flüssigen Bewegung direkt auf Naruto, worauf man einen Schmerzensschrei hören könnte.

„Sind sie übergeschnappt?" , fragte eine fast vollkommen hysterische gewordene Sakura, während Sasuke Erza stumm anguckte und sich fragte, woher sie die Kraft nimmt einfach mal zwei Männer, von denen jeder bestimmt soviel wie sie selbst, wenn nicht mehr wiegt, ohne Probleme zu werfen.

„Frag mich das nochmal, nachdem du dir 'Naruto' richtig angeguckt hast." , erwiderte die rothaarige Jonin nur.

Sakura und Sasuke drehten sich gleichzeitig um und sahen drei Personen.

Sakura sah die zwei Personen die Erza geworfen hatte und Naruto. Gerade wollte Sakura sich umdrehen und Erza ankeifen, als sie bemerkte, dass Sasuke sich den drei Personen näherte, mit einem ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck. Sasuke ging in die Hocke und zog 'Naruto' unter den anderen zwei Personen hervor. Sakura erbleichte als sie sah, dass Sasuke nicht Naruto unter den zwei anderen hervor zog, sondern einen jungen Mann, der zwar auch blonde Haare hatte, aber ansonsten nichts mit ihrem Teamkollegen gemein hatte. Dieser Blonde war größer als Naruto und auch älter, außerdem trug er ein Ninja-Stirnband, dass einen Musikton symbolisiert.

„Verdammt, wer ist das?", fragte Sakura, die immer hysterischer wurde.

„Ein Otonin bzw. vier Otonins. Ich werde diese vier jetzt mitnehmen und der Anbu aushändigen. Meinetwegen könnt ihr mitkommen und ich lass euch beim Hokage zurück, solange ich den echten Naruto suche."

„Wie konnten sich die drei den bitte unsichtbar machen?" , fragte Sakura verwirrt.

„Muss wohl eine Art Geheimtechnik ihres Clans sein, oder eine Art Genjutsu, vielleicht sind da noch mehr von ihnen. Ich weiß nicht, was ihr Ziel ist oder war, aber ich habe da so eine Ahnung. Soll ich euch nun mitnehmen oder bleibt ihr alleine hier?" fragte Erza die zwei Genins.

„Ich bleibe." , meinte Sasuke nur cool, mit keinerlei Emotion auf seinem Gesicht lesbar.

„Wenn Sasuke bleibt, bleibe ich auch", antwortete die Pinkhaarige mutig, aber in Wahrheit hatte sie riesige Angst, die sie aber nicht zeigte.

„Nun gut." meinte Erza erkennend, dass sie den Entschluss der Genins nicht ändern kann. „ Aber ich lasse euch noch zwei spezielle Schriftrollen hier, wenn ihr doch Angst kriegen solltet oder in Schwierigkeiten steckt, dann schmiedet etwas Chakra und fokussiert es in euren Händen, während ihr die Schriftrolle in der Hand habt. So werde ich dann erfahren, wo ihr seid und so schnell kommen, wie ich kann. Diese Schriftrollen sind kein Spielzeug, wenn ihr sie einmal missbraucht, werde ich sie euch abnehmen und sie euch nie wieder aushändigen."

Mit diesen Worten nahm Erza zwei kleine Schriftrollen aus ihren Taschen, legte sie vor Sasuke und Sakura hin und ging zu den Otonins, legte sie auf ihren Rücken und verschwand lautlos und blitzschnell.

Auf Sakuras Gesicht hätte man, wenn jemand da gewesen wäre um es zu studieren, Angst lesen können. Sasukes Gesicht dagegen war eine ruhige emotionslose Maske, aber sein Inneres war nicht so ruhig. _„Ganz ruhig und ohne zu zögern hat sie diese Ninjas ausgeschaltet. Hat sogar unsichtbare Ninja einfach so aufgespürt und erkannt, dass 'Naruto' nicht Naruto war. Verdammt, warum hab ich nicht mal bemerkt, dass 'Naruto' nicht er selbst war? Ich muss stärker werden. Ich muss besser werden. Verdammt. Ich hoffe unser Sensei ist genauso stark wie sie, wenn nicht stärker." _

* * *

Im Büro des Hokage erklärte Erza gerade, dass sie vier Otonins aufgespürt hatte und wo sie sie gefunden hatte, außerdem erklärte sie dem Hokagen, dass sie Naruto in seiner Wohnung gefunden hatte, schlafend. Er wurde durch eine Genjutsu eingeschläfert, die hatte sie dann aufgelöst, wodurch er wach geworden ist und erzählte ihm, wenn er nicht innerhalb von zehn Minuten auf dem Platz erscheint, wo Kakashi ihn erwartet, dass er dann wieder zur Ninja-Akademie geschickt werden würde. _„Diesen gehetzten Gesichtsausdruck werde ich mein Leben lang wohl nicht vergessen" _, dachte Erza mit einem leichten Grinsen

* * *

Und Schnitt.

Nächstes mal erfahren die drei Kindheitsfreunde endlich etwas über ihre Familie.

Würde mich über Kommentare jeglicher Art freuen ^^


	9. Der Name des Clans

**Disclaimer**: Naruto ist nicht mein Eigentumm, die einzigen die ich mein Eigentum nenne, sind die OCs die bisher aufgetaucht sind.

* * *

**Kapitel 9:**

Am selben Tag um 10Uhr saß Erza bei Ichirakus und wartete auf ihre Schüler und hielt einen Plausch mit Teuchi über Konoha.

„Es ist schön friedlich hier." , meinte Teuchi.

„Das schon, aber die Frage ist ja immer wie lange dieser Frieden dauert, aber ich glaube so denken nur Shinobis die schon einiges erlebt haben oder welche die schon lange dabei sind." , antwortete Erza.

„Könnte sein." , lachte der Besitzer des kleinen Restaurants. „Aber ich bin der Meinung, dass man den Frieden solange genießen sollte wie er dauert und sich nicht dauernd fragen sollte, wann er enden wird."

„Gute Einstellung", lobt die Jonin. „Wie geht es eigentlich eurer Tochter?"

„Ayame? Ihr geht es sehr gut, ab und zu hilft sie mir hier im Laden aus."

„Stimmt, Ayame macht ihre Arbeit sehr gut, aber egal, ich spüre das meine Schüler grade kommen."

Und damit öffnete sich die Vorhänge, die den Blick ins Innere etwas verschleiern und Xirdon, Alpi, Alpina setzten sich auf die Hocker.

„Sehen Sie?" , lachte Erza.

„Ja, da haben Sie recht." , antwortete Teuchi ein bischen beeindruckt.

„Worum geht's?" , fragte Xirdon, neugierig geworden.

„Darum, dass ich wusste, dass ihr hier reinschneit ohne mich nach euch umzudrehen.", erklärte Erza. „Ich nehme mal an ihr habt die Prüfung bestanden?"

„Ja, auch wenn es ganz schön knapp war." , meinte Alpina ein bischen erschöpft.

„Hätte von euch auch nichts anderes erwartet, aber sagt mir: wollt ihr erst etwas essen oder erst etwas über euch erfahren?"

Xirdon und Alpina wollten schon den Mund aufmachen, aber Erza kam ihnen nochmal zuvor. „Wenn ihr erst etwas über euch erfahren wollt, werden wir das woanders machen und da das etwas länger dauern kann, könntet ihr in der Zwischenzeit einen ziemlichen Hunger kriegen."

„Dann werden wir erst etwas essen.", meine Alpina nur, die anderen Zwei nickten leicht.

Und damit bestellten sie sich alle etwas und aßen in Ruhe und danach verschwanden sie von dort.

* * *

Wieder auf Trainingsgelände 13.

„Was wollt ihr denn zuerst erfahren?" , fragte Erza die Genins, als sie es sich gemütlich gemacht hatten.

„Sind sie überhaupt befugt uns über unseren Clan zu informieren?", fragte Alpina.

„Aufgrund welcher Überlegungen kommst du auf die Schlussfolgerung ich wäre nicht befugt dazu?", fragte die Rothaarige mit einem Lächeln.

„Der Hokage hatte uns vor Jahren erzählt, dass diejenige, die zu unserem Clan gehört uns erst dann treffen will, wenn wir offizielle Genins sind, und sie haben uns ja schon vorher getroffen als wir nur Genin-Kandidaten waren.", erklärte Alpina ernsthaft. „Außerdem haben sie, Meisterin Erza, gesagt dass sie dafür sorgen werden, dass wir mehr über unseren Clan erfahren werden, daraus schlussfolgere ich, dass Sie diejenige holen, die zu unserem Clan gehört. Weiterhin haben wir mitgekriegt, dass es eine Regel gibt, die besagt, dass nur diejenige die zu unserem Clan gehört uns über unsere Familie informieren darf und niemand sonst."

„Ein Willen ist so eine Sache, manchmal ändert sich das bei den Menschen schneller als man es gerne hätte, aber ich muss sagen, soweit sind deine Überlegungen richtig, aber wie es scheint hat euch der Hokage falsch informiert und dein Gedächtnis ist nicht immer ganz so gut wie du denkst.", antwortete die Jonin.

„Inwiefern falsch informiert?", ergriff Xirdon nun das Wort.

„Insofern falsch informiert, dass er euch nicht gesagt hatte, dass diejenige, die zu eurem Clan gehört versuchen wollte, bis dahin Jonin zu werden um euch auszubilden" , sagte die Jonin, immer noch lächelnd. „Und gerade darum bin ich froh, dass ihr zwei mal die Abschlussprüfung nicht bestanden hattet, nur um Naruto nicht alleine zu lassen."

„Warum sind sie darüber froh?", fragte Alpina verwirrt.

„Weil ich es sonst nie geschafft hätte, euer Jonin zu werden.", sagte Erza immer noch lächelnd.

„Wollen sie damit sagen, dass … dass … sie ..." begann Alpina, wurde aber von Erza unterbrochen.

„Richtig. Ich bin noch nicht so lange Jonin. Ich bin diejenige, die den Hokage darum gebeten hat, dass er euch euren Namen sowie meinen Namen nicht nennt. Ich bin diejenige gewesen, die ich euch vor Jahren den schwarzen Zettel geschrieben hat und euch damit sozusagen vor Naruto gewarnt hatte. Ich bin eure letzte lebende Verwandte und habe mich hiermit euch gegenüber offenbart, genau wie es euch der Hokage vor Jahren mitgeteilt hatte."

Dies verschlug den drei Genins den Atem, denn dies hatten sie nicht erwartet. Nach einigen Sekunden ergriff Erza wieder das Wort.

„Mein vollständiger Name lautet Erza Kara."

„Kara?", fragte Alpina unsicher.

„Genau. Und dies ist auch euer Nachname, der Name eures Clans, aber lasst diesen Namen so gut es geht unausgesprochen!"

„Warum dürfen wir unseren Namen nicht laut in die Welt hinausschreien?" , fragte ein neugieriger Xirdon.

„Wenn du deinen vollständigen Namen laut in die Welt hinausschreist, wirst du verdammt schnell das Zeitliche segnen."

„Wieso denn das?" , frgate Alpina nun.

„Unser Clan ist einer der meist gesuchtesten bzw. meist gefürchtetsten Clans auf dieser Welt, wegen den Fähigkeiten die das Naitogan unserem Clan verleiht"

„Naitogan, was soll das sein?" , fragten Alpina und Xirdon gleichzeitig.

„Das Naitogan ist der Name der Kekkai Genkai des Kara-Clans, eine Art Dojutsu, die nach Aktivierung immer aktiv ist und den Personen ein paar Fähigkeiten verleihen, aber dafür im Dauerzustand Energie im Sinne von Chakra verbraucht."

„Was für Fähigkeiten denn und wann werden wir sie aktiviert haben?", fragten Alpina und Xirdon wieder gleichzeitig.

„Ihr habt sie schon lange aktiviert, seit Jahren schon."

„Woher wollen sie dass denn wissen?", fragten die zwei immer noch gleichzeitig.

„Weil ihr die Fähigkeiten des Naitogans schon lange ausübt, sie schon lange einsetzt ohne es wirklich zu bemerken." , sagte Erza. „Das Naitogan verleiht dem Träger die Fähigkeiten in der tiefsten Dunkelheit alles noch zu erkennen und gerade deshalb könnt ihr schwarze Buchstaben auf schwarzem Papier lesen. Weiterhin ermöglicht einem das Naitogan Chakra zu spüren und vor allem zu spüren, was das für ein Chakra ist, ob menschliches oder dämonisches zum Beispiel, genauso könnt ihr menschliche und dämonische Präsenz wahrnehmen. " _„Naruto" ,_dachten sich alle drei Genins. „Bei der Stärke dieser Fähigkeiten gibt es Unterschiede, in welchen Radius man die Präsenz oder das Chakra wahrnehmen kann, soweit ich weiß, kann man mit genügend Training auch Tiere oder Pflanzen oder auch unbelebte Gegenstände wie Kunais, Senbons, Shuriken und Tische spüren."

„Dann wissen wir ja jetzt, warum der Hokage so verwundert geguckt hatte, als wir ihm gesagt hatten, dass auf dem schwarzen Zettel was stand." , meinten Xirdon und Alpina grinsend.

„Kann ich mir gut vorstellen", antwortete Erza lächelnd. „Weiter im Text. Der Kara-Clan ist weiterhin dafür bekannt mit Waffen gut umgehen zu können, aber es hängt von der Person selber ab, wie gut er mit welcher Waffe ist, die einen können verdammt gut mit Schwertern kämpfen, während die anderen es nicht mal schaffen einen Apfel mit einem Schwert zu teilen, daher werde ich euch nicht zwingen mit Äxten zu kämpfen, welche meine Lieblingswaffenart ist. Sonst noch Fragen oder hat euch dieses geballte Wissen gerade erschlagen?"

„Das ist alles schön und gut, aber warum ist unser Clan so gefürchtet wird, habe ich immer noch nicht verstanden.", meinte Xirdon nach einer Weile.

„Alpina, ich nehme mal an, du hast es verstanden oder?" , fragte die Jonin das Mädchen.

„Selbstverständlich", sagte Alpina leicht beleidigt. „Niemand kann sich vor uns verstecken, keine Nation kann einen geheimen Angriff auf Konoha oder auf die Teams ausführen, wenn wir in der Nähe sind. Weiterhin können wir die größten Geheimnisse der anderen Nationen ohne Anstrengung herausfinden."

„Richtig. Deshalb haltet euren Namen so gut es geht geheim, wenn nicht werdet ihr früher als euch lieb ist angegriffen von Leuten, die nur das Kopfgeld haben wollen, das auf euch ausgesetzt ist. Noch eine weitere Frage?"

„Gibt es auch eine Art optisches Merkmal, welches alle Personen aus dem Kara-Clan gemeinsam haben oder eine Art Nachteil den uns dieses Auge verpasst?"

„Schwarze Augen. Nachtschwarze Augen ohne ein Fünkchen weiß nach der ersten Aktivierung des Naitogans. Die Haarfarbe ist ein Lottospiel, nur bei Zwillingen, Drillingen oder ähnlichem ähnelt sich die Haarfarbe.", erklärte Erza auf die weißen Haarspitzen der Zwillinge deutend. „Und als Nachteil für das Naitogan kann ich nur sagen, dass wir niemals die Kuchiyose no Jutsu ausführen können werden. Jede Art von Lebewesen wird uns niemals als Partner akzeptieren, daher braucht ihr es auch nicht zu probieren. Nun gut, da ich denke, dass ihr keine weiteren Fragen fürs erste habt, werde ich mich erstmal von euch verabschieden und wir treffen uns morgen früh im Auftragsturm. ... Ach ja … ihr dürft euren Namen verraten, aber seid vorsichtig wem ihr es verratet, nicht jeder kann ein so großes Geheimnis für sich behalten."

Und damit verschwand die Jonin so lautlos wie immer und ließ die Genins mit ihrem neuem Wissen zurück.

* * *

Und Schnitt, damit endet das Kapitel diesmal

**Informationen**:

Kara – Farbe

Naitogan – Nachtauge

Kuchiyose no Jutsu – Kunst des vertrauten Geistens / Kunst der Geisterbeschwörung


	10. Der erste echte Auftrag

Disclaimer: Naruto ist nicht mein Eigentum, ich spiele nur mit der Idee und verdiene hiermit kein Geld ...

* * *

**Kapitel 10:**

Team 13 war immer eins der ersten Teams, welche im Auftragsturm auftauchten, darauf bestand Erza. Die Jonin hatte einige Pläne für ihr Team und dieser Plan sah auch vor, dass ihr Team mit einfachen Aufgaben der Kategorie D anfing. Missionen wie 'Einkaufen in der Stadt' , 'Babysitten' oder 'Beim Umzug helfen' , auch wenn es Alpina nicht wirklich gefiel, aber Erza war in diesen Dingen streng. Teamarbeit kommt nicht einfach so, selbst wenn diese drei schon von Kindesbeinen zusammen waren und auch trainierten, müssen sie jetzt auch wieder neu lernen zusammen zu arbeiten, da dies neue Erfahrungen sind, in der Arbeitsteilung wichtig ist und vor allem mussten sie lernen, ihrer Jonin zu gehorchen.

Als Team 13 von einer erfolgreichen Mission der Stufe D zurückkam, der achten Mission der Stufe D, war Erza der Meinung, dass ihr Team jetzt bereit ist für eine Mission der Stufe C und während sie den Raum betraten, wo die Aufträge ihrer Stufen normalerweise vergeben werden, sahen sie dort Team 7 stehen und entschlossen sich erst mal im Hintergrund zu bleiben, da ein Unterbrechen der Verteilung der Aufträge aus ihrer Sicht unhöflich ist. So bekam Team 13 mit, dass Team 7 eine Leibwache für einen Brückenbauer stellen sollte.

Erza sah sich den Mann gut an und hatte irgendwie ein mulmiges Gefühl und als Kakashi an ihr vorbeiging, flüsterte sie ihm zu: „Irgendwas stinkt bei eurer Mission." Kakashi antwortete nicht, denn er war der Meinung, dass Erza nur am überreagieren war und selber diese Aufgabe für ihr Team gerne genommen hätte.

Als Team 7 den Raum verlassen hatte, trat Team 13 vor und die Jonin sagte zum Hokage: „Team 13 ist nach erfolgreichem Abschluss einer Mission bereit für die nächste, am besten für eine zeitlich kurze der Kategorie C."

Auf den Gesichtern der Genins konnte man Freude darüber lesen, dass sie endlich richtige Aufträge bekamen und kein 'Babykram' mehr , wie Naruto es nennen würde, machen mussten.

„Eine zeitlich kurze Mission der Kategorie C, sagst du?" sagte der Hokage laut und dachte sich innerlich: „_Hat anscheinend noch irgendetwas vor mit ihren Schülern oder irgendetwas beunruhigt sie."_

„Nun denn, ich habe hier einen Auftrag, der in diese Kategorie passen würde.", sagte Sarutobi.

„Und was sollen wir machen?" , fragte Xirdon enthusiastisch.

„Ihr stellt die Leibwache für eine Person, die gerne nach Konoha eskortiert werden würde."

„Nach Konoha eskortieren? Warum nach Konoha und nicht zu ihrem Zuhause oder sonst wohin von Konoha aus?" , fragte Alpina nachdenklich.

„Das kann uns der Auftraggeber besser erklären" , sagt die Jonin zu ihren Genins und an den Hokage gewandt. „Wir übernehmen den Auftrag." Und damit verließ Team 13 den Auftragsturm.

* * *

Als sich Team 13 den Toren näherten von Konoha näherten, fiel Alpina ein unruhiger Mann an den Toren auf, der relativ vornehm gekleidet war, aber in keiner Weise arrogant wirkte und fragte laut: „Warum steht dieser Mann dort so unruhig herum, Meisterin Erza?"

Doch bevor Erza etwas darauf erwidern konnte, hatte der Mann sie schon bemerkt und fragte: „Team 13?"

Xirdon: „Richtig und sie sind?"

„Mein Name ist Shiro Tetsuan. Soweit ich informiert bin, seid ihr diejenigen die eine Person nach Konoha eskortieren sollt oder?" , sagte der Mann.

„Das ist richtig und worauf wollen sie hinaus?", fragte Alpina.

„Nun, ich bin euer Auftraggeber und wollte euch nur vorwarnen. Der Ort, wo ihr die Person treffen werdet, die ihr nach Konoha eskortieren sollt, ist eine alte Villa unserer Familie, die vor ein paar Tagen anscheinend von Banditen oder Räubern angegriffen und zerstört wurden, die auf der Suche nach ein paar Gegenständen waren, die unserer Familie gehören. Heute sollten dort ein paar Personen unserer Familie wieder ankommen. Die waren auf Geschäftsreise und da ihr zu Hause nun zerstört wurde, sollt ihr diese Personen nun nach Konoha eskortieren, damit sie für eine Weile in Sicherheit leben können, da ich der Meinung bin, dass die Räuber immer noch auf der Suche nach diesen Gegenständen sind. Diese Gegenstände haben für unsere Familie einen großen symbolischen und emotionalen Wert, aber auch die Personen die heute dort ankommen sollten, haben eine wichtige Stellung in unserer Familie. Ich bitte euch, bringt mir die Gegenstände und meine Familie sich zu uns nach Konoha."

„Machen wir, verlassen sie sich auf uns", sagte Xirdon zuversichtlich.

„Danke, und ach ja, händigt diesen Brief bitte meiner Familie auch noch aus.", sagte Shiro während er einen Brief aus einer Tasche nahm und ihn Team 13 hinhielt. Alpina nahm den Brief und reichte ihn Alpi, der seine Zwillingsschwester fragend anguckte, worauf diese ihn grimmig anstarrte, im Sinne von 'Nimm schon, es wird deine Aufgabe sein, diesen Brief diesen Personen zu überreichen' und Alpi, der den grimmigen Blick seiner Schwester nicht standhalten konnte, senkte seinen Blick, nahm den Brief und verstaute ihn.

„Ich kann hier leider nicht auf sie warten, ich muss wieder zurück zur Arbeit." , verabschiedete sich Shiro Tetsuan von Team 13 und verschwand in den Straßen Konohas. Alpi sah ihm hinterher und dachte sich: _„Da stimmt was an seiner Geschichte nicht. Da ist was faul."_ , aber sagte nichts.

„Nun denn", sagte die rothaarige Jonin, um ihre Schüler auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. „Es wird Zeit zu gehen." , worauf Xirdon nur mit einem „Jawohl" antwortete.

* * *

Nach zwei Stunden trat die alte Villa in das Sichtfeld von Team 13 und was sie sahen entsprach der Beschreibung von Shiro Tetsuan. Die Villa war nicht mehr als Villa zu erkennen. Von dem großem Gebäudekomplex stand nur noch ein kleines Gebäude. Am Rest des Gebäudekomplexes konnte man Brandspuren oder Spuren von Waffen sehen.

Als Team 13 näher kam, konnten sie leises Schluchzen hören.

„Scheint als wäre jemand hier." , meine Alpina nur.

Erza ging voraus und nicht gerade leise, aber das schien ihre Absicht zu sein, den sie bewegte sich zu der Stimme hin, die plötzlich nicht mehr zu hören war. Das Schluchzen hatte aufgehört und nach einer Minute hatten sie die Gegend gefunden, wo das Schluchzen wohl herkam, denn sie sahen eine Frau die anscheinend am Ende 20 oder Anfang 30 war, auf dem Boden liegen. Diese Frau war tot, getötet durch ein paar Messer, die in ihrer Brust steckten, außerdem konnte man ein paar feuchte Stellen auf ihrer Kleidung sehen, so als ob jemand sich über ihr gebeugt hätte und geweint hätte.

„Das wird nicht funktionieren, meine Liebe." , seufzte Erza plötzlich laut.

Alpina und Xirdon fragten sich was sie jetzt meinte, aber Alpi nicht. Er ging langsam zu einer offenen Tür, die im Rücken von Erza war und kurz vor der Tür stoppte er. Er gab sich innerlich einen Ruck und schnellte dann mit seiner linken Hand vor, um den Türrahmen herum und zog eine überraschte Person hervor, die von Alpi aus gesehen hinter dem Türrahmen rechts an der Mauer stand. Diese Person war ein junges Mädchen, was ein einfaches aber schick aussehendes Kleid an hatte und es fing an zu schreien als Alpi sie berührte bzw. sie aus ihrem Versteck zog.

Erza drehte sich langsam um, aber Alpina und Xirdon drehten sich sehr viel schneller und überraschter um. Sie hatten diese Person nicht wahrgenommen.

„Ganz ruhig meine Kleine", sagte Erza so freundlich wie sie konnte. „Wir wollen dir nichts tun. Wir sind hier nur auf der Suche nach ein paar Personen."

Alpi hatte sie, kurz nachdem er sie in den Raum gezogen losgelassen und sich hinter sie gestellt, so dass sie nicht einfach abhauen konnte. Das junge Mädchen war weinend und schreiend auf den Boden gesunken. Erza kniete sich zu ihr hin.

„Würdest du bitte aufhören zu schreien? Ich will dir nur ein paar Fragen stellen." , sagte die Jonin zu dem jungen Mädchen, welches sie auf 9 Jahre schätzt.

Nach einer weiteren halben Minute hörte sie auf zu und jammern und nickte der rothaarigen Jonin langsam zu. (AN: Nur Erza und das Mädchen führen das Gespräch, keiner der Genins sagt irgendetwas für eine Weile.)

„Gut … hast du hier gelebt?"

„...Ja...", antwortete das schwarzhaarige junge Mädchen.

„Stammst du aus der Familie Tetsuan?"

„...Jaa..."

„Ist hier noch wer anderes außer dir und uns Vieren?"

„ …. Nein … alle ... tot ...", sagte die Schwarzhaarige mit Tränen in den Augen und bevor sie wieder anfangen konnte zu weinen, sagte Erza schnell. „Unser Auftrag ist es dich nach Konoha zu eskortieren und dir einen Brief zu überreichen."

„... einen …. Brief …?"

„Alpi, gib ihr den Brief."

Alpi nahm den Brief aus einer seinen Taschen und ging langsam zu dem Mädchen , bis er hinter ihr stand und ihr den Brief vors Gesicht hielt. Nach ein paar Sekunden nahm das Mädchen den Brief in die Hand und fing ihn erst an zu öffnen, als Alpi sich wieder etwas entfernt hatte von ihr. Der Inhalt dieses Briefes ging die vier Ninjas schließlich nichts an. Das Mädchen überflog den Brief ein paar Mal, wobei sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck immer wieder änderte. Angst, Unglauben und Wut wechselten sich immer wieder ab.

Nach ein paar Minuten der Stille, begann das Mädchen zu reden.

„ … Ihr sollt … mich … nach Konoha … bringen …?" , fragte sie unsicher.

„So lautet unser Auftrag." , antwortete die Jonin.

„ … Ich … will … aber nicht … nach … Konoha …!"

„Warum willst du den nicht nach Konoha?"

„Ich … mag …. Onkel …. Shiro … nicht ….Er ist … unheimlich."

„Warum ist Shiro denn unheimlich?"

„Ich hab … ihn sagen …. hören … wie er böse … Sachen … über … mich … und meine … Eltern gesagt … hatte … und … was … er mit … dem … Erbe … anstellen würde ..."

„Was ist das denn für ein Erbe?"

„Eine … eine Halskette … zwei Talismänner … und fünf Bänder … sowie zwei … Ringe."

„Sind diese Gegenstände was Besonderes?"

„Ja … sie sind aus … purem Gold … und … sie sollen … den Träger … angeblich … stärker machen ..."

„_Chakra-verstärkende Gegenstände? Solche Gegenstände sind in der Tat wertvoll und sehr selten." _, dachte sich die 20Jährige und sagte: „ Ich verstehe. Weißt du denn wo sie sind?"

„... Ja … aber … euch werde ich … sie … nicht geben..."

„Ich will sie auch nicht haben, ich will dass du sie trägst. Aber sag mal, wie heißt du überhaupt?"

„ Risa … Risa … Tetsuan … und ihr …?"

„Mein Name ist Erza, das Mädchen dort heißt Alpina, ihr Zwillingsbruder steht hinter dir und heißt Alpi und der Schwarzhaarige dort trägt den Namen Xirdon. … Kannst du uns sagen, wer für die ganze Zerstörung hier zuständig ist?"

„... Ja … sie sahen … aus wie …. Banditen … wobei … einige … auch solche Stirnbänder … wie … ihr habt sie … tragt … nur …. dass das … Zeichen … eher einen …. Felsen … symbolisierte … als ein Blatt ..."

„_Shinobis aus Iwa? Das ist nicht gut." _, dachte sich die Jonin und sagte grimmig: „Danke für die Informationen. Wenn diese Personen auftauchen sollten, werden wir uns um sie kümmern und dich beschützen, aber so langsam sollten wir aufbrechen. Würdest du bitte dein Erbe holen? Wir werden dir folgen und jedem der versucht es außer dir zu nehmen, werde ich höchstpersönlich die Hände abschlagen."

Risa fing an Vertrauen zu schöpfen, trotz der etwas direkten und forschen Sprache von Erza, und stand langsam auf. Sie führte die Gruppe zu einer Treppe die in Untergrund führte und deutete auf eine Tür am Ende der Treppe.

Erza ging voran in Richtung Kellertür, als zweites Risa, dahinter die Zwillinge und zuletzt Xirdon. Als Erza die Tür öffnete, sah Risa nur Dunkelheit und wollte an Erza vorbeigehen und einen Lichtschalter betätigen, aber Erza stoppte sie mit ihrem Arm, den sie vor ihr ausstreckte.

Erza nahm drei Kunais aus ihrer Hüfttasche und warf sie in drei verschiedene Richtung im Raum. Nach zwei, drei weiteren Sekunden ging Erza in den Raum hinein und macht das Licht im Raum an. Risa betrat danach den Raum und war erschrocken und erstaunt zugleich. Denn die Kleine aus der Tetsuan-Famile sah in drei verschiedenen Orten des Raums drei tote Menschen liegen und alle drei hatten ein Kunai im Kopf stecken und ein Stirnband um, welches einen Felsen symbolisierte und sie fragte sich, wie Erza diese drei Menschen in dieser totalen Finsternis hatte sehen können und gleichzeitig so gut treffen können.

„Drei Iwanins, wie du gesagt hattest. Das macht die Sache wirklich komplizierter."

„Was … meinen … Sie … damit?"

„Ninjas aus Iwa und Konoha haben seit Ewigkeiten ein schlechtes Verhältnis und außerdem erhöht das Auftauchen dieser Ninjas den Schwierigkeitsgrad unserer Mission, aber was solls, eine Mission ist dazu da erledigt zu werden, egal wie sich die Situation ändert, es sei denn ich kann das Überleben meiner Teamkameraden nicht mehr gewährleisten. … Alpi, du hilfst Risa beim Suchen. Alpina und Xirdon, ihr bewacht den Ausgang. Ich werde unsere toten Freunde hier mal untersuchen."

„Jawohl" , sagten alle drei Genins gleichzeitg.

Alpi, der sich mal wieder einen Ruck gab, weil er sah, das Risa ein paar Freunde und Mut sowie Hoffnung braucht, sagte zu ihr: „Keine Sorge, auf unsere Jonin ist Verlass und nun lass uns beginnen zu Suchen, so dass wir dich zu einem sichereren Ort bringen können."

„...Gut...", sagte Risa nur und wurde etwas Rot, als sie ihn kurz betrachtete. Sie fand den schüchternen Jungen mit seiner leisen, aber klaren Stimme attraktiv. Vielleicht weil er sich trotz seiner Schüchternheit diesen gefährlichen Job ausgesucht hatte, vielleicht auch weil er sich einen Ruck geben konnte und stark sein konnte, wenn es die Situation erforderte und auch aufgrund seiner pinken Haare, die für einen Jungen schon lächerlich waren, aber die ihm aber anscheinend nichts ausmachten.

Damit fingen die zwei an zu suchen, nach dem Erbe des Tetsuan-Clans, was hier sein sollte, im Keller. Erza durchsuchte die drei toten Iwanins und beim dritten fand sie etwas. _„Unvorsichtigkeit oder Absicht, aber auf jeden Fall ist dies hier ein Glücksfall, ein seltener Glücksfall" _, dachte sich die Jonin als sie ein Auftragsschreiben fand.

_ Es ist mir egal, ob ihr alle in der Villa der Tetsuans tötet oder nicht, solange ich die Gegenstände kriege, die ich haben will. Ihr werdet im Übrigen nur bezahlt, wenn ihr mir die Gegenstände alle auf einmal bringt und dieses Schreiben vorweisen könnt. Ihr müsst vorsichtig sein, da die Villa im Reich des Feuers liegt, kann es sein, dass ein paar Konoha-Shinobis auftauchen. Was mit ihnen geschieht ist mir egal, ich will nur diese Gegenstände._

_Unterzeichnet, _

_ Shiro Tetsuan_

„_Hinterhältiges Schwein."_ , dachte sich die Jonin, als sie diese kurzes Schriftstück durchgelesen hatte. _„Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du hinter Gittern kommst. Jemand, dem das Wohlergehen seiner Familie nichts bedeutetet, hat sein Schicksal verspielt, zumindest wenn ich von so was erfahre. Nur wie stelle ich das jetzt am Besten an...?"_

Da kam der Jonin ein Geistesblitz und sie nahm drei schwarze kleine Zettel heraus und einen schwarzen Stift. Sie schrieb auf allen Zettel die gleiche Nachricht.

„Alpi und Alpina kommt kurz her, Xirdon du bewachst weiter den Ausgang."

Die Angesprochenen gehorchten. Als sie bei Erza ankamen, gab die Jonin Alpi einen Zettel und Alpina zwei und flüsterte nur: „Keine Fragen und jetzt macht weiter mit euren Aufgaben." Die Zwillinge nickten nur, als sie die Nachricht überflogen hatten und gingen wieder ihren Aufgaben nach.

_ Seit auf alles gefasst, während dieser Mission. Es könnten noch mehr Ninjas von Iwa irgendwo dort draußen sein. Ich erweitere diese Mission eigenhändig, weil die Situation es so erfordert. Wenn wir zurück in Konoha sind, verfolgt und überwacht ihr Risa, während ich kurz zum Hokage gehen werde, um ihn von der neuen Situation zu berichten. Ich habe den starken Verdacht, dass Shiro Tetsuan Risa aus dem Weg räumen wird, kurz nachdem wir sie nach Konoha gebracht haben. Risas Wohlergehen hat höchste Priorität!_

* * *

Nach 10Minuten hatten sie die zehn Gegenstände gefunden. Risa fand die Kette in einer Truhe und die zwei Talismännner in einer Schublade eines alten Schreibtisches. Erza fand die zwei Ringe bei den toten Iwanins. Alpi fand die die fünf Bänder in gut versteckten Geheimfächern. Erza fand aber auch weitere Gegenstände, die genauso aussahen, wie die Gesuchten, die aber keine Wirkung hatten. Die falschen Gegenständen gaben sie Risa und die richtigen nahm Erza, verstaute sie und dachte sich:_ „Leider werde ich dich erst mal im Glauben lassen müssen, dass du die richtigen Gegenstände trägst, auch wenn dies nicht der Wahrheit entspricht. Ich werde sie dir nachher überreichen, wenn du in Sicherheit bist."_

Danach hatten sie den Keller verlassen und machten sich auf dem Weg nach Konoha, aber da sie sich nicht so schnell bewegen konnten wie sie konnten, hatten sie nach zwei Stunden gerade mal ein Viertel der Strecke zurückgelegt als Erza plötzlich rief: „Springen!"

Die Genins reagierten schnell, aber Alpi der neben Risa ging sah, dass sie verwirrt war und nahm sie kurzerhand in den Arm und sprang dann. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, so dass eine kleine Schlammlawine sie nicht mitnehmen konnte.

„Schmutziger Trick im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes", sagte die rothaarige Jonin als sie wieder gelandet waren und den Wald rechts von ihr ausgesehen beobachtete. „Würdet ihr fünf vielleicht die Güte haben aus euren Verstecken zu kommen oder muss ich euch erst zwingen?"

„Nicht nötig!", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme, die von der anderen Seite des Weges herkam. Erza drehte sich um und sah einen großen blonden Typen, der ein Langschwert auf dem Rücken hatte und Stirnband, welches ihn als Iwanin auszeichnete, auf der Stirn trug. Diesen Moment nutzte ein weiterer Iwanin aus, der lautlos aus einem Gebüsch hinter Erza auftauchte und ein kleines Messer in der Hand hatte und sie damit töten wollte. Als der zweite Iwanin nah genug herangekommen war, machte Erza plötzlich einen Rückwärtssalto auf der Stelle und nahm dabei die zwei Äxte, die sie auf dem Rücken trug, in ihre Hände. Der Iwanin wurde durch einen starken Tritt ans Kinn in die Luft geschleudert, aber verlor sein Messer nicht. Dieser Umstand brachte dem Iwanin aber leider keinen Vorteil im Kampf, da sah Leben schnell endete, denn Erza warf einfach eine Axt nach ihm, die in seinem Kopf einschlug, bevor er auf dem Boden landete.

„Alpi, nimm Risa und lauf mit ihr in Richtung Konoha so schnell du kannst. Alpina und Xirdon, ihr zwei bleibt hier.", rief Erza als sie zum toten Iwanin lief und ihre Axt aus seinem Schädel nahm.

Alpi nickte nicht einmal, er verschwand so schnell er konnte mit Risa im Arm, ohne Rücksicht auf sich selbst oder auf sein Gepäck. Alpina und Xirdon holten ihre Kunais hervor und nahmen eine Kampfstellung ein.

Als Erza ihre Axt aus dem toten Iwanin genommen hatte und den blonden Shinobi, der immer noch seelenruhig auf dem Baum stand und das ganze beobachtete, anguckte, sagte sie ruhig: „Ich glaube, wir müssen nicht diskutieren, wie Iwa und Konoha zueinander stehen und wir müssen auch nicht diskutieren, dass von den fünf Ninjas die aus Iwa hier waren, einer inzwischen tot ist und ein weiterer meinem Schüler folgt."

„Man sollte euch Konoha-Shinobis wohl wirklich nicht unterschätzen." , erwiderte der blonde Iwanin auf dem Baum grimmig und holte sein Langschwert hervor. „Dann wird es wohl Zeit euch zu erledigen, so dass wir unseren Auftrag erledigen können. Nieder mit Konoha!" Damit sprang der blonde Iwanin, der wohl der Anführer der Truppe war, vom Baum runter und zwei weitere Iwanins mit schwarzen Haaren tauchten aus ihren Verstecken auf und griffen die Konoha-Genins an.

Erza parierte den Hieb vom Langschwert mit beiden Äxten und versuchte dem Iwanin gegen das Bein zu treten, aber der Iwanin wich aus, indem er nach hinten sprang. Erza setzte ihm mit ihren Äxten nach, der Iwanin blockte oder wich den Angriffen aus, bis er dann selber zum Angriff ansetzte und Erza nun an der Reihe war, sich zu verteidigen. Die zwei Ninjas kreuzten noch eine Weile ihre Waffen, bis der Iwanin sich verarscht vorkam, da die Rothaarige vor ihm dauernd am Grinsen war. Also fing er an etwas Abstand zu gewinnen und sein Chakra zu sammeln und ein paar Erdbälle nach ihr zu werfen.

Erza wich fast allen aus und denen sie nicht ausweichen konnte, blockte sie mit ihren Äxten. Das Spalten dieser Erdbälle war nicht möglich, da sie dafür zu hart waren. Es wurden immer mehr Erdbälle und so verlor Erza langsam aber sicher das Gespür dafür, wo der Iwanin steckte, da sie sich vollständig auf die Erdbälle konzentrieren musste um nicht von den zerquetscht zu werden. Es wurden nicht nur dauernd mehr, sie wurden auch dauernd größer.

Als dann plötzlich der Iwanin hinter auftauchte und sie in Richtung der Erdbälle trat, konnte sie den Erdbällen nicht mehr ausweichen und konnte nur noch ihre Äxte vor ihrem Körper halten um den Schaden möglichst gering zu halten, was bei den Kugeln, die einen Radius von 50cm aufwiesen schwierig waren und sie somit schwer trafen.

Als die Erdkugeln aufgehört hatten zu fliegen, konnte man zwei blonde Iwanins sehen, die eine rothaarige Konohanin beobachteten, die auf dem Boden lag und ihnen tot erschien, da sich eine der Äxte in ihre Seite gebohrt hatte.

„Die ist aus dem Weg geräumt, nun zu den anderen", sagte einer der blonden Iwanins und ging in Richtung der kämpfenden Konoha-Genins. Aber Erza war nicht tot, Erza tat nur so, damit sie die Zeit kriegt ihre Wunden kurz zu heilen, dies bemerkten die zwei Iwanins nicht. Erza beherrscht ein paar Heil-Ninjutsus, sie ist zwar noch lange nicht so gut, wie eine ausgebildete Medic-Nin, aber um diese Wunde vorerst zu schließen reichte es.

Als die Zwei Iwanins, wovon einer ein Doppelgänger sein musste, schon den halben Weg zu den anderen hinter sich gebracht hatten, tauchte Erza plötzlich zwischen den beiden auf und holte mit ihren Äxten aus und hämmerte sie förmlich in die Bäuche der beiden. Der links von ihr löste sich auf und verwandelte sich in Matsch und erwies sich so als Dorobunshin. Den echten Iwanin hatte sie in zwei Häften gespalten und sie nahm die Äxte nochmal fest in beide Hände und trennte seine Hände von den Armen ab.

„Man sollte immer sicherstellen, ob der Gegner wirklich kampfunfähig oder tot ist, bevor man sich von ihm trennt." , sagte Erza während sie den Kopf des Iwanins spaltete. Danach nahm sie sein Langschwert in die Hand und bewegte sich in Richtung ihrer Schüler.

Auf dem Weg dahin untersuchte sie das Schwert nach Rissen oder ähnlichem und als sie nichts fand, band sie das Schwert an ihr Rücken fest, nahm die Joninweste ab, versiegelte sie und rief eine andere Joninweste herbei, auf der zwei Äxte mit langen Ketten befestigt waren und zog sich die neue Joninweste an.

* * *

Alpina und Xirdon hatten einen schweren Kampf, da ihre zwei Gegner älter und weitaus erfahrener als sie selbst waren, aber sie schlugen sich wacker und wehrten sich gegen die Angriffe der Iwanins so gut sie konnten mit Hilfe ihrer Kunais.

Die zwei Iwanins merkten bald, dass dieser Kampf wohl endlos so weitergehen würde, wenn sie die zwei Konohanins nicht trennten. Und so trennten sie die zwei mit mehreren Schlammlawinen und nahmen sich die zwei im Nahkampf vor. Die Iwanins hatten mehr Erfahrung im Nahkampf als die zwei Konohanins und deshalb konnten Xirdon und Alpina nur einige Angriffe durchbringen, während die zwei Iwanins mehr Angriffe durchbringen konnte.

Alpina und Xirdon, die kaum Ninjutsus und keine Genjutsus konnten, sondern nur etwas Taijutsu und mit den Kunais leicht umgehen konnten, hatten schon einige Verletzungen erlitten, als sie zu den Schluss kamen zu laufen, beide in eine Richtung, und es aus der Ferne mit einigen Shurikens und Kunais zu probieren, aber die Iwanins dachten nicht daran, sie laufen zu lassen und folgten ihnen und holten dabei zwei Kurzschwerter heraus. Plötzlich spürten die Iwanins, jeder von ihnen, eine Kette um einen ihrer Füße und gerade als sie sich umdrehten, wurde an den Ketten gezogen und die zwei Iwanins landeten unfreiwillig auf dem Boden, mit dem Gesicht voraus. Bei dieser Aktion verloren sie aber ihre zwei Kurzschwerter, die aufgrund der Geschwindigkeit der Iwanins und der Richtung genau auf die zwei Konohanins flogen, die sich bei dem Lärm umgedreht hatten und nun die Schwerter fliegen sahen, wie geworfene Kunais. Alpina, geistesgegenwärtig wich dem Schwert aus und das Schwert landete in einem Baum. Xirdon hingegen war geschockt von dem Anblick und aus reinem Glück, streifte das Schwert ihn und ritzte nur seine Schulter auf.

Ein lautes „Verdammt" konnte Erza hören, als sie die zwei Iwanins 'kampfunfähig' machte, die gegen Alpina und Xirdon gekämpft hatten. Die rothaarige Jonin lief sofort los und als sie ankam, konnte sie Xirdon mit einem schmerzhaften Gesichtsausdruck sehen, der an einem Baum gelehnt seine linke Schulter mit der rechten Hand umklammerte, während Alpina besorgt über ihr stand und nicht wusste zu tun ist.

Als Erza neben ihm ankam, sagte sie: „Lass mich mal sehen."

Xirdon tat wie befohlen und nahm die Hand langsam weg.

„Hmm, so schlimm ist es nicht, du kannst von Glück reden, dass die Waffen von denen nicht mit Gift getränkt waren, ansonsten hättest du jetzt ein Problem, denn so gut um Gifte zu neutralisieren, bin ich in Medic-Ninjutsus nicht, ich kann ihre Wirkung nur etwas eindämmen."

Um Erzas rechte Hand bildete sich grünes Chakra und diese Hand legte sie auf Xirdons linke Schulter und Alpina konnte mit Staunen sehen, wie sich die Wunde ganz langsam schließt.

„Alpina?", fragte die Jonin.

„Ja, Meisterin Erza?"

„Würdest du bitte deinem Zwillingsbruder folgen und ihm helfen, so gut es geht? Und das hier kannst du auch haben, vielleicht hilft es dir ja."

Mit ihrer linken Hand holte Erza das Langschwert vom blonden Iwanin hinter ihrem Rücken hervor und hielt es Alpina hin.

„Aber Meisterin Erza, ich kann doch gar nicht mit dem Schwert kämpfen." , protestierte die junge Genin.

„Das mag der Fall sein, aber das weiß der Iwanin, der deinem Bruder gefolgt ist nicht. Du kannst die Waffe auch als Bluff einsetzen und außerdem hat dieses Schwert eine größere Reichweite als ein Kunai."

„Na gut, aber in welche Richtung soll ich denn gehen?", sagte Alpina als sie das Schwert in die Hand nahm.

„In diese Richtung, in Richtung Konoha.", sagte Erza, die mit ihrer linken Hand in Richtung Konoha deutete. Trotz der vielen Kämpfe, wusste sie noch in welcher Richtung Konoha lag.

Alpina verschwand nach einem letzten Blick auf Xirdon und als Alpina außer Hörweite war, fragte Xirdon Erza: „Warum haben sie ihr eigentlich nicht erzählt, dass das Schwert des einen Iwanins war?"

„Macht das einen Unterschied ob das Schwert mir gehört hat oder ihm?"

„Es ist eine Waffe des Gegners, ich würde so etwas nie können."

„Ob du es kannst oder nicht, hängt immer davon ab ob du die Wahl dazu hast, eine eigene Waffe zu holen oder die Waffe des Gegners, die vor die liegt zu nehmen, was viel einfacher wäre. Das ist alles Situationsbedingt und außerdem habe ich nicht behauptet, dass sie sie behalten soll. Sie kann sich gerne nachher eine eigene Waffe schmieden oder schmieden lassen, aber zur Übung ist das genau richtig."

„Nun gut, aber was haben sie eigentlich mit unseren Gegnern gemacht?"

„Ich hatte sie mit zwei Kettenäxten erst mal an den Beinen gefesselt, zu mir gezogen und dann sie 'kampfunfähig' gemacht."

„Kampfunfähig? Also dürften wir vor denen sicher sein?"

„Ja, ihr seit vor denen sicher. Sie selbst werden nie wieder hinter euch her sein, aber andere Iwanins könnten euch irgendwann begegnen und Iwanins mögen Konohanins nicht. Deine Wunde ist übrigens soweit verheilt."

Damit stand Erza auf und ging zu den Bäumen wo die Kurzschwerter steckten. Xirdon stand auch auf und guckte seine Jonin und fragte: „Die Schwerter werden sie auch an sich nehmen oder?"

„Man lässt gute Waffen nicht zurück, irgendwann könnte ein Räuber oder ein anderer Ninja sie finden und benutzen. Glaub mir, du willst nicht sehen, dass jemand die Waffe, die du nach einem Kampf liegen gelassen hast, benutzt wird, um einer Person wehzutun, die dir viel bedeutet. Und jetzt ab zu deinen Teamkameraden. Ich komme gleich nach."

Nach einem letzten Blick auf seine Schulter und dem Blut auf seinen Sachen, verschwand Xirdon und lief in Richtung der Zwillinge.

„_Allen dreien muss ich mehr Körperkünste und Waffenkünste, sowie Ninjutsus beibringen, ansonsten könnten sie sterben. Leider steht jedes Mitglied unseres Clans ganz schnell im Fahndungsbuch anderer Länder, wenn sie unseren Namen hören. Einer der Gründe, warum es nur so wenige von uns gibt."_ , dachte sich Erza, als sie die zwei Kurzschwerter aus den Bäumen zog.

* * *

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Team 7 schon eine Begegnung mit zwei Ninjas aus Kirigakure. Kakashi erkannte, dass dies keine Mission der Stufe C mehr war sondern mindestens eine Mission der Stufe B und fragte seine Genins ob sie trotz dieser erhöhten Gefahren- und Missionsstufe weiter machen wollten und sie wollten. Tazuna erzählte ihnen auch, wer hinter ihm her war und warum, auch den Grund, warum er nur einen Auftrag der Stufe C angemeldet hatte.

Team 7 machte sich weiter auf dem Weg in Richtung des Wellenreich, um ihren Auftrag zu vollenden.

* * *

Und Schnitt.

Langes Kapitel. Das nächste wird wohl wieder kürzer werden.

Risas Rettung wird das Thema des nächsten Kapitels sein.

Anmerkungen:

Dorobunshin – Matschdoppelgänger


	11. Der erste echte Auftrag, Teil 2

Disclaimer: Naruto gehört mir nicht, dies ist nur ein Versuch für einen Fanfic, wie gut er auch immer ist ...

* * *

**Kapitel 11:**

Der letzte lebende Iwanin, aus der Gruppe die Team 13 angriffen hatten, hatte schwarzes Haar mit ein paar giftgrünen Strähnen und folgte zwei Personen, einem Ninja aus Konoha, welcher ein Mädchen im Arm trug, das komplett verängstigt schien.

„_Auch wenn mir das Gesicht des Mädchens gefällt, dieses völlig verängstigte Gesicht, wird es langsam Zeit dieses Katz-und-Maus-Spiel zu beenden." _, dachte sich der Iwanin.

Der Iwanin war schneller als die Zwei vor ihm, aber da er ein Spielkind war, lief er anfangs hinter ihnen um das verängstige Gesicht des Mädchens zu genießen, aber da er jetzt keine Lust mehr hatte, fing er an schneller zu laufen. Er wollte das erschrockene Gesicht des Mädchens sehen, wenn er plötzlich vor ihnen auftauchen würde und am besten den Shinobi, der sie trägt, köpfen würde. Zu diesem Zweck nahm er sein Schwert in die Hand, welches er vergiftet hatte mit einem Nervengift und was deswegen genauso giftgrün schimmerte, wie sein Haar an manchen Stellen. Allein die Vorstellung des Köpfens zauberte ein fieses Grinsen auf sein Gesicht.

* * *

Alpi hatte ein Problem, er bemerkte irgendwann, dass er keine Geräusche mehr hinter ihm wahrnahm und das machte ihm Angst, weil er sie kurz danach weiter vorne hörte. Dies machte ihm klar, dass sein Gegner ihn eingeholt hatte und gleich vor ihm sein würde, wahrscheinlich um ihn zu töten oder tödlich zu verwunden.

Nach zehn weiteren Sekunden sah er plötzlich einen jungen Mann vor sich um die 15, der schwarzes Haar mit giftgrünen Strähnen hatte und ein genauso giftgrün schimmerndes Schwert in seiner linken Hand hielt. An seinem linken Oberarm konnte er ein Iwa-Stirnband erkennen, als der Iwanin mit dem Schwert ausholte.

„_Verdammt"_, dachte sich Alpi und versuchte zu stoppen und sich und das Mädchen außer Gefahr zu bringen, indem er sich fallen ließ und den Körper nach links bewegte. Bei seiner Geschwindigkeit und dem Abstand zwischen ihm und dem Iwanin war es nicht möglich dem Schwerthieb des Gegners vollständig auszuweichen.

Das Schwert des Gegners traf Alpi, zwar nicht dort wo der Iwanin treffen wollte, nämlich am Hals aber dafür traf das Schwert den Konoha-Shinobi im Gesicht. Das Schwert setzte rechts von Alpis rechtem Augen an und ging durch sein rechtes Auge durch, zerteilte es förmlich, und ging weiter zur Nase, wo es oben zwischen den Augenbrauen endete. Das Gift setzte an diesen Stellen an, nicht viel, aber es war dort.

Von Alpi, der vor dem Iwanin auf dem Boden saß, konnte man nur einen lauten Schmerzensschrei hören, den selbst seine Zwillingsschwester und Xirdon wahrnahmen und diese zwei waren noch ein schönes Stück von ihm entfernt. Alpi besaß trotz der Wunde genug Geistesgegenwart um das Mädchen hinter sich zu bewegen, während er mit seiner rechten Hand sein rechtes Auge bedeckte. Mit seinem linken Auge sah er den Iwanin angsterfüllt in die Augen

„_Scheiße, ich will nicht auf meiner ersten Mission der Stufe C sterben. Aber wenn ich es schon nicht verhindern kann, dass ich sterbe, werde ich Risa wenigstens beschützen und diesen Mistkerl mit ins Reich der Toten nehmen." _, dachte sich der junge Genin schmerzhaft und nahm ein Kunai in seine linke Hand, während er das Mädchen mit seinen linken Bein von sich wegschob und langsam in eine hockende Position kam. Der Iwanin bewegte sein Schwert über seinen Kopf und machte sich bereit es in den Kopf des Genins vor ihm zu stecken, als dieser plötzlich ihn ansprang und ihn ein Kunai in den Bauch steckte.

Dieser unerwartete Sprung zusammen mit dem Kunai im Bauch des Iwanins, warf den Iwanin um, aber das Schwert blieb in seiner Hand. Alpi nutzte die Gelegenheit, indem er sich schnell er konnte wieder aufrappelte und Risa in den Arm nahm und verschwand.

Der Iwanin stand zwei Sekunden nachdem Alpi Risa in den Arm genommen hatte auf und nahm sich grimmig vor den kleinen Genin ohne irgendwelche Spielchen zu töten, als er den Kunai aus seinem Bauch entfernte.

Er lief den zwei Flüchtenden hinterher und er kam ihnen immer näher. Als er gerade in Reichweite der Zwei war und mit dem Schwert ausholte, flog plötzlich ein Kunai von links auf den Iwanin zu. Der Iwanin wich dem Kunai aus in dem er stoppte und in die Richtung guckte, aus der der Kunai geflogen kam. Nach vier Sekunden fiel ihm, dass seine Beute verschwand und als er gerade wieder die Verfolgung aufnehmen wollte, sprang eine Person von einem Baum vor ihm runter mit einem Langschwert in ihren Händen.

„Niemand verwundet meinen kleinen Bruder ohne zu bezahlen", rief die Person über dem Iwanin als sie das Schwert voller Wut in die linke Schulte des Shinobis einhämmerte und ihm eine halbe Sekunde danach unters Kinn trat und dabei das Schwert wieder hinauszog. Der Tritt unters Kinn machte den Iwanin kurzzeitig benommen, was sein Ende war, denn in dieser kurzen Zeit nahm das Mädchen das Schwert fest in beide Hände und stach damit in sein Herz. Das reichte der vor Wut kochenden Alpina nicht. „Du Schwein wirst meinem kleinen Bruder nie wieder etwas antun." , schrie die Genin den toten Iwanin an. Sie zerstückelte ihn praktisch. Sie trennte blind vor Wut sein rechtes Bein ab, zerteilte seinen linken Arm mehrmals, schlitzte seinen Bauch auf und zerstach ihm die Augen.

Blut spritzte wie wild über Alpina als sie das Schwert in den Shinobi stich, immer und immer wieder. Bei jeder neuen Wunde, die sie dem Iwanin zufügte, landete mehr Blut auf ihr. Das Blut des Iwanins landete auf ihren Haaren, ihrem Gesicht, ihren Sachen, Vorder- und Rückseite. Sie wurde praktisch durchnässt vom ganzen Blut das auf ihr landete.

Nach einer Weile erlosch die Wut langsam und sie erkannte voller Schrecken, was sie dieser Person im Affekt angetan hatte. Sie hatte ihn nicht nur getötet, sie hatte ihn regelrecht geschlachtet. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie das ganze Blut von ihm, das auf ihr gelandet war und fing an zu heulen, bis Xirdon plötzlich neben ihr war.

Xirdon betrachtete den zerstückelten Iwanin mit Schrecken und ihm wurde etwas flau im Magen. Er sah wie Alpina aussah und konnte sich vorstellen, wie das passieren konnte und nahm sie in den Arm und ließ sie solange weinen, bis sie aufhörte zu weinen und Xirdon mit tränenbesetzten Augen ansah.

„Es ist schon in Ordnung, Alpina. Es ist vorüber."

„Aber …aber ich … aber ich habe ihn nicht nur getötet … ich habe ihn praktisch geschlachtet, wie … wie ein wildes Tier."

„Es ist trotzdem in Ordnung Alpina, du hast dies auch nur gemacht, weil du deinen kleinen Bruder beschützen wolltest, den du über alles liebst. Du hast es aus den richtigen Gründen getan. Ich will den Mord nicht gutheißen, aber hättest du gewollt, dass dieser Ninja deinen Bruder tötet? Ich bezweifle es, du hast es getan, um jemanden zu beschützen, der dir sehr viel bedeutetet."

Alpina verdaute das, was Xirdon sagte langsam, und hörte auf zu weinen.

Plötzlich hörten die beiden jemanden näher kommen, mit leisen Schritten. Xirdon nahm einen Kunai hervor und machte sich bereit Alpina zu beschützen, da Alpina gerade nicht in der Lage war zu kämpfen.

„Nimm die Waffe runter Xirdon", ertönte da die Stimme ihrer Jonin.

„Ein Glück, sie sind es nur Meisterin Erza." , sagte Xirdon erleichtert, als er den Kunai wieder einpackte.

„Xirdon, du liegst ganz richtig."

„Womit liege ich richtig?"

„Damit, dass es Unterschiede gibt, aus welchem Grund man andere tötet. Der einzige vertretbare Grund zum Töten ist der, das man es tut, um diejenigen zu beschützen, die einem viel bedeuten, wenn man keine andere Wahl hat. Aber vor allem sollte man nie Stolz darauf sein, wen man getötet hat, man sollte sich nach einem Mord niemals gut fühlen, man sollte es bereuen, dass es keine andere Möglichkeit gab außer ihn zu töten, auch wenn es eine Ninja-Regel gibt, die besagt, dass jeder Ninja seine Gefühle abtöten sollte."

Alpina und Xirdon dachten darüber kurz nach und stimmten ihrer Jonin in Gedanken zu, als sie hastige Schritte vernahmen, die immer näher kamen.

„Hilfe" , hörten sie leise die Stimme von Risa plötzlich. Erza reagierte blitzschnell und ging in die Richtung aus der Risas Stimme und stellte sich so hin, dass die ankommende Risa die zerstückelte Leiche des Iwanins nicht sehen würde.

Als Risa die Jonin erkannte, blieb sie keuchend stehen.

„Was ist denn los und wo steckt Alpi?" , fragte Erza Risa

„Alpi ist ein paar Hundert Meter nach dem der andere Ninja, der uns gefolgt war, durch einen anderen Ninja abgelenkt wurde, der wie einer von euch aussah, aber sicher war ich mir nicht, immer langsamer geworden bis er plötzlich zusammengebrochen ist und sich nicht mehr rührte. Ich glaube er lebt noch, aber er blutet zumindest stark."

Bevor Erza auch nur etwas auf diese Erzählung erwidern konnte, rannte jemand der blutrot erschien mit affenzahn an ihr vorbei, was Risa kurz schockte, aber die Jonin wusste, dass es nur Alpina war, die ihren Zwillingsbruder suchte.

„_Otoutou, bitte bitte sei am Leben, stirb mir nicht weg, nur weil ich es nicht geschafft dich zu beschützen."_, war der einzige Gedanke, der Alpina durch den Kopf ging, immer und wieder, als sie zu ihrem Bruder lief.

Erza nahm Risa kurzerhand in den Arm und sagte mit einem ersten Gesichtsausdruck: „ Risa, zeig mir den Weg und Xirdon, du nimmst die Waffen des Iwanins mit, aber sei vorsichtig, eine der Waffen könnte vergiftet sein."

Xirdon verstand sofort und begann so schnell es ihm möglich war die Waffen des Iwanins einzusammeln, während sein Sensei schnell mit Risa im Arm Alpi finden würde. Wenn die Waffe des Iwanins, den Alpina getötet hatte, vergiftet war, könnte das Gift der Waffe in Alpi stecken, da dieser stark blutete, laut Risa und wenn Erza das Gift erkennen könnte, könnte sie es vielleicht neutralisieren oder eindämmen.

* * *

Und Schnitt.

Stirbt Alpi oder tut er es nicht? Wird er bleibende Schäden erleiden oder nicht? Wie wird Alpina auf die Verletzung ihres Zwillingsbruders reagieren und wie wird das Team allgemein jetzt zurechtkommen?

Anmerkungen:

Ototo/Otoutou – kleiner Bruder


	12. Auftrag erledigt?

Disclaimer: Ich bin immer noch nicht der Eigentümer von Naruto und werde es auch nie sein.

* * *

**Kapitel 12:**

Alpina fand ihren Bruder schnell. Als sie ihn sah, dachte sie nochmal: _„Sei nicht tot, Otoutou, sei bitte nicht tot."_

Alpi lag auf dem Bauch, sein Kopf eingehüllt in einer kleinen Blutlache.

Alpina ging langsam und voller Angst zu ihrem Zwilling, ging neben ihm in die Hocke und suchte einen Puls und als sie einen fand konnte man ein leises: „Kami sei dank!" von ihr hören. Als sie den Puls fand, setzte sie sich neben ihm mit Tränen in den Augen und hob ihn langsam hoch und nahm in ihre Arme. Sein Kopf auf ihrer Brust umarmte sie ihn und rief immer wieder: „Otoutou, wach auf, wach bitte wieder auf."

Nach ein paar Sekunden merkte sie wie sich der Körper ihres Bruders regte und sie hörte auf zu rufen. Stattdessen hob sie seinen Kopf leicht, so dass sie ihm ins Gesicht sehen konnte und erst jetzt wo er langsam seine Augen öffnete und zwar beide Augen öffnete, konnte Alpina sehen, dass sein rechtes Auge zerstört war und fing wieder leicht an zu weinen und drückte Alpi wieder fester an sich.

„Ane … du … erdrückst … mich..."

Alpina löste die Umarmung um ihren kleinen Bruder auf und setzte ihn langsam, aber behutsam gegen einen Baum in der Nähe und sah ihm ins Gesicht, während er sein rechtes Auge mit seiner rechten Hand schmerzhaft hielt.

„Bruderherz … was ist … passiert?"

„Dieser … dieser Iwanin … hatte … anscheinend das spielen mit … mir und Risa … irgendwann … satt und tauchte dann … ganz … plötzlich vor mir … auf … und hatte … sein Schwert … schon gezogen gehabt …. Bei meiner Geschwindigkeit … und … dem Abstand … zwischen uns … konnte ich … nicht mehr … richtig ausweichen …. Ich konnte … mich gerade … noch … fallen lassen … sodass … er mich … nicht köpfen konnte … aber er … hat mich trotzdem noch … erwischt … am Gesicht … und … alleine der Schock … oder … was es … auch immer … war … half mir … bei Bewusstsein … zu … bleiben … so dass … ich … den Iwanin … etwas übertölpeln ... konnte … und mit … Risa … abhauen … konnte … bis … ich dann … wohl … zusammengebrochen … war." , konnte Alpi mit ein paar schmerzhaften Geräuschen während des Redens von sich geben, bevor er wieder in Ohnmacht fiel. Alpina fing ihn auf und drückte ihn leicht an sich und fühlte seinen Puls immer und wieder, während sie auf Xirdon und Erza und Risa wartete.

Erza und Risa ließen auch nicht lange auf sich warten und als die zwei ankamen und Risa Alpi in den Armen seiner Zwillingsschwester sah, lief sie direkt zu ihm, aber bevor sie überhaupt nahe an ihn herankommen konnte, rief Alpina wütend an Risa gerichtet: „Das ist alles deine Schuld. Hätte er dich nicht beschützen müssen, hätte er sein rechtes Auge noch!"

Risa stoppte sofort und fing an zu schluchzen. Sie wusste ja, dass es irgendwo ihre Schuld war, dass er verletzt worden war, aber sie wollte es auch ja nicht. Sie wollte nicht, dass ihm irgendwas passiert, genauso wenig wie Alpina das wollte.

„Es ist nicht ihre Schuld, Alpina." , ertönte die Stimme von Erza.

„Wie … wie kann es nicht ihre Schuld sein, Erza-sensei?" , fragte Alpina mit Tränen in ihren Augen.

„Wenn du an jemanden deine Wut auslassen willst, dann an mir oder an Shiro Tetsuan. An mir, weil ich diese Mission für uns akzeptiert habe. An mir, weil ich Alpi befohlen hatte mit Risa zu verschwinden. An Shiro, weil er uns diesen Auftrag gegeben hatte, Risa zurückzuholen und vor allem an Shiro, weil er diese Iwanins beauftragt hatte, Risa und jeden aus ihrer Familie zu töten um ihm, die Gegenstände zu bringen, die er gerne sein Eigen nennen würde." , sagte Erza mit einem Seufzer in ihrer Stimme und bewegte sich zu den Zwillingen und setzte sich vor ihnen auf ihre Knie. „Und nun lass mich mal deinen Bruder sehen."

Die Enthüllungen von Erza über Risas Onkel machten ihr zu schaffen. _„Onkel Shiro ist dafür verantwortlich, dass meine Eltern und meine Familie nicht mehr lebt? Er ist schuld daran, dass ich kein Zuhause mehr habe? Und jetzt wollen diese Ninjas mich auch noch zu ihm bringen? Warum ist diese Welt nur so ungerecht zu mir? Was habe ich angestellt um dies alles zu verdienen?"_

Alpina löste ihre Umklammerung langsam wieder auf und Erza nahm Alpi aus ihren Armen und legte ihn vorsichtig auf den Boden. Danach öffnete sie langsam die Lieder seines rechten Auges und wusste was Alpina vorhin mit ihrer Bemerkung gemeint hatte. Als sie mit ihren Heiljutsus anfing die Wunden in Alpis Gesicht zu behandeln bemerkte Erza ein Gift im Körper.

Alpina bemerkte Erzas Ausdruck, der irgendwo zwischen grimmig und verzweifelt war. „Was ist los, Meisterin Erza?"

„Diese verdammte Wunde im Gesicht ist keine normale Wunde. Die Waffe, die ihn getroffen hatte, war vergiftet. Ich hoffe nur Xirdon taucht hier bald auf, sodass ich mir das Gift ansehen kann."

„Sie haben mich gerufen, Erza-Sensei?" , ertönte da plötzlich die Stimme von Xirdon.

„Keine Zeit für Spielchen, Xirdon." , rief die Jonin ohne sich nach ihm umzudrehen. „Her mit den Waffen der Iwanins."

Xirdon gehorchte ohne irgendetwas zu sagen. Er legte alle Waffen der Iwanins, die er mitnehmen sollte, vor ihr hin. Erza sah direkt, dass eine der Waffen einen grünlichen Stich hatte und berührte die Waffe mit einer Hand, die von heilendem Chakra umgeben war.

„_Nervengift..."_ , erkannte die Jonin und bewegte ihre Hände weiter über Alpis Augen und versuchte das Gift einzudämmen.

Nach ein paar Minuten konnte man kein Chakra mehr an ihren Fingern sehen, als Erza laut seufzte und Alpis Stirnband von seiner Stirn runter zog und über seine Augen legte.

„Meisterin Erza … wird er … wieder … gesund?" , fragte Alpina zaghaft.

„Gesund werden sagst du? Sein rechtes Auge ist zwar hinüber, aber mehr Sorgen mach ich mir um sein linkes Auge."

„Was ist denn mit seinem linken Auge los? Das Schwert hatte ihn dort doch gar nicht getroffen", sagte Alpina.

„Das stimmt, aber das Schwert war ja vergiftet worden. Ein starkes Nervengift lag darauf und ich konnte gerade mal verhindern, dass das Nervengift sich zu stark ausbreitet. Es wird zumindest für eine Weile sich nicht weiter ausbreitet oder Schaden anrichten, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wie lange diese Schutzmaßnahmen wirken werden. Ich bin keine ausgebildete Medic-Nin. Ich kann nur soviel sagen, es könnte sein, dass er auf dem linken Auge erblinden wird."

Von Alpina konnte man nur ein leises Schluchzen und ein leises „Nein!" hören, als Erza wieder aufstand und zu Risa ging und ihr was zuflüsterte. Diese guckte erst ein wenig geschockt, aber verstand kurz darauf, was Erza von ihr wollte und nickte nur etwas verängstigt.

„Alpina, nimm deinen Bruder auf deinen Schultern. Wir werden jetzt zurück nach Konoha gehen und ihn in das Krankenhaus bringen, dort können die Medic-Nins ihn vielleicht völlig von diesem Gift befreien.", sagte Erza während sie Risa unter ihren Arm nahm und darauf wartete, dass Alpina ihren Bruder auf ihre Schulter nahm, damit sie diesmal alle gemeinsam nach Konoha aufbrechen konnten.

Erza flüsterte in Risas Ohr, auf dem Weg nach Konoha: „Vorerst werden wir den Auftrag ordnungsgemäß erfüllen und das bedeutet für dich, dass du erst mal eine Weile bei deinem Onkel sein wirst, aber keine Sorge, wir werden in der Nähe sein und auf dich aufpassen ohne dass du etwas bemerkst. Wir werden nicht zulassen, dass dein Onkel dich tötet, aber merk dir das gut: Du wirst nicht nach uns rufen! Wir werden dich dann retten, wenn wir es für richtig halten und wir werden dich retten!"

* * *

Am Eingangstor erwartete Shiro Tetsuan die kleine Gruppe und er sah noch nicht mal geschockt aus, als er Alpina in völlig blutverschmierten Sachen sah, wie sie ihren Bruder trug. Er konzentrierte sich allein auf Risa, die die falschen Erbgegenstände trug, aber das wusste er nicht. Der Rest der Gruppe exklusive Risa wussten es.

„Wie ich sehe, hatte anscheinend nur meine Nichte Risa den Angriff dieser Räuber überlebt." , hörte man die Stimme von Shiro, die unterbewusst ausdrückte: _Wäre mir lieber gewesen, wenn keiner das überlebt hätte. _. Alpina konzentrierte sich zu sehr auf ihren Zwillingsbruder, als dass sie es bemerken konnte, Risa nahm es auch nicht war, da die Stimme in erster Linie Trauer ausdrücken sollte, der Rest aber bemerkte es, aber niemand machte eine offensichtliche Bemerkung dazu. Niemand verzog das Gesicht.

„Leider konnten wir keine weiteren Lebenden dort finden. Die Villa wurde komplett zerstört, abgesehen von einem kleinen Teil und des Kellers. Die gesuchten Gegenstände haben wir auch gefunden und wie sie sehen, trägt ihre Nichte sie an ihren Körper. Damit hätten wir ihren Auftrag erledigt."

„Ausgezeichnet. Euren Lohn habe ich beim Hokage hinterlegt, er wird ihn euch aushändigen."

„In Ordnung, dann werde ich mich direkt dorthin begeben. Alpina, du gehst jetzt sofort mit deinem Bruder ins Krankenhaus und bleibst dort mit ihm. Xirdon, du kannst jetzt nach Hause gehen, wenn du willst. Risa, ich hoffe wir sehen uns wieder." , und damit verschwand die rothaarige Jonin und ließ ihre Schüler mit Risa und Shiro Tetsuan allein. Alpina machte sich so schnell, wie sie konnte auf den Weg zum Krankenhaus. Xirdon wandte sich noch einmal zu Risa um und sagte: „Wir sehen uns wieder." bevor er sich langsam auf den Weg nach Hause machte.

„_Endlich sind sie weg, jetzt heißt es nur noch die Gegenstände an mich zu bringen und Risa unauffällig aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen, aber dafür brauche ich noch einen Plan und am besten lasse ich sie für eine Weile noch am Leben." _,dachte sich Shiro. „Lass uns nach Hause gehen, Risa."

Risa zögerte etwas, da sie Angst vor Shiro hatte, aber als sie sich daran erinnerte, was Erza zu ihr gesagt hatte, ging zu ihm und folgte ihm zu seinem Haus.

* * *

Und Schnitt.

Anmerkungen:

Ane – große Schwester


	13. Vorahnung

Disclaimer: Naruto gehört immer noch Masashi Kishimoto ...

* * *

**Kapitel 13:**

Im Büro des Hokage standen sich Erza und Hiruzen Sarutobi gegenüber. Der Hokage hatte Erza den Lohn für den erfolgreichen Abschluss ihrer Mission schon ausgehändigt, aber da Erza keine Anstalten machte zu verschwinden, fragte Hiruzen sie, ob sie was auf dem Herzen habe.

„Hokage-sama, dieser letzte Auftrag ist mein Problem."

„Was genau ist denn das Problem? Ihr habt die einzige Überlebende, die ihr dort gefunden habt nach Konoha gebracht, genauso wie es der offizielle Auftrag gewollt hatte."

„Das war der offizielle Auftrag. Der inoffizielle Auftrag, den uns der Auftraggeber persönlich gegeben hatte, sagte aus, dass wir zusätzlich noch 10 bestimmte Gegenstände ihm geben sollten. Ich habe sie ihm nicht gegeben, aber er denkt er hätte sie."

„Erza, du weißt schon, dass du und dein Team dafür bestraft werden könnt?"

„Wenn sich auch nur ein Anbu diesen Raum nähert und ich meine, dass sie mir noch näher kommen, als sie es ohnehin schon sind, dann kann ich für nichts garantieren." , antwortete Erza ernst und nahm eine ihrer Äxte in ihre linke Hand.

„Soll das eine Drohung sein, Erza?"

„Schon, aber nicht wirklich ihnen gegenüber. Ich will nur die Ruhe haben, die ich benötige um meine Gründe zu erläutern, warum ich dem Auftraggeber falsche Gegenstände ausgehändigt habe."

„Nun gut, dann fahre fort." , seufzte der Hokage.

„Ich habe keinen einzigen Banditen, Räuber oder Ähnliches während des Auftrags gesehen, weder ich noch mein Team."

„Aber warum war dann Alpi ohnmächtig und Alpina voller Blut als ihr zurück ins Dorf kamt?", fragte Sarutobi, sein Wissen zeigend.

„Ninjas." , erwiderte Erza nur.

„Ninjas? Ihr wurdet von Ninjas während des Auftrags angegriffen?"

„Jein."

„Jein? Was meinst du damit, Erza?"

„Ich meine damit, dass es stimmt, dass wir von Ninjas während unseres Auftrages angegriffen wurde, aber ich meine auch, dass der Teil des Tetsuan-Clans der außerhalb Konohas in dieser einer Villa gelebt hatte von Ninjas angegriffen und getötet wurde. Nur Risa hatte es irgendwie geschafft sich zu verstecken."

„Wie viele Ninjas waren es denn und von wo?"

„Ich habe insgesamt acht Ninjas gesehen, drei in der Villa der Tetsuans und fünf nochmal auf dem Rückweg nach Konoha. Sieben habe ich selber getötet, den letzten hatte Alpina wie eine wilde Furie zerstückelt."

„Was meinst du mit „wie eine wilde Furie zerstückelt" Erza?"

„Als uns die fünf Ninjas auf dem Rückweg angegriffen haben, habe ich Alpi befohlen sich Risa zu schnappen und mit ihr nach Konoha zu fliehen. Einer der Ninjas war ihnen gefolgt. Die anderen vier konnte ich schnell mit einer kleinen Hilfe von Alpina und Xirdon erledigen. Danach ist Alpina mit einem Schwert, was ich ihr gab, ihrem Bruder gefolgt und hat anscheinend die Kontrolle über sich verloren als sie sah, dass ihr kleiner Bruder von diesem Ninja verletzt worden war und er gerade dabei war ihn endgültig zu töten. Sie hat ihm das rechte Bein abgetrennt, seinen linken Arm mehrmals zerteilt, seine Augen zerstochen, seinen Bauch aufgeschlitzt und ihm das Schwert in sein Herz gestochen. Alpi und Risa haben nur mitgekriegt, dass der feindliche Ninja plötzlich abgelenkt war und haben sich aus dem Staub gemacht."

„Ach du meine Güte, warum reagiert sie denn so heftig darauf?"

„Alpina hat ihren Bruder immer beschützt, sie hält sich verantwortlich für sein Wohlbefinden und jede Wunde, die ihm zugefügt wird, sieht sie als eine Art Vernachlässigung ihrer 'Pflichten' und als ein Versagen ihrerseits, dass sie ihn nicht beschützen konnte und das nimmt sie sich halt zu Herzen."

„Meine Güte, dann muss sie sich ja jetzt furchtbar fühlen."

„Sehe ich genauso und genau deswegen habe ich sie beauftragt, zusammen mit ihrem kleinen Bruder im Krankenhaus zu bleiben. Nur Xirdon treibt sich wahrscheinlich in der Nähe des Tetsuan-Anwesens herum."

„Warum sollte Xirdon sich dort aufhalten?"

„Um Risa zu beschützen."

„Was meinst du damit Erza?"

„Ich habe den starken Verdacht, dass Shiro Tetsuan seine Nichte heimlich umbringen lassen wird."

„Wie kommst du auf diese haltlosen Verdacht, dass einer unserer ehrbarsten Bürger seine eigene Nichte töten würde?"

„Die Iwanins, denen wir während unseres Auftrages begegnet waren, hatten ein Auftragsschreiben dabei, was Shiro Tetsuan als Drahtzieher hinter der Zerstörung der Villa außerhalb der schützenden Konohamauern ausweist." Damit gab Erza das Schreiben was sie gefunden hatte dem Hokage.

Nach einer Weile sagte der Hokage: „Ich glaube, dass dieses Schreiben eine Fälschung ist um Zwietracht und Misstrauen innerhalb unseres Dorfes zu säen."

„Aber..."

„Nichts aber, Shiro Tetsuan ist nicht Schuld an dem Massaker und du wirst ihn in Ruhe lassen."

„Nun gut, wie ihr wollt Hokage-sama, aber wenn Shiro Tetsuan doch dahinter stecken sollte..."

„Er steckt nicht dahinter!" unterbrach Sarutobi Erza, aber die ließ sich nicht unterbrechen und redete einfach weiter.

„... wird es Konsequenzen für Sie geben."

Damit drehte Erza sich um und verließ den Raum ohne ein weiteres Wort. Hiruzen Sarutobi dachte sich nur: _„Unmöglich diese Frau …Es ist mir ein Rätsel wie sie diesen starken Eigensinn entwickeln konnte. Ninjas aus Iwa und aus Konoha hatten nie eine gute Beziehung, aber vor allem der Kara-Clan hatte eine verdammt schlechte Beziehung zu ihnen. Dieses Auftragsschreiben ist einfach eine Finte, für den Fall das die Iwanins ihre Mission nicht abschließen könnten um Verwirrung zu stiften."_

* * *

Xirdon war genau wie Erza gesagt hatte nach Hause gegangen, aber nur kurz, um sich zu duschen und seine Sachen zu waschen und sich nochmal die genau dieselben Sachen aus seinem Kleiderschrank zu nehmen. Da er die Zwillinge nicht stören wollte entschied er sich herauszufinden, wo die Familie Tetsuan in Konoha lebt und um sie dann ein bischen zu beschatten um herauszufinden, ob die These seiner Meisterin stimmt.

Nach einer Stunde fand er das Anwesen der Tetsuans und staunte nicht schlecht, als er sah das die Tetsuans eins der größten Häuser in Konoha ihr Eigentum nennen können. Dieses große Anwesen schrie das Wort 'reich' nur so heraus, um alle anderen, die in der Nähe wohnten oder daran vorbeigingen, neidisch zu machen. Xirdon hingen dachte sich nur _„Eitler Sack! Dieses Anwesen passt zu dir, Shiro Tetsuan, aber nur dann wenn meine Meisterin recht hat. Dieses Anwesen sprüht ja nur vor Arroganz! Ist derjenige der dieses Eigentum gebaut hat verwandt mit den Hyuugas oder woher kommt diese Arroganz? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sich Risa in diesem Haus wohlfühlen wird, es sei denn die Kleine ist eine verdammt gute Schauspielerin."_

Xirdon sah sich das Anwesen noch für ein paar Minuten an, bevor er anfing ninjamäßig auf das Gebäude zu klettern und nach Risa und Shiro zu suchen ohne dass sie ihn bemerkten. Nach zehn weiteren Minuten hatte er herausgefunden, dass Shiro in einer Art Büro steckt und dort grübelt. Risa hingegen war in einem Zimmer praktisch eingesperrt worden, denn er sah von einem nahegelegen Baum aus, wie sie mehrfach gegen die Tür hämmerte und schrie bis sie irgendwann keine Kraft mehr hatte und sich in einer Ecke des Zimmers zusammenkauerte und wartete.

„_So benimmt sich kein liebender Onkel, wenn man mich fragen würde, vor allem nicht, wenn die Kleine dort seine letzte lebende Verwandte sein sollte." _, dachte sich Xirdon traurig aus einem Baum, der in der Nähe von 'Risas Zimmer' war und beobachtete sie noch ein paar Stunden bis die Sonne schon eine ganze Weile untergegangen war. Er beobachtete auch, dass keiner während dieser ganzen Stunden zu ihr hineinkam und das obwohl nicht nur Shiro und Risa dort wohnten, sondern auch ein paar Angestellte, aber niemand öffnete ihr die Zimmertür. Niemand gab ihr während dieser ganzen Zeit etwas zu essen. Xirdon fragte sich, als er dies bemerkte, ob nur Shiro einen Schlüssel zu dieser Tür hat oder ob die Angestellten einfach nur Angst vor Shiro hatten und deshalb nicht die Tür aufmachten.

Irgendwann ging dann selbst Xirdon nach Hause, aber eins hatte Xirdon trotz seines Kekkai Genkais nicht bemerkt. Erza war schon vor Xirdon in der Nähe des Tetsuans-Anwesens gewesen und hatte ihn und das ganze Haus beobachtet ohne das Xirdon es auch nur gemerkt hatte und das obwohl Erza ihm ganz nah war.

* * *

Und Schnitt!


	14. Veränderungen

Disclaimer: Naruto gehört mir nicht, ich habe keinerlei Rechte an Naruto ...

* * *

**Kapitel 14:**

Ein paar Stunden früher im Konoha-Krankenhaus erwachte Alpi in einem Krankenhausbett und fragte sich selber warum er eigentlich nichts mehr sieht. Er war sich sicher, dass er nicht am Schlafen war und dass er seine Augen öffnen wollte, aber nicht konnte. Er bewegte seine Hände in Richtung seines Gesichtes und fühlte einen Verband, den jemand um seine Augen gebunden hatte.

Als Alpi gerade Anstalten machte den Verband abzunehmen machte sich seine Zwillingsschwester mit einem lauten: „Ototo lass das!" bemerkbar. Alpis Hände hörten auf an dem Verband herum zu zerren und er hörte wie seine Schwester näher kam und seine Hände in ihre Hände nahm.

„Lass den Verband für eine Weile unangetastet Otouto." sagte Alpina mit einer leicht traurigen Stimme.

„Und warum soll ich den Verband nicht abnehmen, Ane?"

Alpina schluckte leicht und holte tief Luft. „Dein Auge muss noch eine Weile heilen."

„Mein Auge?"

„Dein linkes Auge muss heilen."

„Warum muss mein linkes Auge heilen und mein rechtes Auge nicht, Shisu?"

„Dein rechtes Auge ist komplett zerstört worden, man könnte es höchstens durch ein anderes Auge ersetzen. In der Nähe deines linken Auges hat sich eine Art Nervengift gesammelt und die Ärzte können dieses Gift nicht neutralisieren und sie sind sich nicht ganz sicher welche Auswirkungen es haben wird, aber die wahrscheinlichste Theorie ist..."

„Was? Was ist die wahrscheinlichste Theorie Ane?"

„Ich … Ich kann es dir nicht sagen."

„Alpina, sag es mir, bitte."

Alpina schluckte hörbar. „Auf deinem linken Auge wirst du wohl erblinden, wenn du es zu oft benutzt."

„... Er … erblinden?"

„Ja … leider … ich kann es nicht ändern, Otouto."

„ … Ich glaube das nicht..."

„Es ist aber leider so ..."

„Das meinte ich nicht, Ane."

„Was meinst du denn dann?" , fragte Alpina verwirrt.

„Ich … ich habe das Gefühl … das ich ganz genau weiß … wo du stehst … und das mit beiden Augen geschlossen."

Da ging Alpina ein Licht auf. „Naitogan."

„Was meinst du damit, Ane?"

„Unser Kekkai Genkai, Bruderherz. Deshalb hast du das Gefühl, dass du genau weißt wo ich stehe."

„Vielleicht, aber ein so starkes Gefühl bzw. Wissen wo jemand ist, hatte ich vorher nicht, Ane."

„Da du jetzt ja praktisch keine Augen mehr hast, hast du dich vielleicht automatisch stärker auf deine anderen Sinne konzentriert und somit hast du vielleicht auch ein besseres Gefühl für unser Kekkai Genkai."

„Du … du meinst … weil ich jetzt eigentlich nichts mehr sehen kann, kann ich plötzlich mehr sehen?"

„Komisch formuliert, aber ja. Damit hättest du dann kein Handicap mehr, außer dass du wirklich nur noch ein 'halbes' Auge hast."

„Dann könnte ich ja auch praktisch das 'halbe' Auge zu kein Auge machen." , meinte Alpi mehr als Witz.

„NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIN!" , schrie seine Schwester ihn an. „Fordere dein Glück nicht heraus, Otouto, das könnte schwer ins Auge gehen."

„War ja nur als Witz gemeint."

„Selbst wenn es nur als Witz gemeint war, die nächste Zeit wirst du dein Auge wohl noch ab und zu brauchen um dich zurechtzufinden."

„Hast recht, Ane, tut mir leid." , entschuldigte sich Alpi und nach ein paar Sekunden sprach er weiter. „Wann darf ich eigentlich diesen Verband abnehmen?"

„Den Verband um dein rechtes Auge niemals, den um deine linkes Auge morgen früh."

„Ich habe zwei Verbände um?" , fragte Alpi verwirrt und irritiert.

„Ja, soweit ich informiert bin, hält der Verband um dein rechtes Auge das Gift einigermaßen zurück, sodass es sich nicht in dem Rest des Körpers ausweitet, sondern in deinem rechtem Auge bleibt. Der andere Verband ist mit heilendem Chakra geflutet wurden, so dass das Gift in dem Auge zurückgedrängt wird und als Nebenprodukt sozusagen deine Sehkraft etwas zunehmen wird. Das mit dem Gift in deinem Auge konzentrieren funktioniert allerdings nur, solange du dein linkes Auge nicht benutzt. Je häufiger du es benutzt, desto stärker wird sich das Gift auch in das andere Auge hineinfressen und dich ganz blind machen."

„... Tolle Aussichten … Blind werde ich auf jeden Fall" , murmelte Alpi vor sich hin, aber seie Schwester hörte ihn trotzdem. „Das ist leider wahr, früher oder später wirst du wohl erblinden, aber lieber später als früher. Und dein Stirnband solltest du dann später über deine Augen und den Verband legen, so dass man den Verband unterm Stirnband nicht sieht."

„Warum das denn?"

„Ein Verband unterm Stirnband deutet zwar Verletzungen an, aber alleine der Zustand, dass du ein Stirnband über deinen Augen trägst, deutet an, dass du entweder verletzt oder blind bist oder irgendwas anderes verheimlichst und ein jeder Ninja braucht Geheimwaffen. Wenn sie deinen Verband ums rechte Auge und keinen ums linke Auge sehen, werden sie wissen, dass du auf deinem linken Auge noch sehen kannst. Andersherum aber nicht."

„Typisch du, Schwesterherz." sagte Alpi während ein leichtes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht sichtbar wurde.

„Was meinst du damit, Otouto?"

„Du hast immer versucht mich zu beschützen und tust es auch mit deinem Vorschlag, wie ich mein Stirnband nun richten sollte und die Art und Weise wie ich es richten sollte gepaart mit unserem Kekkai Genkai soll Gefahr ausdrücken oder wenn ich mich 'dämlich anstelle' suggerieren, dass ich eben keine Gefahr darstelle."

„Du hast mich durchschaut, Bruderherz." sagte Alpina und lächelte ihren Bruder an.

„Ich kenne dich doch, Ane", sagte Alpi noch kurz bevor er plötzlich wieder einschlief. Seine Zwillingsschwester suchte seinen Puls sofort und als sie ihn fand war sie beruhigt und versuchte auch an seinem Bett einzuschlafen, was sie nach einigen Minuten auch schaffte.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen verließen die Zwillinge das Krankenhaus und gingen zurück zu ihrer Wohnung. Alpi hatte sein Stirnband genau wie seine Schwester vorgeschlagen hatte um seine Augen gewickelt und den Verband darunter versteckt. Niemand denen die Zwillinge an diesem Tag begegnete, bemerkte das ein Verband unter dem Stirnband steckte, sie alle dachten, dass der Junge blind war und das Mädchen, welches ihn begleitete ihm nach Hause half, da er sich relativ ungeschickt anstellte.

Die Zwillinge wollten fürs erste in ein bekanntes Gebiet, wo sie nicht so viele Zuschauer hatten und wo sich Alpi nicht blamieren konnte, wenn er sich daran gewöhnte, ohne seine Augen und ohne die Hilfe seiner Schwester sich zurecht zu finden. Zwar hatte er durch sein Kekkai Genkai einen kleinen Vorteil in dieser Hinsicht, aber üben musste er trotzdem.

* * *

Zwei Tage später am frühen Vormittag observierte Xirdon wie ein wild gewordener Stalker das Anwesen der Tetsuans und drang in das Anwesen ein. Erza hingegen blieb außerhalb des Anwesens und bewegte sich dauernd um das Anwesen herum, damit sie in alle Zimmer rein gucken konnte. Beide hatten ein mieses Gefühl, denn von außen war niemand zu sehen, aber gleichzeitig spürten sie die Anwesenheit mehrerer Personen in dem Gebäudekomplex.

Xirdon hatte ein kleines Mikrofon um, dass Erza ihm gestern gegeben hatte und sie selbst trug auch eins, so dass die beiden gut mit einander kommunizieren konnten, während sie außerhalb der Wohnung blieb und er sich drinnen um guckte.

Xirdon fand absolut niemanden in dem obersten Stockwerk des Anwesens, dort wo das 'Zimmer' von Risa war, also begann er die anderen Stockwerke zu durchstöbern, auf der Suche nach einem menschlichem Lebenszeichen.

Nach einer halben Stunde und zwei Stockwerken hatte Xirdon eine Tür gefunden, die abgeschlossen war und hinter der er Geräusche und die Präsenz von fünf Personen wahrnahm. Dies teilte er Erza über das Mikrofon her. Sie befahl ihm erst dort zu bleiben und zu lauschen, während sie schnell und lautlos zu ihm kommen würde.

* * *

Und Schnitt!

Was passiert hinter der Tür und wer ist hinter der Tür alles versammelt?

Anmerkungen:

Shisu - Schwesterherz


	15. Befreiung

Disclaimer: Naruto gehört immer noch Masashi Kishimoto... und damit nicht mir!

* * *

**Kapitel 15:**

Risa Tetsuan würde diesen Tag nicht als ihren Glückstag beschreiben, eher als einen Tag des Schmerzes. Sie war sehr frühmorgens aus ihrem 'Zimmer' gezogen worden und in einem Raum im Keller des Anwesens gebracht worden, wo sie an einer Wand fürs erste angekettet wurde. Derjenige, der sie in diesem Raum gebracht hatte, war etwas über zwei Meter groß und hatte ein breites Schwert an sein rechtes Bein gelehnt und eine Waffentasche um seinen Gürtel geschnallt aus denen mehrere Messer herausragten. Er hatte nur schwarze Sachen an, die aber aber an manchen Abschnitten dunkelrot wirkten und bei näherer und länger Betrachtung ging Risa auf, dass die dunkelrote Abschnitten wohl getrocknetes Blut war, was in ihr Todesangst auslöste. Diese Angst löste Panik in ihr aus und die wiederum führte dazu, das sie versuchte ihre Ketten zu lösen.

Ihrem Bewacher gefiel das ganz und gar nicht. Er warf ein Messer nach ihr, das sie knapp verfehlte. Dadurch gewann er ihre Aufmerksamkeit und sagte mit einer Stimme die Mordlust und das Verlangen jemanden Schmerzen zuzufügen ausdrückte: „Hör auf rumzuzappeln, ansonsten könnte ich meine Geduld mit dir verlieren und du stirbst früher als es dir lieb ist!"

Risa gefiel das was der Mann vor ihr sagte ganz und gar nicht, denn das was er sagte, bedeutete indirekt, dass sie sterben würde, wenn jemand mit ihr fertig war und das der Riese nur darauf wartete. Die Erbin der Tetsuans hätte versuchen können sich weiter befreien zu wollen, sodass der Riese ihrem Leben und ihren Qualen ein Ende setzt, aber sie wollte wissen wer ihren Tod wünscht und warum. Aus diesen Gründen entschloss sich Risa durchzuhalten und zu warten.

* * *

Ein oder zwei Stunden später, falls Risa ihrem Zeitgefühl noch trauen konnte, betraten drei Männer den Raum. Ihr Onkel Shiro und zwei weitere Männer die sie noch nie gesehen hatten, die jeweils ein Langschwert an ihren Gürtel befestigt hatten. Die zwei Unbekannten verschlossen die Tür und stellten sich rechts und links von der Tür an die Wand und warteten.

Shiro Tetsuan guckte seine Nichte eine Weile grimmig an bevor er seinen Mund aufmachte. „Risa, wo ist das Erbe unserer Famile?"

„Du hast mich doch schon am ersten Tag nach meiner Rückkehr gezwungen dir alle 10 Gegenstände zu geben und das hab ich auch gemacht!"

„Verarschen kann ich mich alleine. Wo ist das Erbe der Tetsuans?"

„Ich weiß nicht wovon du redest, Onkel!"

„**Wo ist das richtige Erbe Risa!" **, schrie Shiro sie an.

„Das habe ich dir doch schon vor 2 Tagen gegeben … was willst du denn noch von mir?" , antwortete Risa mit den ersten Tränen in ihren Augen.

Shiro ging zu einem Schrank der in einer Ecke des Raumes stand und nahm eine Peitsche heraus und schlug Risa damit und fragte sie wieder und wieder wo das Erbe sei, aber Risa antwortete unter immer größeren Schmerzen und mehr Tränen immer wieder das eine, „Ich weiß nicht wovon du redest Onkel!" oder das andere „Ich habe es dir doch gegeben!". Jedesmal wenn sie mit dem zweiten antwortete schrie Shiro: „Lügnerin" und schlug sie heftig.

Auf dem Gesicht desjenigen der Risa hier herunter gebracht erschien ein sadistisches Grinsen bei jedem Schlag den Shiro seiner Nichte zufügte.

* * *

„Meisterin Erza! Ich höre Risa dadrin schreien und eine laute Peitsche knallen." rief Xirdon seiner Meisterin durch das Mikrofon zu.

„_Verdammt!"_, dachte sich Erza. „Kannst du noch was anderes hören, Xirdon?"

„Ja. Ich kann Shiro hören wie er ab und zu jemanden anbrüllt und sie „Lügnerin" nennt und immer wieder fragt „Wo das Erbe der Tetsuans" ist, aber das haben wir ihr doch gegeben, oder?"

„_Also hatte ich recht mit meiner Vermutung, das einzige woran Shiro interessiert ist, ist das Erbe!" _,dachte sich die Jonin und antwortete ihrem Schüler über das Mikrofon: „Diesen Umstand erkläre ich später, versuch die Tür zu knacken und sie erstmal da raus zu holen. Ich bin gleich bei dir."

* * *

Shiro hielt seine Peitsche voller Verwunderung an, als er ein lautes Hämmern an der verschlossen Tür hörte und drehte sich in Richtung der Tür um. Auch der Rest der Personen schenkte der Tür ihre Konzentration und die nahmen ihre Schwerter in ihre Hände, als sich das Hämmern zu einem Krachen änderte und sie die ersten Risse in der Tür sehen konnten.

Man hörte noch zwei mal etwas Schweres gegen die Tür hämmern, bevor es für mindestens 10 Sekunden totenstill war und dann explodierte die Tür förmlich. Teile aus der Tür flogen in alle Richtungen in das Zimmer hinein. Die Banditen nahmen ihre Schwerter und benutzten sie um die herumfliegenden Teile abzuwehren. In diesem ganzen Chaos huschte jemand durch die Tür hindurch und bewegte sich zu Risa und versuchte die Ketten an ihrem Armen zu öffnen.

Als sich der Staub gelichtet hatte und Shiro wieder Herr seiner Sinne war, drehte er sich zu Risa um und sah sie immer noch angekettet, nur dass jemand ihm bekanntes davor stand und versuchte sie zu befreien.

„Scheint als würde Team 13 in den nächsten Minuten ein Mitglied verlieren." sagte Shiro mit einem fiesen Stimmlage und drehte zu sich den beiden Bewaffneten, die nahe an der Tür standen, um und sagte zu ihnen in einer drohenden Stimmlage: „ Schnappt ihn euch!"

Xirdon hatte sich langsam umgedreht als Shiros Stimme ertönt war und sah sich nun in einer schwierigen Lage. Zwei Banditen mit gezogenen Langschwertern näherten sich ihm langsam und er hatte nichts weiter als ein Kunai in seiner Hand und nicht wirklich Vertrauen in seine Kampfkünste nach der letzten Mission.

In diesem ganzen Chaos hatte sich eine weitere Person in den Raum geschlichen und sah sich um. Als sie sah, was sie suchte, nahm sie eine Axt in ihre rechte Hand und näherte sich langsam einem Tisch, der links vom größten und am gefährlichsten aussehendem Typen im Raum stand, auf dem ein Schlüssel lag, der wie sie vermutete für die Ketten an Risas Armen und Beinen gedacht war.

Als sie mit ihrer linken Hand den Schlüssel berührte rief sie laut: „Xirdon, fang!" und warf den Schlüssel in Richtung des Angesprochenen.

Der Bandit nahe des Tisches drehte sich zu dem Eindringling um und nahm sein Schwert in seine Hände, welches er direkt benutzte um auf den Eindringling damit einzuschlagen, aber die wich seinem Schlag aus und nahm eine weitere Axt in ihre linke Hand.

Die zwei Banditen die sich Xirdon genähert hatten, blieben stehen und drehten sich zu dem Eindringling um und blieben für einige Sekunden sprachlos stehen bevor, sie sich in Richtung des zweiten ungebetenen Gastes begaben.

Shiro drehte sich auch zu dem ungebetenen zweiten Gast um, nur um sie als die Meisterin von Team 13 zu identifizieren und starrte sie ungläubig an.

Xirdon hingegen nutzte die Ablenkung aus, die seine Meisterin ihm bot, und fing den Schlüssel auf, befreite Risa aus ihren Ketten und nahm sie huckepack, da sie ihm nicht so schien als könne sie mit den Verletzungen noch schnell und vor allem lange laufen.

Als Shiro etwas Metallenes auf den harten Steinboden fallen hörte drehte er sich um, und wollte seinen Augen nicht trauen, als er seine Nichte befreit und auf dem Rücken des Jungens sah. „Haltet meine Nichte beim entkommen auf und tötet die Eindringlinge!", schrie er.

Die zwei kleineren Banditen drehten ihre Körper direkt in Richtung des Lärms. Diese kleine Atempause nutze Erza aus und trat den größeren Banditen in den Bauch , wodurch er etwas nach hinten flog, und rammte ihre Äxte in die Rücken der zwei anderen Banditen und rief: „Raus hier!"

Xirdon bewegte sich sofort in Richtung Ausgang so schnell er konnte, stoppte nur kurz als sich Shiro in seinen Weg stellte mit der Peitsche hoch erhoben und bereit zum zuschlagen. Er wurde aber von seiner Meisterin weggezogen und in die Richtung des großen Banditen geschleudert, was Erza die Zeit gab, die sie brauchte um sich zusammen mit Risa und Xirdon aus dem Raum hinaus zu teleportieren.

So schnell Shiro und der Bandit auch aufstanden, sie konnten das Verschwinden der drei nicht mehr verhindern, was Shiro und den Banditen beide wütend machte, aus verschiedenen Gründen.

Shiro machte es wütend, weil er so nie herausfinden würde, wo sein rechtmäßiges Erbe steckt und Risa + Team 13 ihm sein Leben noch schwer machen würde. Er musste aus Konoha verschwinden.

Den Banditen machte es sauer, weil er die Kleine nicht mehr töten konnte und wenn er dafür bezahlt würde zu töten, würde er jemanden töten, auch wenn es sich nicht um die Zielperson handelte, diesen Spaß würde er sich nicht nehmen lassen.

Und so kam es dazu, dass der Bandit Shiro mit seinem Schwert tötete, als dieser den Raum verlassen wollte.

* * *

Und Schnitt!

Wer erraten kann wo Risa, Xirdon und Erza wieder auftauchen, kriegt einen imaginären Keks^^


	16. Im Wellenreich

Disclaimer: Naruto gehört mir immer noch nicht und das wird auch so bleiben ...

* * *

**Kapitel 16:**

Team 7 hatte es gerade geschafft den Überfall von Zabuza zu überleben und ein Jagdninja hatte Zabuza mitgenommen. Als sie sich auf dem Weg nach Tazunas Heim machten, wurde Kakashi plötzlich steif und fiel zu Boden. Er konnte keinen Muskel mehr rühren. Sakura, die der Meinung war, da könnten noch mehr starke Gegner auf sie warten, hatte Angst und holte die Schriftrolle hervor, die Erza ihr vor einer Weile gegeben hatte und versuchte ihr Chakra in ihrer rechten Hand, mit der sie die kleine Schriftolle hielt, zu fokussieren.

Sasuke und Naruto hatten in der Zwischenzeit Kakashi hochgehoben und trugen ihn in Richtung Tazunas Wohnung, als plötzlich eine Rauchwolke neben Sakura auftauchte. Tazuna erschreckte sich fürchterlich und fiel zu Boden. Sasuke und Naruto ließen Kakashi fallen, sprangen zurück und zogen ihre Kunais. Sakura schrie und ließ die Schriftrolle fallen und zog sich schnell rückwärts gehend von den Personen zurück.

Als die Rauchwolke nachließ erkannte Team 7 wer da stand und ihre Anspannung ließ nach und sie packten ihre Kunais wieder ein. Zwei ihnen bekannte Personen und ein unbekanntes junges Mädchen standen dort wo der Rauch vorhin gewesen war. Tazunas Anspannung und Angst wurde immer größer bis Naruto das Wort ergriff: „Erza-Sensei, was machen sie denn hier?"

Bevor Erza darauf antworten konnte, sagte der Brückenbauer: „Ihr kennt diese Personen?"

„Ja, das sind Erza und Xirdon und .. . ähm ..." , sagte Sasuke und Erza half Sasuke aus dieser peinlichen Situation: „... und Risa Tetsuan."

„Jetzt aber nochmal. Warum seid ihr hier Erza-Sensei?" , fragte Naruto noch einmal.

„Sakura hatte mich mit Hilfe dieser Schriftrolle die dort auf dem Boden liegt gerufen, was ich als Glücksfall sehe, da ich gerade eh verschwinden musste."

„Also ich habe es immer noch nicht verstanden. Sind sie nun auf unserer Seite oder nicht?" , fragte der Brückenbauer.

Erza sah sich den Brückenbauer genau an bevor sie antwortete: „Weder noch!"

„Hä? Wie darf ich das jetzt verstehen?", könnte man Naruto sagen hören.

„Ich erinnere mich daran diesen Herrn in Konoha gesehen zu haben, als ihr zu dieser Mission aufgebrochen wart und ich bin **kein** Bestandteil dieser Mission. Ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich euch bei eurer Mission helfen werde, abgesehen vom Training natürlich und bis zu eurem Zielort, bis dorthin werde ich euch helfen, nachdem ich wieder zurück bin."

Sakura war etwas durch die letzte Aussage verwirrt und fragte: „ Was meinen sie mit „nachdem ich wieder zurück bin" Meisterin Erza?"

„Ganz einfach. Ich werde nochmal nach Konoha verschwinden und die Zwillinge holen und dich Sakura würde ich gerne bitten weiter dein Chakra in die Schriftrolle zu fokussieren, bis ich wieder da bin." sagte Erza zu Sakura gewandt, bevor sie sich hinkniete und ihre Aufmerksamkeit Risa und Xirdon schenkte. „Xirdon, dein Auftrag bleibt weiterhin Risa zu beschützen auch wenn ich für eine kleine Weile nicht hier sein sollte und dich Risa bitte ich in der Nähe dieser Personen zu bleiben und das du am besten in ihrer Mitte bleibst."

Erza wartete nur noch bis Xirdon ernst und Risa ängstlich nickte, bevor sie genau so plötzlich wie sie aufgetaucht war wieder verschwand.

Tazuna fragte ein paar Sekunden nachdem Erza verschwunden war. „Ist diese Frau immer so?"

„Fast immer." , antwortete Xirdon und sagte weiterhin: „Es tut mir leid, dass ich eure Reise störe, aber drastische Situationen erfordern drastische Maßnahmen." , während er sich vor Tazuna kurz verbeugte.

„Drastische Situationen?", fragte Sasuke. „Was meinst du damit?"

„Erkläre ich später, lasst uns erstmal zu eurem Zielort gehen."

Tazuna seufzte erleichtert, als er erkannte, das von dem Neuankömmling und der rothaarigen Frau, die in einer kleinen Weile wohl wiederkommen würde, keine Gefahr ausging und sagte gut verständlich: „Nun gut, dann lasst uns weiter gehen."

Sasuke und Naruto nahmen Meister Kakashi wieder in ihre Arme, der die ganze Zeit ohnmächtig war und immer noch ohnmächtig ist, und nach ein paar Sekunden bot Xirdon ihnen seine Hilfe an und half mit Kakashi nach Tazunas Heimat zu tragen. Sakura hob die Schriftrolle wieder vom Boden auf und fokussierte ihr Chakra wieder nach einer Weile in ihrer Hand und folgte den Jungs. Tazuna und Risa gingen in der Mitte dieser Formation.

* * *

Die Zwillinge waren in ihrer Wohnung und trainierten Alpi mal wieder darin blind zu sehen, wodrin er immer besser wurde. Sein Kekkai Genkai half ihm dabei, denn die Sensor-Fähigkeiten, die es ihm verlieh, wurden dadurch das er nicht mehr sehen konnte und sich auf seine restlichen Sinne konzentrieren musste immer besser. Zwar gab ihm sein Kekkai Genkai ein Bonus aber üben und sich daran gewöhnen musste er trotzdem. Er schaffte es inzwischen sich in ihrer Wohnung ohne Probleme zurechtzufinden.

Als die Zwillinge gerade eine Pause machten und etwas aßen klopfte es plötzlich an ihrer Tür.

Alpina stand auf und ging zur Tür, öffnete sie und sah ihre Meisterin mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck und ließ sie herein. Sie sagten kein Wort bis sich Alpina wieder auf ihren Platz gesetzt hatte und Erza sich dazu gesetzt hatte.

„Erza-Sensei, weshalb beehren sie uns mit ihrem Besuch?" ergriff Alpina das Wort.

„Ihr erinnert euch ja noch an unseren letzten Auftrag und an Risa, oder?" , antwortete ihre Meisterin.

„Natürlich." antwortete Alpina und Alpi fragte: „Ist ihr etwas passiert?"

„Das kann man so sagen."

„Was ist denn passiert?" , fragte Alpina wieder.

„Ich und Xirdon haben Risa im Keller des Tetsuan-Anwesens gefunden, wo sie angekettet war und von ihrem Onkel ausgepeitscht wurde und weiterhin hatte Shiro anscheinend drei weitere Banditen angeheuert die sie töten sollten."

„Dann ist Risa jetzt tot?" , fragte Alpina ängstlich und peitschte sich geistig dafür aus das sie das junge Mädchen so schlecht behandelt hatte.

„Nein, sie ist nicht tot." Man konnte einen zweifachen gleichzeitigen erleichterten Seufzer von den Zwillingen hören, während Erza fortfuhr. „Ich habe Xirdon und Risa außerhalb des Dorfes gebracht, denn ich habe leider keine Ahnung, wie ihr Onkel darauf reagieren wird und er hat uns leider erkannt, deshalb werde ich euch jetzt auch dort hinbringen. Ihr habt 5Minuten eure Sachen zu packen, wie eure Ninja-Ausrüstung und Schlafsäcke und alles was euch einfällt, was ihr für diese Mission gebrauchen könntet."

Die Zwillinge saßen erstmal für glatte 10Sekunden sprachlos da und rührten sich nicht, bevor sie gleichzeitig aufsprangen und ihre Sachen packte. Innerhalb des Zeitlimits schafften sie es alle Sachen die sie brauchten in zwei Rucksäcke zu packen und sie aufzusetzen bevor Erza zu ihnen ohne ein Wort kam, die Zwillinge umarmte und sich mit ihnen lautlos wegteleportierte.

* * *

Kurz bevor sie Tazunas Heimatort erreichten tauchten aus dem Nichts drei Personen neben Sakura auf. Alle aus der Gruppe erschreckten sich, aber nach ein paar Sekunden, als sie erkannten wer da stand verschwand ihre Angst. Erza ging wortlos zu Kakashi, der mal wieder fallen gelassen worden war und warf ihn auf ihre Schulter und drehte sich zu den anderen um und sagte: „ Da ich hier die einzige Jonin bin die gerade ansprechbar ist, bestimme ich die Reihenfolge in der wir gehen."

Sasuke,Sakura und Naruto wollte gerade anfangen zu rebellieren, als Erza sagte: „Keine Widerrede oder ich werde euch fesseln und euch hinter mir her ziehen, wie ein nasser Sack Kartoffeln."

Sasuke, Sakura und Naruto guckten sich unsicher an und dann guckten sie Erzas Team fragend an und der Blick den Team13 Team7 zuwarf drückte eins ganz deutlich aus: 'Das meint sie todernst!'

Erza ergriff daraufhin wieder das Wort: „Wo war ich noch mal? Achja, Xirdon und Sasuke ihr übernehmt die Spitze, dahinter kommt Naruto, danach euer Auftraggeber zusammen mit Sakura, dahinter komme ich zusammen mit Risa und als Schlusslicht Alpi und Alpina."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort bildeten sie diese Schlange und lösten sie auch nicht auf, bis sie bei Tazuna zu Hause waren. Dort legte Erza Kakashi erst mal sanft(ja, sie kann auch sanft sein =P) auf den Boden und fragte nach zwei Decken für Kakashi, die ihr gegeben wurden. Eine Decke legte sie quer ins Wohnzimmer und darauf legte sie Kakashi und über ihm die andere Decke. Als sie das gemacht hatte, setzte sich an eine Wand und schaute Tazuna und Tsunami an und sagte: „Bis Kakashi aufwacht und mir erklärt was Sache ist, werde ich hierbleiben und nichts tun, es sei denn es gibt einen Notfall." Danach bewegten sich ihre Augen in Richtung der 6 Genin+Risa. „Die Genin erlaube ich sich zu entfernen, aber wenn Risa mitkommen will, passt ihr auf sie auf!" Damit schloss Erza ihre Augen und fiel in einen leichten Schlaf.

* * *

Ein paar Stunden später am frühen Nachmittag war Kakashi aufgewacht und hatte seinem Team sofort erklärt, welches zufälligerweise zu dem Zeitpunkt anwesend war, warum er in Ohnmacht gefallen war und sich nicht mehr wirklich bewegen kann für eine Weile. Außerdem hatte er ihnen auch noch erklärt welche Rolle der andere Ninja im Kampf gespielt hatte.

Nach ein paar Minuten kam auch das andere Team zusammen mit Risa zurück ins Haus und das überraschte Kakashi, denn er hatte Erza nicht bemerkt und die war bis dahin komplett ruhig gewesen. Aber jetzt, wo ihr Team auch wieder im Haus war, machte sie sich bemerkbar, indem sie sagte: „Kakashi, würdest du mich bitte über euren Auftrag informieren?"

Kakashi erwiderte darauf nur als er sie erblickte: „Erza, seit wann bist du denn hier?"

„Kakashi, ich habe dich in das Haus deines Auftraggebers geschleppt und bevor du mir nicht sagst was hier überhaupt los ist, werde ich nichts tun."

Kakashi verstand irgendwie ihre Beweggründe ohne das Erza sie klar machen musste, aber glücklich war er darüber nicht, aber das zeigte er nicht, denn Kakashi konnte fast genauso gut wie ein Hyuuga seine Mimik versteinern lassen und erklärte ihr und ihrem Team den Auftrag und in welcher Lage Team 7 steckte. Erza dankbar dafür dass Kakashi ohne großen Widerstand zu leisten, ihr die Sachlage erklärt hatte, erzählte nun dem Rest der Anwesenden in welcher Lage sie und ihr Team stecken.

Für eine kurze Weile war es still im Raum bis Kakashi wieder das Wort ergriff: „Und wie willst du dass jetzt lösen?"

„Ganz einfach. Wenn wir auf dem Rückweg einen ganz bestimmten Abstand zum Dorf erreicht haben, werde ich und mein Team sich von eurem Team trennen und dann werde ich kurz ins Dorf verschwinden und direkt zum Hokage gehen. Wenn man versuchen sollte mich zu verhaften, werde ich so schnell und lautlos verschwinden wie ich angekommen bin und nie wieder zurückkommen. Wenn ich mit dem Hokage sprechen kann und er mich als Nuke-nin klassifizieren will, dann soll er das tun, dann werde ich das akzeptieren und wenn er meine Schüler auch als Nuke-nin klassifiziert, dann werde ich sie mitnehmen, wenn nicht, werde ich diese Entscheidung meinen Schülern überlassen. Risa werde ich in jedem Fall selbst entscheiden lassen, ob sie mit mir mitkommt oder im Dorf bleiben will und DAS werde ich dem Hokage auch sagen. … Wobei ich hoffe, dass der Hokage mich erklären lässt und es versteht und dass ich nicht gezwungen werde zum Nuke-nin zu werden."

„Du weißt schon, dass ich dich dafür eigentlich festnehmen lassen müsste oder?"

„Theoretisch hättest du die Erlaubnis dafür, da ich das Dorf ja quasi bestohlen habe und ich quasi ein halber Nuke-nin bin, aber praktisch bist du zurzeit nicht in der Lage dazu. Ich bräuchte keine Minute um dich und dein Team und deinen Auftraggeber zu töten. Wärest du aber im Vollbesitz deiner Kräfte, hätte ich meine Zweifel ob ich es schaffen könnte. Die Entscheidung liegt bei dir."

„Nun gut … wir belassen es dabei, dass du ein Konoha-Shinobi bist, solange bis ich was anderes erfahre."

„Einverstanden... dafür werde ich ab morgen auch das Training aller 6 Genins übernehmen, während du dich um deine Genesung kümmerst."

Bevor Kakashi etwas erwidern konnte ergriff Xirdon das Wort: „Meisterin Erza, warum benutzen sie keins ihrer Heil-Jutsus um ihn zu heilen und was passiert mit Risa während unserem Training?"

Erza guckte nun Xirdon an. „Meine Heil-Jutsus bewirken bei dieser Art von Erschöpfung leider nichts und Risa wird beim Training dabei sein" und bewegte ihre Augen nun in Richtung Risa. „Aber, es ist deine Entscheidung Risa, ob du trainieren möchtest oder nicht, bis morgen früh hast du Zeit zum überlegen."

„Warum bist morgen früh warten? Lass uns jetzt das Training beginnen!" ergriff Naruto enthusiastisch das Wort.

„Erza schüttelte nur den Kopf und sagte: „Auch wenn du es vielleicht nicht glauben willst Naruto, ich bin erschöpft und werde mich bis morgen früh, abgesehen vom Essen vielleicht, nicht von hier weg bewegen und genauso wenig kann sich Kakashi zurzeit bewegen."

Naruto begann darauf hin herum zu murren und meinte er hätte noch genügend Energie, aber Alpina nahm ihre rechte Faust und Sakura ihre linke Faust und die donnerten gleichzeitig auf Narutos Dickschädel, so dass er für eine Weile bewusstlos wurde.

* * *

Zwei Stunden später war Naruto wieder aufgewacht und 10 Minuten danach wachte auch Kakashi wieder auf, der kurz nachdem Naruto KO gegangen war, wieder eingeschlaffen war, durch eine innere Unruhe wieder auf. Und da kam ihn ein Verdacht, der ihm überhaupt nicht gefiel und dem teilte er sowohl seinem Team als auch Team 13 mit.

Naruto freute sich auf einen erneuten Kampf mit Zabuza und dem anderen Typen und meinte laut, dass das spannend wäre, aber eine Stimme hinter Naruto meinte das das gar nicht spannend wäre und sie nur alle sterben würden, wenn sie hier bleiben würde, bevor er in die erste Etage des Hauses verschwand. Tazuna, der anwesend war, erklärte ihnen, dass das sein Enkel Inari gewesen war und dass es Gateaus Schuld ist, dass die meisten Inselbewohner wie Inari sind, nämlich ohne einen Funken Hoffnung.

Erza dachte in der kurzen Zeit in der Inari dort war, ob sie ihm mal ihren Mordwillen demonstrieren sollte und ihm in ihrer Mordstimme sagen sollte, dass er der einzige wäre, der hier gleich sterben würde, aber sie hatte sich dagegen entschieden.

* * *

Und Schnitt.

Damit beende ich dieses Kapitel. Kommentare aller Arten sind erwünscht, also schreibt mir bitte welche.


	17. Das Training beginnt

Disclaimer: Naruto gehört mir nicht, sondern ist Eigentum von Masashi Kishimoto. Das Einzige was ich mein Eigentum nenne sind die OCs.

* * *

**Kapitel 17:**

Am nächsten Morgen in einem nahegelegenen Wald versammelten sich die 6 Genins und die zwei Jonins, wobei Kakashi mit Krücken dort stand. Sakura gab Naruto nochmal eine kurze Lektion über Chakra, die dieser natürlich nicht verstand und meinte, dass man das ja mit Training lernen könnte und Sasuke gab ihm dort natürlich recht.

„Aber wisst ihr auch eine Übung mit der ihre eure Kontrolle über das Chakra verbessern könnt?" fragte Erza die Genins.

Die Zwillinge schüttelten den Kopf, Xirdon, Sasuke und Naruto guckten Erza nur erwartungsvoll an, Sakuras Gesicht war etwas ängstlich und die fragte dann auch wie man die Kontrolle übers Chakra lernen könnte. Kakashi übernahm und sagte: „Das ist eine wahnsinnig harte Übung, die aber viel bringt."

Erza ergänzte mit einem Grinsen: „Und für die Übung müsst ihr auf einen Baum klettern!"

„Auf einem Baum klettern? Das ist langweilig!", meckerte Naruto.

„Bist du dir da sicher Naruto? Kannst du auf einem Baum klettern ohne deine Hände zu benutzen?" fragte Erza ihn.

„Auf einem Baum klettern ohne unsere Hände zu benutzen? Wie soll das denn funktionieren?" , fragte Xirdon.

„Sensei Kakashi, wären sie mal so freundlich es vorzuführen?" fragte die rothaarige Jonin den Silberhaarigen.

„In Ordnung." erwiderte Kakashi nur, sammelte sein Chakra an seinen Fußsohlen und kletterte mit den Füßen und aufrecht einen Baum hinauf. Die 6 Genins staunten nicht schlecht. Als Kakashi oben war erklärte er wie es funktioniert und Alpina fragte direkt darauf, wie ihnen das helfen sollte stark zu werden. Erza übernahm und erklärte den Genins, dass die Chakra-Regulierung an den Füßen am schwierigsten ist und wenn man das mit Füßen beim Baumklettern schafft, sollte man zumindest theoretisch jede andere Kunst beherrschen können. Weiterhin lernt ihr so dauerhaft das Chakra beim bewegen zu regulieren und das Chakra muss man normalerweise in der Bewegung aktivieren, was fürs Kämpfen gegen andere Ninjas oder Banditen nützlich ist.

„Ich hab gar nicht gewusst, dass sie so viel wissen, Sensei Erza." meinte Xirdon trocken.

„Einfach so wird man kein Jonin, Xirdon." erwiderte Erza. „Und nun sucht sich jeder von euch einen Baum aus und übt. Markiert mit euren Kunais wieweit ihr kommt und versucht jedes mal etwas höher zu kommen."

„So eine Übung ist doch ein Klacks für mich." meinte Naruto laut selbstbewusst ohne zu bemerken, dass Sakura kurz davor war ihm eine Kopfnuss zu geben, weil Naruto mal wieder so rumschrie.

„Was auch immer, aber sei bitte nicht so laut", seufzte Erza nur.

Die Genins konzentrierten sich kurz und liefen dann zu den Bäumen, die sie sich ausgesucht hatten und probierten an ihnen hochzuklettern. Naruto fiel natürlich direkt nach dem ersten Schritt runter und knallte schmerzhaft auf seinen Hinterkopf. Xirdon schaffte zwei Meter, bevor er merkte, dass er keine Ansaugkraft mehr hatte. Sasuke und Alpina schafften vier Meter.

Kakashi dachte sich beim beobachten: _„Ach ja, das ist der Unterschied zwischen Sasuke und Naruto."_, aber danach fiel sein Blick auf Erza die immer noch zwei Bäume beobachtete und dann erklang die Stimme von Sakura. „Das ist doch gar nicht schwer."

Xirdon, Naruto, Alpina, Sasuke und Kakashi guckten in Sakuras Richtung und bemerkten, dass sie genauso hoch geklettert war wie Kakashi und sich auf einem Ast hingesetzt hatte und sich freute.

Erza dachte sich „_Wie erwartet."_, aber behielt ihren Blick weiterhin auf Alpi gerichtet, der auf einen Ast etwas unterhalb der Höhe von Sakura sich hingesetzt hatte. Kakashi erklärte in der Zwischenzeit das Sakura dem Hokage am nächsten war und dass das Können der Uchihas nichts besonderes ist und bevor irgendjemand dazu einen Kommentar abgeben konnte fragte Alpina laut: „Wo ist eigentlich mein Bruderherz?"

„Dort oben." sagte Erza und zeigte auf Alpi. Alle staunten, dass er es so hoch geschafft hatte beim ersten Mal.

* * *

Ein paar Stunden später, am Abend des selben Tages meinte Sakura, dass sie es geschafft hatte. Erza die ihr Training zusammen mit Kakashi beaufsichtige, verlangte einen Beweis vor allen anderen. Also kletterte Sakura ihren Baum hoch und wieder runter, während alle minus Alpi sie dabei beobachteten. Als Sakura wieder unten war, sagte sie: „Ich bin die Beste!" und die innere Sakura sagte: „**Nun wird sich Sasuke unsterblich in mich verlieben!"**

Erza hingegen seufzte deutlich wahrnehmbar und schüttelte: „Wie erwartet …."

„Was meinen sie damit, Sensei Erza?", fragte Sakura verwirrt.

Anstatt diese Frage direkt zu beantworten, fragte Erza Kakashi: „Darf ich es ihr sagen?" Kakashi nickte kurz.

„Sakura, die Menge des Chakra, die du zur Zeit in dir hast, ist von allen Anwesenden die geringste und deshalb ist für dich die Kontrolle deines Chakras auch am einfachsten." sagte Erza darauf.

„Und wer hat das meiste Chakra hier, Sensei Erza? Naruto?" fragte Alpina.

„Naruto hat das meiste Chakra, danach kommt Sasuke und kurz danach ist Alpi. Xirdon und Alpina haben etwas weniger Chakra und etwas weiter von ihnen entfernt ist Sakura." sagte Erza.

„Also ist die umgekehrte Reihenfolge von der Chakra-Menge, die Reihenfolge derjenigen die das Chakra besser und schlechter kontrollieren können oder?" fragte Sakura diesmal.

„So einfach ist das nicht, Sakura." erwiderte Erza.

„Wie meinen sie das Meisterin Erza?" fragte Alpina wieder.

„Sakura du hast das wenigste Chakra und daher die beste Kontrolle über ihr Chakra, das stimmt. Alpi hat aber die drittgrößte Menge an Chakra in sich und die zweitbeste Kontrolle über sein Chakra, Alpinas Chakra-Kontrolle hat den dritten Platz und die viertgrößte Menge, knapp besser als Sasuke. Sasuke hat die zweitgrößte Chakra-Menge, ist aber nur vierter in der Kontrolle. Xirdon ist bei beidem Platz fünf. Naruto hat die größte Menge und die schlechteste Kontrolle darüber.", erklärte Erza den Genins und ließ den Genins ein bischen Zeit um sich das gerade Gelernte einzuprägen.

„Sakura du hast zwar die beste Kontrolle über dein Chakra, aber das bringt dir nur einen leichten Vorteil gegenüber den anderen. Naruto kann trotz seiner schlechten Kontrolle länger durchhalten als du und nun stell dir mal wie lange Naruto mit einer guten Chakra-Kontrolle durchhalten könnte."

Sakura war deprimiert, Naruto stolz auf sich, Sasuke verwirrt und Team13 war kein Stückchen erstaunt.

„Kann man das irgendwie ändern, Erza-Sensei?" fragte Sakura nach ein paar Sekunden nachdenklich, während ihre innere Stimme sagte: **„Ich werde ganz bestimmt nicht hinter Naruto zurückhängen!"**

„Die Chakra-Menge erhöht sich mit dem Alter automatisch, aber man kann natürlich nachhelfen um die Menge zu erhöhen. Bist du denn auch bereit für diese Übungen, Sakura?"

„Bin ich Erza-Sensei!", sagte Sakura gespannt und nervös.

„Na gut, aber eins sage ich dir vor Beginn der Übungen, was du dir gut merken solltest, da ich es nicht wiederholen werde." Sakura nickte und Erza fuhr fort. „Du bist nicht meine Schülerin, du bist Kakashi seine Schülerin und dies ist nur eine Ausnahme in der du nur eine Quasi-Schülerin von mir bist, aber Kakashi hat das Recht dich jederzeit aus meinen Trainingsprogramm herauszuholen. Ich werde dein Training für eine Weile übernehmen und du kannst jederzeit wieder aussteigen, wenn du meinst, dass es zu schwierig für dich wird, aber danach ist Kakashi wieder für dein Training verantwortlich. Falls du dann trotzdem diese Übungen wieder machen willst, dann musst warten bis du wieder in Konoha bist oder Kakashis Erlaubnis einholen." , erklärte Erza mit einer ernsten Stimmlage die keinen Widerspruch erlaubt. „Und ohne meine oder Kakashis Erlaubnis wird hier keiner von euch diese Übung nachmachen", sagte Erza an die anderen Genins gewandt.

Die anderen Genins nickten nach ein paar Sekunden und gingen dann wieder ihren eigenen Übungen nach, außer Sasuke der beobachtete die beiden.

Erza guckte kurz in den Himmel als sie seufzte und dann ihren Blick auf Sakura richtete die vor ihr voller Erwartung stand. „Nun gut, Sakura, ein bischen Zeit haben wir noch für diese Übung. Bist du bereit?"

„Bin ich, Erza-Sensei!"

„Okay, dann mach einen Handstand."

„Bitte? Was soll ich machen?" fragte Sakura fassungslos.

„Einen Handstand." erwiderte Erza während sie versuchte ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

„Warum das denn?" fragte Sakura erneut.

„Der Mensch läuft normalerweise auf zwei Beinen und von daher ist das der Ausgangspunkt für die Chakra-Kontroll-Übung wie das Baumklettern, was die anderen machen. Dabei wird Chakra verbraucht und je öfter man an seine Grenzen geht, desto eher wird die Chakra-Menge erhöht, damit man nicht wieder so schnell erschöpft ist."

„Das ist zwar schön und gut, aber warum soll ich dann einen Handstand machen, wenn ich doch einfach das Bäumeklettern weiter machen könnte um meine Grenzen zu erreichen?"

„Du hast da zwar einen Punkt, aber bei deiner guten Kontrolle würde das sehr lange dauern, bis du wirklich erschöpft bist deswegen. Kannst du das Baumklettern auch nur mit deinen Händen, während du deinen Körper gerade hältst?"

Sasuke im Hintergrund dachte sich: _„Die gleiche Übung nur mit den Händen und den Körper trotzdem gerade halten? Ist das überhaupt möglich?"_

Sakura erwiderte: „Ich glaube nicht."

„Würde mich auch stark wundern, wenn du es könntest, da du dafür eine verdammt gute Körperspannung brauchst und damit eine Menge körperlicher Kraft oder eine gute Chakra-Kontrolle und eine Menge Chakra um diese Übung ohne die dafür nötige körperliche Kraft zu schaffen."

„Ich verstehe aber immer noch nicht warum ich dafür jetzt einen Handstand machen soll." erwiderte Sakura immer noch verwirrt.

Erza seufzte, schüttelte ihren Kopf und sagte dabei ohne sich nach Sasuke umzudrehen: „Sasuke, komm mal her."

Sasuke der sich dabei erschreckte und ertappt fühlte, kam hinter einem Baum hervor und näherte sich langsam den zwei Frauen.

Sakura guckte verwirrt, während ihre innere Stimme sagte: **„Sasuke-kun, hast du mich etwa die ganze Zeit beobachtet?"**

Als Sasuke neben Sakura und vor Erza stand, bat die Jonin ihn einen Handstand zu machen, Sasuke gehorchte.

Sasukes Handstand war krumm und seine Beine waren gebeugt, er könnte seinen Handstand nur für ein paar Sekunden gerade halten..

„Gut, danke, Sasuke."

„Hn." erwiderte dieser nur.

„Sakura, ein Handstand ist nur die erste Stufe für die Übung, die du machen sollst. Du hast ja gesehen, dass Sasukes Handstand nicht perfekt war, aber mit Hilfe von Chakra könnte man die nötige Körperspannung sozusagen 'erzwingen'"

Sakura guckte sie etwas fragend an, worauf Erza wieder mal seufzte und einen ungeschickten Handstand wie Sasuke machte und als es gerade so aussah, als würde sie fallen, sammelte sie ihr Chakra und konzentrierte es zu erst auf ihre Beine, aber nach und nach konzentrierte sie ihre Chakra auch auf den restlichen Teil des Körpers, so dass sie einen Handstand machte, der Gai alle Ehre machen würde und hob dabei den Kopf und guckte die beiden Genins an. „So muss ein perfekter Handstand aussehen und solange ihr den nicht drauf habt, entweder mit der richtigen Körperspannung oder mit Chakra-Hilfe, solltet ihr Stufe zwei nicht mal probieren und Stufe zwei mach ich jetzt mal vor."

Damit ging Erza im Handstandgang zum nächsten Baum ohne die Spannung zu verlieren und kletterte mit einer perfekten Körperspannung hinauf, als sie einen Ast erreichte, hing sie sich dran wie ein Affe und löste dann beide Hände vom Ast und fiel wieder zurück zu Boden.

„Wenn du Stufe eins gemeistert hast Sakura, musst du die nötige Chakra-Menge um den Handstand gerade zu halten benutzen und gleichzeitig an deinen Händen noch mehr Chakra benutzen um vom Baum angesagt werden zu können. Der Chakra-Verbrauch hierbei ist größer als bei der anderen Übung."

Sakura und Sasuke waren erstaunt darüber, dass Erza trotz dieser schweren Übung kein bischen erschöpft war und darüber, dass so etwas überhaupt möglich war. Erza guckte nach der kurzen Erklärung in den Himmel und sah das es schon dunkel geworden war und beschloss das es Zeit war zurück zu gehen und sammelte alle Genins und brachte sie zurück ins Dorf und zu Tazuna, wo sie alle zu Abend aßen und schlafen gingen.

* * *

Und Schnitt für heute.

Ich hoffe meine Erklärung für die Übungen sind verständlich^^


	18. Kampf auf der Brücke

Disclaimer: Naruto gehört mir nicht, sondern ist Eigentum von Masashi Kishimoto. Das Einzige was ich mein Eigentum nenne sind die OCs.

**Kapitel 18:**

Die nächsten Tage trainierten alle 6 Genins weiter, die Zwillinge und Sasuke vollendeten drei Tage nach Sakura die normale Baumklettern-Übung, wobei Alpi sie gegen morgens geschafft hatte und die beiden anderen am späten Abend. Xirdon hatte es am fünften Tag geschafft und Naruto am sechsten Tag.

Kakashi gab in der Zwischenzeit seinen Schülern die Erlaubnis die zweite Übung unter Erzas Aufsicht zu machen, falls sie die erste Übung in der Trainingszeit vollendeten. Die Brückenbauer wurden von ein paar Schattendoppelgängern Erzas beobachtet.

Sakura hatte es geschafft einen perfekten Handstand mit Hilfe ihres Chakras für ein paar Minuten zu halten. Alpi schaffte zwei Minuten, sehr zu Sasukes Ärger, den er schaffte nur eine Minute. Alpina konnte sich nur für ca. 40 Sekunden aufrecht halt, Xirdon nur 15Sekunden. Naruto hatte keine Zeit dafür die andere Übung auszuprobieren, denn am siebten Tag beschloss Kakashi sein gesamtes Team mit zur Brücke zu nehmen. Erza schickte einen Schattendoppelgänger mit ihnen und ließ ein paar weitere in Tazunas Haus zurück, während sie selber mit ihrem Team zum Trainingsplatz ging. Kurz bevor sie dort ankamen löste sich der Schattendoppelgänger der mit Kakashi mit gegangen war auf und Erza erfuhr vom Angriff und blieb stehen, nachdenklich, mit ihren Augen geschlossen. Ihr Team bemerkte das und blieb auch stehen und guckte sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Planänderung, wir gehen zur Brüc...", sagte Erza gerade als sich der andere Doppelgänger auch auflöste und Erza zeigte, dass sich der Doppelgänger um zwei von Gateaus Männer gekümmert hatte, als ein dritter sie dazu brachte sich aufzulösen.

„Nochmals Planänderung, ihr drei geht zur Brücke und unterstützt Kakashis Team, während ich mich um die Sicherheit von Tazunas Familie kümmere. Meine beiden Doppelgänger haben sich aufgelöst."

XXXXXXXXXX

Erza kam alleine beim Haus von Tazuna an und sah dass nicht nur die Tür sondern auch die halbe Inneneinrichtung zerstört oder zumindest beschädigt war. Erza kam nicht auf die Idee ihre Sensor-Fähigkeiten zu benutzen, denn sie wusste aus Erfahrung, dass sie selber damit nur Leute aufspüren kann die Chakra schmieden können und damit leider keine Zivilisten. Erza rief drei Schattendoppelgänger hervor und ließ sie suchen und suchte auch mit ihrem wahren Körper nach ihren Entführer, denn weder Inari noch seine Mutter waren im Haus anzutreffen gewesen. Dies bedeutete das Gateaus Leute, die mindestens zu dritt waren, beide mitgenommen hatten.

Als Erza im Osten des Dorfes suchte, bekam sie die Erinnerung einer ihrer Schattendoppelgänger und wusste nun, dass sich die Entführer im Norden des Dorfes aufhielten und dass sie zu fünft waren. Vom Aussehen her fünf Banditen mit Schwertern.

Erza löste nach Erhalt dieser Nachricht ihre anderen Schattendoppelgänger auf und brach in den Norden des Dorfes auf.

XXXXXXXXXX

Als Team 13 minus Erza an der Brücke ankamen bemerkten sie einen dicken Nebel und hörten Kampfgeräusche.

„Was sollen wir jetzt machen, Schwesterherz?" konnte man Alpis leise Stimme vernehmen.

„Kannst du spüren was da im Nebel vor sich geht, Brüderchen?" antwortete Alpina mit einer Gegenfrage, da sie wusste wie gut Alpis Sensor-Fähigkeiten dank seiner 'Blindheit' geworden waren.

„Sensei Kakashi steht einem anderen Shinobi gegenüber, Sasuke und Naruto sind in der Nähe eines weiteren Shinobis und Sakura steht etwas abseits von den anderen zwei Parteien."

„Kannst du uns zu Sakura führen, Alpi?" fragte Xirdon nun.

„Kein Problem." Und ohne wirklich zu zögern ging Alpi schnurstracks zu Sakura und als er vor sie stand erschreckte sich Sakura, aber Alpi, der nur Sakura spüren konnte fragte: „Wo ist eigentlich unser Gastgeber?"

„Ich bin hier du Blindfisch." , kam die unwirsche Antwort vom Brückenbauer hinter Sakura der Alpi verwirrt und wütend anstarrte.

Bevor Alpi etwas darauf erwidern konnte, tauchten Alpina und Xirdon neben ihnen auf und man konnte Alpinas Stimme hören: „Entschuldigen sie bitte vielmals das mein Bruder sie nicht sehen kann, weil er zufälligerweise blind ist." Und bevor Tazuna etwas dazu erwidern konnte, fragte Xirdon deutlich hörbar, was hier eigentlich gerade los ist.

XXXXXXXXXX

Erza fand Gateaus Männer relativ schnell und schlich sich leise an sie heran und unterdrückte ihre Chakra-Signatur so gut sie konnte. Als sie hinter den Zweien stand, die den bewusstlosen Inari zwischen sich her schleppten, schlug sie auf deren tragende Hände bevor sie erst dem rechten und dann dem linken einen Tritt in den Rücken versetzte, der beide gegen den Banditen schubste der vorausging. Die anderen zwei Banditen drehten sich zu Erza um und zogen ihre Schwerter und ließen dabei Tazunas Tochter fallen, doch die Jonin war schneller und versetzte den beiden auch einen Tritt in den Rücken, sodass sie genau wie die ersten zwei auf den vorausgehenden Banditen fielen ließ.

Danach rief sie 7 Schattendoppelgänger hervor. Zwei von ihnen schnappten sich Inari und seine Mutter und verschwanden mit ihnen. Erza selber nahm ein Banditen nach dem anderen vom Haufen und warf sie zu ihren Schattendoppelgänger, die ihre Äxte gezogen hatten, und die schlugen den Banditen mit der stumpfen Seite der Äxte die Schädel ein. Danach befahl Erza vier ihrer Schattendoppelgänger jeweils einen toten Banditen zur Brücke zu schleppen, während sie selber den letzten Banditen nahm. Der letzte Schattendoppelgänger sollte ins Dorf gehen und dort Ausschau nach Banditen oder Überfällen halten.

XXXXXXXXXX

Nachdem Sakura Team 13 erklärt hatte was los war, sah sie Alpi seinen Teamkollegen etwas zuflüstern bevor alle drei im Nebel wieder verschwanden.

Tazuna wunderte sich ebenfalls und fragte gerade heraus: „Wo zum Teufel wollen die denn hin?"

Sakura hatte darauf keine Antwort und zuckte einfach mit ihren Schultern.

Nach einer kurzen Zeit kam Alpi zurück und stellte sich wortlos hinter Tazuna auf.

* * *

Für Sasuke und Naruto sah es nicht gut aus, der andere Ninja hatte sie in seinem Eisspiegelgefängnis gefangen und nahm sie langsam auseinander, wobei er trotz allem nicht auf die lebensgefährlichen Punkte zielte, zumindest vorerst nicht. Naruto erging es etwas schlechter als Sasuke der besser ausweichen konnte als Naruto und gerade als Zabuzas Gehilfe wieder angreifen wollte, konnte man eine Stimme: „Sasuke, spring!" und Sasuke folgte dieser Aufforderung und entging so dem Angriff seines Gegners.

Die Stimme gab Sasuke und Naruto noch ein paar Anweisungen bevor Sasuke und Naruto nur auf die Idee kamen nach dem Ursprung der Stimme zu gucken und als sie sie fanden, waren sie verblüfft und Naruto fragte:" Alpina, du?"

Gerade diese Moment nutze der Kirinin aus um Sasuke und Naruto von hinten anzugreifen, aber Alpina sah es und spürte es und gab den beiden Anweisungen, während sie selber auf ihn zuraste. „Nach links Sasuke und Naruto nach rechts und ja Naruto ich bins." antwortete Alpina. „Und bevor du fragst woher ich weiß wo die Angriffe her kommen, ich kann ihn spüren."

„_Du kannst ihn 'spüren', wie das ?" _, fragte sich Sasuke innerlich, aber blieb äußerlich relativ ruhig und folgte ihrer Anweisung.

Kaum waren die zwei Mitglieder von Team 7 den Anweisungen gefolgt, hörten sie Waffen klirren und drehten sich um und sahen Alpina, die mit ihren Kunais, die Senbons des Kirinins blockierten. Die beiden standen sich gegenüber und gerade als der Kirinin sich in die Spiegel zurück ziehen wollte, tauchte eine weitere Person auf und trat den Kirinin so stark in den Bauch, dass er außerhalb des Eisspiegelgefängnis landete. Bevor er sich wieder aufrappeln konnte, saßen Alpina und Xirdon auf seinen Armen. „Ich würde liegenbleiben an deiner Stelle, ansonsten müssen wir dir leider mehr Verletzungen zufügen" , meinte Alpina, die ihn mit ihren Kunais bedrohte.

Xirdon hingegen nahm ihrem Gegner die Maske ab und man konnte Narutos Stimme hören, die Unglauben ausdrückte. „DU bist das?"

„Du kennst sie Naruto?", fragte Xirdon.

„Ja und die Sie ist ein Kerl. Ich habe sie eines frühen morgens im Wald beim Kräutersammeln getroffen."

„Ist ja alles schön und gut, dass du mich erkannt hast, Naruto.", sagte ihr Gefangener. „Aber würde ihr mich bitte jetzt umbringen?"

„Wie bitte?" , sagten Alpina, Naruto und Xirdon gleichzeitig. Sasuke starrte ihn nur ungläubig an.

„Ich bin nichts mehr wert für Meister Zabuza, ich habe versagt."

„Was soll das denn jetzt wieder bedeuten?" , fragte Naruto.

„Ein Ninja ist nichts weiter als ein Werkzeug und ich war nur ein Werkzeug für Meister Zabuza und ein schlechtes Werkzeug kann er nicht gebrauchen. Ich sehe keinen Sinn mehr weiter zu leben."

„Du spinnst doch. Nur weil du kein unbesiegbarer Ninja mehr bist, hat dein Leben keinen Sinn mehr? Das ist doch absurd."

„Mag sein, Naruto, aber mein Ziel und mein Traum war es Meister Zabuzas Traum zu verwirklichen, ihm dabei zu helfen und jetzt wo ich das nicht mehr kann, hat mein Leben einfach keinen Zweck mehr."

„Dieser Nukenin ist also die einzige Person, die dir wirklich was bedeutet, oder?" , fragte Alpina.

„Ja, Meister Zabuza hatte mich als Waise aufgenommen, obwohl ich wegen meines Kekkai-Genkais in Mizu-no-Kuni verfolgt und verachtet wurde."

„Wenn Konoha nur so ähnlich wäre wie Mizu-no-Kuni, dann wäre ich wohl nie so alt geworden oder wäre mich irgendwo am verstecken.", murmelte Alpina vor sich hin, der junge Kirinin hörte es trotzdem. Xirdon dachte sich was ähnliches, Sasukes Gesicht war zu einer eisernen Maske gefroren. Naruto verstand wie immer nichts.

„Kekkai-Genkai? Was soll das sein?"

„Kekkai-Genkai ist eine Art Bluterbe, wie das Sharingan von Sensei Kakashi, es wird durch die Gene übertragen. Es ist eine Art besondere Fähigkeit, ich schätze deine Kontrolle über Eis ist dein Kekkai-Genkai." erklärte und schlussfolgerte Sasuke.

Darauf folgte eine kurze Stille, in der Naruto versuchte das gerade gelernte zu verstehen, bis Alpina die Stille plötzlich durchbrach. „Ich kann dich verstehen und da keiner der anderen bereit zu sein scheint, deinen letzten Wunsch zu befolgen, werde ich es wohl machen müssen. Du wärest nicht mein erstes Opfer." sagte Alpina mit einer ruhigen und traurigen Stimmlage. Sasuke und Naruto starrten sie ungläubig an, Xirdon guckte etwas unbehaglich, aber verneinte es mit keinem Wort oder Blick.

* * *

Beim Kampf Kakashi gegen Zabuza spielten die Karten in Kakashis Hände, denn er hatte es geschafft Zabuza mit seinen Hunden gefangen zu nehmen und damit lüftete sich der Nebel langsam und gerade als Kakashi Zabuza noch eine kurze 'Lektion' erteilte und sein Chidori hervorholte, rief eine Stimme ganz laut: „Schluss mit diesem Theater!"

Alle drehten sich zu der Stimme um und sahen fünf Erzas zwischen den Kämpfern und dem Dorf stehen. Alle fünf Erzas fingen an die toten Banditen, die sie mitgeschleppt hatten, über die Kämpfer zu werfen. Alle Kämpfer folgten mit den Augen den toten Banditen bis sie aufschlugen und sie an einem Ende der Brücke einen kleinen Mann in einem schwarzen Anzug mit ein paar Hundert Banditen sahen. Aber keiner außer Kakashi und Zabuza bemerkte, dass Erza sich gerade noch unter Kontrolle halten konnte.

„Gateau, was willst du hier?" , fragte Zabuza, der den kleinen Mann im Anzug erkannte.

„Was glaubst du denn, Zabuza? Ich hatte nie vor, dir das Geld zu bezahlen. Ich hatte von Anfang an vorgehabt dich ins jenseits schicken zu lassen, nachdem du deine Aufgabe erfüllt hast, aber nicht einmal dazu bist du in der Lage. Dämon aus Kirigakure? Dieser Spitzname ist nichts weiter als ein schlechter Witz." sagte Gateau.

„Kakashi, unser Kampf ist aus." sagte Zabuza und Kakashi bestätigte das.

Die echte Erza löste die vier Doppelgänger die neben ihr standen auf und ging langsam zu Kakashi und als sie an Alpina, Xirdon, Sasuke, Naruto und dem anderen Jungen vorbei ging, sagte sie und ihre Stimme zitterte etwas vor Erregung: „Alpina, lass es, euer Kampf ist zu Ende, fürs erste." Damit ließen die zwei Mitglieder von Team 13 von dem Kirinin ab und hielten einen kleinen Abstand von einander während sie die Jonin beobachteten. Naruto und Sasuke wussten nicht wirklich wie sie darauf reagieren sollten, aber Xirdon flüsterte den beiden zu: „Wir sind zu viert und er ist alleine. Er hat keine Chance zu entkommen, vor allem jetzt nicht wo Sensei Erza aufgetaucht ist."

Als Erza neben Kakashi stand sagte sie so laut, dass selbst die Banditen die ganz hinten in der Banditenreihe standen sie gut verstanden: „Und was jetzt Kakashi? Darf ich mich hier austoben? Es juckt mir in den Fingern."

Bevor Kakashi etwas erwidern konnte, ergriff Zabuza das Wort: „Du sagst mir nichts, Mädchen, aber solange ich Gateau kriege, kannst du dich hier ruhig austoben."

Kakashi sah sich Erza genau an und was er sah, gefiel ihm nicht. „Das musst du wohl selber machen, Zabuza."

Zabuza sah Kakashi an und fragte ihn, was er meinte. Der Angesprochene seufzte und erwiderte: „Sieh dir einfach Erza an."

Zabuza guckte Kakashi verwirrt an bis seine Augen sich auf Erza konzentrierten und dann wusste er was Kakashi gemeint hatte. Erza sah aus als wollte sie am liebsten gerade alles zerfleischen was ihr unter die Äxte kam. Also entschloss sich Zabuza kurzerhand selber Gateau zu holen und das tat er dann auch. Er verschwand von seiner Position und tauchte hinter Gateau auf und trat ihn so stark, dass er neben Kakashi und Erza auf dem Boden landete. Danach tauchte er über Gateau auf und trat ihm erst mal auf den Rücken, so dass Gateau weder fliehen noch aufstehen konnte.

Die Banditen guckten nur erstaunt, es ging alles viel zu schnell für sie, aber dann erholten sie sich vom Schock und preschten vor und schrien dabei und zu ihrem Unglück tat Erza das auch. Sie nahm ihre Äxte in ihre Hände und fing an mit ihnen zu kämpfen oder wie es manche Menschen auch nennen würden, sie begann die Banditen abzuschlachten und ihn ihrem Blut zu baden. Die Banditen hatten keine Chance abzuhauen oder zu entkommen, selbst um ihr Leben zu betteln half ihnen nicht.

„Und das ist der Grund, warum niemand außerhalb unseres Dorfes ihren Namen kennt. Sie lässt ihre Gegner nicht am Leben." sagte Kakashi als er Erza beim 'kämpfen' zusah. Die ganzen Genins schluckten dabei, Sakura wurde schlecht und konnte nicht mehr hingucken nach einer kleinen Weile, und sogar Zabuza erstarrte kurzzeitig bevor er sich Gateau zu wandte und ihn kurzerhand mit seinem Schwert köpfte. Gateau war zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht mal in der Lage etwas zu tun, er war kreidebleich und erstarrt durch das war er gesehen hatte.

„Haku, komm her." rief Zabuza darauf und der angesprochene Junge gehorchte sofort, stand auf und rannte zum Nukenin.

Kurz danach war Erza auch mit dem 'Aufräumen' fertig und ging ganz langsam mit einem wilden Grinsen im Gesicht zu Zabuza und Kakashi. Kakashi gefiel dieses Grinsen absolut nicht, denn er hatte dieses Grinsen schon vorher gesehen, also tat er das Erste was ihm einfiel: Er tauchte blitzschnell vor ihr auf und schlug Erza ins Gesicht.

Zabuza der ungläubig zusah, bemerkte dass das wilde Grinsen aus Erzas Gesicht verschwand und Platz für Wut machte, während Erza von dem plötzlichen Schlag umfiel. Als sie wieder auf die Füße kam, fragte sie Kakashi wütend, was das sollte.

„Ich habe gehört, dass sollte die beste Methode sein um das wilde Grinsen von deinem Gesicht und deine Kampfeslust zu entfernen und wie es aussieht, hat es geklappt."

„Ich hatte mich mal wieder nicht unter Kontrolle?" fragte Erza verwirrt und bestürzt.

Kakashi nickte nur und daraufhin guckte Erza sich an und bemerkte erst jetzt das ganze Blut auf ihrer Kleidung und guckte danach hinter ihr um die toten und auseinander gehackten Banditen zu sehen. Sie sagte fast unhörbar als sie sich wieder zu Kakashi und Zabuza umdrehte: „Danke."

Lauter dagegen fragte sie: „Und was machen wir jetzt mit diesen beiden Kirininjas?"

* * *

Und hier endet das Kapitel.

Gateau tot, Zabuza und Haku noch am leben. Keiner der Genins hatte eine Nah-tot-Erfahrung und Naruto hatte nicht das Chakra des Neunschwänzigen benutzt um Haku zu besiegen und Sasuke hat bisher auch nicht sein Sharingan aktiviert.

Informationen:

Mizu-no-Kuni – Land des Wassers


	19. Schocktherapie!

Disclaimer: Naruto gehört mir nicht, sondern ist Eigentum von Masashi Kishimoto. Das Einzige was ich mein Eigentum nenne sind die Ocs.

* * *

**Kapitel 19:**

„Was meinst du damit Erza?" fragte Kakashi.

„Ich meine damit, es widerspricht meinen normalen Regeln meine Gegner am Leben zu lassen, aber ich weiß gerade nicht, ob ich diese zwei als Gegner klassifizieren kann oder nicht. Wären das zwei Iwanins würde ich sie ohne zu zögern ins Reich des Todes schicken, aber da sie es nicht sind, bin ich hier gerade überfragt." erklärt der Rotschopf.

„Da ist was dran, was denkst du was wir jetzt machen sollten, Zabuza?" sprach der Kopierninja den Dämon aus Kirigakure an.

„Uns gehen lassen?"

„Leider geht das nicht, da ihr gesuchte Ninjas seid und auf euch ein Kopfgeld ausgeteilt ist." sagte Erza.

„Wir könnten höchstens euch gefangen nehmen und dem Hokage die Entscheidung zu überlassen, was mit euch passiert oder wir beenden euer Leben auf der Stelle." ergänzte Kakashi.

„Und was soll das bringen?" fragte Zabuza. „Da können wir unseren Kampf auch gerne fortsetzen, Kakashi."

„Konoha ist nicht Kiri, Zabuza. Bei uns sind Kekkai-Genkais nicht so verachtet wie bei euch in Mizu-no-kuni, also könnte es sein, dass der Hokage zumindest Haku oder wie du den Jungen nanntest erlaubt, ins Dorf integriert zu werden und ein paar Freunde dort zu finden. Und so ein Leben als Vagabund ohne Freunde, ohne ein Zuhause ist nicht unbedingt was schönes, meinst du nicht auch Zabuza?" antwortete Erza.

„Und was würde mit mir passieren?"

„Entweder würdest du ins Gefängnis gesperrt und nur zur Informationsbeschaffung herausgeholt oder du wirst unter Beobachtung gesetzt und nach und nach ins Leben von Konoha integriert." sagte Kakashi.

„Und mit dem Hokage muss ich eh noch ein Wörtchen wechseln und falls es mir nicht gefällt, was er mir zu sagen hat, dann verschwinde ich aus Konoha."

Alle guckten Erza erstaunt an, nachdem sie dies gesagt hatte.

„Nun gut", sagte Zabuza nach einer Weile. „Dann werde ich wohl erst mal mit euch nach Konoha kommen und wenn ich es nur tue um Haku ein besseres Leben zu ermöglichen."

* * *

Später konnte man Haku und Zabuza gefesselt im Haus von Tazuna sehen. Tazuna bestand auf die Fesseln, da er den beiden nicht traute und weiterhin bestand er auch darauf, dass mindestens ein Jonin im Haus ist und auf die beiden aufpasst.

Haku und Zabuza fügten sich und ließen sich fesseln und beiden lehnten nun an eine Wand im Wohnzimmer und schliefen, bis Inari ins Wohnzimmer kam und die beiden bemerkte. „Noch mehr nutzlose Ninjas die von Gateau und seine Männer getötet werden sollen?" fragte er laut.

„Ich und von Gateaus Männern getötet werden? Wie soll das bitte gehen, wenn ich Gateau vor einer kleinen Weile selbst den Kopf abgeschlagen habe und die rothaarige dort seine Männer abgeschlachtet hat?" fragte Zabuza während er mit dem Kopf auf Erza deutete, die in einer Ecke im Raum saß.

„Gateau tot? Gateau kann nicht besiegt werden!" sagte Inari voller Überzeugung, während er seine Aufmerksamkeit mal Erza und mal Zabuza schenkte.

„Warum wundere ich mich nicht darüber?" murmelte Erza, erschuf einen Schattendoppelgänger, stand auf, schnappte sich den kleinen Bengel und verschwand.

„Der Bengel wird den Schock seines Lebens kriegen!", kicherte Zabuza leise als Erza und Inari verschwanden.

* * *

Auf der Brücke fanden sich die Arbeiter langsam wieder ein und waren geschockt von dem Anblick den sie dort fanden. Ein paar Hundert tote Banditen und selbst Gateau lag dort tot. Tazuna, sechs Kinder und ein erwachsener Mann warfen einen Toten nach dem anderen ins Meer und runter von der Brücke und genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt tauchte plötzlich neben ihnen eine rothaarige Frau mit einem schwarzhaarigen Jungen auf.

Die übrigen Dorfbewohner wussten nicht ob das jetzt ein Gegner war oder nicht, aber sie beruhigten sich als der silberhaarige Mann der Tazuna beim wegwerfen der Toten half, sie grüßte: „Erza, was machst du denn hier?"

Die angesprochene ging auf ihn zu und zog den schwarzhaarigen Jungen mit sich und sagte: „Inari will einfach nicht glauben, dass Gateau und seine Männer tot sind, daher hab ich ihn einfach hergebracht, das ist alles."

„Inari", sagte Tazuna laut, bevor er sich wütend an Erza wandte und schrie: „SIND SIE EIGENTLICH VERRÜCKT GEWORDEN MEINEN ENKEL HIER HER ZU BRINGEN, WO ER NOCH MEHR TRAUMATISIERT WERDEN KÖNNTE?"

„Mag sein, dass ich verrückt bin, aber ich bin der Meinung, dass das einzige, was ihren kleinen Enkel von seiner Meinung über Gateau und seine Männern abbringen kann, eine Schocktherapie ist und die liefere ich ihm gerade." antworte der Rotschopf ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken und ohne ein Zeichen von Einschüchterung. Bevor Tazuna darauf wieder etwas erwidern konnte, sagte sie: „Und kümmern Sie sich bitte um ihre Männer, die dort hinten nur nutzlos rumstehen." und darauf verschwand Erza wieder mit Inari.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Tazuna die ganzen Arbeiter die er beschäftigt und ging nach einer kurzen Weile zu ihnen hin und erklärte ihnen alles.

* * *

Erza und Inari tauchten kurz nach ihrem verschwinden auf der Brücke wieder in Tazunas Haus auf. Zabuza wollte seinen Mund aufmachen, aber Erza gab ihm einen Blick, der es doch tatsächlich schaffte ihn einzuschüchtern. Zabuza nahm sich darauf hin vor, mehr über sie heraus zu finden, wenn er die Möglichkeit dazu kriegt. Erza hingegen schüttelte den Bengel kurz um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu kriegen und als das nicht funktionierte klatschte sie ihm eine. Das wirkte, Inari war aus seiner Trance aufgewacht und blickte in Erzas Augen.

„Na, endlich aufgewacht?", ärgerte Erza Inari etwas.

Inari nickte etwas verhalten und fragte nochmal etwas kleinlaut: „Gateau ist wirklich tot?"

„Ja, Gateau ist wirklich tot. Es ist für euch vorbei und es scheint mir als hättest du vergessen, dass fünf von Gateaus Männer dich und deine Mutter entführt hatten und ich euch befreit hatte."

„Ich wurde entführt?"

„Du und deine Mutter, aber ich erinnere mich langsam daran, dass du bei meiner Rettungsaktion ohnmächtig warst, von daher kann es sein, dass du nichts mitgekriegt hast."

„Wo ist meine Mutter eigentlich?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, ich dachte du wüsstest das."

„Die Mutter des Jungen ist zusammen mit ihrem Schattendoppelgänge einkaufen gegangen." mischte sich Haku ins Gespräch ein.

„Gut zu wissen, danke Hako oder wie du heißt und mal so nebenbei Inari. Diese zwei Ninjas werden wir mit nach Konoha nehmen, sie sind quasi-Gefangene, aber ich würde sie nicht zu sehr ärgern, denn ich habe eine kleine sadistische Ader in mir."

Inari schluckt und versprach die zwei nicht zu stark zu ärgern, während Haku murmelte, dass sein Name Haku sei.

„Achja, Inari, eins noch: Niemand ist unbesiegbar. Man muss sich nur trauen, diejenigen die einem viel bedeuten zu beschützen und dafür zu kämpfen. Genau wie dein Opa und dein Vater."

Inari guckte Erza verwirrt an und sah sie nach einer kleinen Weile lächeln.

* * *

Und schnitt. Hiermit wird das Abenteuer im Land der Wellen beendet, wahrscheinlich.

* * *

**Omake: Was passierte eigentlich mit Risa in der Zwischenzeit?**

In der ganzen Zeit, die Risa auf der kleinen Insel war, wurde sie immer von Erza beobachtet. Erza fragte Risa am zweiten Morgen nach Beginn des Trainings ob sie nicht etwas lernen wollte, um ihr die Langeweile zu vertreiben. Risa willigte ein und so begann Erza der Schwarzhaarigen mehr über Chakra zu erklären und alles was es über das Ninja-Leben zu lernen gab zu erzählen. Risa war sehr wissbegierig und nahm diese Chance sehr ernst und lernte fleißig, sie machte sich Notizen hier und da. Meistens übernahm ein Schattendoppelgänger von Erza das Training von Risa, abseits von den übrigen Genins.

Risa schlief im gleichen Haus wie die anderen auch und verließ frühmorgens auch das Haus, am Morgen des Überfalls war Risa weit genug weg von den Orten des Geschehens um irgendetwas mitgekriegt zu haben. Das einzige was sie mitkriegte, war das Gateau und seine Männer tot waren und dass Erza für den Tod der Banditen verantwortlich war. Auch kriegte sie mit, dass Haku und Zabuza mit ihnen zurück nach Konoha kommen würde. Den älteren Kirininja konnte sie nicht wirklich leiden, er machte ihr Angst, aber der jüngere half ihr ab und zu während sie lernte. Nachdem Gateau und seine Männer tot waren, brachte Erza ihr theoretisches Wissen bei, in der ersten Woche war es eher praktisches Wissen, und dafür brauchten sie nicht im Wald zu sein. Erza war der Meinung, dass Risa so mindestens ein Jahr in der Akademie überspringen könnte, denn ein Jahr hatte sie abgeschlossen und war nur durch eine spezielle Entschuldigung nicht mehr in der Akademie gewesen, seitdem sie zusammen mit ihrer Familie zu einem Treffen aufgebrochen war.


	20. Verhandlungen?

Disclaimer: Naruto gehört mir nicht, sondern ist Eigentum von Masashi Kishimoto. Das Einzige was ich mein Eigentum nenne sind die OCs.

* * *

**Kapitel 20:**

Ein paar Tage später war die Brücke fertiggestellt, die Einwohner dort waren alle fröhlicher und mutiger geworden, nachdem bekannt wurde, dass Gateau und seine Männer tot waren. Die Teams 7 und 13 hatten am Ende noch ein bischen beim Bau der Brücke mitgeholfen und mindestens ein Schattendoppelgänger von Erza oder Kakashi blieb bei den 'Gefangenen'. Aber nicht heute, denn heute war der Tag des Abschieds. Die Konoha-Ninjas+Risa zusammen mit den zwei Kiri-Ninjas standen auf der Brücke und verabschiedeten sich von Tazuna, Inari und Tsunami und machten sich auf dem Weg zurück nach Konohagakure. Als die 10 Ninjas und Risa sich schon etwas entfernt hatten von der Brücke, entfernte Erza die Fesseln von Haku und Zabuza.

„Aber keinen Blödsinn anstellen, ihr zwei." ermahnte Erza die zwei Kirinins noch einmal, bevor sie sich weiter auf dem Weg machten.

* * *

Als die 11 Personen etwa die Hälfte des Rückweges hinter sich gebracht hatten, brachte Erza sie dazu eine kurze Pause zu machen.

„Ich denke es wird Zeit sich zu trennen. Meinst du kommst mit Haku und Zabuza alleine zurecht, Kakashi?", fragte die Axt-schwingende Jonin den Zyklopen in ihrer Gruppe.

„Ich denke nicht, dass Haku und Zabuza Schwierigkeiten machen werden, aber warum sollten wir uns jetzt trennen?" fragte Kakashi verwirrt.

„Gerade weil wir jetzt nah genug an Konoha sind, denn ICH kann innerhalb von Sekunden dort sein, und ich würde gerne ein Wörtchen mit dem Hokage reden, bevor der Rest dieser Truppe in Konoha ankommt. Naruto kann meinetwegen einen Schattendoppelgänger bei meiner Truppe lassen, damit ihr erfahrt, falls etwas schiefgehen sollte." erklärte Erza ihre Beweggründe.

Zabuza und Haku guckten verwirrt, während Kakashi sein sichtbares Auge verengte und Erza ungläubig anstarrte. Erza zuckte mit keiner Wimper.

„Ach ja, eine Sache habe ich noch für euch, bevor wir uns trennen." sagte der Rotschopf und holte vier kleine versiegelte Nachrichten heraus und gab jedem Mitglied von Team 7 so einen Zettel. „In diesen versiegelten Nachrichten sind gut gemeinte Ratschläge und ein paar persönliche Nachrichten an euch drin. Sie sind so versiegelt worden, dass ihr nur euer Chakra in die Zettel führen müsst, damit die Nachricht sichtbar wird, aber an eurer Stelle würde ich das erst machen, wenn ihr alleine seid."

Jetzt guckten alle verwirrt bis auf Erza, aber sie ließ ihnen keine Zeit dafür, denn sie führte Alpina, Alpi, Xirdon und Risa weg vom Rest der Gruppe, aber kurz danach schloss ein Naruto-Schattendoppelgänger zu ihnen auf und blieb bei ihnen, während der Rest der Truppe weiter in Richtung Konoha ging.

Als Erza meinte sie wären weit genug von den anderen weg, brachte sie die Gruppe zum halten und gab Alpina und Xirdon jeweils eine kleine Schriftrolle und sagte zu ihnen, dass das die gleiche Art von Schriftrolle ist, die sie Sakura mal gegeben hatte und mit deren Hilfe sie überhaupt so schnell aus Konoha ins Land der Wellen verschwinden konnten. Sie erklärten ihnen noch kurz was sie machen sollten, bevor sie von einer auf die andere Sekunde verschwand.

* * *

Im ehemaligen Clangebiet des Kara-Clans, welches eh nicht so groß war und auch kein wirkliches Clangebiet war, da dieses Gebiet nicht wie der Uchiha-Clan oder der Hyuuga-Clan durch Mauern oder Zäune abgeschirmt wurde, tauchte Erza in einer versteckten Unterkunft wieder auf. In dieser Unterkunft war an allen vier Wänden eine zwei Meter große Replikation von den Kunai angebracht, die der vierte Hokage benutzt hatte für sein Jutsu, welches ihn später als Konohas gelben Blitz berühmt machte. Auf dem Boden des Raumes war ein gewaltiges Siegel zu sehen, dass den ganzen Boden ausfüllte. An der Decke des Raumes war ein weiteres Siegel angebracht, aber ein schwächeres als das am Boden. Das Siegel am Boden des Raumes erlaubte es den Kara-Clan-Mitgliedern aus einer gewissen Entfernung sich direkt dorthin zu teleportieren, aber dabei kann man keine weitere Person mitnehmen. Das Siegel an der Decke des Raumes, war der einzige Ausgang aus dem Raum, da es den Benutzer in einem Raum des ehemalige Haupthauses des Kara-Clans befördert. Dieser Teleport-Raum ist eins der Geheimnisse des Kara-Clans.

Als Erza im Haupthaus des Kara-Clans ankam, ging sie nicht direkt ihr Haus, sondern in ein anderes Haus des Clans, wo ein entfernter Cousin von ihr gelebt hatte und durchsuchte das Wohnzimmer und fand schließlich, was sie suchte, grinste leicht dabei und packte die kleine Schatulle in eine der vielen Tasche die sie auf ihrer Weste hatte. Danach verließ sie das Haus und bewegte sich so schnell sie konnte in Richtung des Hokage-Turms und beobachte das Zimmer des Hokage erst mal für eine Weile und als sie sah, dass keiner außer dem dritten Hokage im Raum war, sprang sie durch ein offenes Fenster und begrüßte den alten Mann mit den Worten: „Guten Tag Hiruzen Sarutobi und lassen sie die Anbu bitte stecken."

Hiruzen Sarutobi, der dritte Hokage von Konohagakure, drehte sich bei diesen Worten sehr schnell um und war erstaunt als er sah das die Jonin, die seit 10 Tagen als vermisst gemeldet ist, so plötzlich im Raum stand als wäre nichts gewesen und das Fenster schloss. „Erza Kara, was verschafft mir die Ehre dieses Besuches nach dieser plötzlichen Abwesenheit von ihnen und ihrem Team?"

„Darüber können wir uns gerne nachher unterhalten, Hokage-sama, denn zurzeit bin ich der einzige Kara in Konohagakure und ich würde gerne über ein paar andere Sachen reden zurzeit."

„Und die wären?"

„Erstens: Was hat die Tetsuan-Famile eigentlich zum plötzlichen Verschwinden von Risa gesagt?"

„Nichts." sagte der Hokage und seufzte.

„Wie nichts? Shiro hat bestimmt etwas gesagt oder ist er einfach verschwunden?" fragte Erza komplett verwirrt durch die Aussage des Hokages.

„Shiro hat nichts gesagt, da er vor 9 Tagen im Haus der Tetsuan-Famile tot aufgefunden wurde, von den Bediensteten die dort gearbeitet hatten."

„Shiro ist ... tot?" fragte die Jonin vollkommen fassungslos und geschockt.

„Ja und da du vorhin Risa erwähnt hast, nehme ich mal an, dass sie noch am Leben ist oder?"

„Wie? … Äh ja … Risa ist am Leben."

„Und wo ist sie jetzt?"

„Äh … Außerhalb Konohas."

„Und warum ist sie dort und nicht hier?"

Erza schüttelte kurz den Kopf um ihren Verstand wieder klar zu kriegen. „Hokage-sama, ich hatte ihnen ja gesagt, dass Shiro seine Nichte Risa umbringen lassen wollte, erinnern sie sich?"

„Ja, ich erinnere mich und was hat das mit Risas Verschwinden zu tun?"

„Ich habe das Anwesen der Tetsuans beobachtet und hatte Risa eines morgens im Keller des Anwesens gefunden, wo sie an die Wand gekettet war und von Shiro ausgepeitscht wurde. Außerdem waren dort noch drei Banditen anwesend, von denen zwei gestorben sind bei meinem und Xirdons Versuch Risa zu da heraus zu holen. Shiro und der dritte Bandit waren noch am Leben als ich mit Xirdon und Risa aus dem Anwesen verschwand."

„Und wohin bist du mit den Zweien verschwunden?"

„Außerhalb Konohas, aber was passiert jetzt mit Risa?"

„Risa Tetsuan wird erst mal unter Anbu-Schutz gestellt und wird als Oberhaupt der Tetsuan-Familie gehandelt. Sie darf weiterhin die Akademie besuchen, wenn sie es wünscht."

„Gut und zweitens fällt mir gerade ein, dass sie mir und meinem Team noch Geld und einen Eintrag in unsere Karteikarten schulden. Die Mission, die wir gemacht hatten um Risa zu retten, war am Ende ja eine Stufe-B-Mission und keine Stufe-C-Mission mehr."

„Ich werde veranlassen das der Eintrag geändert wird und das man euch das Geld zu kommen lassen wird."

„Das mit dem Geld überlegen wir uns kurz nochmal, denn immerhin hatte ich Recht bei der Sache mit Shiro, Sie können nachher ja mal Risa zu dem Thema befragen. Außerdem habe ich ihnen noch etwas mitzuteilen. Kakashi wird zwei ex-Kiri-Ninjas nach Konoha bringen, wenn er zurückkommt vom Reich der Wellen mit seinem Team."

„Woher weißt du, dass Kakashi im Reich der … Ah, dorthin bist du verschwinden mit deinem Team und Risa, habe ich recht?"

„Richtig, Hokage-sama. Ich war zusammen mit meinem Team+Risa im Reich der Wellen und habe dort Kakashi ein bischen unter die Arme gegriffen."

„Wie bist du denn so schnell dort hingekommen?"

„Das wird ein Geheimnis bleiben, es sei denn die Lösung dafür wird in Kakashis Bericht über die Mission stehen."

„Nun gut und welche zwei Ninjas aus Kiri wird er mitbringen?" fragte der Hokage mit einem Seufzer.

„Einen Jungen aus dem Yuki-Clan namens Haku und Zabuza Momochi."

„Den Dämon aus Kirigakure?" fragte Hiruzen erstaunt. Erza nickte und sagte: „Genau den meine ich und ich habe eine Bitte an sie diesbezüglich."

„Um was geht es?"

„Ich schlage vor, dass die zwei Ex-Kiri-Ninja nicht ins Gefängnis gebracht werden, sondern in die Reihe der Konoha-Ninjas aufzunehmen. Natürlich am Anfang unter Bewachung und Begleitung eines anderen Ninjas, aber am Ende sollten sie vollkommen integriert werden in Konoha. Von mir aus könnten sie in eins der Häuser vom Kara-Clan einziehen, falls die Wohnungssuche ein Problem darstellen sollte."

„Nun gut und hast du auch einen Vorschlag wer die erste 'Wache' bei den beiden übernehmen sollte?"

„Gai oder Kakashi würde ich sagen, sollten Zabuza für eine Weile im Auge behalten, bevor Zabuza entweder der Anbu beitritt oder er sein eigenes Team kriegt. Was Haku betrifft, würde ich vorschlagen, dass Kurenai oder Asuma ihn vorerst im Auge behalten und nebenbei können sie sich ja überlegen, wenn sie zusammen mit Haku und Zabuza in ein Team stecken könnten."

„Klingt vernünftig, aber vorher will einmal mit allen sprechen, auch mit Risa."

„Nun gut, dann sollten sie sich bereit machen, dass die Teams 7 und 13 plus drei weitere Personen innerhalb der nächsten zwei Tage durchs Haupttor zurück nach Konoha kommen werden." sagte Erza während sie anfing das Fenster wieder zu öffnen. Der Hokage, der dies mitbekam fragte: „Und wo willst du jetzt wieder hin?"

Darauf antwortete sie mit einem Grinsen und sagte: „Zu meinem Team." bevor sie aus dem Fenster sprang und außer Sichtweite verschwand.


	21. Zurück in Konoha

Disclaimer: Naruto gehört mir nicht, sondern ist Eigentum von Masashi Kishimoto. Das Einzige was ich mein Eigentum nenne sind die OCs.

* * *

**Kapitel 21:**

Der Naruto-Schattendoppelgänger, der mit Team 13 gegangen war fing an sich zu langweilen, da sich Alpi hingelegt hatte, während sich Xirdon und Alpina leise unterhielten und Risa neben Alpi hingesetzt hatte und ihre Notizen studierte. Alpina hielt eine der Schriftrollen die Meisterin Erza Team 13 gegeben hatte und fokussierte ihr Chakra in die Schriftrollen und plötzlich tauchte die rothaarige Jonin neben ihnen auf. Naruto erschreckte sich dabei und machte einen großen Satz rückwärts, aber als er Erza erkannte beruhigte er sich wieder. Der Rest der Truppe erschreckte sich zwar auch, aber nicht so stark wie der Naruto-Doppelgänger.

„Ich bin wieder da." , begrüßte Erza die Genins und die Zivilistin.

„Und wie sah ihr Gespräch aus mit dem Hokage aus, Meisterin Erza?" , fragte Alpina, die die Schriftrolle einsteckte.

„Es lief gut." Und an den Naruto-Doppelgänger gewandt, sagte sie: „Könntest du dich jetzt bitte auflösen? Wir kommen jetzt nach."

Der Angesprochene nickte nur verwirrt und löste sich auf. Erza brachte den Rest der Truppe dazu aufzustehen und den Weg wieder aufzunehmen und diesmal in Shinobi-Reise-Geschwindigkeit, wobei sie Risa trug und den anderen keine Gelegenheit gab ihr irgendwelche Fragen zu stellen.

* * *

Kakashis Gruppe näherte sich immer mehr in Richtung Konoha als Naruto plötzlich stehen blieb und verwirrt drein blickte. „Warum zum Teufel weiß ich plötzlich, dass Erza und ihr Gruppe uns gebeten haben auf sie zu warten, da sie jetzt nachkommen?"

Kakashi und Zabuza schüttelten ungläubig den Kopf, aber Kakashi sagte nur: „Erklär ich dir später, aber fürs eine Weile machen wir hier eine Rast, bis sie uns eingeholt haben."

Sasuke machte nur „Hn" bevor er sich am Straßenrand in den Schatten eines Baumes hinsetzte. Sakura setzte sich in seine Nähe und funkelte ihn verträumt an, Naruto hingegen gesellte sich zu den ex-Kiri-Ninjas und fing an ein Gespräch mit Haku an. Kakashi lehnte sich nur an einem Baum von wo er die gesamte Gruppe sehen konnte und holte eine Ausgabe von Icha Icha Paradise heraus.

Nach einer halben Stunde oder so, tauchten die restlichen fünf Personen ihrer ehemals 11 Personen-starke Gruppe auf und alle 11 gingen wieder in Richtung Konoha, diesmal in normaler Reisegeschwindigkeit.

* * *

Später am selben Tag erreichten sie ihr Ziel, Konohagakure und Erza führte Kakashi, Risa, Zabuza und Haku zum Hokage, denn sie hatte ihnen auf dem Weg gesagt, dass der Hokage, bevor er eine Entscheidung wegen Haku und Zabuza fällen würde, erst einmal mit allen reden wollte. Den Genins wurde gesagt, dass sie sich an ihren üblichen Plätzen morgen wieder treffen würden, wo sie dann in alles eingeweiht werden würden. Und so kam es das 6 Personen, die Anbu die in der Nähe waren nicht mit eingerechnet, im Büro des Hokage standen und einer davon auf seinem Stuhl saß.

„Eine ungewöhnliche Sitzung ist das hier.", begann der dritte Hokage von Konoha das Gespräch.

„Wie meinen Sie das, Meister Hokage?", fragte Erza.

„In meinen Büro stehen zwei fremde Ninjas ohne mir etwas antun zu wollen."

Erza grinste nur leicht, Kakashi verzog keine Miene, Risa guckte verwirrt und ängstlich den Hokage an, zwar hatte Erza ihr gesagt, das alles gut werden würde, aber sie war sich da einfach nicht sicher. Haku hatte eine eiserne emotionslose Maske aufgesetzt, Zabuza sah etwas gereizt aus.

„Nun ja, fangen wir an. Zabuza Momochi, Dämon aus Kirigakure, warum sollte ich dich in die Reihen der Konoha-Ninjas aufnehmen?"

„Abgesehen davon, dass es mir nichts bringt Sie jetzt zu enthaupten, bin ich einfach das Leben als Nuke-nin leid. Ich sehe mich zwar immer noch als Kirinin, selbst wenn ich in ihre Dienste trete um das Leben in Konoha kennen zu lernen. Ich will den Unterschied kennenlernen zwischen Konoha und Kiri, damit ich nachher irgendwann Kirigakure in die richtige Richtung führen kann. " Zusätzlich dachte Zabuza: _„Außerdem will ich mehr über diese rothaarige Jonin dort drüben erfahren."_

„Und was wäre, wenn jemand anders als du Godaime Mizukage werden würde und versuchen würde Kirigakure in die richtige Richtung zu führen?"

„Dann würde ich wahrscheinlich einen Boten schicken lassen oder selber mich dort umhören. Bevor ich nicht absolut sicher bin, dass die richtige Person Mizukage ist, würde ich in Konohas Diensten bleiben."

„Und würdest du wenn nötig auch gegen deine eigene Landsleute antreten und sie töten?"

„Abgesehen von ein paar Ausnahmen, aber da würde ich wahrscheinlich einfach meine Arbeit professionell machen ohne die Rebellen in Kiri zu gefährden."

„Und wenn du irgendwann selber Mizukage sein solltest, wie wäre deine Beziehung zu Konoha dann?"

„Solange mir das Leben und die Art von Konoha gefällt, wäre meine Beziehung zu Konoha wohl auf guter Basis."

„In Ordnung und nun zu dir mein Junge." , sagte der Hokage und konzentrierte sich jetzt auf Haku. „Erza meinte dein Name sei Haku Yuki."

„Yuki?" fragte Haku und drehte sich zu Erza um. Der Rest der Anwesenden guckten in Erzas Richtung, die zuckte jedoch nur mit der Schulter und meinte: „Der Yuki-Clan ist der einzige mir bekannte Clan in Kirigakure, der ein Eis-Kekkai-Genkai besitzt."

„Wie auch immer", sagte der Hokage und gewann damit die Aufmerksamkeit der anwesenden Personen wieder. „Warum sollte ich dich als Konoha-Ninja akzeptieren?"

„Ich bin nur Meister Zabuzas Werkzeug, ich folge ihm überall hin"

Der Hokage schüttelte den Kopf. „ Das mag so sein, mein Junge, aber ihr werdet für eine Weile getrennt arbeiten müssen, damit ich euch auch besser beurteilen kann."

„Getrennt arbeiten? Mit allem Respekt aber ich kann nicht getrennt von Meister Zabuza arbeiten."

„Dann bist du nicht bereit ein Ninja zu sein!"

„Was sagen Sie da?" , mischte sich Zabuza jetzt ein. „Haku soll nicht bereit sein, ein Ninja zu sein? Ich habe Haku schon Jahre trainiert."

„Wie auch immer" sagte der Hokage und sagte zu Haku: „Solange du nicht bereit bist ohne Zabuza hier als Ninja zu arbeiten, kann ich dich leider nicht als Ninja akzeptieren, da die Teams in manchen Situationen neue Mitglieder kriegen oder andere ausgetauscht werden und manchmal sogar speziell für manche Situationen aufgestellt werden. Weiterhin muss ein Ninja seinen Meistern gehorchen und das heißt für dich, du musst lernen auch anderen Meistern zu vertrauen. Fühlst du dich dazu imstande, mein Junge?"

„Das heißt, wenn ich dies nicht akzeptiere, darf ich nie wieder mit Meister Zabuza arbeiten?"

„Genau das heißt es."

„Unter diesen Umständen will ich es versuchen."

„_Wahrscheinlich nur um kein Hindernis für Zabuza darzustellen und wieder für ihn und mit arbeiten zu können."_,dachten sich Erza, Kakashi und Hiruzen gleichzeitig. Der Hokage seufzte kurz und sagte:" Nun gut, ich will euch eine Möglichkeit zur Bewährung geben. Zabuza du wirst für eine Weile Kakashis oder Gais Team begleiten, Haku wird eine Weile die Teams von Kurenai oder Asuma begleiten."

„Und warum werden wir nicht ihr Team begleiten dürfen?" fragte Haku auf Erza deutend.

„Ich werde noch genug Probleme wegen Risa haben und zweitens biete ich euch Zweien eine Wohnung an. Kakashi, könntest du die zwei vielleicht mal die anderen drei angesprochenen Teams zeigen oder wenigstens die Teamleiter und ihnen erklären, worum es geht?"

Kakashi seufzte nur kurz und führte die anderen aus dem Raum. Nachdem die drei aus dem Raum waren, wandte sich Erza an den Hokage: „Meister Hokage, würden Sie sie bitte aus dem Raum schicken, denn das was jetzt kommt, ist nicht unbedingt für fremde Ohren bestimmt."

Der Hokage seufzte kurz und zeigte mit einer Handbewegung, dass er mit Erzas Vorschlag einverstanden war und dass die Anbus den Raum verlassen sollten und erst nachdem Erza keinen von ihnen mehr in Hörweite spürte, tippte sie Risa auf eine Schulter. Risa drehte sich darauf hin zu ihr um und sah wie Erza etwas aus einer ihrer Taschen holte und hielt kurzzeitig den Atem an.

* * *

Und Schnitt.

Was Erza da wohl aus ihrer Tasche holt? Naja, damit beginnt Zabuza und Hakus weg als Konoha-Shinobis, noch sind sie keine vollen Konoha-Ninjas, aber vielleicht werden sie es ja eines Tages sein.


	22. Trainingswoche

Disclaimer: Naruto gehört mir immer noch nicht .

* * *

**Kapitel 22:**

Drei Wochen später hatten sich Risa, Haku und Zabuza an die Umstellungen in ihren Leben gewöhnt. Risa besuchte nun das letzte Jahr in der Akademie und würde ein Jahr nach Naruto und Co. die Akademie abschließen. Haku öffnete sich langsam und begann langsam Freundschaften mit Naruto, TenTen, Xirdon, Alpina, Chouji, Rock Lee, Hinata, Alpi, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Sakura, Sasuke und Neji zu schließen. Team 8 und 10 begleitete Haku bei ihren Aufgaben, Team 7 und 13 kannte er durch deren Aufenthalt im Wellenreich. Team Gai lernte er durch Zabuza kennen, der ihn ein paar mal mit zum Training von ihnen holte, denn Zabuza begleitete abwechselnd die Teams von Kakashi und Gai.

Zabuza und Haku nahmen Erzas Angebot an und wohnten nun in der Nähe von Team 13. Haku und Zabuza durften nur in ihr eigenes Haus ohne Probleme rein. Erzas Haus und das Haus von den Zwillingen + Xirdon dürften sie nur herein, wenn sie angeklopft hatten und sie herein gelassen wurden. Die restlichen Häuser des Bezirks waren für Haku und Zabuza tabu. Die Zwillinge + Xirdon durften in alle Häuser rein, bis auf Erzas und das von Haku und Zabuza ohne anzuklopfen und hereingelassen zu werden, aber vom riesigen Teleport-Raum und einigen anderen hatten auch sie keine Ahnung von.

An diesem Tag hatten 5Jonins was besonderes vor und wollten für mindestens eine Woche keine einzige Mission machen, die Idee stammt von Erza, und wollten sich um ihre Schüler kümmern, aber nicht jedes Jonin sein eigenes Team. Asuma, Kakashi, Gai und Zabuza nahmen sich die Jungen und Kurenai und Erza nahmen die Mädchen und trainierten sie in Geschlechterspezifische Sachen, aber nicht nur darin. Erza und Kurenai war es ein Anliegen den Mädchen klar zu machen, dass einfach schön sein in diesem Beruf nicht immer ein Vorteil ist und dass sie wirklich trainieren sollten und das Ninja-Leben ernst nehmen sollten. Eine Lektion die Hinata, TenTen und Alpina schon verinnerlicht hatten, Ino und Sakura nicht wirklich.

Eine Woche lang hieß es für diese 15 Genins nur Training. Genjutsu, Ninjutsu und Taijutsu. Schon am Ende des ersten Tages wünschten sich alle, bis auf Lee, dass diese Woche schnell zu Ende geht, denn bis auf Kakashi nahmen die Jonins das Training ihrer Schützlinge ernst, vor allem Erza und Gai. Sie gaben dem Wort Höllentraining eine neue Bedeutung, ihr Taijutsu-Training war sogar für Lee zuviel. In diesem Training durften die Genins ihre Clantechniken nicht benutzen und das hieß für Hinata und Neji kein Byakugan und kein Benutzen ihres Taijutsu-Stils. Sasuke durfte sein Sharingan nicht benutzen und so weiter.

Es gab nur dann Essenspausen wenn alle etwas Bestimmtes geschafft hatten oder wenn es Zeit dafür wurde und Snacks waren verboten, die Hölle für Choji. Aber irgendwie schafften alle es durchzustehen und die meisten hofften, dass sie so eine Woche nicht noch einmal erleben würden.

Am letzten Abend der Woche gingen die Mädchen ins öffentliche Bad, welches Erza alleine für diese Gruppe an diesem Abend reserviert hatte. Sakura und Ino waren die ersten im Wasser, danach kamen TenTen, Hinata, Alpina, Kurenai und Erza.

Die nächsten paar Minuten redeten sie über dies und das bevor Erza Sakura fragte, ob sie ihren Brief eigentlich schon geöffnet hatte.

„Was für einen Brief?" fragte Ino da. „Etwa von Sasuke?"

„Nein, Ino, der Brief war von Sensei Erza und ich hab ihn bisher nicht geöffnet", sagte Sakura an Ino und an Erza gewandt.

„Willst du etwa auch einen haben von mir, Ino?"

„Nein, solange er nicht von meinem Sasuke ist, will ich keinen Brief haben."

Alpina und TenTen schüttelten nur den Kopf und seufzten. Kurenai und Erza seufzten und dachten sich dabei: _„Es dauert wohl noch eine Weile bis die Zwei diese Lektion verinnerlicht haben."_

„Nun ja, der Inhalt des Briefes, wäre in etwa das gleiche was in Sakuras Brief steht und da sie ihn noch nicht geöffnet hatte, werde ich nicht einfach den Inhalt des Briefes hier veröffentlichen."

Sakura war nun echt gespannt und nahm sich vor am nächsten Tag, den sie Kami-sei-Dank frei gekriegt hatten, zu benutzen um sich zu erholen und den Brief zu öffnen und ihn zu lesen.

* * *

Ende für diesmal. Ja, ich weiß, dass es diesmal sehr kurz ist. Aber dafür gibt es im nächsten Kapitel den Inhalt aller vier Briefe.


	23. Die vier Briefe

Disclaimer: Naruto ist nicht mein Eigentum und es ist wohl auch besser so o.O

* * *

**Kapitel 23:**

Am nächsten Morgen übersprang Sakura wie üblich ihr Frühstück, zog sich an und wollte ein paar Läden begutachten, als sie den Brief von Erza in ihrem Zimmer sah. Da fiel ihr ein, dass Erza sie neugierig gemacht hatte und sie jetzt nicht anders konnte als ihn zu öffnen und ihn zu lesen. Dafür nahm sie den Brief und legte sich auf ihr Bett und fokussierte ihr Chakra in den Brief und fing an zu lesen.

_ Sakura Haruno, Ich hoffe für dich du bist wirklich allein, wenn du das hier liest, ansonsten könnten andere dich in einer für dich vielleicht peinlichen Situation sehen._

„_Als ob ich wegen diesem Brief jetzt gleich anfange zu flennen."_ , dachte sich Sakura etwas spöttisch und las weiter.

_ Anscheinend bist du wirklich allein oder es ist dir egal, ob andere dich dabei sehen. Egal, ich komme jetzt zum Punkt und dabei bin ich verdammt ehrlich. Wappne dich noch mal innerlich bevor du weiter liest._

„_Denkt Erza etwa ich bin so schwach, dass ich das nicht aushalte, was sie auch immer dort geschrieben?" _fragte sich Sakura leicht ärgerlich. Die innere Sakura sagte: **„Wenn ich so schwach wäre, wäre ich niemals mit meinem Sasuke in einem Team!"**

_ Sakura Haruno, du solltest dir einen anderen Beruf suchen. Ich finde, du bist nicht geeignet für den Beruf des Ninjas bzw. der Kunoichi. Du denkst immer noch das wäre ein Spiel. Entweder gibst du das Ninja-da-sein auf oder gib das Fangirl-sein auf. Sasuke interessiert sich kein Stückchen für dich oder für andere Mädchen, das einzige was ihn interessiert ist Stärke, leider. Wer hat schon mal von einer Kunoichi gehört die Diät macht? Das machen höchstens Anfänger die noch nicht kapiert haben, das eine Diät in diesem Beruf nur kontraproduktiv ist. Eine Kunoichi die Diät macht trainiert nicht genug um ihren Körper in Form zu halten und ist deshalb unbrauchbar. Entscheide dich, Fangirl oder Kunoichi, Diät oder keine Diät. Diät und Kunoichi passt nicht zusammen. Denk drüber nach was du wirklich willst._

_Ich kann dir natürlich nichts vorschreiben, es ist deine Entscheidung, was du machst. Das ist und bleibt deine Entscheidung._

_Erza_

Nachdem Sakura am Ende des Briefes angekommen war, war sie leicht am heulen und begann zu grübeln.

* * *

Sasukes Morgen begann wie üblich alleine im Uchiha-Gebiet, der verlassen wirkte und auch so war. Niemand lebte hier mehr außer Sasuke.

Sasuke frühstückte wie üblich Tomaten mit ein bischen Brot bevor er per Zufall über Erzas Brief stolperte und ihm nach kurzen überlegen öffnete und sein Chakra in den Brief manövrierte.

_Sasuke Uchiha, bei dir muss ich wohl vorher nicht fragen, ob du allein bist, wenn du das hier liest, denn außerhalb von Mission hast du mit deinem Team nichts zu tun. Oder besser formuliert willst du nichts mit ihnen zu tun haben. Mit einem Sensei, der dauernd zu spät kommt, einem __Fangirl das an deinen Lippen klebt und einem nervigen, dauerfröhlichen, nervigen, hyperaktiven und lauten Querkopf im Team, kann man dir das auch nicht verübeln._

Sasuke hielt kurz inne und musste Erza im Stillen recht geben, natürlich hätte er ihr das nie gesagt.

_Ich verstehe den Grund dazu ja auch, aber willst du für ewig in der Vergangenheit leben? Mach die Augen auf und lebe im hier und jetzt! _

„_Was weiß die denn schon?"_ , dachte sich Sasuke.

_Wenn du jetzt denkst, „Was weiß die denn schon?",..._

Dabei stutzte Sasuke kurz, aber lies nach einer kurzen Pause weiter.

_... dann hast du wohl recht. Vor meinen Augen sind nicht die Mitglieder meiner Familie umgebracht worden. Abgesehen von meinen Schützlingen, mit denen ich über ein paar Ecken verwandt bin, von deren Aussehen kann ich mir in etwa denken, wer ihre Eltern waren, bin ich die letzte in meiner Familie. Vor meinen Augen ist mein erster Sensei gestorben und auch einer meiner Teamkollegen bei meinem ersten Einsatz als Gruppenführer. Trotzdem blicke ich nach vorne und lebe nicht in der Vergangenheit wie du._

_Vergiss den Hass, auch wenn ich weiß, dass das in deinem Falle schwer wird, ich weiß schließlich wer es war. Oder anders gesagt, stell deine Prioritäten anders. Du kannst ihn immer noch hassen, dein Hass wird wohl nie verschwinden. Finde etwas das dir Spaß macht, etwas das dich zum lachen bringt, etwas wobei du dich entspannen kannst. Die ganze Zeit nur trainieren und über deinen Hass grübeln, bringt dich nicht weiter._

_Natürlich ist es deine Entscheidung, was du machst, aber wenn du weiter so auf ihn fixiert bleibst, wirst du dir damit wohl nur selber schaden._

_Erza_

„_Recht hat Sie."_ , dachte Sasuke als er fertig war. _„Damit, dass es meine Entscheidung ist. Itachi ist meine Priorität und nichts anderes!"_

* * *

Naruto schlief an diesem freien Tag etwas länger und frühstückte ein paar Schüsseln Fertig-Ramen, bevor er sich auf sein Bett setzte und den Brief von Erza holte, denn am Abend vorher hatte Erza ihn danach gefragt, als er gerade seine tägliche nächtliche Portion Ramen bei Ichirakus aß. Zumindest ist die dann täglich, wenn er in Konoha ist. Er fokussierte Chakra in den Brief und nach einer Weile wurde der Inhalt des Briefes sichtbar.

_Naruto Uzumaki, Ich hoffe du bist alleine, wenn du das hier liest, denn wenn du es nicht bist, könnten ein paar deiner Freunde Sachen erfahren, die sie noch nicht erfahren sollten._

„_Wovon redet Erza da?" _, fragte sich Naruto.

_Bevor wir dazu kommen, will ich dir erst mal etwas Positives sagen. Ich habe noch keinen Menschen gesehen, der so viel Energie hat wie du und ich habe auch noch keinen Menschen gesehen, der so oft so fröhlich ist, du bist in dieser Hinsicht quasi das Gegenteil von Sasuke._

„_War das gerade ein Lob?" _, fragte sich Naruto.

_Ich weiß, dass du Hokage werden willst Naruto und darüber hinaus noch der größte und beste Hokage. Das ist ein schöner Traum, findest du nicht? Ein Hokage kann sich aber nicht nur auf seine Kraft verlassen, er muss auch was im Kopf haben und das fehlt dir, also fang gefälligst auch an zu lernen. Häufe mehr Wissen an, es wird sich bezahlt machen._

_Und was deinen inneren Dämon angeht, es gibt genug Leute die dafür noch nicht bereit sind, aber im Grunde ist es deine Entscheidung ob und wann du den Leuten, die noch nichts davon wissen, dein Geheimnis erzählst. Es ist auch deine Entscheidung ob du anfängst zu lernen oder nicht._

_Erza_

„Hat Erza da gerade gesagt, ich wäre dumm?", fragte Naruto laut.

„Genau das hat sie gesagt." , sagte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter Naruto.

Naruto erschreckte sich, wollte sich umdrehen und fiel dabei unsanft vom Bett. Als er nach einem lauten Schmerzruf zu der Stimme guckte, sah er seinen Meister auf der Fensterbank hocken.

„Sensei Kakashi!"

„Yo" , sagte dieser nur.

„Was machen Sie denn hier?"

„Ich wollte nur mal kurz nach dir sehen und dir ein bischen Obst vorbeibringen, was du wahrscheinlich nicht essen wirst."

„Obst? Warum sollte ich Obst essen? Ramen ist genug Nahrung für mich!"

„Du könntest mal versuchen ein bischen Obst in deine Ramen zu mischen und Obst und ist gut für die Gesundheit." , sagte Kakashi kurz bevor er verschwand.

„Typisch Sensei Kakashi, kommt nur dann wenn es ihm passt und nie pünktlich zu irgendwas." murrte Naruto.

* * *

Kakashi, nachdem er seinen Auftrag ausgeführt hatte, ging er nach Hause. Erza hatte ihn drum gebeten Naruto Obst zu bringen, weil sie für diesen Tag andere Pläne hatte.

Als Kakashi wieder zu Hause war, suchte er den Brief den Erza ihm gegeben hatte bevor sie wieder nach Konoha kamen. Nach einer Weile fand er ihn, setzte sich an einen Stuhl, fokussierte sein Chakra in den Brief und fing an zu lesen.

_Kakashi Hatake, bei dir weiß ich, dass du alleine bist, wenn du diesen Brief öffnest und deshalb kann ich auch direkt zum Punkt kommen._

_Du lässt nach. Du verlässt dich inzwischen nur noch auf dein Sharingan und auf nichts anderes mehr. Irgendwann konnte das dein Verhängnis werden, aber wahrscheinlich liegt dein Mangel an Training daran, dass du nicht so wie Gai enden willst und das kann ich auch gut verstehen. Aber ich wette Gai würde mit dir trainieren, wenn du ihn darum bitten würdest._

_Du kannst natürlich so bleiben, es ist deine Entscheidung. Ich will Obitos Erbe auch nicht schlecht machen, aber sich alleine darauf zu konzentrieren ist leider etwas engstirnig._

_Erza_

* * *

Soa Ende für diesmal. Noch ca. 2Wochen bis zum Beginn der Chunin-Auswahl-Prüfung.


	24. Der Mann in lila

Disclaimer: ...Naruto ist immer noch nicht mein Eigentum …

* * *

**Kapitel 24:**

Eine Weile nach dem Kakashi den Brief fertig gelesen hatte, erinnerte er sich daran, dass Erza etwas über ihre Pläne für den heutigen Tag gesagt hatte und es ihn irgendwie beunruhigt hatte. Nur kann sich Kakashi nicht mehr daran erinnern, aber er versuchte es.

* * *

Sasuke ging nach dem Lesen des Briefes trainieren, so wie er es jeden Morgen macht, wenn er in Konoha ist und keinen Termin hat.

Als Sasuke schon ein eine ganze Weile seine Wurfkünste mit Kunais und Shuriken geübt hatte, hörte er plötzlich Jemanden kommen. Dieser Jemand näherte sich ihm ohne jede Hast und auch nicht gerade leise.

„_Wer kommt und stört mich jetzt schon wieder beim Training?"_, fragte sich Sasuke. _„Sakura, kann es nicht sein, die versucht immer leise sich heranzuschleichen und keinen Lärm zu machen. Diese Person gerade kümmert es anscheinend aber wenig."_

* * *

Kakashi war sich inzwischen sicher, dass Erza irgendetwas über Sasuke gesagt hatte und machte sich auf dem Weg zu diesem.

* * *

Der Fremde kam Sasuke immer näher, bis Sasuke und der Fremde sich sehen konnten. Sasuke starrte den Fremden an, denn damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Ihm war klar, dass es nicht Naruto sein könnte, denn der wäre lauter gewesen, aber einen Mann zu sehen der etwas kleiner war als er selbst, der aber komplett in lila gekleidet war. Kein Stück Haut oder Haar zu sehen.

Sasuke starrte ihn mit seinem emotionslosen Gesicht an und wartete auf irgendeine Reaktion, aber die die kam, war genauso unerwartet wie sein Gegenüber.

„Du bist also Mister Sasuke Uchiha.", sagte der Lilagekleidete.

„Hn."

Der Mann in lila fing darauf an zu lachen. Sasuke wurde davon noch verwirrter als er es ohne hin schon war, denn Jemanden der komplett in lila gekleidet war, hatte er noch nie gesehen.

„Man hatte mir zwar gesagt, dass du wortkarg bist, aber das du so antworten würdest, hätte ich nicht mal mit der Warnung, dass du wortkarg bist erwartet.", sagte der Mann, als er aufhörte zu lachen.

„Hn."

Der Mann lachte noch mal kurz, bevor er sagte. „Kommen wir endlich zum Wesentlichen, ich habe einen Auftrag und ich habe vor ihn zu erfüllen." Dabei grinste er diabolisch, zumindest hatte Sasuke das Gefühl als würde er es tun unter der lila Maske. und zog ein Kurschwert hervor und stürmte ohne eine Warnung auf Sasuke zu.

* * *

Kakashi versuchte immer noch sich daran zu erinnern, war Erza ihm alles gesagt hatte. Er erinnerte sich inzwischen an einen Teil des Gespräches.

_Rückblende Start_

„_Kakashi? Könntest du Naruto ein bischen Obst vorbeibringen?" , fragte Erza ihn._

„_Warum machst du das nicht selber?", erwiderte Kakashi._

„_Ich habe noch ein paar andere Pläne diesen Morgen und die haben leider Vorrang."_

„_Das sagt mir immer noch nicht, warum ich Naruto Obst bringen sollte."_

_Erza schüttelte nur ihren Kopf. „Kakashi, du solltest eigentlich wissen, dass Naruto sich fast nur von Ramen ernährt und du als sein Sensei solltest auch dafür sorgen, dass seine Ernährung einigermaßen ausgewogen ist. Außerdem werde ich dir einen Gefallen tun, je nachdem ob du es als einen Gefallen empfindest oder nicht."_

„_Hmm?"_

_Erza lachte kurz und sagte:" Da machst du einen Laut, der auch von Sasuke stammen könnte, wenn ich gerade ihn meine."_

„_Was meinst du damit?"_

„_Das Kekkai-Genkai des Uchiha-Clans..."_

_Rückblende Ende_

Inzwischen hatte Kakashi Sasuke in Sasukes Wohnung gesucht und ihn dort nicht gefunden und überlegte sich gerade wo Sasuke sein könnte, als er bemerkte wie ein paar Vögel aufgebraucht aus einem Trainingsgebiet abhauten. Die Vögel die in Konoha lebten, waren Trainingskämpfe gewöhnt und wussten, wann es ein ernster Kampf war oder nicht. Bei einem ernsten Kampf flogen sie davon, ansonsten blieben sie dort und beobachten die Menschen oder ignorierten sie. Daher beschloss Kakashi dort mal nach dem rechten zu sehen.

* * *

Sasuke hatte es gerade so geschafft den ersten Angriff auszuweichen und sich etwas von dem Mann in lila absetzen, als er plötzlich eine Stimme hinter sich hörte: „Abhauen kannst du, dass muss ich dir lassen."

Sasuke erschreckte sich, sprang etwas geistesgegenwärtig weg von der Stimme als er sich umdrehte und sah, dass der wieder ganz knapp dem Kurzschwert seines Gegners entkommen war.

Der Mann in lila sagte daraufhin nur: „Wenn es so einfach wäre, würde es keinen Spaß machen dich auszulöschen."

Sasuke bekam es mit der Angst zu tun und versuchte so gut es ging den Angriffen seines Gegner auszuweichen, was leichter war als gesagt, denn er war schneller und stärker als Sasuke. Was Sasuke nicht bemerkte, war das er im Laufe des Kampfes besser sehen konnte, aber dies bemerkte er kaum vor lauter Angst.

Als Sasuke rückwärtsgehend auswich, rutschte sein linker Fuß auf einem dünnen Ast aus, der auf dem Boden lag und fiel hin und schloss schon mit seinem Leben ab.

* * *

Als Erza am Ort des Geschehens ankam, sah sie drei Personen. Sasuke, der am Boden lag und aussah, als verstand er nicht, warum er noch lebte. Kakashi der mit seiner Chidori-Technik einen weiteren Mann durch gebohrt hatte, damit dieser nicht Sasuke mit seinem Kurzschwert töten konnte. Erza kannte den Mann und murmelte nur: „Armer Daiki."

Als Kakashi seinen Arm aus dem Mann in lila hinauszog und ihn so fallen ließ, dass er neben Sasuke aufprallte ohne diesen zu verletzen, guckte Erza Sasuke in die Augen und sagte: „Mission erfüllt."

Das hatten Kakashi und Sasuke nicht erwartet zu hören. Die Zwei hatten nicht mal gemerkt, dass Erza dort aufgetaucht war. Kakashi drehte sich um, bereit eine weitere Person zu töten, aber beruhigte sich etwas, als er Erza erkannte.

„Was meintest du damit?" fragte der Zyklop nach ein paar Sekunden.

Erza seufzte und sagte:" Guck dir Sasukes Augen genauer an."

Kakashi tat wie geheißen und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass in Sasuke das Erbe der Uchihas erwacht war. In beiden Augen von Sasuke waren Sharingans zu sehen und da fiel Kakashi auch der Rest des Gespräches mit Erza ein.

_Rückblende Start_

„_Das Kekkai-Genkai des Uchiha-Clans ist bei Sasuke noch nicht erwacht soweit ich weiß. Ich habe eine Idee wie ich das hinkriegen kann und währenddessen bringst du Naruto bitte ein bischen Obst." , sagte Erza kurz bevor sie verschwand._

_Rückblende Ende_

Kakashi guckte Erza an und sagte: „Das hattest du also geplant."

Erza nickte und sagte: „Ja, abgesehen davon, dass ich zu spät kam um Daiki zu retten."

Sasuke kapierte nicht, was hier gerade los war und sagte laut und zornig: „Was soll das Erza? Hast du diesen Kerl etwa bezahlt, dafür dass er mich umbringen sollte?"

Erza antwortete ihm auch: „Daikis Auftrag war es dir so viel Angst einzujagen, das bei dir das Erbe des Uchiha-Clans erwacht und anscheinend hast du nicht mal bemerkt, dass du gerade an beiden Augen Sharingan aktiviert hast."

Sasuke guckte Erza und Kakashi ungläubig an, der Rotschopf seufzte und nahm eine Axt aus ihrer Halterung und ging langsam zu Sasuke. Sie gab Kakashi die Axt der die Axt Sasuke so vors Gesicht hielt, dass er sein Gesicht in der Axt sehen konnte und sah dass Sensei Erza nicht log.

Erza hätte ihm die Axt ja selber vors Gesicht gehalten, aber sie bezweifelte, dass er ihr traute, nachdem sie einen Mann auf sein Leben angesetzt hatte, wie er es nannte.

* * *

Ende für diesmal. Endlich hat Sasuke seine Sharingan aktiviert und damit könnten wir jetzt langsam wieder in Richtung der Standardgeschichte gehen, nicht wahr?


	25. Gäste in Konoha

Disclaimer: Naruto gehört mir nicht.

* * *

**Kapitel 25:**

Ein paar Tage später ging Team 13 durch die Straßen von Konoha, als sie plötzlich Naruto schreien hörten: „Lass die Finger von ihm!"

Sie guckten sich an und näherten sich dem Schauspiel und kletterten dafür auf einem Baum. Alpi sah natürlich nichts, aber seine Schwester und Xirdon schon. Dafür hörte Alpi genug um zu kapieren was los war. Naruto und seine Gruppe waren im Streit mit einer anderen Gruppe, die nicht aus Konoha kam, wie es schien.

„Lass das Kankuro", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme von dem Baum wo Sasuke Uchiha saß, der Konohamaru vorhin geholfen hatte. „Du schädigst das Ansehen unseres Landes."

Team 13 spürte genau wie in Naruto eine dämonische Kraft, nur schien sie in dem Falle des Unbekannten mehr Kontrolle zu haben, als der Kyuubi über Naruto.

Der Unbekannte machte weiter und sagte, dass Kankuro ganz genau weiß, warum sie nach Konoha gekommen sind. Kankuro wollte widersprechen, aber Gaara, so hieß der andere, brachte ihn ganz schnell zum Schweigen mit dem Versprechen, dass er ihn umbringt, wenn er nicht die Klappe hält.

Kankuro und das Mädchen neben ihm stand entschuldigten sich. Gaara tauchte kurz danach zwischen ihnen auf und sie wollten gerade wieder weiter als sie von Sakura aufgeholten wurden. Sie wollte wissen warum sie eigentlich in Konoha sind, wenn sie doch aus Suna kämen.

Das Mädchen aus Suna erklärte ihnen das alles und dann gingen sie weiter, aber nicht ohne das Gaaras Name und der von Sasuke Uchiha genannt wurde. Der Rest der Namen war nicht interessant. Alpina stand auf und sagte zu ihren Teamkollegen: „Ich werde mal kurz mit dem Suna-Team labern, bis gleich." und verschwand.

Alpi und Xirdon seufzten nur und warteten.

Alpina hingegen folgte den Gaara und sein Team und holte sie sogar ein. Als Gaara stehen blieb, blieben auch die anderen zwei stehen und guckten worauf Gaara plötzlich starrte nur um ein Mädchen zu sehen in Gaaras Alter, das dessen hellblaues Haar in den Spitzen zu komplett weißem Haar überging. Das Mädchen starrte Gaara zwar an, aber sprach nicht ihn an, sondern das ältere Mädchen.

„Interessante Einlage vorhin, aber dabei hab ich leider dein Name nicht mitgekriegt, Mädchen." sagte Alpina.

„Mein Name ist Temari." antwortete die Angesprochene. „Und wer bist du?"

„Ich bin Alpina und ich bin alleine hier. Mein Team ist woanders und wartet dort auf mich."

„Ganz schön mutig allein ein anderes Team anzusprechen, das aus einem anderem Dorf kommt, Kleine", sagte Kankuro.

„Vielleicht, aber ich bin hier zu Hause und ihr würdet Ärger kriegen, wenn ihr hier einfach anfangen würdet Leute zu ermorden und außerdem will ich wissen wie weit ich gehen kann, ohne ihn..." zeigt auf Gaara „ … zu ermutigen 'auszuflippen'. Zumindest würde ich es so nennen, wenn seine innere Kraft über ihn Gewalt erlangt."

Temari und Kankuro starrten die Kleine einfach nur ungläubig an und wussten nicht was sie sagen wollten, aber sie machte einfach weiter. „Gaara, für mich bist du ein Mensch, einer mit einer sehr schwierigen Kindheit, aber trotz allem und trotz dem was in dir schlummert ein Mensch. Ob die anderen das so sehen, ist deren Sache, aber ich sehe das nun mal so."

Nach einem kurzen Lächeln in die Richtung des Sandteams ging Alpina auch wieder zu ihrem Team. Das Suna-Team starrte ihr nach bis Gaara die Ruhe unterbrach: „Gehen wir." Kankuro und Temari nickten, während sie sich fragten, wer die Kleine war und was sie wirklich wusste über Gaara.

* * *

Als Alpina zu ihrem Team zurückkehrte, erklärte sie ihnen kurz was sie gemacht und gesagt hatte. Xirdon grinste, Alpi schüttelte nur seinen Kopf und seufzte, aber sie konnten beide Alpinas Beweggründe natürlich verstehen.

* * *

In der Zwischenzeit an einem anderen Ort in Konoha hatten sich einige Jonins und Chunins versammelt und der Hokage war auch anwesend. Er sagte ihnen dass die Chunin-Auswahl-Prüfung kurz bevor steht, in einer Woche beginnt sie um genau zu sein. Danach bat er die Zuständigen für die neuen Genins nach vorne.

Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma und Erza traten vor.

Sarutobi ergriff wieder das Wort. „Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma und Erza, schlagt ihr jemanden von Euren Schützlingen als Kandidaten für Auswahlprüfung zum Chunin vor? Theoretisch kann jeder Genin, der mindestens acht Auftrage hinter sich hat an der Prüfung teilnehmen. Aber angemessener ist es natürlihc, wenn der Kandidat mehr Aufträge hinter sich hat."

Iruka dachte sich, dass das viel zu früh ist.

„Kakashi, wen schlägst du vor?" fragte Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Kakashi ergriff das Wort. „Das siebte Team: Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno. Alle drei schlage ich, Kakashi Hatake, als Kandidaten zur Chunin-Auswahl-Prüfung vor."

Kurenai ergriff danach das Wort. „Das achte Team: Hinata Hyuga Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame. Diese drei schlage ich, Kurenai Yuhi, vor."

„Das Zehnte Team: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, alle drei schlage ich, Asuma Sarutobi, vor", sagte Asuma

Erza folgte und sagte: „Das dreizehnte Team: Alpina, Xirdon, Alpi, alle drei schlage ich, Erza, als Kandidaten vor."

Die gesamte Gruppe von Jonins und Chunins und der Hokage waren erstaunt, denn es gab selten so viele Neulinge bei einer Prüfung. Iruka protestierte gegen die Teilnahme von so vielen Neulingen an der Prüfung, aber Kakashi brachte ihn zum Schweigen. Erza sah auch kein Problem, da ihr Team schon gemordet hatte und es ihnen noch gut ging, physisch als psychisch, wenn man mal von Alpis Augen absieht.

* * *

An einen anderem Ort in Konoha quatschten drei junge Konoha-Genins über die Prüfungs-Gerüchte. Ein Mädchen und zwei Jungen. Einer sagte, dass wohl es außergewöhnlich viele Neulinge in dieser Prüfung geben wird und dass sechs von ihnen zu diesem Kakashi und dieser Erza gehören. Ein anderer meinte darauf nur, dass das interessant klinge, aber dass sie ihm jetzt schon irgendwie leid täten.

* * *

Ende für diesmal. Ja, ich weiß, dass ich einen Teil praktisch Wort für Wort übernommen habe, aber ich war der Meinung, dass der Teil eben wichtig war. Und genau darum sind auch TenTen, Rock Lee und Neji Hyuga am Ende 'genannt' worden.

Wir nähern uns mit Riesenschritten der Chunin-Auswahl-Prüfung.


	26. Prüfungsbeginn

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Kapitel 26:**

Ein paar Tage später in der Ninja-Akademie von Konoha gab es einen Aufruhr vor einem Raum der anscheinend die Nummer 301 trug. Der Raum den die Jonins ihren Schützlingen genannt hatten. In diesem ganzen Aufruhr kam ein weiteres Genin-Team daran vorbei. Zwei von ihnen blieben stehen und ein dritter ging einfach weiter zur nächsten Treppe.

Ein paar Genins bemerkten das und sagten zu niemanden bestimmten: „Wo will denn der hin? Hier ist Zimmer 301."

Seine zwei stehen gebliebenen Teamkollegen guckten sich kurz an, ein Mädchen und ein Junge, bevor sie mit den Schulter zuckten und der Junge sagte: „Ich habe keine Ahnung." und das Mädchen daraufhin sagte: „Wir werden ihn wohl zurückholen müssen."

Als sie losgingen seufzten beide, der Junge und das Mädchen, aber die Chunins die sich als Genins ausgaben und den ganzen Aufruhr vorm Raum 301 veranstalten, sahen dass die zwei grinsten. _„Die haben es begriffen."_, dachten sich die zwei Chunins.

Die zwei Genins hatten ihren Teamkollegen kurz nachdem eingeholt und gingen weiter in Richtung des richtigen Raums mit der Nummer 301 und nicht zu dem falschen Raum mit der Nummer 301 im zweiten Stockwerk. Als sie dort eintraten sahen sie eine ganze Menge Ninjas, aber es war ja noch eine Weile bis die Prüfung beginnen sollte. Zwei von den dreien sahen das Sand-Team mit welchem das Mädchen in ihrem Team vor ein paar Tagen gesprochen hatte. Der dritte im Bunde spürte sie nur, genau wie seine Teamkollegen.

Aber die drei machten sich nicht auf dem Weg zu ihnen sondern stellten sich nur an die Wand rechts von der Tür und warteten. Sie spürten das ein paar weitere Bekannte im Raum waren. Nach ein paar weiteren Minuten kam das Team von Gai in den Raum und ein paar weitere Minuten danach kam auch Team 7 in den Prüfungsraum. Und Team 7 war wirklich geschockt von der Menge an Leuten hier.

Man konnte Sakuras Angst vor den anderen Teilnehmer richtig sehen, aber bevor Sakura weiter über die anderen Teilnehmer nachdenken konnte, konnte man jemanden schnell näher kommen und dann auch hören als sie auf Sasukes Rücken sprang und ihn umarmte und dabei sagte: „Sasuke! Endlich bist du auch hier."

Sakura und Ino fingen an sich zu streiten und dabei tauchte der Rest von Inos Team auf, Shikamaru und Choji. Kurz danach tauchte Team 8 auf, Kiba, Hinata und Shino. Kiba begrßte die anderen mit der Mitteilung, dass nun ja endlich alle neuen Genins da waren, worauf Naruto sagte: „Ich seh nur drei Teams. Das Team von Sensei Erza kann ich nicht sehen."

Shikamaru seufzte und sagte nur: „Hinter dir, Trottel."

Naruto drehte sich um sah nun endlich das Team von Erza, welches sich stehend an die Wand lehnte, aber bevor Naruto auch sie lautstark begrüßen konnte, tauchte ein älterer Genin aus Konoha auf, der eine Brille trug, Handschuhe mit Protektoren und sonst auch nur lila trug.

Er fing an sie zu belehren über dies und das. Er sagte ihnen auch, dass er die Prüfung zum siebten Mal machte und schließlich fing er an ihnen ein paar Tipps zu geben mit seinen Ninja-Wissenskarten.

Kabuto, so hieß der ältere Ninja, erklärte ihnen wie Ninja-Wissenskarten funktionierten und zeigte ihnen als erstes eine Landkarte auf denen die Teilnehmerzahlen von jedem Dorf drauf standen und auch die Gesamtzahl der Teilnehmer.

Gesamtzahl: 159

Konoha: 90

Suna: 30

Ame: 21

Taki: 9

Kusa: 6

Oto: 3

Davon war erst mal jeder erstaunt bis Sasuke Kabuto fragte ob er auch Informationen über bestimmte Personen hat. Kabuto antwortete ihm, das er solche Karten hat. Sasuke nannte danach zwei Namen und Kabuto fand diese speziellen Personen schnell und zeigte ihm die Karten.

Über die Informationen waren die Prüflinge schon etwas geschockt und Kabuto erklärte ihnen, dass die meisten Prüflinge die besten der besten in ihren Ländern sind und man die Prüfung also nicht zu leicht nehmen darf.

* * *

Außerhalb des Prüfungsraumes stand Kakashi, der sich bei dem was Kabuto sagte, an etwas erinnerte.

_Rückblende_

_Gai unterstütze Iruka und sagte Kakashi und Erza, dass er sein Team auch nicht an den Prüfungen im ersten Jahr hatte teilnehmen lassen und dass Kakashi seine Genins noch etwas spielen lassen sollte._

_Kakashi meinte, dass seine Truppe vielleicht noch etwas unreif sei, aber Gais Truppe bestimmt bald überholen würden._

_Erza erwiderte, dass ihr Team auch schon einen Kampf Ninja gegen Ninja überlebt hatte, zwar mit ein paar schwereren Verletzungen, aber das keiner daran dachte auszusteigen. Weiterhin hatte sie ihr Team gewarnt, was passieren könnte, aber keine von ihnen wollte aussteigen._

_Danach fragte Kakashi Gai ob er sich doch noch traute sein Team anzumelden._

_Rückblende Ende_

Außerhalb des Raumes fragte sich Kakashi ob er vielleicht nicht doch etwas voreilig war, aber kurz darauf konnte er Naruto hören wie er lauf rief: „Ich bin Naruto Uzumaki. Hinter euch stehe ich niemals zurück!

Kakashi seufzte darauf nur und verschwand kurz darauf. Er hörte Naruto noch sagen, dass er sich jetzt gut fühlte, bevor er weg war.

* * *

Kurz darauf stürmten drei Ninjas aus dem Raum nach vorne und griffen Kabuto an, während die anderen neuen Genins noch über Naruto schimpften oder es kommentierten. Kabuto wich dem Angriff der Oto-nins zwar aus, aber seine Brille zersprang trotzdem und kurz darauf übergab er sich. Bevor es zu weiteren Angriffen oder Tumulten kommen konnte, tauchten am anderen Ende des Raumes ein paar Ninjas auf, die alle ähnlich gekleidet waren. Alle hatten komplett graue Kleidung an und ein Konoha-Stirnband um. Ihr Anführer trug derweul noch einen schwarzen Mantel und schwarze Handschuhe, und sein Kopf war komplett mit schwarzen Stoff bedeckt, auf dem eine Metallplatte mit dem Konohazeichen implantiert war.

Er nannte seinen Namen, Ibiki Morino, und sagte ihnen auch, dass er für den ersten Teil der Prüfung zuständig war. Danach riet er den Oto-nin nichts mehr anzustellen, es sei denn sie wollten ausgeschlossen werden.

Als sich die Genins etwas vom Schock darauf beruhigt hatten, sagte Ibiki ihnen, dass der erste Teil der Chunin-Prüfung eine schriftliche Prüfung war, was Naruto überhaupt nicht gefiel.

Nachdem alle Genins einen Platz hatten, erklärte Ibiki ihnen die Regeln dieses Tests. Punkteabzug-System und gab ihnen ein Beispiel dazu. Das es ein Mannschaftsspiel sei und das die Punkte des gesamten Teams entscheiden sei zum Bestehen der Prüfung. Das gefiel Sakura überhaupt nicht und sie fing an das zu kommentieren, aber Ibiki würgte sie schnell ab. Weiterhin erklärte er, dass jemanden dem sie beim Schummeln oder ähnliches erwischten, demjenigen zwei Punkte abziehen würden.

Darauf machten sich die übrigen Ninjas, die Chunin waren und es sich im Raum gemütlich gemacht hatten, bemerkbar und sagten den Prüflingen, dass sie sie ganz genau beobachten würden.

„Wer blöd mogelt, scheitert von selbst. Das solltet ihr euch gut merken. Ihr seid schließlich Chunin-Kandidaten. Verhaltet euch also so, wie es sich für einen echten Ninja gehört." , sagte Ibiki." Und noch was. Wer bis zum Ende der Prüfung alle Punkte verloren hat oder keine Frage richtig beantwortet hat, wird mitsamt seiner Mannschaft ausgeschlossen!"

Er ließ das erstmal wirken, bevor er ihnen sagte, dass die Prüfung genau eine Stunde dauert. Danach guckte er auf die Uhr und ließ sie beginnen.

* * *

Ende für diesmal. Und bevor jetzt jemand kommt und kommentiert, dass die Gesamtzahl der Prüfunglinge 153 anstatt von 159 war oder dass aus einem Dorf mehr kamen oder weniger kamen, sage ich darauf nur. Es ist so gewollt und dass ihr euch überraschen lassen sollt.


	27. Die erste Prüfung

Disclaimer: Naruto gehört mir nicht.

Info: An alle die es nicht bemerkt haben, ich habe in zwei Kapiteln etwas geändert, nämlich 18 und 24 um auf eine gut gemeinte Kritik, die ich erhalten habe, zu reagieren.

* * *

**Kapitel 27:**

Alpina, die in am Rande einer mittleren Reihe saß, guckte sich kurz die Fragen durch und dankte im Inneren Erza. Zwar konnte sie nicht alle Fragen beantworten, aber eine Frage konnte sie beantworten und das war immerhin schon etwas. Nachdem sie die Antwort hingeschrieben hatte guckte sie sich die restlichen Fragen nochmal an und dabei bemerkte sie aus dem Augenwinkel wie sich jemand selbst verdrosch. Als sie genauer hinsah, bemerkte sie das es Naruto war.

In diesem Moment bemitleidete sie ihn, denn anscheinend kannte Naruto keine Antwort zu einer der Fragen. Xirdon hatte es auch gesehen und im Gegensatz zu Alpina hatte er sogar zwei Fragen beantworten können. Xirdon saß eine Reihe hinter Naruto, vom Prüfer aus gesehen, am linken Ende der Reihe.

Kurz darauf fiel Alpina und Xirdon ihr drittes Teammitglied ein. Sie fragten sich was er gerade tat, trauten sich aber nicht sich umzudrehen, denn Alpi saß vom Prüfer aus gesehen in der letzten Reihe rechts und zwar am rechten Ende.

Der Chunin der praktisch neben Alpi saß und ihn beobachte, fragte sich während er die anderen beobachtete und sich Notizen machte, wie dieser Genin die Fragen beantworten wollte, wenn er sein Stirnband über seine Augen hielt genau wie Tonbo und anscheinend auch wie dieser seine Augen mit Verbänden verdeckte.

Was keiner wusste, war das Alpi einen inneren Kampf austrug. Zu einem wollte er auf seine Schwester hören, die ihm mal gesagt dass die Tatsache, dass er auf seinem linken Auge sehen kann eine Geheimwaffe sei und dass man Geheimwaffen nicht zu früh preisgeben sollte. Weiterhin war da die Tatsache dass sein Augenlicht auf dem linken Auge langsam schwinden würde. Auf der anderen Seite war da natürlich das Problem, dass er, wenn er keine Frage beantworten würde zusammen mit seinem Team raus fliegen würde aus der Prüfung und das würde er nun auch nicht wollen. Deswegen versuchte Alpi seine Prioritäten zu ordnen, im Stillen.

Zwar wurde Alpi genau wie Alpina und Xirdon etwas geschult in bescheuertem Bücherwissen, wie es manch andere wohl nennen würden, aber dabei hatte er nur zu gehört. Er wollte nicht riskieren zu schnell zu erblinden.

Kurz darauf fragte eine weibliche Stimme, die Team 13 nicht bekannt vorkam, wie viele Teams eigentlich bestehen können.

Ibiki Morino antwortete darauf nach kurzem Lachen: „ Auch wenn ihr das erfahrt, bringt das nichts, oder? Oder willst du ausgeschlossen werden?"

Darauf erwiderte die unbekannte weibliche Stimme, dass es ihr leid tut.

Ein paar Minuten danach flog etwas durch den Raum und jemand schrie: „Was soll das heißen?"

Jemand antwortete und dieser Jemand war anscheinend ein Chunin: „Du bist fünfmal aufgefallen. Damit bist du ausgeschlossen."

Die Stimme des Prüflings hörte sich verzweifelt an, als er letztes Nein von sich gab, bevor er den Raum mit seinen Teamkollegen verlassen musste.

Alpi der das Ganze von hinten gehört hatte, hatte sich danach entschlossen, nicht dafür Schuld zu sein, dass seine Teamkollegen wegen ihm aus dem Prüfung ausgeschlossen werden. Also zog er sein Stirnband so hoch, dass er mit seinem linken Auge sehen konnte, was eine Weile dauerte, da er sich an die Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnen musste.

Danach guckte er sich die Frage an und schaffte es eine Frage über eine Kriegssituation zu beantworten, in der der Tod eines Daimyos eine Rolle spielte. Von den restlichen Fragen kannte er die Antwort nicht und auch nicht den Weg. Die zehnte Frage verunsicherte ihn etwas, aber außer darauf zu warten hatte er nichts mehr zu tun, also legte er das Stirnband wieder über sein Auge.

Alpina und Xirdon warteten auch nur noch auf die zehnte Frage. Alpina merkte sich die wie viele Teams aus der Prüfung flogen. Bei der 13ten Gruppe, fragte ein Prüfling, ob die Chunins überhaupt beweisen könnten, dass er fünf mal betrogen hatte und ob sie überhaupt wirklich so viele Prüflinge beobachten könnten. Zumindest wollte er das wohl fragen, denn bevor seinen zweiten Satz beenden konnte, war er an die Wand auf der anderen Seite des Raums gepresst worden, während ein Chunin ihn dort hielt.

Alpina hätte sich das ganze genauer angeguckt, wenn sie nicht Angst gehabt hätte, dadurch Punkte zu verlieren. Xirdon hatte diese Angst nicht. Der Chunin stand praktisch neben ihm und er sah, dass der Chunin seine Augen genau wie Alpi mit Verbänden und dem Stirnband verdeckte und den Prüfling mit einer Hand hielt und gegen die Wand drückte.

Nach ein paar weiteren Minuten wo wieder ein paar Teams gingen, sagte Ibiki plötzlich, dass es Zeit für die zehnte Frage wird. Da spannten sich Alpi, Alpina und Xirdon an und wollten wenn möglich diese Frage auch noch beantworten.

Kurz nachdem Ibiki sagte, dass es für die zehnte Frage noch eine zusätzliche Regel gibt, kann jemand von der Toilette zurück. Alpina dachte sich dabei nur: _„Da hat wohl wer Glück gehabt." _was kurz darauf auch Ibiki sagte und diese Person auch fragte ob sich das Puppenspiel gelohnt habe.

Kaum einer Prüflinge konnte damit was anfangen oder machte sich darüber Gedanken, bis auf der Angesprochene und seine Teamkollegen.

Danach machte Ibiki weiter: „Also, diese zusätzliche Regel ist gnadenlos."

* * *

An einem anderen Ort saßen gerade vier Jonins. Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Erza und Gai.

Kakashi sagte gerade, dass sie ohne Untergebene wenig zu tun haben, praktisch sogar dienstfrei. Darauf sagte Asuma: „Na ja, bald wird's sich wieder hektisch."

„Wieso?" fragte Kakashi ihn dann.

„Der Prüfer in der ersten Prüfung ist dieses mal Ibiki Morino."

Daraufhin konnte man etwas Sorge in Kakashis sichtbarem Auge sehen, wenn man genau hinsah. Außerdem fragte Kakashi: „Ausgerechnet dieser Sadist?"

Darauf reagierten Erza und Kurenai merklich und fragten gleichzeitig: „Ein Sadist?"

Worauf Asuma erwiderte: „Kurenai, Erza, ihr kennt ihn nicht, weil ihr gerade erst Jonin geworden seid."

Kurenai fragte darauf: „Wie ist er denn?"

„Er ist ein Profi...", sagte Asuma.

„Ein Profi? In was?" wollte Kurenai wissen und kurz darauf gab Asuma ihr die Antwort, dass er ein Profi in Folter und Verhör sei und dass Ibiki Morino ein Sonder-Jonin ist und der Chef der Folter und Verhörabteilung der Attentat-Truppe von Konoha ist. Asuma erklärte noch ein paar weitere Sachen, bei denen Erza und Kurenai sich nicht mehr sicher waren, ob ihre Schützlinge dem gewachsen waren.

„Die armen Kinder werden die Flamme der Jugend dabei verlieren." sagte Gai nachdem Asuma mit seinen Erklärungen fertig war.

Erza drehte mit den Augen und sagte: „Gai, halt die Klappe." als dieser sagte: „Hoffentlich wird die Flamme ..." und zum Erstaunen aller, hörte Gai mitten im Satz auf zu reden und guckte Erza nur an.

Die anderen guckten Erza verwirrt an.

Erza zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte nur: „Irgendjemand musste es doch sagen oder wolltet ihr das wirklich hören?"

Kakashi schüttelte den Kopf, während Asuma leise seufzte. Kurenai beobachtete Gai und bemerkte dass dieser irgendwie seine Aufmerksamkeit nur Erza schenkte und so aussah als würde er darauf warten, dass Erza ihm die Erlaubnis gab wieder zu sprechen. Der Gedanke ging so schnell wieder, wie er gekommen war.

* * *

Im Prüfungsraum selber erklärte Ibiki gerade, dass Prüflinge entweder sich entscheiden können die zehnte Frage nicht zu beantworten, aber dann aus der Prüfung ausgeschlossen werden und falls sie sich für beantworten entscheiden, aber die Frage nicht beantworten können, dass man dann für immer das Recht an der Teilnahme für die Chunin-Auswahl-Prüfung verliert.

Darauf schrie Kiba, dass das kompletter Müll sei, da hier schon einige seien, die Prüfung zum x-ten mal machen würden. Ibiki antwortete darauf, aber Alpi hörte die Antwort nicht mehr. Er war gerade echt am überlegen, was er tun sollte.

* * *

In den nächsten sieben Minuten sind wieder einige Teams verschwunden, bis Naruto plötzlich seine Hand auf seinen Tisch knallte und schrie: „Verarsch mich nicht! Ich gebe niemals auf! Ich mach das, auch wenn ich mein Leben lang Genin bleibe. Mir doch egal, ich werde trotzdem Hokage werden!"

Ibiki versuchte ihn nochmal zu verunsichern, hatte dort aber versagt. Sah dass die restlichen Genins gar nicht daran dachten auszusteigen und sagte kurz danach etwas, was alle Prüflinge schockte: „ Alle Prüflinge die immer noch hier sind, haben die ersten Prüfung bestanden!"

Danach gab es für kurze eine Ruhe in der man ein den Atem des Nachbarn drei Reihen vor einem hören könnte, bevor Sakura fragte, was das heißen sollte.

Daraufhin erklärte Ibiki ihnen den Sinn der 10. Frage und der Prüfung im Allgemeinen und wünschte ihnen gerade viel Glück als etwas durch ein Fenster in Richtung Ibiki flog. Dieser wich dem Objekt mit Leichtigkeit aus.

Das Objekt stellte sich als eine Frau heraus, die einen Mantel trug, einen Mini-rock und Bein-Schützer an beiden Unterbeinen hatte, sowie von den Oberbeinen an bis hin zum Hals eine Art dunklen Fischnetzanzug anhatte, der gerade so alles verbarg. Auf ihrer Stirn konnte man ein Konoha-Stirnband sehen.

Die Frau stellte sich als Anko Mitarashi vor und sagte sie wäre die zweite Prüferin. Anko und Ibiki unterhielten sich kurz, während Anko wütend darüber schien, dass es immer noch 30 Gruppen gibt. Kurz danach verließ Anko den Raum und sagte ihnen wo und wann die zweite Prüfung stattfinden würde.

Alpi war erleichtert bestanden zu haben, ohne seine Gesundheit zu sehr riskiert zu haben oder seine 'Geheimwaffe' ,wie es seine Schwester nannte, preis zu geben, wenn man von dem Chunin der praktisch neben ihm saß absah. Alpi wartete dort auf seinen Platz bis seine Teamkollegen bei ihm waren.

„Wir haben es geschafft." sagte Alpina fröhlich. Alpi war sich sicher, dass Alpina grinste, obwohl er es nicht sehen konnte und nickte nur, lächelnd. Alpina versuchte ihm hoch zu helfen, aber Alpi wehrte sich. Da flüsterte sie Alpi ins Ohr, dass er sich helfen lassen sollte.

„Warum?" fragte Alpi ihm im Flüsterton zurück.

„Damit die anderen unser Team noch mehr unterschätzen, falls sie nicht mitgekriegt haben, wie du vorher praktisch alleine durch das Gebäude gegangen bist, mit geschlossenen Augen." antwortete seine Schwester.

Alpi nickte nur kurz darauf und ließ sich hoch helfen und fragte: „Und was machen wir jetzt?"

„Weißt du das ehrlich nicht?" fragte ihn Xirdon etwas ungläubig.

Alpi schüttelte den Kopf und hörte Xirdon und Alpina seufzten.

„Wir treffen uns mit Haku und erzählen ihm von der Prüfung." sagte Xirdon, während er ebenfalls Alpi half, genau wie Alpina.

Neji, Shino, Sasuke, Gaara, Kankuro und Temari beobachteten die drei. Neji, Shino und Sasuke schüttelten nur kurz den Kopf bevor sie sich ihren eigenen Teamkollegen anschlossen oder alleine den Raum verließen, weil diese schon ohne sie gegangen waren.

Temari seufzte und wollte irgendwie nicht glauben, dass Alpina einen so schwachen Teamkollegen hat, denn sie wollte Sie schon wieder sehen um herauszufinden, woher Sie weiß was Sie weiß. Ein Teamkollege der alleine nicht aus einem Raum raus gehen konnte, würde sie behindern und damit die Chancen, dass sie miteinander Freundschaft schlossen vermindern. Alpina war die einzige die sie bisher getroffen hatte, die anscheinend eine Ahnung hatte was Gaara war und ihn trotzdem als Mensch sah, abgesehen von ihr selbst.

Kankuro wollte wissen wie groß die Gefahr war die von ihr aus ging und ob Sie ihre Mission gefährden würde und so wie es aussah, sah es nicht danach aus für ihn.

Gaara war Gaara, er dachte praktisch gar nichts, außer vielleicht, dass er sich fragte, ob Sie ihn immer noch als Menschen sehen würde, wenn er Sie oder einen ihrer Teamkollegen töten würde.

* * *

Als Team 13 das Gebäude verlassen hatte, machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück in ihr Clan-Gebiet um dort Haku zu suchen. Zu ihrer großen Überraschung fanden sie ihn dort nicht, auch Zabuza sowieso Sensei Erza war nicht dort. Da die drei langsam Hunger gekriegt hatten machten sie sich auf den Weg etwas zu essen und machten sich auf den Weg zu Ichirakus.

Dort angekommen sahen sie nicht nur Naruto, was natürlich zu erwarten war, sondern auch Haku, Zabuza, Sensei Erza, sowie die kompletten Teams 7, 8, 10 und Gai. Erza bemerkte sie als erstes und lachte während sie sagte: „Ich dachte eigentlich, dass ihr früher hier auftauchen würdet, aber jetzt seit ihr ja hier."

Verwirrt gesellten sich Alpi, Alpina und Xirdon dazu und Erza bestellte für die drei Ramen. Der Nudelshop war im inneren selber überfüllt und deswegen standen die Jonins außerhalb und lehnten sich an eine Wand während sie sich über den Erfolg der Genins freuten. Zwar wollten sie ihnen auch fragen stellen, aber sie warteten bis alle Genins da waren, auch wenn Naruto ungeduldig war und Konohamaru, der zusammen mit Moegi und Udon auch aufgetaucht war über die Prüfung erzählen wollte.

„Darf ich jetzt endlich anfangen?" fragte Naruto im mürrischen Ton Sensei Kakashi.

Dieser nickte und damit begann Naruto zu erzählen, was ihre Aufgabe war. Neji unterbrach ihn irgendwann und sagte: „Du warst der einzige von uns allen hier, die teilgenommen haben und bestanden habe, der keine Frage beantwortet außer der 10. Frage."

Naruto ärgerte sich etwas darüber, aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte, sagte Konohamaru aufgebraucht: „Das ist eine Lüge! Boss hat alle Fragen richtig beantwortet. Richtig, Boss?"

„Ehehe, weißt du Konohamaru." ,begann Naruto. „Ein wahrer Ninja muss nicht alle Fragen beantworten um zu bestehen."

Da leuchteten Konohamarus Augen und er sagte: „Ich verstehe Boss. Die Fragen waren für dich zu einfach und du wolltest dich nicht auf ein solch niedriges Niveau herablassen."

Team 13, Team 10, Tenten, Shino, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai fragten sich ernsthaft wie er darauf kam. Selbst Haku und Zabuza fanden das ganze merkwürdig, während Neji mit Verachtung in der Stimme sagte: „Das Schicksal hat mich mit diesen Augen belohnt, aber gleichzeitig auch bestraft und mit diesen Augen konnte ich ganz genau sehen, dass du nicht mal den Hauch einer Ahnung von einer Antwort hattest und deine ganze Hoffnung auf die letzte Frage gesetzt hattest."

„Das war jetzt aber nicht die Art die die Flamme der Jugend in ihnen erleuchten lässt." sagten Gai und Lee gleichzeitig. Neji erwiderte nichts, sondern ging einfach nur nach Hause, ohne ein Wort des Abschieds. TenTen hielt sich die Hand vors Gesicht und seufzte.

Zabuza fragte Kakashi gerade ob, die immer so drauf sind. Zwar ist Zabuza entweder Gai oder Kakashi zugeteilt, aber wenn er bei Gai ist, lässt Neji das ganze Schicksal-Getue und macht Lee auch nicht nieder.

Haku erregte Aufmerksamkeit als er fragte: „Wo sind eigentlich Shino, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino und Sakura?"

Alle bis auf Alpi machten ein Zeichen des Nichtwissens, der sagte: „Shikamaru ist schon vor einer Weile verschwunden, als Konohamaru anfing Naruto zu verteidigen mit den Worten „so ein Scheiß" und kurz darauf ist auch Sasuke ohne ein Wort verschwunden. Shino ging dann auch und Ino und Sakura sind dann Sasuke gefolgt."

Alpina drehte sich zu ihm um und fragte: „Woher weiß du das?"

„Ich hab sie gehen gehört." sagte er laut und flüsterte ihr zu: „Und natürlich hab ich sie auch gespürt."

Alpina nickte und nahm sich noch eine Portion Ramen, während Alpi und Xirdon sich verabschiedeten. Kurz darauf verabschiedeten sich auch die restlichen Personen bis am Ende nur noch Chouji, Naruto, Hinata und Alpina dort waren.

Irgendwann unterhielten sie sich darüber, was wohl die nächste Prüfung wäre, wobei da Chouji eine Hoffnung von einem Schnell-Ess-Wettbewerb hatte. Worauf Alpina erwiderte, solange es nicht Ramen sei, würde er dabei gewinnen, aber bei Ramen würde Naruto ihn Haus hoch besiegen. Dabei zeigte sie auf Narutos leere Schüsseln und sein Berg von Schüsseln war höher als der von Chouji, ca. ein drittel mehr Portionen als Chouji hatte Naruto gegessen.

Alpina und Hinata hatten nur insgesamt vier Schüsseln gegessen bis zum späten Abend, als Alpina fragte: „Musst du nicht mal nach Hause, damit du keinen Ärger kriegst, Hinata?"

„J-Ja, d-du ha-ha-hast da natürlich Re-recht, Alpina. So la-langsam muss i-i-ich nach Hause." stotterte Hinata vor sich hin. Alpina hörte sie trotzdem, verabschiedete sich von Chouji, der auch gerade am gehen war, und von Naruto, der noch eine Portion nahm, und brachte sie nach Hause, zum Glück für Hinata noch bevor sie Ärger kriegen würde.

Für Teuchi und Ayame war es ein hervorragender aber auch anstrengender Tag. So viel Geld an einem Tag hatten sie noch nie verdient und das mussten sie ja auch praktisch, denn sie wussten nicht wie lange die nächste Prüfung dauert, aber von dem, was sie wussten, dauerte die zweite Prüfung in der Regel länger als die erste Prüfung. Aber mit dem verdienten Geld, war das Überleben bis zum nächsten Besuch von Naruto kein Problem.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen, als Alpi, Alpina und Xirdon gerade ihre morgendliche Übungen machten, fragte Erza, die ihnen dabei zu sah und sie kontrollierte: „Wo habt ihr eigentlich eure Waffen?"

„Unsere Waffen?" fragte Alpina etwas verwirrt.

„Eure Waffen, mit denen ihr während des letzten Monats trainiert habt."

„Warum fragen sie denn jetzt plötzlich danach?" fragte Xirdon.

„Die erste Prüfung ist ja vorbei und die war eine schriftliche Prüfung und danach wird es wohl eher etwas Gefährlicheres werden."

„Sensei Erza, wissen sie was in den einzelnen Prüfungen dran kommt oder warum haben sie vor der ersten Prüfung nichts zu den Waffen gesagt?" fragte Alpina wieder.

Erza lächelte entschuldigend und sagte: „Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung, was in welcher Prüfung dran kommt und vor der ersten Prüfung habe ich es einfach vergessen."

Kurz darauf nickte Alpina und wartete auf Alpi und Xirdon, die sich auf dem Weg zu ihrem Waffenschrank machten und die Waffen holten und noch eine letzte Trainingsrunde mit ihnen machten, bevor sie zu Mittag aßen und sich den Weg zum Prüfungsort machten.

* * *

Am Prüfungsort angekommen sahen sie einen großen und gefährlich aussehenden Wald. Zwischen ihnen und dem Wald stand nur ein Zaun und einige der Chunins aus der letzten Prüfung konnten sie auch sehen, aber von der Prüferin selber war keine Spur.

Team 13 musste noch etwa eine Stunde warten, bis alle Teams eingetroffen und waren und kurz darauf auch die Prüferin selber erschien und ihnen sagte wie das Trainingsgebiet 44, wo sie vor standen auch genannt wurde. Todeswald.

* * *

Ende für diesmal. Ich weiß dass ich die Reihenfolge von ein paar Sachen hier geändert hatte, aber ich fand es so halt besser. Den meisten fällt es wohl nicht mal auf, nach dem ich diesen Hinweis geschrieben habe (, schätze ich zumindest).


	28. Die zweite Prüfung

Disclaimer: Naruto ist nicht mein Eigentum.

* * *

**Kapitel 28:**

Anko Mitarashi erklärte die zweite Prüfung, das Prüfungsgelände und was dazu führt, dass die Prüflinge ausgeschlossen werden und verteilte kurz danach Erklärungen, die die Prüflinge unterschreiben müssen um weiter zu machen. Die Erklärungen waren dafür da, dass Anko nicht die Verantwortung im Falle ihres Todes übernehmen muss.

„_Das gefällt mir nicht."_ , dachte Xirdon und sagte zu seinen Teamkollegen, dass sie ihm mal kurz folgen sollten. Die Zwillinge guckten sich kurz an, bevor sie mit den Schultern zuckten und ihm folgten.

Xirdon ging zuerst zum Team von Gai, dann zum Team von Asuma, Kurenais Team war danach dran und zuletzt ging er zu Naruto, Sasuke und Sakura. Die ersten drei Teams hatte er gefragt, ob sie ihm mal kurz folgen würden und als alle 12 neuen Genins plus Gais Team zusammen war, begann er.

„Ich kann mir denken, dass einige sich jetzt überlegen, welches das schwächste Team ist um ihnen die Schriftrolle abzugeben. Einige von uns würden dann, wahrscheinlich ein Team unter diesen fünf Teams auswählen, aber gerade das ist das Problem. Aus meiner Sicht, seid ihr alle meine Freunde und außerdem sind wir alle Genins und Ninjas von Konoha. Wir sollten uns nicht gegenseitig das Leben bei diesen Prüfungen schwer machen, findet ihr nicht auch?"

Neji wollte darauf schon etwas erwidern, aber Sasuke war schneller als er: „Und warum hast du dann zwei Kurzschwerter an deine Hüfte gebunden, Alpina ein Langschwert auf dem Rücken und Alpi eine Art Stab auf dem Rücken?"

„Die sind zum bluffen da." , sagte Alpina grinsend. „Zum Abschrecken unserer Feinde, damit sie sich vor uns mehr fürchten und vielleicht einen Fehler begehen."

„HEY!" hörten sie plötzlich eine Stimme.

Die 15 Genins drehten sich zu der Stimme um und sahen Anko.

„Ihr seid die letzten, die ihre Erklärungen noch nicht abgegeben haben und dafür eine Schriftrolle gekriegt haben.", sagte Anko.

Neji bewegte sich schon zu Anko hin, Lee und TenTen im Schlepptau, konnte aber trotzdem Xirdons Frage hören, ob sie denn mit seinem Vorschlag von vorhin einverstanden wären.

„Das Schicksal wollte, dass ich dir zu höre, also wollte das Schicksal auch, dass ich dir zustimme. Außerdem würde ich von euch Schwächlingen eh keine Schriftrolle haben wollen." , sagte Neji.

TenTen drehte sich kurz um machte eine entschuldigende Geste bevor sie Neji weiter folgte.

„Es ist zwar ein Ärgernis, aber es macht Sinn. Ich bin dafür.", sagte Shikamaru. Chouji und Ino nickten, bevor sie auch zu der Schriftrollevergabe-Stelle gingen.

Die Teams von Kurenai und Kakashi waren auch einverstanden und somit gingen auch sie, um ihre Schriftrolle zu holen und zu einem Tor zugeordnet zu werden. Erzas Team hatte Eingang Nummer 30. Nachdem alle Prüflinge auf ihren Posten waren, verkündete Anko zu einer vollen Stunde, dass die zweite Prüfung nun angefangen hatte, während die zuständigen Chunins die Tore öffneten und sie hinter ihnen wieder schlossen.

* * *

Als Team 13 schon etwas im Wald drin war, fragte Alpi seine Schwester, warum er den anderen nicht gesagt hatte, dass sie mit den Waffen umgehen können.

Alpina drehte sich um zu ihren Bruder und sagte einfach: „Jeder Ninja braucht Geheimnisse und ich bin mir sicher, dass sich einige von den anderen sicher sind, dass wir mindestens einigermaßen gut mit diesen Waffen umgehen können."

* * *

Eine Stunde oder zwei Stunden später lief ihnen im Wald ein Team aus Sunagakure entgegen. Dieses Team schon genau so neu zu sein wie ihr eigenes, aber im Gegensatz zum feindlichen Suna-Team kannte und vertraute sich Team 13 praktisch seitdem die Mitglieder dieses Teams geboren wurden.

Das Team aus Suna schien ihnen ein bunter zusammengewürfelter Haufen zu sein, denn sie hatten zwar das Team aus Konoha ausgemacht, aber sie waren sich nicht sicher, wer jetzt wen übernehmen sollte oder wie sie es machen sollten. Diese Entscheidung nahm ihnen Alpina ab, indem sie einfach auf sie drauf los lief.

Xirdon seufzte und folgte ihr, während er eins seiner Kurzschwerter in seine rechte Hand nahm.

Das Team aus Suna war etwas überrascht darüber und derjenige der Mitte stand hatte keine Zeit sich zu verteidigen, bevor Alpina ihm einen Tritt in den Magen gab, der ihn zum nächsten Baum beförderte. Sie folgte seinem fliegenden Körper und zog ein Kunai aus ihrer Waffentasche heraus.

Die anderen zwei Suna-nins wollten ihrem Kollegen zu Hilfe kommen, aber da waren auch schon Xirdon und Alpi zur Stelle und hinderten sie da dran.

Der dritte Suna-nin kam gerade noch dazu ein Kunai zu ziehen, bevor Alpina auch schon wieder da war und ihn angriff. Sie parierten und attackierten sich gegenseitig, bis ein Tritt von Alpina sich in seine Seite bohrte. Daraufhin landete er mit dem Gesicht gegen einen Baum und fiel in Ohnmacht. Alpina guckte kurz zu ihren Teamkollegen, bevor sie ihn zu durchsuchen begann und fand dann auch die Schriftrolle und glücklicherweise, war es sogar die fehlende Schriftrolle.

Alpi und Xirdon sahen, dass Alpi ein paar Fingerzeichen formten und sprangen vorsichtshalber nach rechts bzw. nach links um der Technik auszuweichen. Die Suna-nins hatten nicht so viel Glück. Sie drehten sich zu der Stimme um, die etwas rief und das einzige was sie sahen war eine riesige Feuerkugel die direkt auf sie kam. Geschockt, wie sie waren, kamen sie nicht dazu auszuweichen, sondern bekamen die volle Kraft dieser Technik zu spüren und fielen vor lauter Schmerzen nicht in Ohnmacht, aber kurz darauf taten sie es, denn Xirdon schlug beiden kurz nach einander in den Nacken.

Xirdon guckte sich um und sah, dass Alpi sich in einem Strauch verhangen hatte und holte ihn daraus, bevor er Alpina fragte, ob sie die richtige Schriftrolle dabei hatten. Alpina grinste und zeigte ihm die Schriftrolle, bevor sie sie wieder wegsteckte.

„Sollen wir sie wirklich einfach hier liegen lassen?" fragte Alpi.

„Bruderherz." seufzte Alpina. „Das sie noch am Leben sind muss ihnen reichen. Wir sind schließlich Ninjas und keine Wohltäter. Kämpfen und sterben gehört nun mal leider zu unserer Berufsbeschreibung."

Alpi zögerte, aber nickte nach einer Weile. Danach machten sie sich auf dem Weg zum Turm. Alpina hatte keine Lust dem Suna-Team noch einmal über dem Weg zu laufen oder überhaupt einem anderen Team.

* * *

Dort angekommen, öffneten sie eine der verschlossenen Türen und traten ein. Sie wunderten sich, dass niemand da war um sie begrüßen, aber wahrscheinlich, erwartete niemand sie schon zu früh. Dann entdeckte Alpina das Schreiben an der Wort und las es laut vor: „Gäbe es keinen Himmel, sollte man die Vernunft kennen und auf die Gelegenheit warten. Gäbe es keine Erde, sollte man über das Feld laufen und nach der Gunst suchen. Öffnet die beiden Schriften – Himmel und Erde – und jeder falsche Weg wird zum Richtigen. Das ist das Wichtigste von … . Derjenige, der Euch führt. Die Dritte Generation."

„Und was soll das jetzt bedeuten?" fragte Alpi nach einer Weile.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung." sagte seine Schwester achselzuckend.

„Hmm, die beiden Schriften, jeder falsche Weg wird zum Richtigen.", murmelte Xirdon vor sich hin.

„Was murmelst du da?" fragte Alpina.

„Da an der Wand steht, dass man die beiden Schriften öffnen soll und dass jeder falsche Weg zum Richtigen wird. Also müssen wir wohl die Schriftrollen öffnen, schätze ich." sagte Xirdon.

Alpina nickte und holte die eine Schriftrolle hervor, während Alpi die andere Schriftrolle hervorholte und sie Xirdon gab.

Gemeinsam öffneten Xirdon und Alpina die Schriftrollen gemeinsam und warfen sie kurz danach weg, worauf Alpi fragte, warum sie das täten. Kurz darauf hörte er eine Stimme, die ihm erklärte, dass die Beiden wohl nicht wollten, dass ich auf ihren Händen auftauche.

Darauf guckte Alpi noch verwirrter drein, worauf die anderen drei es ihm nochmal erklären mussten, bis er es endlich begriff. Die fremde Stimme, die sich als einer der Chu-nins von Konoha vorstelle, aber keine Anstalten machte, seinen Namen zu nennen, begann damit den Anschlag an der Wand zu erklären und ihnen sie zu sagen, dass sie die zweite Prüfung bestanden hatten und dass die dritte Prüfung in vier Tagen um eine bestimmte Uhrzeit stattfinden würde.

Danach ging er aus dem Raum hinaus, bat die Genins ihm zu folgen und zeigte ihnen, wo sie in vier Tagen erscheinen sollten, wo die Küche war, die Trainingsräume, das Bad und ihr Zimmer, bevor er nach einem „Viel Erfolg weiterhin" verschwand. Außerdem hatte er ihnen gesagt, dass Ihnen das Verlassen des Turmes nicht gestatten sei.

* * *

Team 13 erfuhr, dass sie nicht das erste Team war, dass bestanden hatte, sondern das dritte. Das Team von Temari und Team 8 hatten vor ihnen bestanden. Die nächsten Tage trainierte Team 13 ihre Waffenkünste oder unterhielten sich mit Team 8. Ab und zu auch mit dem Team aus Suna, aber sie wollten nicht zu viel riskieren, denn Gaara schien ihnen, gefährlicher als Naruto zu sein, obwohl sie Narutos Dämon in seinem Inneren als den Stärkeren einschätzten. Mit Kankuro und Temari verstanden sie sich blendend, vor allem Alpina und Temari.

* * *

Aus und Ende für diesmal.

Ich habe absolut keine Lust die Tage im Turm ausführlich zu schreiben. Vielleicht werde ich irgendwann Rückblenden dazu schreiben, aber ich bezweifle es stark.


	29. Aussiebung, Teil 1

Disclaimer: Naruto gehört mir immer noch nicht, aber Team 13 und ein paar weitere Personen nenne ich mein Eigentum.

* * *

**Kapitel 29:**

Ein paar Tage später versammelten sich gegen Nachmittag alle Genin-Teams, die die zweite Prüfung bestanden hatten. Einige von ihnen, wie Team 13, hatten die zweite Prüfung schon am ersten Tag hinter sich gebracht, einige andere, wie Team 7, erst am letzten Tag. Deswegen sahen einige Genins frischer aus als andere.

Alles in allem standen neun Teams dort, wo sie sich versammeln sollten, etwas weniger als ein Drittel der Prüflinge hatten die zweite Prüfung bestanden.

„ Sechs Teams aus Konoha, eins aus Suna, eins aus Taki und eins aus Otogakure haben die die zweite Prüfung bestanden." , murmelte Alpina vor sich hin, als sie die anderen Prüflinge beobachtete, während sie darauf warteten, wie es weiter gehen sollte.

„Also sind von den 30 Konoha-Teams nach zwei Prüfungen nur noch 6 übrig, von 10 Teams aus dem Reich des Windes nur noch eins, von den 3 Taki-Teams ist nur noch eins da und das einzige Team aus Otogakure ist noch hier. Alle sieben Teams aus Amegakure und die zwei Teams aus Kusagakure haben die ersten beiden Prüfungen nicht geschafft.", sagte Alpi.

„_Gutes Gedächtnis."_, lobten ihn Alpina und Xirdon in Gedanken.

Kurz darauf beglückwünschte der dritte Hokage ihnen zum erfolgreichen Bestehen der zweiten Prüfung und erklärte ihnen den Zweck der gemeinsamen Chunin-Prüfung. Als er endlich damit fertig war, fragte Hiruzen Sarutobi einen anderen Konoha-ninja, ob er ihnen das weitere Vorgehen erklären würde.

Der angesprochene Ninja sagte: „ Wie ihr wünscht Meister Hokage." Daraufhin hustete und bewegte sich dieser auf die Genins zu.

„Guten Tag, ich heiße Hayate und muss euch leider mitteilen, dass ihr zu viele seid."

„Und du siehst aus als ob du zu wenig Schlaf hättest, in den letzten Jahren." murmelte Alpina vor sich hin, Xirdon und Alpi hörten sie trotzdem. Xirdon lachte etwas darüber, Alpi blieb still.

„Was soll das heißen, wir sind zu viele?" fragte das einzige Mädchen aus dem Taki-Team.

„Äh, da zu der dritten Prüfung viele Gäste eingeladen sind, dürfen wir die dritte Prüfung nicht zu lang machen und 27 Personen wären alleine 13Kämpfe in der ersten Runde und das dauert einfach zu lange. Daher muss ich euch jetzt bitten einen Ausscheidungskampf auszutragen." _*hust hust*_

„Wie? Jetzt gleich?" , sagte entsetzt einer der Jungen aus dem Taki-Team, verstummte aber nachdem ihn das Mädchen von vorhin böse anguckte.

„Äh, alle Prüfungen ab jetzt sind Einzel-Prüfungen und damit könnt ihr alleine entscheiden, ob ihr weitermacht oder nicht. Ihr habt zehn Minuten um euch zu entscheiden, ob ihr aussteigt oder ob ihr weitermacht." _*hust hust*_

Innerhalb der Team unterhielten sich die Genins und fragten sich selber ob sie aussteigen sollten oder nicht.

* * *

Als die zehen Minuten um waren, hustete Hayate laut und sagte: „Äh, die 10 Minuten sind um, wer aussteigen will, hebt die Hand."

Und genau da hob ein Konoha-Ninja der ganz in lila gekleidet war seine Hand. Xirdon und Alpina erkannten ihn wieder, da sie ihn schon mal vor Beginn der ersten Prüfung gesehen hatte, als er Sasuke ein paar Fragen beantwortet hatte.

Naruto fragte ihn daraufhin, warum er aussteigen wollte. Kabuto gab ihm eine Antwort und Hayata bestätigte, dass Kabuto jetzt gehen kann.

„_Ist vielleicht etwas im Wald passiert oder warum versteht sich Naruto jetzt so gut mit Kabuto?"_, fragte sich Alpi.

* * *

Erza die hinter Anko im Raum stand hörte wie sich Anko und der dritte Hokage über Kabuto Yakushi unterhielten und was sie da hörte, fand sie schon etwas merkwürdig, sagte aber nichts.

* * *

_*hust hust*_„Äh, Will noch jemand aussteigen?" fragte Hayate kurz darauf. Niemand hob die Hand.

„Äh, nun gut. Dann beginnen wir jetzt gleich mit dem Ausscheidungskampf. Wir haben 26 Genins hier, die noch weitermachen wollen, also werden wir 13 Kämpfe haben. Ihr werdet kämpfen, bis einer stirbt, einer aufgibt oder ich den Kampf beende. Ihr solltet rechtzeitig aufgeben, wenn euch euer Leben lieb ist." _*hust hust*_

Danach schob sich ein Stück Holz oben in einer der Wände nach oben und machte den Weg frei für einen Bildschirm, auf dem laut Hayate per Zufallsverfahren, die Kämpfernamen ausgelost werden.

Nach kurzer Zeit, während alle wie gebannt da hinauf starrten, standen die ersten zwei Kämpfer fest. Sasuke Uchiha vs. Yoroi Akado.

Sasuke und Yoroi kamen nach vorne zu Hayate, während Hayate alle anderen auf die höheren Gänge bat. Als alle oben standen, ließ Hayate den Kampf zwischen den Beiden beginnen, nachdem er sie gefragt hatte, ob sie bereit wären.

Alpina, die sich mit Erza unterhielt, bekam vom ersten Kampf kaum was mit. Erst als Naruto anfing auf seine Art Sasuke anzufeuern, schaute sich Alpina den Kampf an und sah wie Sasuke seinen Gegner weit nach oben beförderte.

Als Sasuke dann hinter, bzw. von Alpinas Sicht aus unter, Yoroi auftauchte, tauchten plötzlich komische Male auf seinem Oberkörper auf, die aber nach kurzer Zeit verschwanden. Daraufhin fragte sich Alpina, ob sie jetzt schon Halluzination hat und fragte: „Habe ich mir das gerade nur eingebildet oder waren auf Sasukes Körper gerade irgendwelche komischen Zeichen zu sehen?"

„Nein, du hast sie dir nicht eingebildet." sagte Erza neben ihr. „Aber das ist nicht unser Problem, also kümmere dich nicht drum, Kakashi wird das schon regeln nachher."

Während Erza die Frage beantwortet hatte, war der Kampf weitergegangen und Sasuke hatte mit ein bischen Taijutsu seinen Gegner besiegt und saß nun schnaufend auf den Boden und wurde gestützt von Kakashis Knie, als Hayate Sasuke zum Sieger des ersten Kampfes ernannte. Sasuke verließ zusammen mit Kakashi den Raum nach dem Kampf, während die zwei nächsten Kämpfer ausgelost wurden. Temari vs Zaku Abumi

Als die beiden Kontrahenten vor Hayate standen, bemerkten Alpina und Xirdon erst, dass beide Arme des Otonins verbunden waren.

„Und damit will der Typ noch kämpfen?" fragte sich Alpina laut.

„Scheint so", murmelte Xirdon.

* * *

„Das bringt doch nichts, gib lieber gleich auf.", sagte Temari zu Zaku.

„Pah, ich gebe nicht auf und verlieren werde ich auch nicht.", meinte der Otonin holte seinen linken Arm aus dem losen Verband der um seinen Hals ging und vor seinem Bauch endete. Dort lagen seine beiden Arme, bevor er den linken herausholte und damit Angriff und viel Staub aufwirbelte.

Aber zu seinem Pech, hatte es Temari geschafft seinen Angriff auszuweichen und hatte den Fächer von ihrem Rücken genommen. Genau mit diesem Fächer holte sie aus und klatschte ihm eine, so dass er gegen die Wand flog.

Wütend wie Zaku daraufhin war, nahm er seinen anderen Arm auch aus der Schlinge und griff sie mit beiden Armen an, aber Temari wich dem Angriff wieder aus und beförderte ihn mit Hilfe ihres Fächers in die Luft. Den Fächer hatte sie inzwischen geöffnet und holte damit wieder aus. Hinter dem geöffnet Fächer steckte anscheinend noch sehr viel mehr Kraft als hinter einem ungeöffneten.

Der geöffnete Fächer ließ eine Menge Wind frei und damit bohrte sie Zaku fast in die Wand und sagte nur, nachdem Hayate sie als Siegerin erklärte: „Du bist genauso langweilig wie du aussiehst." und ging zu ihrem Team zurück.

* * *

Ende für diesmal. Als kleine Vorwarnung sage ich nur, dass ich die Ausscheidungskämpfe wohl in vier bis sechs Teile aufteilen werden, diesen hier mit eingeschlossen. Es wird einige bekannte Kampfkombination geben, wie z.B. Sasuke gegen Yoroi, aber welche noch gleich sein werden, werdet ihr sehen wenn es so weit ist.


	30. Aussiebung, Teil 2

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ist nicht mein Eigentum.

* * *

**Kapitel 30:**

Vor Hayate standen schon die nächsten zwei Genins bereit. Der Junge aus dem Taki-Team, der entsetzt war, nachdem er gehört hatte, dass die Ausscheidungskämpfe sofort passieren würden und nicht morgen oder so. Der andere Teilnehmer im dritten Kampf war Shino Aburame, ein Genin aus Konoha.

Der Takinin sah nicht so aus als wäre er gerne hier, er hätte wahrscheinlich sogar direkt aufgegeben, wenn nicht das Mädchen aus seinem Team ihn einem finsteren Blick zugeworfen hätte, der Schmerzen versprach. Shino sagte wie üblich nichts, er guckte einfach nur, wobei niemand sagen konnte, wo er genau hinguckte. Seine schwarze Sonnenbrille verdeckte seinen Augen.

Das „Fangt an" von Hayate hätte der Takinin fast nicht gehört, aber dann lief er schnell auf seinen Gegner zu. Er holte weit aus um Shino ins Gesicht zu hauen und ihn damit hoffentlich besiegen, aber Shino wich ihm einfach im letzten Moment aus und stellte ihm ein Beinchen.

Der Takinin reagierte nicht schnell genug und lag dann ganz plötzlich mit dem Gesicht auf dem Boden, bevor er blitzschnell wieder stand als er den Blick seiner Teamkollegin spürte.

Das ging noch ein paar mal so weiter, wobei der Takinin nur noch ein weiteres mal den Boden küsste. Aber seinen Gegner kriegte er einfach nicht zu fassen.

Als Shino genug Informationen über seinen Gegner gesammelt hatte und er des Kampfes überdrüssig wurde, blockte er die Faust seines Gegner mit seiner Hand und haute ihm seine andere Hand in den Magen.

Das stoppte den jungen Mann aus Taki erst mal und als versuchte Shino dafür eine zu langen, war der schon außer Reichweite. Nicht wirklich außer Reichweite, weil Shino in dem Moment nach dem Angriff seines Angriffs wieder vor ihm stand und ihm unters Kinn schlug, so dass der Takinin umkippte.

Der Takinin war nicht in Ohnmacht gefallen, als er wieder aufstand und seinen Gegner dabei genau beobachtete hörte er plötzlich Geräusche. Geräusche die ganz nah waren, aber trotzdem ganz leise waren. Er guckte an sich runter und sah eine Menge Käfer auf ihm rumkrabbeln.

Er versuchte sie wegzuschlagen, sie loszuwerden, aber ohne Erfolg, mehr und mehr Käfer krabbelten an ihm hoch, während Shino nur sagte: „ An deiner Stelle würde ich aufgeben, bevor meine kleinen Lieblinge dir dein ganzes Chakra aussaugen."

„Ich gebe auf.", kam auch prompt darauf die Antwort des Takinins. Diese ganzen Käfer machte ihm Angst. Er mochte kein Ungeziefer und wenn es das Ungeziefer auf ihm abgesehen hatte, sogar noch weniger als üblich.

„Sieger im dritten Kampf: Shino Aburame aus Konoha.", sagte Hayate.

Shino befahl seinen kleinen Lieblingen von dem Takinin abzulassen und stand ruhig da, bis auch der letzte seiner Käfer unter seinem Umhang verschwunden waren.

* * *

Die ganzen Genins die nicht wussten, wo die ganzen Käfer plötzlich herkamen, fragten sich wo Shino sie versteckt hatten. Der Hyuuga aus Gais Team setzte seine Byakugans ein und sah, dass die Käfer sich in Shinos Körper versteckten.

„Ekelhaft", murmelte Alpina ganz leise und schauderte. Ähnlich erging es auch den anderen, aber die versuchten es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen. Die Genins schafften das nicht wirklich, die Jonins schon.

Von ihrem Platz aus sah Alpina wie die Maschine die nächsten zwei Kämpfer wählte.

Misumi Tsurugi gegen Kankuro

Alpina wusste nicht zu wem sie halten sollte. Auf der einen Seite war Misumi ein Ninja aus ihrem Dorf und auf der anderen Seite hatte sie eine Freundschaft mit Kankuro geschlossen. Sie entschied sich nach einigem überlegen, einfach still zu sein und den Kampf ruhig zu beobachten.

Kankuro nahm das komische Gerät von seinem Rücken, was er immer mit sich herum trug und stellte es auf den Boden neben als Misumi Kankuro angriff. Kankuro blockte den Angriff, aber irgendwie auch nicht. Misumis Arm schlängelte sich irgendwie um Kankuros Arm. Aber nicht nur der eine Arm von Misumi tat das, sondern auch seine Beine und sein zweiter Arm.

Misumis Beine schlängelten sich um Kankuros Beine und Misumis zweiter schlängelte sich einmal komplett um Kankuros Hals. Von oben sah das ganze noch widerwärtiger aus als Käfer plötzlich aus einem herauskriechen zu sehen. Es sah einfach falsch aus.

„_Ein menschlicher Körper sollte nicht so biegsam sein,_" dachten Alpina und Xirdon gleichzeitig und guckten weg. Sie hörten nur noch was passierte.

Sie hörten wie Misumi sagte, dass er seine Körper so umgebildet hatte, dass er seine ganzen Gelenke alleine mit seinem Willen auskugeln und bewegen kann. Misumi sagte Kankuro dass er aufgeben sollte, weil er sonst starb, aber Kankuro meinte nur, dass Misumi sterben wird.

Dann war es kurz still, bevor man einen lauten Knack hörte und danach war es für einige Sekunden komplett still. Der erste der die Ruhe unterbrach, war Lee. Er sagte etwas von Genickbruch.

Darauf guckten Alpina und Xirdon wieder nach unten und sahen wie Kankuros Kopf nach unten sackte. Sie waren gerade dabei Trauer um Kankuro zu spüren als sich plötzlich Kankuros Kopf um 180 Grad drehte.

Nach ein paar Sekunden stellte sich heraus, dass Misumi nicht Kankuro das Genick gebrochen hatte, sondern einer Marionette und dass der echte Kankuro ihm komischen Gerät steckte.

Kankuro gewann mit den Worten: „Du wirst noch elastischer, wenn ich dir alle Knochen breche oder?"

Misumi gab mit angsterfüllter Stimme auf. Kurz darauf beschwerte sich Naruto bei Sensei Kakashi das doch unfair wäre. Zwei gegen einen. Kakashi erwiderte nur, dass das schließlich nur eine Puppe war. Während Sakura sagte, dass das eben Kugutsu no Jutsu ist und diese Puppe seine Waffe ist.

Xirdon mischte sich ein und meinte nur: „Naruto, das ist eine Ninja-Kunst, die in Sunagakure sehr beliebt sein soll."

Naruto war für ein oder zwei Sekunden ruhig bevor er sagte: „Die Ninjas in Sunagakure sind doch verrückt. Mit Puppen spielen."

Kankuro, der ihn gehörte hatte, war nicht erfreut und guckte hoch zu ihm und sagte: „Das sind keine einfach Puppen, das ist Kriegswerkzeug."

Naruto guckte ihn nur kurz an, bevor er meinte: „Puppen bleiben Puppen, du bist keine 5 mehr!"

Kankuro grummelte vor sich hin und fluchte leise, aber tat sonst nichts außer griesgrämig zu seinen Geschwistern zu gehen.

Währenddessen hatte die Maschine die nächsten zwei Kämpfer ausgesucht, ohne das es wer bemerkt hatte. Der erste der es bemerkte hatte war Kakashi, der Sakura sagte, sie solle mal dort hinschauen.

Sie sah ihren Namen und einen weiteren Namen für den Kampf 5 ausgewählt. Nicht Inos Name stand dort, wie insgeheim gehofft hatte, hier gegen sie antreten zu können, sondern ein anderer Name. Dort stand:

Sakura Haruno gegen Xirdon Kara

* * *

So, die nächsten zwei Kämpfe sind fertig und die Teilnehmer des fünften Kampfes sind bekannt.

Kann wer erraten welche Kämpfe ich weiterhin normal lasse? Oder welche drei Personen den Ausscheidungskampf bestehen?


	31. Aussiebung, Teil 3

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ist nicht mein Eigentum. Nur meine OC's und die Änderung zur normalen Geschichte gehören mir!

A/N: Ich wünsche Euch allen Frohe Weihnachten und schöne Feiertage.

* * *

**Kapitel 31:**

Xirdon und Sakura standen sich gegenüber und warteten auf Hayates Signal, was dieser auch schnell gab. Sakura preschte sofort vor und versuchte mit ihren Fäusten Xirdon zu treffen, aber dieser wich ihren Schlägen aus.

„Ist das alles was du kannst, Sakura?" , neckte Xirdon Sakura, während er einem von Sakuras Schlägen mit einem Sprung nach hinten auswich.

„Nein, ich wärme mich gerade nur auf.", erwiderte Sakura.

Xirdon grinste und ging zum Gegenangriff über. Sakura wich seinen Angriffen aus, bis einer von Xirdons Tritten Sakura zu Fall brachte.

„Gibst du auf?", fragte Xirdon während er vor ihr stand und grinste. Er nahm Sakura überhaupt nicht ernst.

Sakura gefiel dieses überlegene Gehabe von ihrem Gegner überhaupt nicht und antwortete mit zwei simultanen Tritten gegen seine Beine, die ihn umwarfen. Sie stand verdammt schnell auf und fing auf Xirdon einzudreschen.

Er wehrte die ersten Schläge nicht ab, weil er viel zu perplex dafür war. Sakuras Schläge holten ihn aus seiner Verwirrung und danach versuchte er ihre Schläge abzuwehren. Die ersten Schläge schaffte er abzublocken, aber Sakura wurde in ihrer Wut immer schneller, wodurch es immer schwieriger wurde sie abzuwehren.

Also ging er über den Schlägen auszuweichen, indem er sich weg rollte und trat, als dies nicht half, Sakura gegen den Bauch und zwar mit beiden Beinen gleichzeitig. Dieser Doppeltritt war so stark das er Sakura kurzerhand aus dem Konzept warf und diese kleine Ablenkung reichte Xirdon, um wieder auf die Beine zu kommen.

Langsam rückwärtsgehend sagte er: „ Nun gut. Du bist sehr viel besser als ich dachte." Sein überhebliches Grinsen war absolut nicht mehr zu sehen.

„Natürlich.", erwiderte Sakura gereizt. „Wer glaubst du wer ich bin? Ino?"

„HEY!" , tönte es darauf von oben, aber weder Sakura noch Xirdon guckten hoch. Die beiden waren komplett auf ihre Auseinandersetzung fixiert.

„Ich habe keine Lust mehr von deinen tollen Schlägen ab zu bekommen.", begann Xirdon seine Arme reibend." Also sollte ich wohl ernst machen."

„Endlich nimmst du mich mal ernst.", erwiderte Sakura und griff wieder an.

Xirdon nahm mit seiner linken Hand den kleinen Rücksack ab, den er auf dem Rücken trug und warf ihn weg. Danach packte er mit beiden Händen die Kurzschwerter, die er unter seinem Rücken versteckt hatte. Und zwar keine Sekunde zu früh, denn Sakura war schon heran und griff an. Xirdon kreuzte seine Kurzschwerter und wehrte ihren Angriff mit der stumpfen Seite ab.

„Eigentlich wollte ich die nur benutzen, falls ich gegen einen stärkeren Gegner antreten muss", sagte Xirdon hinter den Schwertern zu Sakura. „Aber anscheinend habe ich keine Wahl."

Sakura schlug auch mit ihrer anderen Faust, aber Xirdon wich mit einem Sprung nach hinten aus und hielt die Schwerter auf Sakura gerichtet.

„Hatte Alpina nicht vor der zweiten Prüfung gesagt, dass eure Waffen nur zum bluffen wären?", wollte Sakura wissen.

Xirdon kramte ein bischen in seinem Gedächtnis, bis er wieder wusste, worauf Sakura anspielte. Diese Sekunde der Ablenkung nutzte Sakura aus, um Xirdon eins auf seine Nase zu verpassen. Xirdon revanchierte sich mit einem Schwung seiner Schwerter, aber Sakura versuchte den Schwerter auszuweichen. Dabei ritzten die Schwerter Sakuras Oberarme etwas auf. Nur ganz leicht, die Schwertspitzen hinterließen nur zwei Kratzer auf ihrer Haut, aber die fingen auch an etwas zu bluten.

Sakura guckte verblüfft auf ihre schmerzenden und blutenden Oberarme. Diese Sekunde der Unachtsamkeit nutzte ihr Gegner aus, indem er mit einem gezielten Tritt sie zu Fall brachte. Sie landete schmerzhaft auf ihrem Hinterkopf. Sie schrie kurz auf vor Schmerz und Überraschung und verlor ihr Bewusstsein.

Hayate erklärte Xirdon daraufhin zum Sieger. Xirdon machte seine Schwerter wieder auf seinem Rücken fest, während er zu seinem Rucksack ging und ihn wieder über seine Schwerter tat. Dabei murmelte er vor sich hin, dass er den Kampf nicht mehr lange durchgehalten hätte.

* * *

Als Sakura wieder aufwachte, war sie bei ihrem Team und lehnte an die Wand. Sie war für eine Sekunde oder zwei verwirrt bis sie sich an den Kampf mit Xirdon erinnerte und schloss aus dem Kampfgeräuschen unter ihr, dass der nächste Kampf schon begonnen hatte. Daran und an den aufgeregten Rufen von Ino und einer Stimme, die sie kannte, aber nicht zuordnen konnte. Weiterhin sah sie rechts von ihr Xirdon an die lehnen mit einem schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht.

„Yo Sakura." ertönte es da plötzlich hinter ihr.

Sakura drehte sich um und sah Kakashi sie angucken, aber bevor Sakura oder Kakashi etwas sagen konnte, ergriff Xirdon hinter ihr das Wort: „Das war ein guter Kampf, Sakura."

Sakura konnte in seiner Stimme Schmerz drin hören und fragte ihn ob es ihm gut gehe und er antwortete, dass ihre Schläge verdammt weh tun.

„Und warum hast du dann nicht während unseres Kampfes Schmerzen gezeigt?"

„Muss das Adrenalin in meinem Körper gewesen sein." erklärte Xirdon und bevor Sakura wieder etwas sagen konnte, fuhr er fort: „Es ist ja schon rührend, wie du dich um mich sorgst, aber ich würde mich eher um deine Freundin sorgen. Die wird nämlich im Ring da unten gerade auseinander genommen."

Sakura guckte ihn verständnislos an, bis sie eine fluchende Stimme von der Arena unter ihr hörte. Da rief sie erschrocken: „Ino!" und stand schnell auf und lehnte sich an die Reling und sah wie Ino auf dem Boden saß, vor ihr Erbrochenes und hinter ihr ein Ninja aus dem Dorf das versteckt hinter dem Klang liegt, der zum nächsten Angriff ansetzte. Aber Hayate ernannte gerade noch rechtzeitig den anderen Ninja, der Dosu hieß, zum Sieger des sechsten Kampfes.

* * *

Kurz danach standen sich Shikamaru und Kin gegenüber. Kin war ein weiter Ninja aus Otogakure, genau wie Dosu und Zaku.

Shikamaru murmelte laut genug, so dass es jeder im Raum hören konnte, dass er er müde ist und dass er keine Lust hatte gegen einen Mädchen zu kämpfen.

Kaum dass Hayate den Kampf freigegeben hatte, verlängerte sich der Schatten von Shikamaru und bewegte sich auf Kin zu. Kin wich dem Schatten spielend leicht aus und warf in der Bewegung zwei Senbons in Shikamarus Richtung.

Shikamaru duckte sich und wich so den Senbons aus. Hinter sich hörte er die Glöckchen und hielt kurz eine Ansprache über diese Technik. Kin warf weitere Senbons und Shikamaru wich denen auch aus.

Auf einmal ertönten die Glöckchen von den ersten Senbons die Kin geworfen hatte und Shikamaru drehte sich um. Diesen Moment nutze Kin aus um auf ihren Gegner ein paar Senbons zu werfen. Die Wucht und das Überraschungsmoment warfen Shikamaru um.

Gerade als Kin ein paar weitere Senbons in ihrer Hand hielt und meinte, dass sie es jetzt beenden wollte, erstarrte sie und Shikamaru stand auf. Shikamaru erklärte ihr kurz wie er es geschafft hatte ihren Schatten mit seinem Schatten zu verbinden, wodurch er Kontrolle auch über ihren Körper für eine kurze Zeit hatte.

Das einzige was er nicht damit kontrollieren konnte, war das Mundwerk seines Gegners. Nichtsdestotrotz holte er einen Wurfstern heraus, Kin machte dasselbe und beide warfen die Wurfsterne auf einander gleichzeitig. Kurz bevor die Wurfsterne die Genins trafen, neigten sich beide nach hinten und Kin knallte mit ihrem Kopf gegen die Wand und war auf der Stelle bewusstlos.

Shikamaru holt noch kurz eine kleine Ansprache und Hayate ernannte ihn zum Sieger des siebten Kampfes.

* * *

Drei Kämpfe in einem Kapitel, damit gibt es noch 12 Kämpfer und 6 Kämpfe. Alpi, Alpina, Naruto, Gaara, Tenten, Lee, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Chouji und zwei Ninjas aus Takigakure.


	32. Aussiebung, Teil 4

**Disclaimer:** Naruto gehört mir immer noch nicht.

* * *

**Kapitel 32:**

Erza stand oben auf dem großen Balkon der die ganze Arena umspannte und hörte dem Hokage nur halbwegs zu. Selbst das Verschwinden von Kakashi merkte sie nicht. Sie beobachtete die zwölf Genins, die es zur dritten Runde geschafft hatten. Der Dreizehnte, Sasuke Uchiha, war nicht anwesend. Die Übrigen waren:

Temari, Shino Aburame, Kankuro, Xirdon Kara, Dosu Kinuta, Shikamaru Nara, TenTen, Kiba Inuzuka, Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuuga, Gaara und Motoko.

Alpina hatte gegen TenTen antreten müssen und gab nach kurzer Zeit auf. Sie hatte es absolut nicht geschafft, TenTen auch nur nahe zu kommen, aber TenTen war das nur recht. Sie war ja eine Waffenkünstlerin und auf Fernkampf spezialisiert. TenTen hatte Alpina auf Abstand gehalten.

Kiba trat gegen einen den anderen männlichen Taki-nin an und gewann. Der Taki-nin hatte keine Chance gegen das Können von Kiba zusammen mit Akamaru und war verdammt schnell K.O.!

Naruto hatte gegen Alpi antreten müssen und der Letztgenannte gab praktisch mit dem Startzeichen auf. Naruto hatte ein paar Schattendoppelgänger gerufen und Alpi umzingelt. Alpi hatte seinen Kampfstab herausgeholt und geschafft einen der Schattendoppelgänger verschwinden zu lassen, bevor Narutos Doppelgänger ihn überwältigten.

Neji gewann nach einem kurzen aber brutalen Kampf gegen Hinata. Zwar kannten sie sich alle relativ gut, dank dem gemeinsamen Training. Aber Neji hasst die Gründerfamilie trotzdem und darum verletzte er Hinata schwer.

Gaara war sogar noch brutaler drauf. In seinem Kampf gegen Rock Lee hätte er ihn fast pulverisiert, hätte Gai nicht eingegriffen.

Im letzten Kampf waren Chouji Akimich und Motoko aus Takigakure angetreten. Chouji setzte seinen 'Fleischkugelpanzer'-Attacke ein, während Motoko eine Schriftrolle öffnete und eine zweihändige Waffe hervorrief. Eine Art Speer an deren Spitze noch eine Art Axt angebracht war.

Chouji kämpfte trotz allem weiter. Sie provoziert ihn schließlich dauernd mit Fettsack. Aber trotz aller seiner Techniken konnte Chouji sie nicht besiegen. Sie wich mit Hilfe ihrer Waffen jedem seiner Angriffe aus und schleuderte ihn sogar einmal quer durch den Raum als sie ihn mit der flachen Seite der Waffe traf. Danach hatte Chouji aufgegeben. Seine Gegnerin musste von ihrem Sensei aufgehalten werden. Sie hatte anscheinend Blut geleckt und wollte mehr, aber versiegelte nach einem Blick ihres Sensei's ihre Waffe und wartete darauf, dass jemand ihr erklärte wie es jetzt weiterging.

Als Anko herum ging konzentrierte Erza sich wieder auf die Gegenwart, denn schließlich war einer ihrer Schützlinge weiter. Alle dreizehn Genins zogen eine Nummer aus einem Kasten den Anko herumtrug.

Die Auslosung für die erste Runde in der dritten Prüfung sah wie folgt aus:

Naruto gegen Neji.

TenTen gegen Dosu.

Sasuke gegen Zirdon.

Gaara muss in der ersten Runde nicht kämpfen.

Temari gegen Shikamaru.

Shino gegen Kankuro.

Und Kiba gegen Motoko.

Nachdem der Hokage sie alle entlassen hatten, gesellten sich Erza und die Zwillinge zu Xirdon. Erza lud ihr Team zum Essen ein, auf ihre Kosten. Alpina fragte zusätzlich noch die anderen Teams. Dosu ging ohne ein Wort zu sagen, Gaara, Kankuro und deren Sensei, Motoko und Neji genauso. Shino und Kiba sagten, sie wollten lieber nach Hinata schauen, ansonsten wären sie mitgekommen. Naruto entschuldigte sich, dass er jetzt lieber auf die Suche nach Sensei Kakashi gehen wollte.

Chouji, Ino, Shikamaru gesellten sich zu ihnen, wobei Asuma darauf bestand für sein Team zu bezahlen. TenTen willigte ein, Gai ging nach Lee schauen. Temari ging mit Team 13. Auf dem Weg zum Restaurant liefen sie auch noch Zabuza und Haku über den Weg, die sich der Gruppe anschlossen.

* * *

Das Essen lief relativ harmonisch ab, die Ersten die wieder gingen waren Zabuza und Haku. Sie gingen aber erst nachdem ihnen die zweite Prüfung und die Ausscheidungskämpfe zur Genüge geschildert wurden. Kurz danach ging auch TenTen, aber nicht ohne sich für die Einladung zu bedanken. Team 10 ging danach und kurz darauf ging auch Erza, aber nicht ohne zu seufzen. So als hätte sie etwas gesehen, was sie nicht sehen wollte. Sie gab Xirdon einen Bündel Geldscheine für die Rechnung nachher, entschuldigte sich und verschwand.

Genau auf diesen Moment hatte Temari gewartet. Sie guckte sich kurz um, um sicher zu gehen, dass niemand sie belauschte. Aber die anderen Tische waren alle besetzt und aßen und redeten miteinander in einer Lautstärke die das Zuhören leicht machte, wenn man sich darauf konzentrierte. Aber Gleichzeitig gab ihnen diese Lautstärke, wenn sie nicht zu laut sprachen auch genug Privatsphäre.

„Was wisst ihr über Gaara?" begann Temari.

Team 13 guckte sich kurz an, bevor Alpina das Wort ergriff. „ Wir wissen dass er eine Menge Chakra besitzt, welches nicht menschlichen Ursprungs ist."

„Und woher glaubt ihr das zu wissen?"

„Wir können es spüren.", ergriff Xirdon das Wort.

„Wie das?"

„Clan-Geheimnis.", sagte Alpina. „Aber keine Sorge, wir werden es nicht verraten. Wenn sein Kampf heute auch nur etwas Aufschluss über seinen Gemütszustand und seinen Leben gibt, dann war es nicht unbedingt das Beste. Sowohl für ihn als auch für Euch alle."

„Euch alle?", fragte Temari verwirrt.

„Sie meint dein komplettes Team welches hinter dir steht, Temari." , sagte Alpi leise.

Temari drehte mit einem Ruck ihren Kopf und tatsächlich stand ihr ganzes Team hinter ihr. Ihr Sensei sagte kein Wort, aber der Blick sagte genug. Temari stand auf, entschuldigte sich und verschwand mit ihrem Team.

„Warum sind die denn her gekommen?" fragte Alpina.

„Vielleicht hatten sie Angst, dass Temari zu viel über ihr Dorf verrät?", antwortete Xirdon mit einer Gegenfrage.

„Vielleicht.", erwiderte Alpina achselzuckend.

* * *

Zurück in ihrem Hotelzimmer, standen Temari, ihre Brüder und ihr Sensei zusammen. Alle starrten Temari an. Baki ergriff als Erster das Wort.

„Temari, was glaubst du was du da machst? Die Konohas sind unsere Feinde!"

„Das weiß ich doch. Ich versuche mich doch nur in ihren Herzen einzuschließen, damit sie weniger Verdacht schöpfen und leichter zu erledigen sind.", verteidigte sich Temari.

„Dir ist schon klar, wenn du die Konoha Ninjas deine Freunde nennst, das du dann größere Probleme haben wirst, sie nachher zu töten.", fuhr Baki fort.

„Ich bin eine Kunoichi aus Sunagakure. Ich weiß, was es heißt zu töten und seine Gefühle abzutöten. Ich werde meinen Befehlen Folge leisten. Ich beschaffe nur Informationen. Je mehr wir über die Konohas wissen, desto einfacher ist es sie zu töten."

„Nun gut. Ich hoffe du weißt, was du tust.", sagte Baki bevor er den Raum verließ.

* * *

Dieses Kapitel ist wahrscheinlich wieder nicht so gut gewesen, aber ich wollte die Ausscheidungskämpfe noch dieses Jahr hinter mich bringen. Am Anfang hatte ich sogar vor alle drei Karas die Ausscheidungskämpfe gewinnen zu lassen, aber habe es mir dann anders überlegt. Ich habe sogar die Kämpfe kurzfristig geändert.

Frohes Neues Jahr wünsche ich allen meinen Lesern.


	33. Der Hauptkampf beginnt

**Disclaimer:** Naruto gehört mir immer noch nicht.

Ich entschuldige mich für die lange Pause, aber die Uni hat mich nun mal etwas aufgehalten. Bin gerade mitten in der Klausuren-Phase und habe die Hälfte der Klausuren in diesem Semester hinter mir und konnte etwas Zeit erübrigen.

* * *

**Kapitel 33:**

Der nächste Monat ging schnell rum. Naruto wurde zuerst Ebisu als Trainer zugewiesen, da Kakashi lieber Sasuke trainieren wollte. Aber Naruto behielt Ebisu nicht lange als Trainer, denn Jiraiya ersetzte ihn als Trainer nach einem bestimmten Ereignis an einem der Bäder.

Neji hätte normalerweise mit TenTen trainiert, da die beiden aber nach ihrer Meinung in der zweiten Runde gegeneinander antreten würden, trainierten die zwei getrennt. Neji fragte währenddessen einen anderen Hyuuga aus der Zweigfamilie, ob er ihm ab und zu beim Training helfen konnte. Der zweite Hyuuga stimmte zu, aber nur falls er nicht andere Aufgaben von der Gründerfamilie oder vom Hokage bekam.

TenTen währenddessen trainierte die größte Zeit allein. Sie fragte zwar auch Sensei Gai ob er ihr helfen könnte, aber da er einen wesentlich anderen Kampfstil als sie hatte, konnte er ihr nur bedingt helfen. Er half ihr bei ihren Zielübungen ab und zu und zeigte ihr Übungen um ihre Kraft- und Energiereserven zu erhöhen.

Shikamaru wurde von seinem Vater in ein paar Sachen trainiert, gegen den Willen des Sohnes. Shino trainierte mit seinem Vater irgendwo und Kiba bekam eine schöne Trainingseinheit von seiner Mutter oder anderen Inuzukas.

Dosu trainierte irgendwo alleine. Die Sandgeschwister trainierten zusammen mit ihrem Sensei Baki und Motoko trainierte auch irgendwo alleine. Sasuke wurde von Kakashi unterrichtet außerhalb Konohas.

Zirdon und seine Teamkameraden wurden von Erza trainiert. Ab und zu übernahm auch Zabuza ihr Training, da er mehr von Schwertern verstand als Erza und Schwerter waren nun mal die Waffen der Wahl von Zirdon und er war noch in der dritten Runde dabei. Immer wenn Zabuza das Training übernahm, war auch Haku dabei.

Asuma und Kurenai waren in diesem Monat auch nicht untätig. Sie kümmerten sich um all ihre Schützlinge. Nur Sakura, Lee und Motoko's Teamkollegen trainierten während des Monats nicht. Sakura hatte keinen der sie trainieren würde und sie traute sich irgendwie nicht, Erza zu fragen. Lee war es verboten zu trainieren. Motoko's Teamkollegen wollte nicht trainieren.

Wo Zaku und Kin steckten wusste keiner.

* * *

Das Kara-Team wurde von Zabuza und Haku zum Stadion begleitet. Xirdon verabschiedete sich von den anderen und ging zum Teilnehmerbereich während die anderen zu den Zuschauertribünen gingen.

Xirdon konnte Naruto, Neji, Tenten, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba und Motoko sehen, aber von Dosu und Sasuke war nichts zu sehen.

Nach kurzer Zeit wurden sie nach draußen beordert und konnten von unten das volle Stadion begutachten, bevor ihnen ein Chunin der sich als Genma vorstellte, ihnen einen Kampfplan zeigte.

Kampf 1 war unverändert: Naruto gegen Neji.

Kampf 2 war jetzt: TenTen gegen Zirdon.

Kampf 3 war jetzt: Sasuke gegen Gaara.

Kampf 4: Temari gegen Shikamaru

Kampf 5: Shino gegen Kankuro.

Kampf 6: Kiba gegen Motoko.

Kampf 7: Sieger Kampf 1 gegen Sieger Kampf 2

Kampf 8: Sieger Kampf 5 gegen Sieger Kampf 6

Kampf 9: Sieger Kampf 7 gegen Sieger Kampf 3

Kampf 10: Sieger Kampf 8 gegen Sieger Kampf 4

Kampf 11: Sieger Kampf 9 gegen Sieger Kampf 10

Tenten und Zirdon fluchten innerlich, denn sie hatten sich gegen einen anderen ersten Gegner eingestellt.

Nachdem der Chunin sah, dass sich die Genins den Plan soweit gemerkt hatten, erklärte er noch einmal den Anwesenden die Regeln. Dass der Kampf solange fortgeführt wird bis einer der zwei Kontrahenten entweder aufgibt oder stirbt oder wenn er den Kampf für beendet erklärt. Danach entließ er alle bis auf Naruto und Neji.

Nach einer kurzen Ansage von Naruto, dass er Neji besiegen würde, ließ Genma den Kampf beginnen.

Als erstes rief Naruto ein paar Schattendoppelgänger herbei die Neji angriffen, aber Neji vernichtete alle Schattendoppelgänger ohne einen Kratzer zu bekommen. Danach began Neji eine kurze Rede ums Schicksal zu halten, die Naruto kein Stück beeindruckte. Er stellte einfach noch mehr Schattendoppelgänger her. Sehr viel mehr als beim ersten mal.

Neji griff weiter an und arbeitete sich zum anderen Ende der Doppelgänger durch, weil er glaubte dass der Naruto der am weitesten von ihm entfernt ist, der echte sein muss. Doch dieser Naruto war auch nur ein Schattendoppelgänger und Naruto nutze die Chance für seinen Angriff.

Doch Neji fing an sich um seine eigene Achse zu drehen und dabei Chakra auszustoßen. Mit dieser Technik wehrte er Narutos Angriff ab und versetzte stattdessen Naruto einen schönen starken Schlag. Danach began Neji eine andere Technik und versiegelte einen Großteil von Narutos Tenketsu, den Chakrapunkten.

Danach hielt Neji nochmal eine Rede übers Schicksal und erzählte über sein Schicksal in der Hyuuga-Familie. Zwar waren die ganzen Konoha-Ninjas sich während einer kurzen Zeit vor den Chunin-Prüfungen näher gekommen, aber trotzdem hat Neji und Hinata ihnen keine Geheimnisse oder Claninterne Angelegenheiten verraten.

Naruto beeindruckte das ganze nur kurz und entgegnete nur ein: „ Doch, das weiß ich und was soll's ?", nachdem Neji gemeint hatte, das Naruto nicht weiß wie es ist sein ganzes Leben lang ein Bannmal tragen zu müssen.

Zu Nejis Überraschung schaffte Naruto es immer noch Chakra zu schmieden und dabei einen Großteil seiner Verletzungen zu heilen. Naruto war jetzt viel schneller und griff erst mal aus der Ferne an mit ein paar Shuriken, bevor er sich in den Nahkampf mit Neji stürzte.

Dieser Frontalaufprall endete in einem lauten Bumms und die zwei Kontrahenten landeten abseits von einander unter kurzer Rauchentwicklung in zwei Kratern. Als der Rauch sich lichtete stieg Neji langsam und Husten aus deinem Krater raus, während Naruto in seinem Krater liegen blieb.

Bevor Neji etwas sagen konnte, öffnete sich vor Nejis Füßen der Boden und Naruto sprang heraus und schlug Neji mit aller Kraft gegen das Kinn, was diesen fast bewusstlos schlug. Naruto schaffte es gerade noch Neji etwas über sich Neji zu erzählen, bevor Neji in Ohnmacht fiel und Genma Naruto zum Sieger erklärte.

Danach begann ein Klatschkonzert und Naruto hüpfte noch kurz herum und freute sich.

* * *

Nach dem Neji und Naruto aus der Arena verschwunden waren und Xirdon und TenTen in der Arena waren, startete auch schon der zwei Kampf in der dritten Runde der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung.

Beide hatten sich ja auf andere Gegner vorbereitet, von daher mussten sie jetzt beide improvisieren. Xirdon zog als erstes zwei Kunais hervor während TenTen von ihm weg sprang und ein paar kunai nach ihm warf. Diese wehrte Xirdon mit den Kunais ab und warf seine Kunais selber nach TenTen, aber die fing sie nur einfach auf und warf sie mit ein paar Shuriken und weiteren Kunais zurück.

Xirdon hatte inzwischen seine Schwerter gezogen und hatte dadurch eine größere Reichweite und wehrte die ganzen Wurfgeschosse ab und fragte sich langsam was das soll. Denn das war praktisch die gleiche Strategie die sie gegen Alpina eingesetzt hatte.

Bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, traf ihn plötzlich etwas von hinten und das obwohl er TenTen niemals aus den Augen ließ. Sie warf ein paar weitere Kunais auf ihn die er ablenken wollte, aber da triff ihn wieder etwas im Rücken und ließ ihn so stark taumeln, dass er zwei Kunai nicht mehr ablenken konnte und ihn direkt in der Brust trafen.

TenTen versuchte Xirdon zum aufgeben zu bringen, aber Xirdon lehnte ab. TenTen meinte dann nur: „ Ich hatte dich gewarnt." und warf ein paar weitere Shuriken, die der jüngere mit Leichtigkeit abwehrte.

TenTen warf noch ein paar Minuten mehr Kunais nach ihren Gegner bevor sie ihm eine weitere Chance zur Aufgabe gab, die dieser natürlich nicht nutzte und weit über Xirdon in die Luft sprang. Als sie über ihm war bewegte sie fast alle Shuriken und Kunai die um Xirdon herum um den Boden lagen mit Fäden und griff ihn somit aus fast jeder Richtung gleichzeitig an.

Xirdon versuchte jetzt natürlich so viele wie möglich abzuwehren, was aber in diesem Falle verdammt schwierig war und achtete nicht mehr auf Tenten, die von oben kam, gerade als die Kunais und Shuriken aufhörten sich selbstständig zu machen.

Tenten warf zwei Kunai die zielgenau Xirdons Hände durchbohrten und ihn schreien ließen, bevor sie hinter ihm landete und mit der rechten Hand ein Kunai an seinen Hals hielt während sie mit der linken Hand die herumliegenden Kunai und Shuriken auf ihn ausrichtete.

Sie gab ihm zum dritten Mal die Chance aufzugeben, die er diesmal annahm. Xirdon wollte ja schließlich nicht zum menschlichen Nadelkissen werden.

* * *

Ich hoffe natürlich, dass das Kapitel euch zumindest etwas für die lange Wartezeit entschädigt und dass es euch gefällt.


	34. Plötzlicher Angriff

**Disclaimer:** Naruto gehört mir nicht.

* * *

**Kapitel 34:**

Zabuza sah die ersten beiden Kämpfe von der Tribüne aus und war vom Naruto-Bengel überrascht und beeindruckt und der sehende Kara-Bursche enttäuschte ihn. Er dachte ehrlich, der Bursche hätte mehr drauf und da der Uchiha abwesend war und der Hokage erlaubte den Kampf zu verschieben, knurrte Zabuza vor sich hin: „Wo steckt der Uchiha nur?" Zabuza musste sich nun wie jeder andere auch sich den Kampf zwischen Temari und Shikamaru angucken.

Zabuza gestand dem Nara-Burschen schon ein dass er Köpfchen hat, aber er persönlich hat lieber einen direkten Kraftaustausch, einen richtigen Kampf und aus diesem Grunde langweilte der Kampf zwischen den beiden ihn etwas. Der Schwertkämpfer war verdammt froh als Temari zum Sieger erklärt wurde, als Shikamaru aufgab, aber nicht ohne Temari vorher mit seiner Schattenkunst gefangen zu nehmen.

Gerade als der Chunin, der als Schiedsrichter fungierte, die nächsten Kämpfer aufrufen wollte, sah Zabuza in der Arena Blätter aufwirbeln und ein paar Sekunden später standen der Uchiha und Kakashi in der Arena, Rücken an Rücken. Der Chunin unten entschied kurzerhand den Kampf zwischen Sasuke und Gaara jetzt starten zu lassen, anstatt des Kampfes zwischen den nächsten Beiden.

Zabuza sah Kakashi verschwinden und spürte kurz darauf einen kurzen Windstoß hinter sich und wusste, dass Kakashi hinter ihm stand.

* * *

Der Kampf zwischen Sasuke und Gaara ging relativ schnell vorüber. Gaara hatte sich kurz nach dem Kampfbeginn in einer Kugel aus Sand versteckt und nachdem Sasuke es geschafft hatte diese zu durchbrechen und Gaara die Sandkugel verschwinden ließ, brach die Hölle in der Arena los. Plötzlich schliefen die meisten der Zuschauer ein und Otonins sowie Sunanins tauchten plötzlich auf und griffen die Konohanins an. Kaum einer bemerkte in diesem Chaos, dass die drei Kinder des Kazekage aus der Arena verschwanden und Sasuke ihnen folgte.

Kakashi guckte zu Erza, die es schüttelte und hörte sie nur noch sagen: „ Lass meine Schüler schlafen." , und dann war sie auch schon weg. Kakashi entdeckte sie am anderen Ende der Arena wo sie die Suna- und Otonins mit ihren Äxten dezimierte. Kakashi sah aus dem Augenwinkel wie ein Otonin Haku angreifen wollte und kurzerhand von Zabuza geköpft wurde.

Kakashi beschloss dass er genug Zeit vergeudet hatte und fing an Pakkun herbeizurufen, während er Sakura befahl, die nicht eingeschlafen war, Naruto und Shikamaru zu wecken, die in der Zwischenzeit zu ihnen gekommen waren und Sasuke zu verfolgen. Die drei jüngeren Karas lagen auch in der Nähe schlafend. Während Kakashi den Genins Befehle gab, beschützten Gai und Kakashi sie, Zabuza tötete zwar auch eine Menge Ninjas, aber er tötete sie, wenn er der Meinung war, dass sie Haku zu nahe kamen, so schien es Kakashi zumindest.

Nachdem die Genins aus der Arena durch eine von Gai erschaffene Hintertür verlassen hatte, guckte Kakashi sich um und sah Erza einen Ninja nach dem anderen töten, wobei sie es schaffte die Konoha-nins zu verschonen. Er sah aber auch, dass Erza sich immer weiter in Richtung in Zabuza bewegte. Zabuza hatte sich zusammen mit Haku etwas von den Platz wo die übrigen Genins schliefen entfernt. Kakashi meinte zu Gai nur, dass er mal etwas auf die Genins alleine aufpassen sollte, bevor er sich so schnell er konnte in Richtung Zabuza aufmachte.

Kaum dort angekommen, war Erza schon dabei eine ihrer Äxte in Zabuzas Nacken zu hämmern. Der letzte Hatake sah den Blick in Erzas Augen und daraufhin nahm er ein Kunai hervor und blockierte Erzas Axt damit. Kakashi spürte wie die Kara weniger Kraft auf die Axt ausübte und die Axt zurücknahm und wieder versuchte Zabuza anzugreifen, der mit anderen Ninjas beschäftigt war, aber Kakashi stellte sich immer wieder in ihren Weg. Der Hatake konnte sehen wie die Rothaarige ihre Angriffe immer wieder abbrach und sich weigerte Kakashi anzugreifen, auch wenn er wusste dass Erza ihn gar nicht wirklich erkannte.

Nach einer Weile klärten sich die Augen der blutbesudelten Axtschwingenden Furie wieder genug um zu erkennen was sie tat, entschuldigte sich kurz und verschwand dorthin wo die meisten feindlichen Ninjas waren.

„Was zum Teufel stimmt denn nicht mit der?", knurrte Zabuza den in seinem Rücken stehenden Kakashi an.

„Erza verfällt ab und zu in einem Blutrausch.", seufzte Kakashi. „Aber sie hat gelernt selbst in diesem Blutrausch keinen Konoha-Ninja anzugreifen, ansonsten hätte Meister Hokage sie nie zum Jonin ernannt."

„Und wieso greift sie mich dann an?", fragte Zabuza verärgert. „Ich lebe doch mit Haku schon eine ganze Weile in Konoha."

„Wenn Erza sich ihrem Blutrausch hingibt, erkennt sie alles und jeden als Feind an, egal ob Greis oder Kind, Ninja oder Zivilist, ausgenommen Konoha-Ninjas und ihr zwei tragt kein Konoha-Stirnband oder die Standard-Kleidung der Konoha-Ninjas." , erklärte Kakashi auf Zabuza und Haku zeigend. „Wenn du genau drauf achtest, kannst du sehen wie Erza ab und zu eine Axt ausholt und auf irgendeinen schlafenden Zivilisten zielt, aber dann abbricht weil ein Konohanin im Weg steht."

* * *

Zabuza jaulte vor Schmerz auf als jemand ihn plötzlich von hinten angriff, kurz nachdem Kakashi wieder verschwand und er sich kurz auf Erza konzentrieren wollte. Der Schwertkämpfer drehte sich um und nahm seine linke Faust und hämmerte die so in das Gesicht des Angreifers, dass er zurück stolperte. Daraufhin nahm Zabuza mit der rechten Hand sein Enthauptungsmesser und schlitzte den Otonin der es gewagte hatte ihn von hinten anzugreifen einfach auf.

„Haku" , bellte Zabuza.

„Ja, Meister?" fragte dieser sofort, während er sich unter einem schlecht platziertem Schlag eines Otonins duckte.

„Hast du gehört, was der Hatake gesagte hatte?", fragte Zabuza während er dem Otonin der es wagte Haku anzugreifen einen Kopf kürzer machte.

„Ja, hab ich."

„Gut, dann beobachte die rothaarige Furie mal etwas und sag mir, ob es stimmt was Kakashi gesagt hat, während ich diesen Idioten hier mal zeige, warum ich Dämon von Kirigakure genannt wurde."

„Jawohl!"

* * *

Während Haku sich auf seine Aufgabe konzentrierte, erledigte Zabuza systematisch um Haku herum Oto- und Suna-nins. Die einen wurden einen Kopf kürzer gemacht, die anderen aufgeschlitzt, die nächsten zertrümmerte er den Schädel wenn er sie gen Boden warf und dann mit dem Fuß auf ihre Köpfe stieg. Als Haku Zabuza bestätigte was Kakashi gesagt hatte, erlaubte der Schwertkämpfer knurrend dem Eisjungen wieder etwas mitzuhelfen, aber in seiner Nähe zu bleiben.

* * *

Kakashi überblickte das Chaos in der Arena von dem Platz aus, wo die Genins schliefen, als plötzlich Alpi, Alpina und Xirdon mit einem Ruck gemeinsam aufwachten und aufstanden und in eine Richtung sahen. Er hörte alle drei gleichzeitig sagen, „Was ist das?" und sah kurz in die Richtung in die die Genins guckten und konnte dort nichts erkennen, bevor er sich wieder daran machte, die Genins vor den Angreifern zu beschützen.


	35. Plötzlich Kontrolle

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Kapitel 35:**

Erza gewann vor Schreck die Kontrolle über ihren Geist wieder und guckte ohne es zu wissen in die gleiche Richtung wie ihre Schüler. Sie vergaß dem Kampf in dem sie steckte, aber ihr Körper holte weiter aus mit der Axt mit der sie auf einen Konoha-nin, der sich vor einen schlafenden Zivilisten gestellt hatte, zielte. Erst an seinem Schrei erkannte sie, dass sie immer noch im Kampf war und holte die Axt aus seiner Schulter wieder raus.

Erza entschuldigte sich bei Kotetsu und sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie die junge Taki-nin, die es auch in die Endrunde geschafft hatte, in die gleiche Richtung guckte, in die sie vorhin auch geguckt hatte. Daraufhin sah sie zu ihren Genins und sah alle drei in genau die selber Richtung starren. Aus einer inneren Eingebung heraus, bewegte sie sich zielstrebig zu der jungen Taki-nin hin, ihren Blutrausch irgendwie unter Kontrolle haltend.

* * *

Kotetsu war erstaunt. Er war erstaunt darüber, dass Erza ihm die Axt in die Schulter gerammt hatte, obwohl sie wie er gehört hatte darauf trainiert war keine Konoha-Ninjas in ihrem Blutrausch anzugreifen. Er hatte aber auch gesehen, dass sie plötzlich wegguckte, als hätte sie etwas so erstaunt, etwas so angezogen, dass sie nicht anders konnte. Kotetsu war auch darüber erstaunt, dass Erza sich nicht wieder in die immer noch kämpfende Menge begab, sondern woanders und dabei ihren Blutrausch unter Kontrolle hielt. Während er seine blutende linke Schulter hielt, fragte er sich, ob alles in Ordnung war mit ihr. Laut den Gerüchten die er über die rothaarige Axtkämpferin gehört hatte, gab es nur wenige Möglichkeiten sie ganz plötzlich aus ihrem Blutrausch zu reißen.

Die erste Möglichkeit sei ein Schlag mitten ins Gesicht, der von einem Konoha-Ninja ausgeführt wurde. Die zweite Möglichkeit besagte, dass alle Gegner tot sein müssen und niemand mehr Mordlust oder eine Kampfeslust ausstrahlen durfte.

Keines dieser Möglichkeiten traf auf Erza zu und trotzdem hatte sie anscheinend mitten im Kampf ihre Kontrolle wieder gewonnen und es sah nicht danach aus, als wollte sie sich sofort in den nächsten Kampf stürzen.

* * *

Erza sah der jungen Taki-nin in die Augen und sah normale Augen. In der Mitte schwarz, umrandet von einer blauen Iris und das wiederum umrandet vom normalen weiß der Augäpfel.

„_Sieht nicht danach aus, dass sie ein Naitogan besitzt.",_ dachte sich Erza. _„Aber warum wachte sie denn dann plötzlich auf und guckt genau in dieselbe Richtung wie ich oder meine drei Genins aus purem Instinkt?"_

Erza beschloss dem auf dem Grund zu gehen, denn sie hatte gesehen wie sie eingeschlafen war wie die meisten anderen. Als sie bei der jungen Taki-nin, deren Namen sie vergessen hatte, fragte sie sie: „Warum guckst du dorthin? Gibt es dort irgendwas interessantes?"

„Ich spüre dort hinten etwas. Ich weiß nicht was es ist, aber es macht mir Angst, dabei kann ich es nicht mal sehen." erwiderte die Genin ohne ihren Blick auch nur von der Richtung abzuwenden.

„Kein Wunder dass du Angst hast. Ist ganz normal wenn man das erste mal freies dämonisches Chakra spürt und nicht weiß, was es ist.", sagte die Rothaarige nach ein paar Sekunden.

„Freies dämonisches Chakra?" erwiderte die Genin fragend, immer noch nicht Erza anguckend.

„Es gibt einen Unterschied zwischen dem Gefühl für dämonisches Chakra das in Menschen versiegelt ist und dämonisches Chakra, dass so frei und mächtig ist, dass es einen eigenen Körper bildet. Die Bijus sind solche Dämonen und das da hinten fühlt sich fast so an als ob sich plötzlich ein Dämon dort materialisiert hat."

„Dämonisches Chakra in Menschen versiegelt?", murmelte die Genin fragend, immer noch gebannt in die eine Richtung schauend und ohne zu bemerken, dass um die beiden herum, noch immer stark gekämpft wird, wenn auch nicht mehr so stark wie vor ein paar Minuten. „So wie in Fu?"

„Ich kenne diese Fu nicht, kann dir daher diese Frage nicht beantworten, aber die interessantere Frage ist, warum du das spüren kannst. Es gibt zwar genug Ninjas die in der Lage sind Chakra zu spüren und die Entfernung und Größe vom Chakra zu schätzen. Aber keiner von denen schaut auch nur so gebannt in diese Richtung wie du oder meine drei Genins oder ich."

Erst bei diesen Worten drehte sich die junge Taki-nin um und starrte Erza einfach nur fragend an. Ein Kampfschrei in ihrer Nähe erschreckte sie und bevor die Genin überhaupt was machen konnte, wechselte der Kampfschrei in einen Würgen um. Erza hatte dem Angreifer eine ihrer Äxte in seine Lunge geworfen. Die Rothaarige ging zum Angreifer und zog ihn an einem Arm zu ihr hin und warf ihn in einer flüssigen Bewegung vor sich auf den Boden. Dabei trat sie ihm auf beide Hände und warf die zweite Axt in Richtung seine Füße. Die Axt bohrte sich durch die Füße und hinderte den Oto-nin auch nur daran seine Beine oder Füße etwas anzuheben.

„Unterbrich mich nicht, während ich mich jemand unterhalte", giftete Erza den unter ihr auf dem Bauch liegenden Mann an, der trotz allem noch lebte.

„Nun zu dir junge Dame und ich will eine ehrliche Antwort und denk auch gar nicht daran abzuhauen oder ich nagele dich entweder mit Äxten oder Kunais oder Shuriken an diese Sitze oder an eine Wand fest. Wieso kannst du das Geschehen dort drüben spüren?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte die Angesprochene in Panik. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich war einfach immer gut darin Chakren zu spüren."

Erza guckte sie kurz wütend an, bevor sie plötzlich verstand. Sie seufzte kurz, schloss die Augen und als sie wieder öffnete, sagte sie in einer ruhigen und mitfühlenden Stimmlage: „Du trägst Kontaktlinsen um deine nachtschwarzen Augen zu verstecken."

Verwirrt blinzelte die Taki-nin Erza an, machte den Mund ein paar mal auf und wieder zu, bevor sie es schaffte einen Satz zu formulieren. „Wo-Woher wissen Sie das?"

„Guck mir in die Augen, Kleine." erwiderte Erza nur.

Die junge Takinin wurde etwas wütend, aber gehorchte und keuchte auf als sie die komplett schwarzen Augen die ihr vorhin beschrieben wurden in Erzas Augen sah. Erza nickte kurz, als sie das bemerkte und sagte nur: „Weil ich die gleichen Augen habe wie du und meine drei Schüler haben sie auch."

Ohne ein Wort der Warnung nahm Erza die Taki-nin mit ihrer axtfreien Hand und hob sie hoch um sie daraufhin zu den anderen Genins zu werfen. Dabei rief sie Gai zu, dass er auch sie aufpassen sollte. Sie sah wie er aus dem Augenwinkel nickte, während sie endlich die Qualen des Otonins, der sie vorhin gestört hatte, beendete und ihm jetzt einen raschen Tod bescherte. Danach kämpfte sie mit jedem der an ihr vorbeiwollte.

* * *

Nach ein paar weiteren Minuten verschwand das freie dämonische Chakra plötzlich und Erza guckte automatisch in die Richtung und sah wie ein paar Personen von dem Dach eines hohen Gebäudes flohen und danach schrie sie vor Schmerz auf und prallte rückwärts und landete auf dem Rücken. Sie guckte schnell wieder nach vorne, aber nicht schnell genug um zu reagieren, den ihre Angreifer rammten ihr sofort ein paar Kunais durch die Hände und nagelten sie so an den Stühlen fest, dabei ließ sie ihre Äxte fallen.

Plötzlich sah Erza jemanden über ihr stehen und fluchte lauthals. Dieser jemand hatte eine ihrer Äxte genommen, die sie fallen gelassen hatte und zielte damit auf ihren Hals – und plötzlich flog er durch die Luft. Erza blinzelte als sie etwas Grünes über ihr stehen sah. Kurz darauf war dieses Grünes Wesen auch schon wieder weg und die beiden anderen Angreifer flogen auch durch die Lüfte. Danach erst erkannte Erza ihren Retter als Gai und bedankte sich bei ihm, aber fluchte auch, als er ihr die Kunais aus den Händen zog. Kurz darauf war der Kampf vorbei als die überlebenden Truppen aus Sunagakure und Otogakure flohen. Die meisten Ninjas aus Konohagakure ließen sie gehen und versuchten sich einen Überblick über die Zerstörung und die Toten zu machen.


	36. Die nächste Mission startet

**Disclaimer:** Naruto gehört mir in keiner Art und Weise, abgesehen vielleicht von meinen Ocs.

* * *

**Kapitel 36:**

„Warum müssen wir eigentlich so früh wieder unterwegs sein Sensei? Die Beerdigung des dritten Hokage und der anderen Gefallenen ist noch nicht mal drei Tage her."

„Ja, ich weiß Alpina. Normalerweise würde ich auch lieber in Konoha sein als auf den Weg zu einer neuen Mission, aber so ist nun mal das Leben.", erwiderte Erza während sie von einem Ast auf den nächsten Ast sprang und dabei ihre drei Genins vor sich genau im Auge behielt. Vor allem hatte sie ein genaues Auge auf Alpi geworfen, der oft seine Sprünge etwas zu kurz nahm, um ihm in diesen Situation zu stützen. Aber eigentlich war das nicht nötig, denn Alpina und Xirdon, die im Gleichschritt neben ihm sprangen, nahmen in dann bei diesen Situationen unter die Arme und halfen ihm so. Weiterhin wurden seine Sprünge ganz langsam besser, so als ob er langsam die Entfernung der einzelnen Äste allein durch das Rascheln der Blätter an den Ästen einschätzen könnte.

Erza gefiel das ganze wie gesagt auch nicht, aber wie sie ihren Schülern schon in Konoha erklärt hatte, darf Konoha trotz der Invasion keine Schwäche zeigen ansonsten würde Iwa oder Kumo eine weitere Invasion starten. Eine Invasion wo Iwa in Konoha einfällt kann nur böse enden mit dem Hass den sie auf uns haben, nachdem sie eine so große und derbe Niederlage vom vierten Hokage erlitten haben. Orochimaru wollte Konoha schon zerstören und die Überlebenden wahrscheinlich als Versuchskaninchen aller Arten missbrauchen. Iwa würde jeden einzelnen Menschen in Konoha auslöschen, egal ob Ninja oder Zivilist, ob alt oder jung, ob unschuldig oder nicht.

Daher dürfen sie keine zu große Schwäche zeigen, ansonsten würden sich die anderen großen Nationen sagen, dass sie es schaffen könnten Konoha zu vernichten mit relativ geringen Verlusten. Wenn sie aber stattdessen weiterhin die Aufträge ohne Probleme erfüllen und Gelder nach Konoha ohne Unterlass weiter fließen, sollte Konoha eine bessere Ausgangsbasis haben. Natürlich besteht immer eine Chance, dass eine weitere Invasion oder ein weiterer Angriff stattfinden könnte, wie Orochimaru schmerzhaft bewiesen hatte.

Der Weg zu ihrem Zielort verlief ereignislos. Keine besonderen Vorkommnisse. Die letzten paar Meter zum Ort legten sie wie normale Personen zurück und gingen ins Dorf hinein, Erza holte derweil ihre Auftragsunterlagen wieder hinaus und guckte sich nochmal genau an wo sie ihren Auftraggeber treffen sollte und wie dieser hieß. Als sie sich diese Informationen gemerkt hatte, ging sie weiter zum anderen Ende des Ortes und guckte sich um. Überall sah sie Menschen herumlaufen und ihren Geschäften nachgehen, sowie ein paar Kinder die herumtollten. Eigentlich eine ganz normale Szene in einem Ort, der von den meisten Kämpfen und Kriegen zwischen den Ninjas der einzelnen Nationen verschont blieb, aber trotzdem hatte Erza ganz eindeutig das Gefühl das etwas hier nicht stimmte. Sie kam nur nicht darauf, was es war.

„Wie heißt dieser Ort eigentlich?" fragte Alpina plötzlich und unterbrach Erzas Gedanken.

„Klein-Konoha", antwortete Erza sofort. Sie war nicht zum ersten Mal hier und kannte sich daher hier einigermaßen aus, auch wenn das letzte Mal einige Jahre her war.

„Klein-Konoha? Warum Klein-Konoha?" fragte Alpina verwirrt.

Erza zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Wahrscheinlich weil dieser Ort von allen Seiten von Bäumen umgeben ist und relativ nahe bei Konohagakure liegt. Vieler Händler legen hier oder in Konohagakure einen Zwischenstopp ein und dadurch wuchs auch das Dorf und sein Reichtum. Der Handel floriert hier sehr gut, was sie wohl unserer Heimat zu verdanken haben. Ich schätze mal das sind die Gründe warum dieser Ort Klein-Konoha heißt."

Während sie so redeten kamen sie ihrem Ziel immer näher. Dem Haus des Bürgermeisters und das größte Haus im Ort. Erza beschlich immer mehr das Gefühl, das etwas nicht stimmte, aber sie beachtete dieses Gefühl nicht weiter und ging einfach weiter. Als sie vorm Haus des Bürgermeisters stand, blieb Erza urplötzlich stehen, sodass Alpi in sie hineinrannte. Aber dies bemerkte Erza nicht mal. Sie starrte einfach nur gebannt auf die Gebäude links und rechts neben dem Haus des Bürgermeisters. Jetzt war Erza sich sicher, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte.

Da standen zwei Häuser die eigentlich seit Jahren dort nicht mehr standen und selbst wenn sie wieder wie früher aufgebaut worden waren, erklärte das absolut nicht die Macken der Häuser, die genauso wie in Erzas Erinnerungen waren und vor allen Dingen die Wache vorm Haus des Bürgermeisters. ER vor allem konnte nicht mehr am Leben sein. Das letzte Mal als Erza ihn sah, war er am verbluten gewesen und hatte einen Arm verloren und hier stand er, mit beiden Armen vor der Brust verschränkt wie beim letzten Mal als sie nach Klein-Konoha kam für eine Mission.

Erza drehte sich um und ignorierte ihre drei Schüler komplett. Sie starrte einfach verwirrt auf die Stadt. _„Das kann doch gar nicht sein. Warum sieht hier alles so unverändert aus? Genauso wie beim letzten Mal als ich diesen Ort besuchte? Genau die gleichen Personen wie damals laufen hier herum. Das Dorf sieht aus als hätte diese Mission nie stattgefunden."_

Kaum hatte Erza die Wörter „diese Mission" gedacht, kamen die Erinnerungen, die sie verdrängt hatte, wieder auf einen Schlag zurück. Die Welt um Erza herum veränderte sich. Plötzlich sah sie die Stadt wie sie damals nach Ende der Mission aussah. Viele Häuser zerstört und eine Menge Leichen auf dem Boden. Dann sah sie die Wache vor sich am Boden liegen und am verbluten. Ihre Teamkollegen von damals schwer verletzt und das Letzte was sie hörte, bevor ihre Welt schwarz wurde, war ein grausames Lachen.

* * *

Erza öffnete ihre Augen nur um zu sehen dass sie in einer kleinen dunklen Kammer war. Sie wunderte sich verdammt stark wie sie hierher kam. Das letzte woran sie sich erinnerte ist die Erinnerung an die Mission von damals und dass sie mit ihren Schülern nach Klein-Konoha gereist war. Aber jetzt war sie hier, gefesselt und alles, nicht das ihr das was ausmachen würde. Ein echter Ninja könnte sich in Sekundenschnelle entfesseln wenn er oder sie wollte. Sie war schon dabei ihre Fesseln zu lösen, als sie merkte, dass sie ihre Äxte nicht hatte. Sie schaute sich um und bemerkte, dass auch ihre Kunais und Shuriken abhanden gekommen waren. Da probierte sie ihre Äxte von zu Hause zu rufen, aber selbst das klappte nicht und ohne ihre Waffen hat Erza nicht ganz so viel Selbstvertrauen wie normalerweise. Vor allem ohne ihre Äxte, die so wichtig für Sie war, wie für Gai und Rock Lee Taijutsu, fühlte sich sie schon fast hilflos.

Ein paar Minuten später öffnete sich die Tür zu ihrer Kammer und fünf Personen kamen herein. Jeder von ihnen trug einen orangenen Kimono und hatte ein rotes Halsband um den Hals hängen in dem ein leuchtend roter Edelstein eingearbeitet worden war. Außerdem sahen sie alle gebrochen aus, als hätten sie keinen eigenen Willen mehr. Einer von denen hielt ein Halsband in der Hand, das genau so aussah wie das, was sie trugen. Die restlichen Personen nahmen Erzas Hände und Füße und hielten sie erbarmungslos fest, während der letzte Erza das Halsband umband. Erza versuchte sich zu wehren, aber irgendwas störte ihre Kräfte. Sie schaffte es nicht sich zu wehren und als das Halsband um ihren Hals lag, spürte sie eine Kraft die ihr vage bekannt vorkam.

Sie war sich sicher diese Kraft selber noch nie gespürt zu haben, aber über ähnliche Kräfte gestolpert zu sein. Diese Kraft versuchte wie sie feststellte ihren Geist zu übernehmen. Sie wehrte sich dagegen so gut sie konnte. Aber irgendwann waren ihre mentalen Kräfte erschöpft. Die Anderen hatten währenddessen Erza nicht losgelassen, aber als Erzas Blick ähnlich glasig wurde wie der ihre ließen sie Sie los und banden sie auch los. Danach gingen sie aus der Kammer raus und Erzas Körper folgte ihnen gehorsam, während Erzas Geist irgendwo in einem Winkel ihres Kopfes gefangen gehalten wurde von dieser bekannten und zugleich unbekannten Macht.

Erzas Körper wurde in einen großen Raum geführt, wo auch Alpina, Alpi und Xirdon mit den gleichen glasigen Augen und demselben Halsband saßen und vor sich hinstarrten. Hinter jedem von ihnen standen vier Menschen mit den gleichem Ausdruck im Gesicht und dem gleichen Halsband. Jedes Halsband schimmerte rot, aber in verschiedenen Intensitätsstufen. Manche stärker, manche schwächer. So als ob die Halsbänder mal mehr oder mal weniger Kraft und Energie bräuchten um die Kontrolle über die Körper zu übernehmen.

Der Mensch der Erza das Halsband umgebunden hatte, verließ kurz darauf den großen Saal und kam ein paar Minuten später wieder mit der Begleitung eines großen Mannes, der edle Kleidung in schwarz und blau trug. Außerdem fing er an wie ein Verrückter zu grinsen als er die vier Ninjas mit den komplett schwarzen Augen sah. Erza und die drei Anderen saßen in einer Reihe und der Neuankömmling setzte sich in den Thron der in ein paar Metern Entfernung vor ihnen stand.

Nachdem sich der Neuankömmling hingesetzt hatte und die vier Ninjas eine ganze lange Weile angeguckt hatte und es genoss sie so willenlos zu sehen, gab er ein kurzes Handzeichen und die Menschen hinter den vier Karas begannen sie an Armen und Beinen mit erstaunlicher Kraft festzuhalten. Die vier Schwarzäugigen ließen diese Behandlung über sich ergehen ohne sich auch nur in geringer Weise dagegen zu wehren.

Der Herrscher über die Willenlosen dachte noch einmal kurz über seine Pläne nach, bevor wieder mal ein wildes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht auftauchte. Danach nickte er sich selber zu und schnippte einmal mit dem Finger und die Halsbänder um Erza, Alpina, Alpi und Xirdon verloren ihre Kraft und die Augen bekamen langsam wieder Farbe und wechselten von glasig zu normal. Die Seelen der Vier gewannen wieder die Oberhand über ihren Körper.

Erza schüttelte sich und versuchte sich zu bewegen, schaffte es aber nicht wegen den Dienern die sie gnadenlos festhielten. Das einzige was sie bewegen konnte war ihr Kopf und den drehte sie und sah, dass ihre drei Genins genau die gleiche Behandlung erhielten wie sie selbst. Erza fing an zu knurren und versuchte sich loszureißen, aber scheiterte. Dann plötzlich hörte sie Gelächter und guckte in die Richtung und sah eine Gestalt die sie schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen hatte und ihr auch noch für die nächste Ewigkeit gestohlen bleiben konnte. Dem Keuchen rechts von ihr nach sahen es ihre Schüler auch. Die Genjutsu, die dieser Typ über seinen wahren Körper gelegt hatte, nützte ihm nichts. Alle vier Karas sah ihn in seiner wahren Gestalt.

„Dämon." Erza spie das Wort mit all der Verachtung, die sie gerade aufbringen konnte, aus. Der Herrscher über die Willenlosen, derjenige den Erza Dämon nannte, grinste und sagte: „Wie schön, dass du uns nicht vergessen hast, meine Liebe."


	37. Unerwartete Begegnungen

**Disclaimer:** Naruto gehört mir nicht. Ich nenne nur meine OCs und die Änderungen zur normalen Geschichte mein Eigentum.

* * *

**Kapitel 37:**

„Wie schön, dass du uns nicht vergessen hast, meine Liebe."

„Wie könnte ich das? Ihr Dämonen seid der einzige Grund warum es uns überhaupt gibt und du im Besonderem bist der Grund, warum von meinem ersten Team nur noch ich lebe. Dem Team in dem wir, ich und meine alten, schon lange toten Freunde, Genins waren. Die einzige die diese Mission überlebt hat war ich. Noch nicht mal Sensei hatte überlebt!"

„Hahaha. Du trauerst also immer noch der alten Zeit hinterher, meine Liebe? Und schieb doch bitte nicht alle Schuld auf mich. Du warst es schließlich der deine Kameraden umgebracht hatte und nicht. Hahahahahaha!"

„Wovon redet der Idiot da?" mischte sich Alpina ein.

„Ooh, hast du das deinem Team nie gesagt? Hahaha."

„Was hast du vor mit uns, du verdammter Dämon?" sagte Erza darauf und ignorierte den Einwand von Alpina und den letzten Satz des Dämons.

„Hahaha. Ignorier doch nicht die lieben kleinen, meine Liebe." sagte der Herr der Halsbänder zu Erza bevor er sich an die Genins wandte. „Eure liebe Meisterin hat in einer ihrer ersten Missionen ihre zwei Teamkollegen während eines Blutrausches umgebracht. Hahaha."

„Halt dein Maul, du verdammter Dämon!" schrie Erza den Dämon an.

„Na na na, wo sind denn deine Manieren geblieben, meine Liebe?" schelte der Dämon sie spielerisch. „Ach so, ich vergaß, du hattest nie welche. Hahaha."

„Ist das wahr was der Typ da erzählt, Sensei?" fragte Xirdon.

„Ja," sagte Erza zerknirschte. „Damals hatte ich meine Blutlust noch nicht so stark unter Kontrolle wie heute."

„Und wie es scheint, hatte sie ein Jahr lang speziellen Unterricht um ihre Blutlust zu kontrollieren und durfte während dieser Zeit keinen einzige Mission mit anderen haben. Aber es gab auch ja niemanden, der damals mit dir eine Mission machen wollte. Sie hatten alle Angst vor dir. Hahaha." mischte sich der Dämon wieder mal ins Gespräch ein. „Sie hatten alle Angst davor von dir zerfleischt zu werden, wenn sie mit dir ein Team bildeten. Es ist wahrlich ein kleines Wunder, dass du es zum Jonin gebracht hast. Hahaha."

„Halts Maul." schrie Erza wieder.

„Aber, aber, meine Liebe. So benimmt man sich aber nicht, vor allem nicht in der Gegenwart von Minderjährigen. Wobei", sagte der Dämon und wurde etwas nachdenklich. „wenn sie diese Ninja-Stirnbänder kriegen … und ihre erste Mission absolvieren … sind sie ja im Augen des Dorfes keine Minderjährigen mehr, nicht wahr?"

Erza hasste es zuzugeben, aber der Dämon lag richtig. Ein Ninja und sei er auch nur ein Genin war in den Augen des Dorfes ein Erwachsener und das selbst wenn er nur sieben oder so wäre. Aber dieses Erfolgserlebnis wollte sie ihm nicht geben! „Wer hat dir denn bitte so eine Lüge erzählt du verdammter Dämon?"

„Deine Erinnerungen." kam die Erwiderung wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Erza guckte jetzt zur Hälfte doof aus der Wäsche und zur anderen Hälfte war sie immer noch wütend.

„Was zum Kyuubi meinst du damit?"

„Ganz einfach, meine Liebe, wenn ich die Kontrolle über einen Menschen mit Hilfe dieser Halsbänder übernehme, kann ich auch in die Erinnerungen dieses Menschen gucken und auch sein Wissen ist vor mir nicht sicher. Hahaha."

„Eine Frage Mister Dämon." sagte Xirdon plötzlich und zeigte dabei auf wie ein Junge in der Schule.

„Ja?"

„Was ist dein großer Plan?" fragte Xirdon.

„'Großer Plan'? Ich bitte dich, Xirdon. Der hat doch bestimmt keinen großen Plan. Der will sich mit uns bestimmt nur amüsieren." warf Alpina ein.

„Amüsieren? Was meinst du damit Schwesterherz?" fragte Alpi.

„Ich meine damit, dass dieses hässliche etwas vor uns, uns einfach gefangen genommen hat um sich über Sensei Erza und uns lustig zu machen."

„Wäre eine Möglichkeit." sagte daraufhin Xirdon. „Er reitet ja auch schon lange auf Sensei Erzas Vergangenheit herum, aber vielleicht steckt da auch mehr dahinter."

„Glaub ich nicht." erwiderte Alpina. „So einfältig wie der aussieht?"

„Jetzt reicht es mir aber, ihr Ninja-Abschaum!" unterbrach der Dämon die Gespräche der Genins. „Ihr verdammten Dämonenjäger wollt wissen, was ich mit euch vorhabe? Ich will euch natürlich auslöschen! Ich hasse euch alle. Ich hasse den Kara-Clan mit jeder Zelle meines Körpers. Ich hasse euch selbst ernannte Dämonenjäger."

„Und warum hast du mich dann nicht vor Jahren schon getötet?" warf Erza ein, während Alpi fragte: „Dämonenjäger?"

„Weil ich aus deinen Erinnerungen von damals wusste, dass diese drei existieren!" beantwortete der Dämon Erzas Frage und ignorierte Alpis Frage. „und dass du diese drei am liebsten trainieren wolltest wenn du den Rang eines Jonin hast. Dank deiner Erinnerungen weiß ich nun auch dass auch noch eine weitere Person aus eurer verfluchten Familie gibt. Für diese Information dank ich dir meine Liebe."

„Noch eine weitere Person?" fragte Alpi. „Und was meintest du mit Dämonenjäger?"

„Ah, stimmt, euer Sensei hat es euch nie gesagt. Motoko gehört aus Gründen, die weder ihr noch mir bekannt sind zu eurer Familie."

„Motoko?" fragte jetzt Xirdon.

„Die Taki-nin." beantwortete Erza die Frage ihres Schützlings.

„Ah, die." sagte Alpina. Dann blinzelte sie. „Die gehört jetzt auch zur unserem Clan?" Alpina blinzelte noch mal und ergänzte sich selber. „Und hört endlich auf die Frage meines Bruders zu ignorieren!"

Der Dämon und Erza drehten sich beide fragend nach den Zwillingen um und sagten im Gleichklang: „Welche Frage?"

„Was ihr mit Dämonenjäger meint!" sagte Alpina zornig.

„Das ist der Spitzname unseres Clans. In der langen Geschichte unseres Clans haben wir so viele Dämonen überführt und versiegelt, dass uns die anderen Clans irgendwann einfach Dämonenjäger nannten." erwiderte Erza. „Ich wollte euch das nie erzählen. Schon eine Weile vor dem Tod des Vierten hatten die Leute aufgehört uns so zu nennen, weil es weniger Sichtungen oder Angriffe von ihnen gab. Sie dachten wir hätten sie endlich alle ausgelöscht, abgesehen von den großen Neun. Sie hörten einfach auf uns so zu nennen, wahrscheinlich in dem Glauben, dass selbst wir nichts gegen die großen Neun ankämen. Was ja auch stimmt, wie dieser eine Tag zweifelsohne bewies. Seitdem habe ich dieses Wort nie mehr gehört."

„Schön, jetzt wisst ihr etwas mehr über eure Familiengeschichte. Ich denke jetzt ist aber Zeit für mich wieder die Führung zu übernehmen." sagte der Dämon und kam Alpi immer näher. „Warum versteckst du denn deine Augen unter diesem Stirnband?"

Alpi rührte sich kein Stück, so als ob er festgefroren war. Seine Schwester kämpfte dagegen umso mehr. Erza und Xirdon versuchten auch sich zu befreien und dem Dämon zu stoppen. Auch wenn keiner von ihnen wusste, was der Dämon genau vorhatte. Ihnen allen war klar, dass es nicht gerade schön werden würde.

Der Dämon stand inzwischen schon vor Alpi und betrachte das Stirnband eingehend, bevor er es anhob und die Verbände bemerkte. „Oh? Was hast du denn da angestellt? Ein Verband nur über einem Auge und das andere Auge ist geschlossen? Hast du so starke Angst mich zu sehen? Hahaha."

Alpi versuchte seinen Kopf aus den Fängen des Dämons zu befreien, aber scheiterte kläglich. Alpina derweil begann leicht zu zittern und der Dämon nahm langsam den Verband über einem Auge von Alpi ab. „Hör auf!" schrie Alpina plötzlich. Der Dämon drehte nur kurz seinen Kopf in Alpinas Richtung und grinste das Mädchen schadenfroh an bevor er auch das letzte Stück des Verbandes vom Kopf des Jungen abnahm.

„Das ist aber eine hübsche Narbe" grinste der Dämon und bewegte seine Hand wieder näher an Alpis Gesicht und öffnete ganz langsam das vernarbte und blinde Auge und begutachtete es lang und eingiebig. Dabei ignorierte er Alpinas Rufe das er aufhören sollte und sein Grinsen wurde immer breiter.

„Na na na, was hast du denn hier angestellt um dieses Auge so aussehen zu lassen?" fragte der Dämon grinsend und wartete gar nicht die Antwort ab, bevor er das Auge loslässt und das andere Auge ganz langsam öffnete. „Oho! Dieses Auge ist ja noch heile. Warum hältst du dieses Auge denn die ganze Zeit geschlossen und versteckt hinter deinem Stirnband?"

Der Dämon hielt das Auge für eine ganze Weile auf und starrte es und fing an fröhlich zu summen. Dieses fröhliche Summen ließ die vier Karas aufhorchen und sie starrten den Dämon entsetzt an. Was auch immer dieses Summen bedeutete, es machte ihnen Angst.

„Oh. Jetzt weiß ich es wieder."

„Was weißt du wieder?" fragte Erza vorsichtig und nicht sicher ob ihr die Antwort gefallen wird.

Der Dämon drehte seinen Kopf und sah Erza in die Augen bevor er seinen Kopf in Richtung des Mädchens drehte. „Ich weiß jetzt wieder warum nur eins seiner Augen funktioniert. Er hat sein Augenlicht geopfert um die junge Dame namens Risa zu beschützen."

Danach drehte sich der Dämon wieder um und sah konzentriert auf das funktionierende Auge vor ihm. Es sah so als ob er über was nachdenken würde und dann fing er an etwas zu murmeln, was keiner verstand.

„Was murmelst du da schon wieder vor dich hin, du verdammter Dämon und lass meinen Bruder in Ruhe!" sagte Alpina und man konnte deutlich hören, wie schwer es ihr fiel nicht zu schreien oder die Kontrolle nicht zu verlieren.

„Ich sagte: Nur ein funktionierendes Auge ist so unsymmetrisch und das kann ich nicht zulassen." sagte der Dämon und lachte als ob er einen Witz gemacht hätte. Die vier Karas verstanden nicht warum das jetzt so witzig war.

„Was hast du vor?" fragte Xirdon nervös. Das Gefühl das die Antwort ihm nicht gefallen würde, hatte nicht nur er, sondern auch die anderen Karas im Raum.

„Na was wohl? Es muss ausgeglichen werden." sagte der Dämon lachend und legte eine seiner Hände um Alpis funktionierendes Auge. Alpi hatte inzwischen seine Schockstarre überwunden und versuchte sich zu befreien.

„Ausgeglichen werden? Was zum …?" begann Erza murmelnd bis ihr ein Licht aufging. „NEIN!" schrie sie. „Nimm meine Augen!"

Der Dämon drehte sich um und nahm seine Hand wieder von Alpis Gesicht.

„Deine Augen?" fragte Xirdon und Alpina verwirrt.

„Och, die kommen auch noch auch dran." erwiderte der Dämon grinsend und guckte Erza an bis diese verstand und erbleichte.

„NEIN!" schrie Erza und versuchte sich zu befreien, aber die Diener hielten sie immer noch fest. „Lass ihn in Ruhe! LASS IHN IN RUHE!"

Der Dämon grinste Erza nur an und drehte sich wieder zu Alpi um. Zu dem Zeitpunkt an dem der Dämon seine Hand wieder um Alpis funktionierendes Auge legte, verstand Xirdon endlich und erbleichte genauso wie Erza. Aber da war es schon zu spät, denn sein jüngerer Teamkollege, Freund und Verwandter schrie vor lauter Schmerz als der Dämon seine Finger in sein Gesicht bohrte und holte nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, auch wenn es in Wirklichkeit wohl nur eine Sekunde war, seine Hand wieder heraus und hinterließ ein Loch in dem Kopf des Jungen. Dort wo einst sein funktionierendes Auge war, war nur noch blutendes Loch übriggeblieben. Das Auge selber steckte in den Händen des Dämons, der dämonisch lachte und sich an den Ausdrücken auf den Gesichtern der vier Karas weidete vor Freude.

„NEIN!" schrien direkt mehrere Personen und eine weitere Person, die genau in dem Moment den Raum betrat in dem der Dämon den jungen komplett blind gemacht hatte, nahm sein riesiges Schwert und versuchte den Dämon zu köpfen, aber der wich in der letzten Sekunde aus.

„Oh, wo kommst du denn her?" fragte der Dämon verwirrt und trotzdem spöttisch.

„Durch die Tür." antwortete der Neuankömmling grimmig und griff ihn weiter an.

Die Menschen die die vier Karas festhielten, fielen innerhalb der nächsten Sekunden um, aber das kümmerte die Karas kein Stück. Sie gesellten sich alle um den jetzt blinden Jungen, als Erza das Grauen im Gesicht ihres Schützlings aus der Nähe sah wurde sie richtig wütend und griff schmiss vor Wut erst mal einen der bewusstlosen Menschen gegen eine Wand.

„Na na na, Erza. Das war aber nicht nett." sagte der Dämon während er einer riesigen Klinge auswich.

„Dämon!" rief Erza und warf die anderen bewusstlosen Menschen nach ihm ohne nachzudenken.

„Das ist doch kein Benehmen für eine erwachsene Frau Erza!" schelte der Dämon sie und starrte sie an während er mit dem Finger schnipste. Erza erstarrte und blieb mitten in der Bewegung stehen, wie eine alte Statue, nur mit dem Unterschied das diese hier lebte.

Die nächste Sekunde waren die Bewegungen des Dämons etwas langsamer und das riesige Schwert erwischte ihn am Arm. Aber es schien ihm nicht sonderlich auszumachen, er grinste nur, bevor ihm dieses Grinsen im Halse stecken blieb und er zu Eis erstarrte. Erza erwachte aus ihrer Erstarrung in dem gleichen Augenblick in dem der Dämon komplett in Eis gehüllt war und durch den großen Schmerz und den Blutverlust fiel Alpi in Ohnmacht.

„Sehr gut Haku." knurrte Zabuza. „ Versuch ihn so lange du kannst da drin zu halten."

„Ja, Meister." erwiderte Haku und konzentrierte sich etwas stärker auf sein Eisgefängnis.

„Risa!" bellte Zabuza und gewann dadurch die Aufmerksamkeit von allen die wach waren.

„J-ja?" kam die stotternde und nervöse Antwort von Richtung der Tür.

„Gut, du bist noch hier." sagte Zabuza und guckte sie grimmig an. Risa zuckte unter seinen Blick zurück und zitterte etwas. Sie war sichtlich nervös, aber lies den Kunai in ihrer Hand nicht los.

„Was macht Risa hier, Zabuza? Sie hat noch nicht einmal die Ninja-Akademie abgeschlossen." sagte Erza zornig.

„Doch hat sie" erwiderte Zabuza ernst und starrte Erza an. „Aber das gehört jetzt nicht hierher. Erklär mir lieber was hier abgeht."

Erza starrte ihn noch eine Weile grimmig und wollte etwas erwidern, aber Haku kam ihr zuvor. „Ich kann das Gefängnis nicht mehr lange halten."

Diese Worte ließen Erza wie von der Tarantel gestochen herumfahren. Sie sah das Gefängnis in dem der Dämon steckte und Haku der er es geschaffen hatte und langsam Schwierigkeiten hatte es aufrecht zu halten. „Versuch es so lange zu halten wie du kannst, Haku!" sagte sie und drehte sich zu den Anderen um. „Hat jemand zufällig ein paar Schriftrollen dabei? Leere?"

„Schriftrollen? Wozu brauchst du Schriftrollen in dieser Situation?" fragte Zabuza sie.

„Das da ist kein gewöhnlicher Ninja, Zabuza. Es ist noch nicht einmal ein Mensch! Es ist ein Dämon und die sind verdammt schwierig zu töten. Die beste Methode um sie loszuwerden ist immer noch sie zu versiegeln." erklärte Erza.

„Sensei!" sagten Alpina und Xirdon gleichzeitig und erbleichten. „Du willst doch nicht diesen Dämon in einen Menschen versiegeln?"

„Nein, will ich nicht" erwiderte sie und ergänzte bevor eine weitere Frage gestellt werden konnte: „Und es ist auch nicht nötig diesen Dämon in einen Menschen zu versiegeln. Um einen Dämon dieser Stärke zu versiegeln gibt es andere Methoden und dafür brauche ich Schriftrollen, so viele möglich!"

„S-s-sensei?" sprach Risa leise und nervös.

„Ja?" kam die Antwort von Erza und Zabuza gleichzeitig.

Risa schluckte und sagte: „ I-i-ich hä-hätte hier ei-ein pa-a-ar S-schriftrollen." Sie hielt ein halbes Dutzend Schriftrollen hoch.

„Her damit!" schrie Erza fast und riss sie dem verängstigtem Mädchen aus der Hand. Sie öffnete sie direkt und legte sie sich um sie herum. So schnell sie konnte malte sie ein paar Siegel auf diese Schriftrollen und um sich herum.

„Was immer sie machen Sensei Erza. Beeilen sie sich!" rief Haku dem man anhörte, dass ihm die Puste bzw. das Chakra langsam aber sicher ausging.

Erza hob erschrocken den Kopf und sah wie das Gefängnis anfing zu schmelzen und zu bröckeln. Danach schrieb sie schneller aber immer noch hochkonzentriert die Siegel, aber sie war nicht schnell genug, denn der Dämon brach aus seinem Gefängnis aus bevor sie fertig war.

„Das war ganz schön kalt dadrin." sagte es lachend und erbleichte soweit es geht als der Dämon Erza bemerkte die die den letzten Teil der nötigen Siegel gerade aufmalte. Er konzentrierte sich stärker auf Erzas Halsband das anfing zu leuchten um gleichen Maße wie es stärker anfing zu leuchten wurden Erzas Bewegungen langsamer bis sie ganz stehen blieb. Sie hätte nur noch mit ihren Händen ein bestimmtes Zeichen berühren müssen um den Versiegelungsakt zu starten, aber dies hatte der Dämon verhindert. In den nächsten Sekunden konzentrierte er sich auch auf die Halsbänder der übrigen Menschen im Raum. Die Menschen, die Haku mit seinen Senbons ausgeschaltet hatte, versuchten krampfhaft aufzustehen, aber waren dazu nicht in der Lage. Die vier Karas hingegen waren nun unter seiner Kontrolle, selbst Alpi mit seinem immer noch blutendem Gesicht wachte auf und ging in Risas Richtung, Arme nach vorne ausgestreckt wie ein Zombie. Alpina und Xirdon sprangen zum geschwächten Haku, der sich gerade noch mit einer Rolle in Sicherheit brachte. Erza ging langsam auf Zabuza, der sie kritisch beäugte und dann sah wie der Dämon ihr zwei rot leuchtende Handäxte zuwarf, die sie mit Leichtigkeit auffing und dann plötzlich auf Zabuza zusprang mit den Äxten erhoben. Zabuza knirschte mit den Zähnen und blockte die Äxte mit seinem Enthauptungsmesser.

Risa war starr vor Schreck. Alpi ging wie ein unbeholfener Zombie in ihre Richtung. Sie war selbst dann noch starr vor Schreck als er knapp vor ihr war und in eine Wand ging. Dieser Lärm lies sie aus ihrer Lethargie erwachen und Zabuza rief ihr zu: „ Mauer ihn ein, wenn es sein muss!"

Und genau dies tat Risa, die es nicht wagte gegen Zabuzas Befehl zu handeln. Sie streckte ihre Hände in die deformierte dicke Eisentür und verflüssigte das Eisen. Das Eisen, welches nun ihrem Willen folgte wickelte Alpi so ein, dass nur noch sein Kopf frei war, aber er sich selber nicht mehr bewegen oder befreien konnte. Erst danach holte Risa ihre Arme aus dem Eisen hervor und keuchte vor Anstrengung.

Der Dämon war sprachlos für ein paar Sekunden. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass es eine Person gab die so etwas konnte, aber er warf einfach eine Axt nach dem Mädchen.

„Ducken!" rief Zabuza, der dies aus dem Augenwinkel wahrnahm. Risa gehorchte wieder automatisch. Aber nicht nur sie duckte sich, sondern auch Haku und über Hakus Rücken flog Erza auf Hakus Gegner zu.

Und wieder war der Dämon sprachlos und guckte doof aus der Wäsche. Diese Sekunde nutzte Zabuza und folgte einer Eingebung und legte seine Hände auf ein bestimmtes Zeichen von Erzas Versiegelungskreis. Kaum hatte er es berührt, fingen die Zeichen an zu leuchten und fingen an lebendig zu werden. Sechs Schlangen bildeten sich aus den Zeichen die zu den sechs Schriftrollen führten und bewegten sich alle zum Dämon hier. Dieser erbleichte und warf alles Mögliche nach den Schlangen, Äxte, Kunais, bewusstlose Menschen. Aber alles flog einfach durch die Schlangen durch ohne irgendetwas zu bewirken.

Als die Schlangen ihn endlich erreichten bissen sie ihn an sechs verschiedenen Teilen. Er schrie vor Schmerz und seine menschliche Gestalt löste sich langsam auf und dahinter konnte man zuerst eine kleine dachsähnliche Gestalt sehen die auf zwei Beinen ging bevor sich auch diese auflöste und zerfloss. Sein Körper war jetzt nur noch ein flüssiges Etwas das von den Schlangen aufgesaugt wurde und auf die sechs Schriftrollen verteilt wurde. Erst als sein Körper komplett aufgesaugt wurde, kehrten die Schlangen langsam zurück in die Schriftrollen und verwandelten sich wieder zurück in die Schriftzeichen. Die Schriftrollen rollten sich alle automatisch zusammen und hörten danach auf zu leuchten und erst dann wagte es Zabuza loszulassen.

Alpi hörte auf sich zu bewegen und Erza, Alpina und Xirdon erwachten von ihrer Trance. Erza nahm die Schriftrollen und band sie vorsichtig zusammen. Erst dann bemerkte sie die Äxte die sie in den Händen hielt. Sie begutachtete sie eine ganze Weile, bevor Zabuza das Wort.

„Ist ja schön für dich, dass du neue Waffen hast, aber dein kleiner Schützling da braucht schnell medizinische Versorgung wenn du micht fragst." Und als Erza erschrocken aufsah und Alpi in dem Eisengefängnis bemerkte, ergänzte Zabuza: „Hol den Jungen da wieder raus, Risa!"

Risa gehorchte und entließ dem Jungen aus seinem Gefängnis und er wäre zu Boden gefallen, wenn Erza ihn nicht vorher aufgefangen hätte. Zabuza nahm eine der Waffe die der Dämon auf die Schlangen geworfen hatte und hämmerte sie in die Mauer. Der Lärm den dies verursachte weckte die bewusstlosen Menschen auf, die verwirrt und fragend aufschauten.

„Jetzt mal zugehört ihr Rotbänder! Dieses Haus wird in ein paar Minuten nicht mehr stehen also raus mit euch!" Und um seine Worten ein bischen mehr Nachdruck zu verleihen rammte er eine weitere beliebige Waffe, die sich als eine Axt herausstellte in die nächste Wand. Das Gebäude begann auch direkt zu wackeln und zu knirschen. Erschrocken und panisch sprangen die Menschen auf und liefen davon. „Das gleiche gilt auch für uns, Haku, Risa!"

„Jawohl!" schalte es ihm entgegen, als er eine weitere Axt durch einen Pfeiler warf und sie zu rennen begannen. Erza, Alpina und Xirdon schauten den Dreien erst mal eine Sekunde verwirrt hinterher bevor sie sich endlich bewegten und ihnen hinterherliefen.


	38. Zürück in der Realität

**Disclaimer:** Naruto gehört mir nicht, aber die OCs sind meine!

* * *

**Kapitel 38:**

„Wie bitte?" fragte Erza verwirrt, nachdem sie das Schloss des Dämons verlassen hatten. Kurz nachdem sie es verlassen hatten, war es auch schon eingestürzt. Die Ninjas hatten zwischen sich und dem eingestürztem Schloss schon ein großes Stück gebracht, als Zabuza anfing Erza ein paar Sachen zu erklären. Erza war sich nicht sicher, ob das was Zabuza ihr gerade gesagt hatte ein Scherz war oder nicht. Wenn es ein Scherz war, war es ein schlechter Scherz, ein ziemlich schlechter Scherz, aber wenn es keiner war.

Erza schauderte bei dem Gedanken das es wahr sein könnte etwas.

„Ich habe gesagt, dass ihr Vier seit einem halben Jahr als verschollen geltet!" knurrte Zabuza.

„S-s-seit einem halben Jahr?" wiederholten Erza, Alpina und Xirdon geschockt.

„Das ist doch wohl ein schlechter Scherz?!" fragte Alpina.

„Sehe ich aus als ob ich Scherze machen würde?" erwiderte Zabuza etwas gereizt. „Außerdem denk ich kaum, das dies eure oberste Priorität sein sollte! Haku!"

„Ja?" erwiderte der Angesprochene sofort.

„Wie weit ist es noch?"

„In diesem Tempo dauert es noch ungefähr eine halbe Stunde." sagte Haku nach ein paar Sekunden des Überlegens und fügte hinzu: „Wenn wir uns beeilen sollten wir in weniger als zwei Minuten dort sein."

„Also los." knurrte Zabuza, nahm den bewusstlosen Jungen von Erzas Schultern und beschleunigte. Haku und Risa beschleunigten ihre Schritte ebenfalls und versuchten mit Zabuza mitzuhalten. Die zurückgelassen Karas guckten verwirrt drein und beschleunigten ihre Schritte bevor Zabuza außer Sichtweite geraten konnte.

Sie rannten und rannten bis sie auf einen kleinen Ort trafen der ihnen unbekannt war, aber Zabuza, Risa und Haku liefen einfach hinein. Es schien so als ob sie sich hier auskennen würden. Komplett verwirrt verlangsamten sie ihre Schritte. Zumindest Erza und Xirdon taten dies, Alpina lief weiter so schnell in der Hoffnung Zabuza oder wenigstens Risa zu erwischen. Sie wollte ihren Bruder nicht verlieren. Sie wollte wissen, was Zabuza und die anderen mit ihrem Bruder vorhatten.

Aber zum Erstaunen des blau-haarigen Mädchens schaffte sie es nicht Risa einzuholen. Zwar verlor sie den Anschluss nicht und kam immer näher an sie heran, aber sie schaffte es auch nicht sie einzuholen. Zabuza und Haku waren schon nicht mehr zu sehen, als Risa vor einem Zelt hielt, das hastig aufgebaut zu sein schien. Alpina folgte Risa in das Zelt und blieb dort nicht stehen.

Als Alpina im Zelt Zabuza erblickte, war Risa ihr automatisch egal. Wo Zabuza war, war ihr Bruder und wo ihr Bruder ist, ist ihr Ziel. Deswegen lief sie quer durch den Raum zu ihm. Das Geschrei der Menschen um sie herum bemerkte sie nicht einmal. Sie sah nur wie er ihren Bruder vor einer ihr unbekannten Frau ablegte und stand schon eine Sekunde später neben ihnen. Sie bückte sich schon runter um ihren Bruder aufzuheben und ihn nach Konoha zu bringen. Sie wusste zwar nicht in welcher Richtung das lag, aber sie würde es schon finden. Davon war sie überzeugt, aber sie kam nicht einmal dazu ihren Bruder vom Boden zu heben. Jemand packte ihre Arme und als sich das Mädchen umdrehte erkannte sie das es Risa war, die Alpina davon abhielt ihren Bruder wegzubringen. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und die Blauhaarige sah sie verwirrt und fragend an. Als Antwort bekam sie ein Schimmern aus der Richtung ihres Bruders. Schnell drehte sich sich herum und sah das ihr bekannte Schimmern der medizinischen Jutsus über ihrem Bruder aufleuchten. Langsam beruhigte sich ihr Herzschlag und sah sich zum ersten Mal richtig um.

Sie sah eine Menge Ninjas, viele die sie nicht kannte, aber auch viele die sie erkannte, aber deren Namen ihr nicht geläufig waren. Unter denen die sie erkannte und deren Namen sie kannte, waren Sakura, Ino und Hinata, aber irgendwie waren sie es auch wieder nicht. Die drei sahen älter und erfahrener aus und verarzteten Ninjas mit Hilfe von medizinischen Jutsus. Als Alpina die drei zuletzt gesehen hatte, hatten sie nicht die geringste Ahnung gehabt wie das ging. Entweder das oder sie waren verdammt gute Schauspieler. Das einzige was Alpina über die Behandlungen von Sakura, Ino und Hinata sagen konnte war, dass sich keiner der Verletzten über die Behandlung der Mädchen beschwerte. Sie guckte sich weiterhin um, weil irgendwas sie störte. Falls Zabuza mit seiner Bemerkung vor ein paar Minuten recht hatte, dann müssen alle gealtert sein, während sie in Gefangenschaft waren. Das störte sie zwar auch, weil sie nicht gerne zugeben wollte, dass sie hinter Sakura, Ino oder Hinata zurückgefallen sein könnte, aber dies war nicht das einzige was sie am Zelt störte. Nach ein paar weiteren Augenblicke merkte sie endlich was sie störte.

„Warum sind Ninjas aus Kirigakure hier?" fragte Alpina laut.

„Weil wir ein Bündnis geschlossen hatten, während ihr woanders wart." kam die Antwort von Haku, der urplötzlich neben Alpina aufgetaucht war.

„Ein Bündnis? Und warum ausgerechnet mit Kirigakure? Ist das Dorf nicht für seine Grausamkeit berühmt?"

„Alpina!" sagte Haku ziemlich erbost und wollte noch etwas erwidern, aber sein Meister kam ihm zuvor.

„Haku, geh nach draußen und such den Rest ihres Teams und bring sie hierher." befahl Zabuza ihm. Haku nickte kurz und machte sich direkt auf den Weg die beiden anderen Karas hierher zu führen. „Ich habe keine Lust alles zweimal zu erklären, also wirst du warten bis die anderen Zwei auch hier sind." sagte Zabuza an Alpina gerichtet und wich damit Alpinas Frage fürs erste aus.

Alpina holte Luft um zu protestieren, Zabuza, der das aus den Augenwinkeln mitbekam, sagte nur: „Ein Wort. Nur ein Wort." Das reichte schon um sie zu still sein zu lassen.

„Zabuza." sagte eine Stimme hinter ihnen etwas vorwurfsvoll. Zabuza sagte gar nichts darauf, sondern wartete einfach darauf das Xirdon und Erza endlich auftauchen. Er blieb einfach dort stehen. An einem Platz wie diesem, an einem Platz wo Menschen geheilt wurden, schien er so richtig fehl am Platze, aber ihm war das egal. Er blieb dort grimmig wie immer stehen.

* * *

„Was ist das hier für ein Ort?" fragte Erza in den Ort hinein. Sie erwartete keine Antwort und bekam auch keine, außer einem Schulterzucken von Xirdon und verwirrten Blicken der Personen um sie herum. Alles Zivilisten wie Erza nebenbei bemerkte.

Erza und Xirdon gingen weiter vorwärts in den Ort hinein und guckten sich weiter um.

„Sollten wir nicht lieber die Zwillinge suchen?" fragte Xirdon ein paar Minuten später als sie ein paar Straßen weiter waren und unbewusst dem Ort der Zwillinge näher kamen.

„Wäre wohl besser, aber aus irgendeinem Grund funktionieren meine Sensorfähigkeiten hier nicht." erwiderte die Rothaarige Jonin etwas verwirrt. „Ich weiß daher nicht, wo sie sind."

„Deswegen sagte ich ja auch suchen!" erwiderte Xirdon genervt.

„Wenn ich euch hinführe, geht das sehr viel schneller." sagte Haku als er von einem Dach runter sprang und vor ihren Füßen landete. „Die Zwillinge sind im Krankenzelt, wo auch die neue Hokage zugegen ist."

„Der neue Hokage?" fragte Xirdon verwirrt. „Warum denn ein neuer Hokage?"

Jetzt war es an Haku verwirrt rein zu gucken. „Hiruzen Sarutobi ist gestorben, falls du dich nicht daran erinnerst."

„Gestorben? Wann soll er gestorben sein?" erwiderte Xirdon verwirrt.

„Gestern." sagte Erza daraufhin nur.

„Gestern? Nein." erwiderte Haku. „Er ist vor sechs Monaten gestorben."

„Er ist nicht tot!" schrie Xirdon ihre Meisterin an, während Erza ihrem Schüler die Worte „Er ist gestern gestorben" entgegenwarf.

„Ich glaube es ist besser, wenn wir dieses Gespräch woanders fortführen." rief Haku den beiden Kampfhähnen zu. „Im Krankenzelt warten die Zwillinge, Meister Zabuza und die neue Hokage."

„Ja, lass uns dorthin gehen, Haku. Mein Kopf fängt an wie irre zu schmerzen." sagte Erza die ihren Kopf vor lauter Schmerzen hielt. Komischerweise tat Xirdon kurz darauf dasselbe. Warum die beiden Ninjas jetzt plötzlich Kopfschmerzen hatte verstand Haku nicht wirklich und so ging er einfach los. Er war kein von diesen Ninjas die sich mit solchen Sachen auskannten. Das Beste was er tun konnte, war sie zum Krankenzelt zu bringen. Und genau dies tat er indem er in die Richtung ging wo sein Meister auf ihn wartete.

* * *

Interessanterweise bekamen Alpina und alle anderen ehemaligen Gefangenen des Dämons zur gleichen Zeit auch Kopfschmerzen. Richtig starke Kopfschmerzen. Zumindest diejenigen die immer noch das rote Halsband trugen und bei Bewusstsein waren.

* * *

Fünf Minuten später erreichten Xirdon, Erza und Haku endlich das Krankenzelt. Sie folgten Haku langsam aber beharrlich durch das Krankenzelt. Sie bemerkten nicht einmal die Blicke von ihnen bekannten Leuten oder das sie begrüßt wurden oder dergleichen. Sie bemerkten rein gar nichts außer ihren stetig stärker werdenden Kopfschmerzen. Sie hatten schon genug Probleme damit Haku zu folgen.

Sie brauchten fast fünf Minuten um Zabuza zu erreichen, der neben den Zwillingen, Haku und Risa stand. Der männliche Zwilling war immer noch bewusstlos aber seine Blutung war zumindest gestillt worden. Der weibliche Zwilling wurde gerade von einer großen blondhaarigen Frau behandelt, die stirnrunzelnd auf den Teenager herabblickte.

Die Frau fand schnell heraus was dem Mädchen diese Kopfschmerzen bereitete und konnte es mit der Hilfe von Chakra schnell beheben, aber jedes einzelne mal wenn sie ihr Chakra wegnahm wurden ihre Veränderungen rückgängig gemacht. Dieses Geschehen machte der Ärztin ganz schön zu schaffen und darum schnappte sie auch ärgerlich, als Risa sie ansprach. Risa zuckte zurück und sagte nichts.

Zabuza seufzte kurz bevor er sagte: „Was willst du uns sagen, Risa?"

Risa schluckte kurz und brachte einen Satz ohne Stottern hervor, aber so schnell das keiner was außer Halsband verstand. Nun guckten Zabuza und die Ärztin auf das Halsband und bemerkten endlich das es ganz leicht leuchtete. Vorsichtig und langsam entfernte die Ärztin mit ihrer zweiten Hand das Halsband, ohne ihren heilenden Chakrafluss zu beenden.

Als die Ärztin danach ihr heilendes Chakra vom weiblichen Zwilling wegnahm, wand diese sich nicht mehr in Schmerzen. Daraufhin befahl sie, dass man Xirdon und Erza die Halsbänder abnimmt während sie dasselbe mit dem immer noch bewusstlosen männlichen Zwilling machte. Kaum waren die Halbsbänder ab und zwei weitere Ärzte halfen kurz mit heilendem Chakra nach nahmen Xirdon und Erza ihre Hände von ihren Köpfen. Nach ein paar kurzen Augenblicken und ein paar mal blinzeln in Richtung der Ärztin, fragte Erza: „Tsunade-sama?"

„Und wer bist du?" fragte Tsunade.

„Erza. Erza Kara."

„Ah, die letzte der Karas."

„Nicht mehr." erwiderte Erza nur.

Bevor Tsunade darauf auch nur antworten konnte, riefen ein paar Gestalten im Zelt den Nachnamen der rothaarigen axtschwingenden Furie laut und wütend.

„Hatte ganz vergessen, was alleine die Nennung des Namens Kara bewirken kann." erwiderte Tsunade entschuldigend. „Ich war schon so lange nicht mehr mit Ninjas zusammen, dass ich einige Sachen vergessen habe."

„Sieht so aus, Tsunade-sama." sagte Erza daraufhin, die genau wie Tsunade die dauernden wütenden Rufe, Beschimpfungen und Drohungen versuchte zu ignorieren.

Eine weitere Person kam nun langsam in das Krankenzelt, angelockt von dem Geschrei. Als sie sah was dieses Geschrei seufzte sie nur kurz, bevor sie anfing zu sprechen. „Dies ist ein Krankenzelt und kein Kampfzelt. Hier wird nicht gekämpft oder geflucht, abgesehen von den Ärzten, die dürfen fluchen."

„Da bin ich aber erleichtert." erwiderte Tsunade sarkastisch.

„Falls einer von euch noch mal anfängt in diesem Zelt Probleme zu machen, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass ihr in diesem Zelt länger als geplant liegen werdet." sagte die Frau und ignorierte Tsunade. „Falls ihr euch dennoch mit ihr messen wollt, finden wir bestimmt eine Lösung." sagte als sie rausging. Sie stoppte im Eingang kurz und ergänzte: „Ihre Schüler sind tabu."

Kaum war die Frau verschwunden, fragte Alpina wer das war.

„Das war Mei Terumi, die fünfte Mizukage." war Zabuzas simple Antwort.


	39. Zurück in der Realität, Teil 2

**Disclaimer:** Naruto gehört mir nicht.

**Kapitel 39:**

* * *

„Das war Mei Terumi, die fünfte Mizukage." echote in ihren Köpfen umher.

„Mei Terumi? Mizukage? Kirigakure? Was hat das zu bedeuten fragte Xirdon ihre Meisterin, aber die zuckte nur hilflos mit dem Schultern.

„Zabuza meinte vorhin, dass ein Bündnis geschlossen wurde." sagte Alpina und verkleinerte damit nicht gerade die Verwirrung.

„Ein Bündnis? Wofür brauchen wir ein Bündnis und gerade warum mit Kirigakure?" fragte Xirdon nun in die Runde hinein.

Erza und Alpina zuckten nur mit den Schultern.

„Das ist alles Mist." sagte darauf Zabuza und starrte Erza an. „Euer Mist genau genommen."

Erza blinzelte nur verständnislos. „Was meinst du damit?"

„Seitdem du und dein Team verschwunden sind mehr und mehr von diesen Dämonen aufgetaucht. Eure Familie macht seit Ewigkeiten Jagd auf sie und damit hab ihr sie wütend gemacht. Nicht nur an euch, sondern an Konoha."

„Und was hat Kirigakure damit zu tun?" wollte Alpina wissen.

„Laut Jiraiya findet der Großteil der Dämonenangriffe in dem Gebiet zwischen Konoha und Kiri statt." warf Tsunade ein. „Nachdem Zabuza ein Gerücht gehört hatte, dass Mei inzwischen die Mizukage ist, hab ich ihn und Haku, zusammen mit einem weiterem Team nach Kirigakure geschickt um ein Bündnis auszuhandeln oder es ihnen zumindest anzubieten."

„Was nicht gerade leicht war, da ich das Bündnis zwischen Konoha und Suna nicht gefährden durfte." knurrte Zabuza.

„Bündnis zwischen Konoha und Suna?" fragte Xirdon mal wieder.

„Ich weiß, das wir ein Bündnis mit Suna haben." erwiderte Erza achselzuckend. „Was mich daran erinnert, dass ich euch noch für die Chunin Prüfungen anmelden muss." Daraufhin war sie ein paar Sekunden still und war am nachdenken. „Oder hatte ich das schon gemacht?"

„Chunin Prüfungen? Was meinen sie damit, Erza Sensei?"

„Hört auf mit diesem Scheiß! Eure verdammten Chunin Prüfungen haben vor drei Monaten mit dem Tod des dritten Hokage geendet!" schrie Zabuza schon fast.

„Zabuza! Hier wird nicht herumgeschrien!" schimpfte Tsunade mit ihm.

„Dann stellen sie ihre Erinnerungen wieder her oder ich mach das auf meine Art." knurrte Zabuza als er die Karas verließ.

„Entschuldigen sie mich bitte, Hokage-sama." sagte Haku zu Tsunade, bevor er Rika mit ein paar Hnadzeichen zu verstehen gab ihm zu folgen. Tsunade seufzte nur etwas unverständliches als die drei verschwunden waren.

„Kommt einfach her ihr drei. Da anscheinend euer Gedächtnis nicht mehr intakt ist, muss ich es wieder herstellen bevor ihr noch weiter dummes Zeug äußert."

„Mein Gedächtnis ist astrein." warf Alpina einfach mal so ein.

Tsunade, die einfach mal keine Lust auf eine Diskussion in ihrem Krankenzelt hatte, legte einfach ihre Hand auf den Kopf des Mädchens und untersuchte den Teil ihres Gehirns der für die Erinnerungen zuständig war. Wie es schien war es wirklich so, dass dieser Teil des Gehirns beschädigt war. Hier und da fehlten Erinnerungen die eigentlich präsent sein sollten. Wie der Tod ihres Vorgängers und alles danach bis zu dem Punkt, wo sie aus dem Schloss sprinteten. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund fehlten diese Teile komplett. Sie waren nicht undeutlich da oder verschwommen. Sie waren gar nicht da. Fast als ob diese Ereignisse nie geschehen waren. Aber alleine die Abwesenheit von Team 13 von drei Monaten war ein Beweis dafür dass irgendwas geschehen war. Weiterhin erklärte dieses Fehlen von Erinnerungen ihre Fragen bezüglich vergangener Ereignisse wie der Chunin Prüfung.

Tsunade seufzte daraufhin lange und nachdenklich. Sie war sich nicht sicher ob diese Erinnerungen irgendwo in den Köpfen versteckt war oder ob sie … Vielleicht … Ja, es könnte sein. Es war eine kleine Chance, aber eine die sie überprüfen würde. Aber fürs erste sollten sie ausruhen.

„Sakura?" rief Tsunade ins Zelt hinein, nicht genau wissend wo ihre Schülerin gerade ist.

„Sensei?" kam Sakura's Antwort vom anderen Ende des Zeltes.

„Nimm dir ein paar Leute, Konohas am besten, und bring die Karas in ein anderes Haus oder Zelt, wo sie sich ausruhen sollen. Wenn es sein muss, schlag sie bewusstlos!"

Sakura guckte etwas verwirrt ihre Meisterin an und bemerkte erst danach die vier Karas neben ihr. Sie war zu sehr in ihre Arbeit vertieft gewesen um etwas bemerkt zu haben.

„Karas?" wiederholte sie deshalb etwas verdutzt, bevor sie die drei entdeckte. „Erza-Sensei! Xirdon! Alpina! … Und wo ist Alpi?" fragte sie als langsam näher kam. Eine Sekunde später sah sie auch schon wo der Gesuchte war. Bewusstlos auf den Fußboden liegend vor ihrer Meisterin. „Oh" machte Sakura nur.

„Wir brauchen keine Ruhe! Und außerdem werde ich bei meinem Bruder bleiben!" schrie Alpina fast in Richtung Tsunade.

Tsunade guckte nur böse in die Richtung des Mädchens. Ein paar der umstehenden Personen entfernten sich unbewusst etwas von der Hokage. Selbst Sakura ging einen Schritt zurück und versuchte ihre Meisterin zu beruhigen. Ohne Erfolg. Mit einem schnellen Schlag schlug sie das junge Mädchen bewusstlos.

Jeder der den Schlag gesehen hatte verzog vor Schmerzen kurz das Gesicht. Selbst Sakura die das schön öfters gesehen hatte wenn ein Patient nicht hören wollte und es daher schon gewohnt sein sollte. Sie war ja selbst oft genug dabei oder bekam während ihres Trainings genug davon ab.

Um ihre Meisterin nicht noch mehr zu verärgern, ließ sie einen Genin ein paar bestimmte Jonins zu ihr bringen. Während Sakura auf die Jonins wartete schloss Erza ihre Augen und versuchte Ordnung hinter ihre Gedanken zu bringen. Tsunade nahm diese Gelegenheit wahr und brachte die anderen beiden Karas zum schlafen ohne ihnen Gewalt antun zu müssen.

* * *

Zwei Stunden später wachte Erza wieder auf. Sie sah zuerst Sakura die sich an eine der Wände lehnte und schlief.

„Erza, wie fühlst du dich?" fragte eine Erza unbekannte weibliche Stimme. Erza drehte sich darauf hin um die Besitzerin der Stimme zu finden. Sie fand sie in einer schwarzhaarigen und dunkeläugigen Frau, die einen Kimono mit weißen Rändern trug. Weiterhin trug sie ein Schwein mit sich herum.

Erza blinzelte, einmal, zweimal, dreimal, viermal, fünfmal und das Schwein war immer noch da. „Ich glaube ich halluziniere" sagte Erza schließlich und versuchte sich einzureden, dass sie nur halluzinierte.

„Das ist nicht gut." erwiderte die fremde Frau nur und bückte sich nach vorne um das Schwein auf den Boden zu legen. Danach bewegte sie ihre Hand in Richtung Erzas Kopf und untersuchte die rothaarige Jonin mit ihrem Chakra. „Sind sie sich sicher, dass sie halluzinieren, Erza? Ich kann nichts finden."

„Sie können nichts finden?" fragte Erza verwirrt nach. „Dann muss ich wohl träumen, oder?" Um sicher zu gehen, dass sie schlief, kniff sich Erza in die Wange und musste feststellen es tat weh. Wenn sie nicht träumte, hoffte sie nun ehrlich, dass sie am halluzinieren war, auch wenn die fremde Frau nichts fand. Erza hoffte inständig, dass sie träumte oder halluzinierte, während sie das Schwein ansah und versuchte sich ihre Gedanken nicht ansehen zu lassen.

„Das Schwein ist echt, Erza." half eine weitere Stimme aus. Diesmal war es eine die die Jonin kannte. _„Das Schwein ist echt?" _dachte Erza nur.

„Kakashi?" fragte sie und drehte sich herum, während die fremde Frau einen Schritt zurück ging und ihr Schwein wieder in die Arme nahm. _„Das Schwein ist echt?" _echoote immer noch durch Erzas Kopf.

„Yo." erwiderte Kakashi nur als Erza ihn fand. „Darf ich vorstellen? Shizune und Tonton."

„Shizune und Tonton?" erwiderte Erza fragend als sie zurück zu der Frau mit dem Schwein blickte.

„Ich bilde mir das Schwein in diesen Armen also nicht ein?" fragte Erza, die immer noch nicht ganz überzeugt war.

„Nein, Tonton ist echt." sagte die Frau, Shizune, und hielt Erza das Schwein vor die Nase. Erza machte direkt einen Satz rückwärts als das Schwein vor ihrer Nase war und versteckte sich hinter Kakashi.

Nun waren diejenigen die es gesehen hatten verwirrt und blinzelten einmal. „Erza?" erwiderte Shizune fragend und kam näher. Erza beäugte nur ängstlich das Schwein, das immer näher kam und als es ihr zu nahe war, sprintete Erza aus dem Raum. Oder besser gesagt sie sprang aus dem geschlossenem Fenster und lief in den Ort hinein.

„Hat das jemand verstanden?" fragte Shizune daraufhin verblüfft.

„Was verstanden?" tönte es da plötzlich hinter ihnen. Xirdon war aufgewacht und blickte fragend in die Runde.

„Erza ist grade aus dem Fenster gesprungen." antworte Kakashi während er mit einer Hand auf das zerbrochene Fenster zeigte. Kakashi und Shizune guckten ihn darauf hin fragend an, aber er zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Das Schwein." ertönte da eine andere Stimme und beantwortete die ungesagte Frage. „Das Schwein ist schuld an Sensei Erzas Verhalten."

„Tonton ist schuld?" erwiderte Shizune verwirrt auf Alpinas Aussage.

Die junge Genin nickte. „Erza hat eine panische Angst vor Schweinen, auch wenn sie es nicht gerne zugeben würde."

Jetzt blinzelte der Raum verblüfft über diese Tatsache. „Solltet ihr jetzt nicht nach ihr gucken?"

Auf die verständnislosen Blicke im Raum ergänzte Xirdon Alpinas Aussage. „Unsere Familie ist ja nicht gerade beliebt in der Ninjawelt und wir sind hier umgeben von Ninjas aus Kirigakure."

Kakashi schloß darauf sein sichtbares Auge und meinte nur, dass jemand Erza bestimmt gefolgt war. Jetzt war es an den Genins verständnislos drein zu blicken. Kakashi grinste hinter seiner Maske und holte sein orangenes kleines Buch hervor während Shizune die Chance wahrnahm um die Genins noch einmal zu überprüfen.


	40. Zurück in der Realität, Teil 3

**Disclaimer:** Naruto gehört mir immer noch nicht.

* * *

**Kapitel 40:**

Erza rannte und rannte ohne Plan durch diesen ihr unbekannten Ort. Sie rannte sogar aus dem Ort heraus ohne zu bemerken, dass sie verfolgt wurde, aber das war ihr egal. Sie wollte nur eins. So schnell wie möglich von dem Schwein!

Als sie endlich stehen blieb, hatte Erza nicht die geringste Ahnung wo sie war. Sie erkannte die Gegend nicht, aber sie spürte jemanden näher kommen. Sie machte sich direkt kampfbereit und wollte nach einem ihrer Äxte greifen, als sie bemerkte, dass die nicht da waren wo sie sein sollten. Leise fluchend versuchte sie ihre Äxte zu rufen, oder eine Jonin-Weste mit Äxten. Beides funktionierte aus ihr unbekannten Gründen nicht, aber zu ihrem Glück brauchte sie auch keine Waffe. Nicht weil sie sich auch mit Taijutsu oder Ninjutsu wehren konnte, sondern weil für sie keine Gefahr herrschte. Es war kein Tier, Dämon oder gegnerischer Ninja der sich ihr näherte. Es war …

„Gai? Was machst du hier?" fragte Erza vollkommen verblüfft von dieser Wendung.

„Dich zurückbringen." erwiderte Gai mit vollem Ernst.

„Zurückbri- Nein, ich geh nicht zurück. Ich geh nicht zurück. Ich geh NICHT zurück,"

„Du wirst Tonton nicht wieder sehen. Dafür werde ich sorgen."

„Tonton?"

„Der Name des Schweins."

„Ich – ich werde das Schwein nicht wiedersehen?"

„Nein, das wirst du nicht Erza." versprach Gai ihr.

Erza seufzte vor lauter Erleichterung. Gai war kein Mensch der leichtfertig Versprechen gab. Er hielt seine Versprechen ein, auch wenn die noch so haarsträubend waren. Aus diesem Grunde beruhigte sich Erza ziemlich schnell.

Die rothaarige Jonin folgte ihrem schwarzhaarigen Kollegen zurück in den Ort. Sie wunderte sich schon etwas das ihre Sensorfähigkeiten streikten. Wundern ist das falsche Wort, es machte ihr Angst. Furchtbare Angst, die nur die Tatsache das sie nicht alleine hier war etwas vermindert wurde.

* * *

„Also darf ich Erza nur besuchen, wenn Tonton nicht bei mir ist?" fragte Shizune, die sich nicht sicher war ob das jetzt ein Witz war oder nicht.

„Ja." war die klare Antwort der drei.

„Das ist ein Witz, oder?"

„Nein. Erza-Sensei hat wirklich eine Heidenangst vor Schweinen." versuchte Alpina der Jonin zu erklären.

„So etwas kann es gar nicht geben!"

„Warum nicht?" fragte Xirdon etwas überrascht. „Es gibt Leute die reagieren allergisch auf allerlei Pflanzen. Leute die Angst haben vor Spinnen oder Hunden. Warum nicht auch vor Schweinen?"

„Aber warum denn vor Schweinen?"

„Keine Ahnung." war die einfache Antwort des schwarzhaarigen Jungen. „Sie hat es uns nie erzählt."

„Oh man, dabei ist Tonton doch so niedlich."

„Find ich persönlich nicht." sagte das blauhaarige Mädchen.

Verwirrt schaute Shizune auf und sah ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Mädchens, welches ein Kichern aus der Frau kitzelte. „Also war das ganze doch ein Witz."

„Nein." erwiderte Alpi. „Erza-Sensei hat Angst vor Schweinen ..."

„... und keiner von uns findet Tonton niedlich." ergänzte der zweite Junge in der Truppe.

„... und das ist die Wahrheit." beendete die dritte im Bunde den Satz ihres Bruders.

Kaum waren diese Worte ausgesprochen brach Shizune zusammen.

„Arme Shizune." war der einzige Kommentar von Kakashi, der das ganze Spektakel kommentarlos, bisher zumindest, beobachtet hatte. So weit er das ganze beurteilen konnte war das kleine Schweinchen Shizunes ganzer Stolz. Das jemand Angst vor Tonton hatte oder das kleine Schwein nicht niedlich finden konnte schien außerhalb der Vorstellungskraft der Frau zu sein. Für sie war Tonton schon fast der Mittelpunkt ihrer Welt.

Kakashi seufzte noch einmal bevor er das Thema wechselte. „Woran könnt ihr euch erinnern? Was ist eure letzte Erinnerung in Konoha?"

„Ich erinnere mich an … Kämpfe ..."

„ … eine Prüfung ..."

„... Blut und Tode ..."

„Erinnert ihr euch wie die Chunin-Prüfung begann?"

„Mit einer schriftlichen Prüfung?" antworteten alle drei im Chor.

„Wer hat sie geleitet?"

„Ibiki Morino." antwortete der Jüngste der drei.

„Gut, das ist korrekt." erwiderte Kakashi und fragte mehr und mehr Fragen und beantwortete die Fragen, unausgesprochen oder gesprochen, um Herauszufinden was sie noch alles wussten und um ihnen ein paar Sachen zu erklären.

* * *

Das selbe machte Gai auch mit Erza auf ihrem Weg zurück in den Ort wo sich die ganzen Ninjas versammelt hatten.

„Also, um das ganze nochmal zu rekapitulieren. Von meinen drei Schützlingen schaffte es nur einer in die Endrunde und das war Xirdon, der gegen eine Kunoichi aus Konoha einem älterem Jahrgang verlor."

Gai nickte nur als Antwort.

„Kurz danach, als Sasuke und Gaara mitten in einem Kampf waren, schläferte Kabuto die Menschen in der Arena per Genjutsu ein, welche nur die Zivilisten und unerfahrenen Ninja zum Schlafen brachte. Der Rest kämpfte gegen die einfallenden Invasoren aus Oto und Suna?"

Wieder ein Nicken.

„Bei dieser Invasion tötete Orochimaru den dritten Hokage und viele weiterer unserer Ninjas starben bei der Verteidigung unserer Heimat?"

Das Verengen von Gais Augen sagte ihr genug.

„Eine Weile nachdem sie beerdigt wurden ging ich mit meinen Schützlingen auf eine Mission und als Ergebnis verschwanden wir für Monate?"

„Sechs Monate um genau zu sein."

„In der Zwischenzeit tauchten hier und da Horden Dämonen auf und griffen die Ninjadörfer an?"

„Am Anfang war es uns nicht einmal wirklich bewusst dass es Dämonen waren. Sie sahen aus wie ganz normale Menschen, wie Zivilisten die mit den richtigen Papieren in die Dörfer kamen. Keiner schöpfte Verdacht bis sie plötzlich anfingen alles um sich herum zu zerstören und zu töten. Dieser unerwartete und plötzliche Angriff erwischte uns auf dem falschem Fuß. Viele gute Ninja starben beim Versuch sie aus den Dörfern zu treiben ..."

Der Taijutsu-Meister sah jetzt ziemlich niedergeschlagen aus. Niedergeschlagen und absolut wütend gleichzeitig.

„Was ist los?" fragte seine rothaarige Begleitung.

„Lee." sagte er bloß. „Er war einer der Opfer. Die Leute sagen er kämpfte wie wild um sie zu beschützen. Er besiegte seinen Gegner, aber er war so schwer verletzt, dass er starb bevor jemand ihn ins Krankenhaus bringen konnte."

Hier setzte er für ein paar Sekunden aus, bevor er weitermachte mit seiner Geschichte.

„Sein toter Gegner löste sich in Luft auf und genauso taten es alle anderen die Unruhe gestiftet hatten. Das schaffte natürlich Panik."

„In Luft auflösen? Wie ein Schattendoppelgänger?"

„Nein. Ein Schattendoppelgänger löst sich in Rauch auf. Diese Angreifer lösten sich in Luft auf. Man konnte förmlich dabei zuschauen wie sie eins wurden mit der Luft. Zu unserem Glück erkannten die ehemaligen Teamkollegen vom dritten Hokage was geschehen war. Nur Dämonen lösten sich so auf und wurden an anderer Stelle wiedergeboren oder neu zusammengesetzt. Darum sind wir hier."

„Wie meinst du das?"

Gai grinste auf eine Art und Weise die absolut nicht zu ihm passte, bestialisch. „Es ist Zeit für dich den Ruf deiner verstorbenen Familie alle Ehre zu machen und die letzten Dämonen zu jagen und zu vernichten! … und um Lee zu rächen."

Erza schaute ihn an und nickte. Sie würde diese Wesen von dieser Welt verbannen, für alle Zeiten. Dafür sorgen dass sie niemals wieder auftauchen würden. Das hieß unter anderem auch, dass sie ein paar weitere Clan-Geheimnisse selber herausfinden müsste und mehr von diesen Schriftrollen brauchte mit denen sie den Dämon mit Zabuzas und Hakus Hilfe versiegelte. Und natürlich musste sie auch Alpina, Alpi, Xirdon und auch Motoko das beibringen, falls sie sie fand. Sie gehörte schließlich auch zur Familie. Das hieß, falls sie das nicht schon konnte oder nicht schon tot war. Das brachte sie auf einen weiteren Gedanken. Einen Gedanken, der auch nicht gerade schön war, aber sie musste es wissen. Sie musste es einfach.

„Gai?"

„Ja?"

„Wer ist noch alles gestorben?"


	41. Der Anfang eines Plans

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ist nicht mein Eigentum und wird es nie sein!

* * *

**Kapitel 41:**

Gai beantwortete ihre Frage nicht sofort, sondern war ein paar Sekunden still, bevor er ihr die Antwort gab. Eine Antwort die niemanden gefiel.

„Ein Drittel der Bevölkerung von Konoha starb bei diesen Übergriffen. Zivilisten als auch Ninjas."

Erzas Mund klappte weit auf. Sie versuchte ein paar mal was zu sagen, aber es kam nur unverständliches Zeug aus ihrem Mund.

„Ja, ich weiß." war die Antwort des Mannes darauf.

Erza nickte nur. Dazu konnte man nicht wirklich viel sagen.

Den Rest des Weges verbrachten sie in Stille. Erst als sie den Zielort wieder betraten, stellte die Rothaarige wieder eine Frage. „Noch irgendjemand tot, den ich kenne?"

„Genügend." kam eine barsche Antwort von vorne. „Aber jetzt ist nicht die Zeit dafür."

Erza schaute sich um und sah Zabuza auf sie zu kommen. „Was meinst du damit, dass jetzt nicht die Zeit dafür ist?"

„Genau das was ich gesagt habe. Jetzt ist nicht die Zeit nach Überlebenden zu suchen, sondern dafür zu sorgen, dass die Überlebenden auch Überlebende bleiben."

„KARA!" schrie irgendjemand bevor Erza zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte.

Alle drei Jonin drehten sich um sahen nicht nur eine Person zu ihr rennen, sondern eine ganze Horde oder zumindest zwei dutzend Ninjas aus Kirigakure.

„Es ist Zeit für ein Duell!" schrien sie alle gleichzeitig.

Zabuza, Erza und Gai hielten sich fassungslos die Hände vors Gesicht. Sie alle konnten sich denken was sie wollten.

„Muss das jetzt sein?" fragte Erza nur. Sie wäre lieber weiter mit Gai irgendwohin gegangen um herauszufinden wer alles starb, anstelle dessen hatte sie nun ein paar Leute vor sich, die sich mit ihr messen wollten.

Zum Glück haben sie sich etwas zurückgehalten und warfen nicht direkt mir Waffen, Ninjutsu oder Genjutsu nach ihr, aber das schien nur eine Frage der Zeit zu sein.

* * *

„Erza-Sensei!" rief Sakura erbost als sie sie erblickte wie sich gerade mit einem Ninja aus Kirigakure einen harten Kampf lieferte. „Gai-Sensei, Zabuza." ergänzte sie als die anderen zwei Jonin sah. „Müsst ihr schon wieder kämpfen?"

„Nicht unsere Schuld." antworte Zabuza halb-knurrend. „Die wollten diesen rothaarigen Nichtsnutz einer Jonin bekämpfen."

„Was auch immer." sagte Sakura schnell bevor ein weiteres Unglück geschehen konnte und bat sie ihr zu folgen. Nach einem letzten Blick zurück auf die Ninjas aus Kirigakure folgten sie ihr. Durch das halbe Dorf bis hin zu einem Gebäude das von Ninjas aus beiden Dörfern umstellt war. Sakura stürmte einfach zum Eingang hin und die Ninjas gingen beiseite. Sie alle kannten die junge Assistentin und Schülerin von Tsunade. Auch Gai und Zabuza waren bekannt, nur Erza war den Kiri-Ninjas nicht bekannt. Zumindest nicht denen die vor dem Gebäude Wache standen.

„Halt!" sagte einer von ihnen, schaute sie grimmig an und stellte sich ihr in den Weg.

„Wir haben jetzt wirklich keine Zeit für diese Scheiße." knurrte Zabuza nur, schob ihn einfach zur Seite und zog die Jonin nonchalant hinter ihr her. Die Kiri-Ninja kannten die Frau nicht, aber sie wussten es besser als sich einfach Zabuza in den Weg zu stellen wenn er sie hinter sich herzog, wortwörtlich.

Nun da Platz war, konnten sie ungehindert in das Gebäude marschieren und das Gemurmel von Gai ignorieren, der draußen blieb.

* * *

Tsunade und Mei waren in ein Gespräch vertieft als das Trio eintrat. Als sie eintraten unterbrachen sie ihr Gespräch. „Da seid ihr ja endlich."

„Diese irre Jonin musste ja rennen als ob der Shinigami selber hinter ihr her wäre."

„Halt die Klappe, Zabuza!" erwiderte sie nur gereizt. Ihr war bewusst dass es in einer bestimmten Art und Weise lächerlich war, aber sie hatte nun mal schreckliche Angst vor Schweinen.

„Was auch immer." unterbrach Tsunade die zwei Streithähne. „Wir haben wichtigeres zu besprechen!"

„Nämlich?"

„Wir werden wir die Dämonen wieder los und warum sind sie plötzlich wieder da?"

„Ich hab seit Jahren keine Dämonen gesehen und bis wir vier verschwunden waren, hatten sie sich auch nicht blicken lassen. Ich wüsste nicht warum sie jetzt nicht wieder verschwinden sollten." erwiderte die rothaarige Jonin.

„Dabei vergisst du aber, dass diese Dämonen dich und deine Schützlinge direkt aus dem Verkehr gezogen haben, bevor sie angriffen." erwiderte die Hokage. „Warum sie sich auch immer zurückgehalten haben, all die Jahre, jetzt tun sie es nicht mehr. Oftmals verwandeln sie sich nicht einmal in Menschen sondern greifen uns direkt an. Die Schwächeren sind leicht erledigt, aber die Stärkeren erledigen eine Horde von Menschen bevor sie entweder sterben oder abhauen."

„Ohne einen Plan ist dieser Kampf schon zu Ende und ihr, Erza, werdet ihr Hauptziel sein. Jetzt wo ihr wieder frei seid."

Erza nickte langsam. Sie hatten recht. Sie wusste zwar nicht warum dieser eine Dämon sie nicht getötet hatte, aber sie wurde diese Chance nutzen und sich vorbereiten. Nicht nur sich selbst und ihre Schützlinge. Nein. Die ganze Welt wenn es sein musste.

„Und da du soviel Erfahrung hast mit Dämonen, wirst du uns helfen müssen uns vorzubereiten." ergriff Tsunade das Wort.

„So viel Erfahrung hab ich persönlich nie gesammelt, Hokage-sama." erwiderte Erza. „Aber ich habe meinen Eltern zugehört und die alten Schriftrollen studiert."

„Und den einen Dämon in der Villa in verschiedene Schriftrollen versiegelt." knurrte Zabuza.

„Dämon? Versiegelt?" erwiderten die beiden Kage verwirrt.

„Das müsst ihr uns genauer erklären." forderten sie. Erza versuchte etwas zu sagen, aber ihr Kopf war leer. Da war nichts zu erzählen. Hilflos starrte sie die Kage an. Genervt ergriff Zabuza das Wort und erzählte ganz genau was sich in der Villa abgespielt hatte. Wie Erza mit Hilfe von sechs leeren Schriftrollen und einer Menge Schriftzeichen den Dämon aufteilte und versiegelte.

„Und was passiert jetzt mit diesen Schriftrollen?" fragte Mei interessiert.

„Das … das weiß ich leider nicht, Mizukage-sama."

„Wie meinst du das, Erza?" fragte Tsunade verwirrt.

„Ich weiß dass meine Vorfahren irgendwas mit den Versiegelten gemacht haben, aber ich erinnere mich nicht mehr, was sie genau gemacht hatten. Dieses Wissen … ist … es fehlt einfach."

„Und wo steht dieses Wissen?"

„Wohl in einer Schriftrolle in meinem Haus, Hokage-sama."

„Na ganz toll!" erwiderte Tsunade. „Jetzt brauch ich Sake! Eine ganze Menge Sake!"

„Was Hokage-dono sagen will", sagte Mei als sie das verwirrte Gesicht der anderen rothaarigen Frau sah. „ist das euer Quartier dem Erdboden gleich gemacht wurde."

„Dem – dem Erdboden gleichgemacht?"

„Ja! Der erste Angriff der Dämonen war gezielt auf eure Häuser gerichtet. Wohl in der Hoffnung uns keine Chance zu geben sie zu dahin zu schicken wo der Pfeffer wächst. Damit waren sie wohl erfolgreich." sagte Tsunade und rieb sich frustriert den Kopf.

Erza nickte ihr traurig zu, bis sie plötzlich blinzelte und sich an etwas erinnert. „Erdboden... Moment! Hokage-sama? Darf ich sie etwas im Flüsterton fragen?"

„Ja?" erwiderte sie verwirrt und gespannt als die jüngere Frau näher kam und ihr tatsächlich etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. „Unter der …?`" erwiderte sie überrascht.

Die Axtschwingende Jonin nickte nur, diesmal zuversichtlicher.

„Wenn das stimmt, haben wir noch eine Chance."

„Ja, aber dafür müssen wir zurück nach Konoha."

„Ja, sieht ganz so aus." seufzte die älteste Person im Raum. „Nun gut. Mei und ich werden uns beraten und ein Team zusammenstellen für diese Aufgabe." Erza versuchte zu protestieren, aber die Hokage lies sie nicht zu Wort kommen und sagte, dass sie sich erst einmal Ausruhen sollte, bevor sie auf eine solche Mission geschickt würde. Zabuza sah das als Anlass Erza aus dem Raum zu ziehen, was ihm auch gelang mit den Worten „Lass uns gehen, bevor die Frau mit dem Schwein wiederkommt."

Bei diesen Wörtern fröstelte es ihr und sie folgte ihm hinaus.

„Schwein?" fragte Tsunade verwirrt und blickte Mei fragend an. Die schüttelte nur achselzuckend den Kopf.

Ein paar Minuten später klopfte es kurz und die beiden persönlichen Gehilfen der Kage traten ein. Darunter Shizune mit Tonton und da fiel es den beiden Dorfoberhäuptern wie Schuppen vor den Augen.


	42. Rein und Raus!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto gehört mir nicht.

* * *

**Kapitel 42:**

Zwei Tage später verließ Erza zusammen mit ein paar Ninjas das Dorf in Richtung Konohagakure. Ihre drei Schützlinge blieben zurück. Sie mussten sich noch ein bischen mehr erholen von den Strapazen, vor allem der Jüngste von ihnen. Sie waren in einem der Häuser untergebracht und Gai hielt draußen Wache um zu verhindern, dass jemand den Kleinen Schaden zu fügen kann. Es war zwar unwahrscheinlich wegen der direkten Befehle von der neuen Mizukage, aber Erza wollte da kein Risiko eingehen und hat Gai darum gebeten, welcher diese Aufgabe mit Freuden annahm.

* * *

„..." Sprachlos starrte Erza das an, was sie einmal als Konoha kannte. Sie konnte immer noch Teile der großen hölzernen Mauer sehen die Konoha umgab, aber manche Teile waren schwer beschädigt oder waren wie weggebrannt.

Die anderen Mitglieder dieser kleinen Truppe kannten zwar den Anblick auch, aber sie stoppten nicht so lange wie Erza. Zu mindestens die meisten.

„Komm schon, Erza." knurrte Zabuza als es ihm zu lange dauerte. „Wir sind nicht zum Spaß hier."

Als die daraufhin nicht reagierte, packte er sie kurzerhand und sprang hinein ins Dorf. Als sie unten ankam, riss Erza sich los von seinem Griff, schenkte ihm einen wütenden Blick und ging langsam los. Sie bewegte sich langsam an Häuserkanten entlang, so als ob sie jeden Moment einen Angriff erwartete.

„Ich kann niemanden in unserer näheren Umgebung spüren." sagte ein Ninja, dessen Name Erza nicht kannte, obwohl er aus Konoha stammte. Sie versuchte sich an seinem Namen zu erinnern, schaffte es aber nicht. Mit einem Schulterzucken gab sie dem Dämon, der ihr Gedächtnis teilweise gelöscht hatte, die Schuld daran. Sie hatte keine Zeit sich jetzt über ihr fehlendes Gedächtnis zu ärgern. Sie hatte ihr altes Haus zu finden oder was auch immer davon übrig war.

Sie machten sich weiter auf den Weg und kamen auch relativ problemlos dort an, wenn man von der einen Situation absah wo sie fast in ein große Gruppe von Leuten hineingelaufen wären und einen riesigen Umweg machen mussten.

Erza erkannte es fast nicht mehr wieder. Alles war zerstört. Jedes einzelne Haus des früheren offenen Komplexes ihrer Familie war bis auf die Grundfesten niedergebrannt worden. Asche. Nur noch Asche war von ihrem früheren Zuhause übrig. Dieser Anblick brachte sie fast um den Verstand und sie fing an vor Wut regelrecht zu kochen. Sie wollte nur noch …

Rumms!

Ein Eisklumpen wurde Erza ins Gesicht geschmettert und schmolz regelrecht. Ein weiterer folgte dem ersten und noch einer, und noch einer. Solange bis Erza ihnen auswich und wissen wollte was das sollte.

„Es tut mir leid, Erza-san, aber -"

„Wir haben keine Zeit für deine Wutausbrüche!" unterbrach Zabuza Hakus Entschuldigung.

Sie starrten sich für eine Weile an, bis der eine Ninja von vorhin sie daran erinnerte, das sie eine Mission hatten. Und sie konnte sich immer noch nicht an seinen Namen erinnern.

„Richtig." erwiderte Erza ganz langsam, versuchte sich zu beruhigen und sich zu erinnern, wo es lang ging und wie sie es früher gemacht hatte. Und so begannen die Arbeiten in Konoha um die letzten Geheimnisse der Karas zu finden.

* * *

„Und was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Xirdon Shizune, die mal wieder reinschaute um zu gucken wie es ihnen ging. „Jetzt wo Erza-Sensei weg ist und wir ganz alleine sind?"

„Gai wäre bereit euch zu zusammen mit seinem Team zu trainieren."

Nach ein paar Sekunden Stille fand Alpina dass das gar keine so schlechte Idee war. Xirdon stimmte zu und der dritte im Bunde nickte nur.

* * *

„Ist es das?" fragte Haku und zeigte auf die Schriftrolle in Erzas Hand.

Erza blieb Haku eine Antwort schuldig als sie ihr Gedächtnis durchforstete und am Ende musste sie zugeben, dass sie es nicht wusste.

„Wir haben keine Zeit uns durch diesen Haufen von Schriftrollen zu wühlen und die Richtige zu finden."

„Ich weiß das Zabuza! Aber was soll ich sonst bitte tun? In jeder dieser Schriftrollen, könnten Hinweise versteckt sein."

„Ähm .."

„Ja, Risa?" knurrte Zabuza das jüngste Mitglied des Teams an.

„W-wi-wi-wir ..."

„Raus damit!"

„WirkönntendieSchriftrolleneinfachallemitnehmen." sagte Risa so schnell, dass sie danach erst einmal tief Luft holen musste.

„Gute Idee, Risa." lobte Haku sie und als er die Ungläubigen Gesichter der anderen sah, erwiderte er. „Was? Wir haben keine Zeit um diese Schriftrollen hier zu durchforsten, also müssen wir sie mitnehmen."

„Und wie sollen wir diese vielen Schriftrollen bitte mitnehmen? Es sind viel zu viele um sie alle mitzunehmen!" erwiderte der Namenlose und deutete auf den riesigen Haufen von Schriftrollen. „Es gibt keinen anderen Weg. Wir müssen -

„Schriftrollen. Ich brauche Schriftrollen. Jede menge Schriftrollen, aber leere!" unterbrach Erza ihn.

„Schriftrollen? Wofür?"

„_Leere_ Schriftrollen! Um die anderen Schriftrollen darin zu versiegeln!"

„H-h-hier!" sagte Risa und hielt ein paar Schriftrollen in ihren Händen.

„Sehr gut." sagte Erza und nahm sie sich und begann mit der Arbeit.

Während Erza begann die beschrifteten Schriftrollen in unbenutzte, leere Schriftrollen zu versiegeln unterteilte der Rest der Truppe die Schriftrollen in zwei Teile. Der eine Teile, der größere, beherbergte die beschriebenen Schriftrollen und im zweiten Teil waren die unbeschriebenen Schriftrollen zu finden. Sie arbeiteten so schnell sie konnten. Sie wollten und durften den Dämonen nicht die Möglichkeit geben diese Informationen zu zerstören oder gegen sie zu benutzen.

Diese ganze Arbeit dauerte zwar lange, aber es war wesentlich kürzer als hier und jetzt jede Schriftrolle nach Informationen zu durchsuchen. Als sie fertig waren, gingen sie so schnell und leise wie sie konnten und begaben sich auf den Weg zum alten Stützpunkt.

* * *

Am Ende des Tages waren die Jüngsten der Karas zwar ziemlich erschöpft, aber das machte ihnen nichts aus. Sie wollten einfach das Leben wieder spüren und das taten sie. Nach diesem Dilemma mit dem Dämon und der verlorenen Zeit, war dieses Gefühl zu Leben und bis zur Erschöpfung zu trainieren einfach göttlich. Am Ende waren sie dem Kollaps zwar so nahe, dass Shizune ein paar Ninjas befehlen musste die Nacht über bei ihnen zu bleiben und ihre Werte zu überprüfen, während sie ein ernstes Wörtchen mit Gai zu wechseln hatte über sein Training.


	43. Rein und Raus! Teil 2

Disclaimer: Naruto gehört mir immer noch nicht.

* * *

**Kapitel 43:**

„Ist das alles?" fragte Tsunade mit hochgehobener Augenbraue. Die Menge an Schriftrollen die der Einsatztrupp geholt hatte war … überschaubar.

„Tsunade-sama." begann Haku respektvoll. „In diesen Schriftrollen sind alle Schriftrollen die wir dort gefunden hatten versiegelt."

„Wie viele?" fragte sie danach mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Genügend um dieses Zimmer komplett auszufüllen." entgegnete Erza.

„Bitte?"

„Wir hatten keine Zeit um alle Schriftrollen dort genauer zu untersuchen, also haben wir die Schriftrollen in andere, leere Schriftrollen fürs erste versiegelt."

„Dann brauchen wir also einen großen Raum um diese Schriftrollen alle zu untersuchen." stellte Mei nüchtern fest.

* * *

Es hatte etwas gedauert bis sie einen Raum hatten, der groß genug war, aber schlussendlich hatten sie doch einen geeigneten Raum in dem kleinen Dorf gefunden.

„Nun denn," begann Tsunade. „An die Arbeit, Erza."

„Jawohl!" erwiderte Erza. Sie war zeitgleich froh als auch … Sie seufzte. Sie wusste auch nicht genau wie sie sich fühlen sollte wegen dieser Situation. Auf der einen Seite war sie froh alleine hier zu sein aber auf der anderen Seite waren es eine große Menge Schriftrollen. Auf der einen Seite wollte sie nicht, dass andere von Geheimnissen ihres Clans erfuhren, auf der anderen Seite wollte sie schon Hilfe. Mit einem lauten Seufzer machte sie sich an die Arbeit.

* * *

Shizune hatte beschlossen die jungen Karas bei ihrem Training zu begleiten oder besser gesagt, sie übernahm das Training. Sakura war mitgegangen. Sie wollte sehen ob sie jetzt mit ihnen mithalten konnte oder nicht.

Und zu ihrem Erstaunen und zum Entsetzen von Alpina konnte sie mithalten. Zähneknirschend nahm die ehemals in der Zeit gefrorene Genin das zur Kenntnis und nahm sich vor es niemals wieder soweit kommen zu lassen. Sie fing an in jeder freien Minute zu trainieren und Sakura, die erfreut war mit ihr mithalten zu können, schwor sich diese Situation auszunutzen und an ihr dran zu bleiben. Sehr zum Ärger der Ersteren. Alpi zuckte nur die Schultern. Xirdon sah das ganze auch nicht so eng, aber es wurmte ihn dann trotzdem etwas. Also trainierte er selber etwas mehr, zumindest dann wenn er die Zeit dafür fand.

* * *

Zwei Tage später war Erza fast fertig mit den Schriftrollen. Sie hatte vieles erfahren aus ihnen und würde dieses Wissen nutzen so gut sie konnte, aber sie hatte das Gefühl das irgendetwas fehlte und ging deshalb nicht direkt zu den zwei Kagen als sie die vermeintlich gesuchten Informationen fand. Stattdessen suchte sie weiter. Da waren immer noch ein paar Schriftrollen übrig die möglicherweise mehr oder bessere Informationen beinhalteten.

* * *

Sie hatte alle Schriftrollen durchgeguckt und fand keine neue Information, aber sie hatte trotzdem immer noch das Gefühl das etwas fehlte. Etwas wichtiges, aber so lange sie auch überlegte,was es sein könnte sie kam zu keinem Ergebnis. Schließlich ergab sie sich ihrem Schicksal und suchte die zwei Kage auf und wollte ihnen von ihrem Ergebnissen berichten.

Während des Gespräches mit ihnen hoffte Erza eine Eingebung zu kriegen, aber es war ihr leider nicht vergönnt. Jemand anderes hatte stattdessen die richtige Eingebung.

* * *

„Was in Shinigamis Namen ist hier los?" brüllte Tsunade als sie das Chaos im Ort bemerkte. Sie konnte einfach nicht verstehen, warum nach all dieser Zeit des Zusammenlebens jetzt hier plötzlich Chaos ausgebrochen war.

„Shizune! Was ist hier los?" schrie sie ihre Assistentin an, als sie diese unter all den Leuten entdeckte.

„Ich weiß es nicht." erwiderte diese und packte ihr kleines Schwein etwas fester, was daraufhin wütend quiekte. Shizune korrigierte daraufhin ihren Griff unbewusst. „Ich bin selber gerade erst hier angekommen."

Tsunade schaffte es gerade so ihre Wut darüber im Zaum zu halten. Mei hingegen die Unruhen eher gewohnt war als Tsunade schaffte es ruhig zu bleiben. Sie sprach ganz ruhig mit einem ihrer Leute, während Tsunade nur herum brüllte und eine Erklärung lautstark forderte.

* * *

„Was hast du gesagt?"

„Ich habe gesagt, das einer deiner Leute für das Chaos da draußen verantwortlich war." erwiderte Mei gelassener als sie sich fühlte.

„Wer? Wer ist für das Chaos verantwortlich?"

Mei zögerte bei dieser Frage. Sie wusste die Antwort, aber sie wusste auch wie Tsunade reagieren würde. Sie war sich aber auch bewusst, das sie trotz allem antworten musste. Sie konnte es nicht ewig hinterm Berg verstecken."Der jüngste Kara."

„Wie bitte?"

„Der Jüngste der Karas ist abgehauen, Tsunade."

Stille.

„Weiß Erza davon?"

„Wenn sie es noch nicht weiß, dann wird es bestimmt nicht mehr lange dauern." erwiderte Mei in dem Wissen wie Familien gerne mal reagierten.

Und natürlich erwog das Schicksal das dies der perfekte Augenblick war, denn genau jetzt klopfte jemand an. Und dieser jemand war natürlich Erza. „Hokage-sama. Mizukage-sama. Ich habe die gesuchten Informationen."

„Welche -?" begann Mei verwirrt, bevor sie sich an den Auftrag erinnerte den sie und Tsunade ihr gegeben hatten.

„Dann hoffe ich dass du diese Informationen auch benutzen kannst, denn die werden wir brauchen da dein Jüngster abgehauen ist!" informierte Tsunade die Kara einfach mal eben so.

„Wie? Was?" erwiderte Erza verwirrt und völlig überrumpelt.

„Alpi ist weg." sagte Shizune als sie eintraf. Natürlich mit Tonton im Schlepptau und sobald Erza das kleine Schwein sah sprang die Jonin aus dem Fenster und lief und lief.

„Sehr gut gemacht, Shizune." seufzte Tsunade und verbarg ihren Sarkasmus dabei auch kaum.

Shizune schaute etwas betroffen rein. Das Erza Angst vor Tonton hatte hatte sie immer noch nicht verkraftet und würde es vielleicht auch nie. Sie liebte das kleine Schwein viel zu sehr dafür.

* * *

Laufen. Laufen. Nur Laufen wollte Erza und Gai verprügeln, weil er gelogen hatte. Er hatte gesagt sie würde das Schwein niemals wiedersehen. Das war eine Lüge gewesen und er musste es gewusst haben. Er musste es einfach gewusst haben. Er hatte das einfach nur gesagt um sie zurück ins Dorf zu bringen. Aber sie würde nicht zurückkehren. Zumindest nicht bevor sie Alpi gefunden hatte. Das schwor sich Erza als sie immer weiter vom Dorf weglief. Sie wusste dass sie damit Gefahr lief zum Abtrünnigen Ninja erklärt zu werden, aber das war ihr egal. Sie musste ihn finden.

Ein Gedanke brachte sie zum stehen. Wo wollte er überhaupt hin? Was hatte er entdeckt dass sie nicht entdeckt hatte? Was hatte sie übersehen? Was hatte er gesehen mit seiner schlechten Sehkraft was sie übersehen hatte?

Die Antwort war so einfach. So einfach dass sich Erza reflexartig die flache Hand vor die Stirn schlug. Sie schüttelte noch einmal kurz den Kopf und lief dann los. Falls sie richtig lag, und sie hatte das Gefühl, das es so war, dann war ihr Schützling in größter Gefahr. Sie stoppte nochmal kurz um sich zu orientieren, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie auch in die richtige Richtung lief und machte sich dann auf dem Weg Alpi einzuholen und ihm die größte Lektion zu geben, die sie sich vorstellen konnte.


	44. Erzas letzter Plan

**Kapitel 44:**

Zwei Tage später wanderten Alpi und Risa, die ihm und Erza gefolgt war, zusammen mit Motoko, Naruto und Jiraiya wieder ins Dorf. In das Dorf in dem Mitglieder von zwei Dörfern sozusagen gezwungenermaßen zusammenlebten. Während Jiraiya grimmig dreinblickte, waren die drei Genins niedergeschlagen.

Tsunade und Mei waren zufälligerweise in der Nähe als zwei der drei Vermissten zurückkamen, aber anstatt das die Hokage ihre geplante Schimpftirade abhielt, sah sie nur Jiraiyas Gesichtsausdruck und der besagte nichts gutes. Die traurigen und niedergeschlagenen Gesichter der anderen waren natürlich ein weiterer Hinweis. Das konnte einfach nichts gutes bedeuten, selbst oder vielleicht grade weil sie das ältere Mädchen, das den anderen folgte, nicht kannte.

„Jiraiya, wo ist Erza?" fragte sie stattdessen besorgt.

„Tod" war seine nüchterne Antwort. „Und trotzdem für immer unsterblich."

„Die Verrückte ist endlich tot? Schade, dass ich es nicht selber machen konnte." murmelte ein Ninja von Kirigakure, aber nicht leise genug. Alle Anwesenden hatten ihn deutlich gehört. Und plötzlich war eine scharfe Klinge an seinem Hals. Hätte Jiraiya nicht so schnell reagiert, wäre die Klinge wohl weiter eingedrungen. Die Takinin hatte bei seinen Worten urplötzlich eine Waffe hervorgeholt und wäre der Sannin nicht dazwischengegangen, dann sie ihn hier und jetzt einen Kopf kürzer gemacht!

„Diese Verrückte ist der Grund warum du noch lebst!" schrie sie ihn an.

„Motoko." sagte Jiraiya nur müde.

Die Takinin gehorchte und ließ die Axt los, aber nur widerwillig.

„Was ist passiert, Jiraiya?"

„In Kurzform: Er verschwand, Erza und Risa suchten ihn. Alpi fand Motoko und die hatte aus Zufall das Hauptquartier der Dämonen gefunden und wurde deshalb von ihnen gejagt. Sie sollte Erza diese Information niemals geben, aber unsere rothaarige Furie fand dieses Liebespärchen als sie sich Rücken an Rücken verteidigten. Währenddessen fanden Naruto und ich Risa auf halbem Weg nach Takigakure. Nach einer kurzen Erklärung von ihr sind wir zusammen nach Takigakure aufgebrochen. Kurz vor dem Dorf fanden wir Alpi und Motoko wie sie Erza trugen. Sie hatte sich absolut verausgabt bei der Verteidigung der zwei. Zum Glück kannte ich mich etwas in der Gegend aus und wusste wo wir uns verstecken konnten." Hier seufzte er." Sobald wir in einem Versteck war, verließ ich es um Wache zu halten. In dieser kurzen Zeit wachte Erza auf -"

„- und wollte wissen, was ich mir dabei gedacht hatte." ergriff Alpi das Wort.

„Das würde ich auch gerne wissen." erwiderte Tsunade mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen.

„Ich … ich weiß es selber nicht mehr genau. Ich erinnere mich nur noch daran, dass ich unbedingt nach Takigakure musste um sie zu finden."

„Und das war das dümmste was ich je gehört hatte und ich danke dir, ohne dich und Erza wäre ich schon lange tot, also nochmals danke." sagte Motoko, die sich halbwegs wieder unter Kontrolle hatte.

Alpi wurde leicht rot als Risa fortfuhr. „Danach erzählte Motoko Erza von dem was sie gefunden hatte und Erza-Sensei fing an zu grübeln und zu der Zeit wo Jiraiya-sama zurückkam, hatte sie einen Plan ausgearbeitet."

„Einen Plan so genial und kompliziert das er ohne meine Hilfe nicht ausführbar wäre. Einen Plan der uns für immer von der Dämonenplage, abgesehen vielleicht von den Bijus, befreien könnte."

„'Könnte'? Nicht hat?" fragte Mei Jiraiya.

„Genau genommen ist beides richtig. Dieser Plan ist und wahr wahnwitzig, aber nun ist es zu spät und Erza verlässt sich auf uns." seufzte der Krötenbeschwörer. „Sie hatte in den Aufzeichnungen ihrer Familie einen Plan gefunden der Dämonen für immer versiegeln kann und nicht nur als Bruchstücke sondern ganz und für ewig. Diese Aufzeichnungen bzw. die Siegel hatten nur einen Nachteil. So ein Siegel würde nur einen einzelnen Dämon versiegeln, aber solange wir nicht ihr Hauptquartier, ihr Weg in unsere Welt versiegeln, würde auch dieser Plan fehlschlagen. Also modifizierten wir den Plan auf eine Art und Weise die den Dämonen für immer und ewig den Weg in unsere Welt verschließen würde … solange Chakra in diese Axt fließt."

„Was hat diese Axt jetzt damit zu tun?" wunderte sich Tsunade und der Rest der Anwesenden als die die Axt in Jiraiyas Händen begutachteten.

„Das ist eine von Erza-Senseis Zwillingsäxten. Die beiden sind miteinander verbunden." erklärte Alpi kurzerhand. „Solange Chakra in eine Axt fließt, fließt auch automatisch Chakra in die andere Axt und die andere -"

„- Axt steckt mitten im größten Siegel das ich zusammen mit Naruto und ihr gemalt habe. Mitten in einer Höhle, die eingestürzt ist als sie das Siegel aktivierte. Solange Chakra in diese Axt fließt ist das Siegel aktiv und der Eingang zu unserer Welt für sie nicht zugänglich."

„Und was heißt das jetzt genau? Muss zu jeder Tages und Nachtzeit jemand diese Axt in den Händen halten?"

„Fürs erste … ja" war seine simple Antwort. „Aber ich werde schon einen Weg finden dieses Problem zu beheben. In der Zwischenzeit muss sich jemand anderes um Narutos Training kümmern."

* * *

So, Ende, fertig, aus. Ich weiß das dieses Ende wahrscheinlich keinen von euch zufrieden stellt, aber Tatsache ist nun einmal, das ich schon seit einer Weile kein wirkliches Interesse mehr an dieser Fanfiction hatte. Nur war ich viel zu weit mit der Geschichte als das ich es einfach abbrechen könnte ohne mich mies zu fühlen.

Ich hätte ein paar Ideen inwiefern ich diese Geschichte umschreiben könnte, aber ob ich das jemals tue, ob ich es in Englisch oder in Deutsch tue oder ob diese neu geschriebene Variante jemals das Licht der Fanfiction-Welt erblickt, steht in den Sternen. Aber bis dahin … danke ich allen die diese Geschichte verfolgt hatten, diejenigen die mir Kommentare hinterlassen hatten und diejenigen die mir Hinweise zur Verbesserung gaben.


End file.
